Naruto: Unstoppable Force
by Kdrevm
Summary: Naruto has been tortured his whole entire life. Betrayed by his family and left for dead. After a severe beating he promises himself this will never happen again. Never again First story VERY DARK NARUTO! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay This is my first story. Hopefully it goes well. Well here it is

It was a cool, fall night in the village hidden in leaves. But it was not quiet. Celebrations all across the village could be seen. Adults drinking, kids playing games and people just generally enjoying themselves. All this celebration was for October 10th. The day the legendary fourth hokage slayed the Kyuubi. The Yondaime managed to survive the battle with the Kyuubi with his wife in daughter. Well that's what the kids thought. The adults knew that this was not the case. They knew that the Kyuubi was actually sealed into a child. This child name is Naruto Uzuamki. He was actually the son of the Yondaime hokage. But his father abandoned him for the sake of his daughter. The Yondaime sealed the chakra into his daughter and the soul into naruto. He feared that the soul could somehow corrupt his daughter so he abandoned Naruto.

Naruto did not have an easy life. At the age of six he had been kicked out the orphanage, beaten, stabbed, burned, drowned, maimed, mutilated, flayed and raped.

Each day of his life was a struggle to survive. If it was not for the Kyuubi, he would have been long dead from the injury. But just because the Kyuubi healed his physical, does not mean he healed his emotional. Naruto remembered every beating, every raped and every drop of his blood that was shed from the villager's anger. This has caused Naruto to become mentally unstable. He has no one to support him. No friends, no family and nobody to care for him. He was weak and shunned. But this would all change tonight

On this night we find one Naruto Uzumaki running. No he was not running with the other children laughing and playing. He was running from villagers and ninjas alike. Several Kunai stuck out of his back and legs. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. As he ran, he felt his lungs and legs burn. He had been doing this for an hour. The villagers just did not give up. As Naruto turned a corner, he realized it was a dead end. He quickly tried to turn around but realized the villagers had trapped him. He quickly curled himself up in a ball and prepared himself for the beating. But to his surprise he felt something sharp prick his neck and then his visions faded into black

Naruto woke up groggily and looked around. He was in a dark room and he was chained up. Suddenly a door opened and out came 5 male villagers. The biggest villagers looked at naruto and saw his fear. He grinned and let out an evil laugh.

"Ah how the Demon has fallen so low." he said

The other men laughed then started to circle Naruto. All of a sudden, they all dropped their pants and revealed their pathetic excuse of manhood. Each man got into position around the bound Naruto. If one looked closely they could see the pure fear in Naruto eye

"Well now Demon we will take our revenge for killing our children and wives." The man said

" P-Please sir don't hurt me. I didn't do anything." Naruto stuttered.

Naruto suddenly recoiled from the slap the man gave him. He saw the pure hate in the older man eyes and slowly started to cry.

"How dare you act innocent to me? You crushed my unborn baby and my wife beneath your paws. I saw it. And now I'm taking my revenge!" the man said.

The man positioned himself behind Naruto. As he heard Naruto silent pleadings for him not to do it he grinned. Then he slammed himself into Naruto. A scream of pure anguish came out of the 6 year old boy. The man grin was now a full shit face smile. He repeatedly slammed himself into Naruto. The other four men were masturbating. 5 minutes later the man released his seed into Naruto with a final thrust. The other men let their sperm wash over Naruto. Naruto was crying but glad it was finally over. He looked up and saw the other men grinning. He felt something enter him again and he once again started crying.

"Why kami? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto thought.

After 3 hours of the men repeatedly raping Naruto they left out of the room. Naruto sat into his room, blood and semen spilling out of his ass and his mouth. As Naruto sat there, lying in a pool of semen and blood, he realized he would never want to be put himself in this situation. He will learn and become powerful. Without the help of the villagers. He would prove them wrong. He would make them pay for the treatment. Naruto looked up as he felt something drip onto his head. He noticed the liquid was actually all around the room. Taking a chance he cautiously licked it. He realized it was gasoline. He slowly started to crawl to the door when he saw the match fly through window. As it touched the ground, his world erupted into a blaze of heat and pain. He passed out screaming revenge, pain and sorrow.

"I will never let this happen, ever again." Were his last thoughts.

Naruto woke up 2 days later in a alley way. He looked around and saw he was no longer in the burning building. All of his scars were healed and he felt better. Suddenly he gained a hardened look to his face. He remembered how helpless he felt being raped. He never wanted to he helpless again. He never wanted to be useless again.

"You won't have to." a voice said

Naruto suddenly felt a pulling sensation in his head and once again his vision went black.

Naruto woke up in front of a massive cage. He felt a very evil presence from the cage. Suddenly a clawed hand shot out towards. Naruto initial reaction was to run away or to duck. But then he remembered his promise. Naruto stood his ground as the claw stopped a mere centimeter from his face. A deep rumbling laugh rang out

"So my jailer isn't such a pussy." The voice said.

"who are you." Naruto said

"I'm the mighty, great and powerful nine tailed fox, KYUUBI!" the voice yelled.

"B-but you are supposed to be dead" Naruto said.

"Ha, your kind can't kill me. Your pathetic excuse for a hokage sealed me into his son, you" Kyuubi said.

"What! I'm the Yondaime son! He forced this life on me. HOW DARE HE" Naruto screamed.

In Naruto young mind, this was the ultimate betrayal was that his father abandoned him

"Your _father_**thought I was somehow going to get my powers back being near your sister. So he choose her over you" **the Kyuubi said.

In all honesty the Kyuubi felt extremely bad for the kid. He had to endure the worst torture. Even it never did this to any humans.

As Naruto mind went through the new information. He started crying. This was the finisher. His own family abandoned him. Left him for dead. Nobody ever loved him. Naruto cried out in pure agony of the hated finally getting to him.

Kyuubi felt so bad for the kid. Kyuubi form slowly started to shrink down until it revealed a very beautiful red headed woman. She slowly walked up to Naruto and wrapped him into a hug. She held him in a loving embrace

"I can help you become strong Naruto. Stronger than anybody in the world. Nobody will ever hurt you again. I want to help you." Kyuubi said.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan. I want to become strong, so I can protect myself." Naruto said.

Kyuubi blushed than looked away. She looked back and slowly lowered her lips onto Naruto. As soon as her lips made contact with his they were enveloped in a bright flash of light. Kyuubi had transferred what little power (about half a tails worth) to Naruto. With that he could become strong and topple over anyone who stands against. Nobody will ever harm her Naruto-Kun again.

Never Again.

-So guys this is my first story. Hopefully this chapter goes well. I know it's a little short but I promise the rest will be a lot longer. Please review good and bad. Also Naruto will be dark this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Kdrevm. Here with the second chapter. This one will be a lot longer and more action. Please review with any ideas or suggestions. Or just opinions

Naruto eyes fluttered open. He groaned as he cracked his back. His stood he noticed something felt a little different. He looked at himself in a nearby puddle and gasped. His body had made some changes. His hair had a light shade of red into it. It looked like he had grown a couple of inches. His body was a little more muscular and he felt stronger. But the biggest changes were his eyes. One of his eyes still appeared blue but a lighter shade of it. But the other side was deep red. His eye seemed to shine Evil and darkness. Naruto grinned. He liked it

"That's your new bloodline Naruto-kun. Don't bother talking out loud. I'm still in your seal" Kyuubi said.

"O, Kyuu-chan can we start out training today?" Naruto said

"I was planning to start your torture today Naruto-kun"

"Torture? Don't you mean training?"

"No I meant torture. This will be the hardest thing you have ever been through. You have to suppress me, all the Hokages, Madara Uchiha and the sage of six paths combined to be the strongest. Are you sure you want to do this Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sure Kyuu-chan. I will be the strongest shinobi ever"

"Good now to start, run around Konoha until I say stop"

Naruto was already starting to regret his decision

(Timeskip 2 months)

The last 2 months have been very interesting for him. He quickly learned that due the Kyuubi's chakra his body was in a better condition than before. On his first day he managed to run around the village 5 times before stopping. Through the 2 months Kyuubi started teaching Naruto the way of a shinobi. As for the ninja art, they have mainly been focusing on his taijutsu. Kyuubi had taught Naruto the style called Yasei no kyōfu. The taijutsu style focused on completely rendering the opponents body useless by severing nerves in muscles, bone breaking, gouging out eyes, ripping, biting out necks and breaking spines. The style was perfect because of Naruto's ferocity and his new weapons. This weapon triples as a claw/gauntlets and gun. The gauntlet was midnight black with open holes where the claws could be. Naruto could channel chakra through it and either form claws with it or shot a chakra bullet.

Kyuubi had worked Naruto to the bone, forcing him the master every technique and push his body to its limits. He could not count the number of times he has passed out from the strain. But he never gave up. That's why he was at a high genin level at the age of 6.

Currently Naruto was training using the latest technique he learned from his Kyuu-chan, The shadow clone jutsu. He was sparring with 50 of his clones, his current limit. He was like a hurricane. As soon as he was finish decimating one clone, he would speed towards the other. His speed being mid chunin, he was able to move at speeds a normal civilian would not be able to see. After about 3 minutes all the clones were gone. Naruto did not even look winded

"Good Naruto-kun, Your taijutsu has been coming along nicely" Kyuubi said.

"Thanks Kyuu-chan"

As for Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship, it was going along well. They talk every day and Kyuubi was Naruto's closest and only friend.

"Now Naruto, Your taijutsu is officially at low chunin level. Your speed is at mid chunin while your strength is at high genin. Kyuubi said. "Your skills with your gauntlet are at low jonin. You are extremely proficient with it and that is your current best skills"

"It is time to start working on your Ninjutsu and elemental manipulation. You shall learn how to bend the elements to your will with me as your teacher. Your claws will become 10 times more dangerous with elements added to them"

"Now I already know you have three affinities. Earth, fire and water. First we will work on your fire affinity."

"Your first task is to burn a leaf only using your chakra"

Naruto immediately ran towards a pile of leaves on the ground. He picked one up a leaf and channeled chakra to it. Nothing happened. Naruto really concentrated but all his got is a small spark

"Naruto-kun it is going to take a while, even for you" Kyuubi said.

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I'll have this finished in no time" Naruto said.

(Timeskip 3 months)

Currently we find naruto sitting cross legged in his house. Well not really a house, more like a hut. He is surrounded by leaves that were quickly circling him. At random times a leaf would explode into a fire ball. As the ashes would touch the ground it would be swallowed by the earth. This was an advanced training exercise that focuses on changing your chakra natures at random moments. This requires you to keep your chakra inside an object and change its nature.

The last leaf was swallowed by the earth as Naruto let out a breathe. His training has been coming along well. He has mastered his chakra nature well enough that he could add them to his claws. His Taijutsu increased tenfold because of this. His speed was now at a mid jonin level while his strength was at high chunin. Naruto has learned many jutsu from each of his elements. He has created some to but they all consumed a lot of chakra so he rarely used them.

We now find Naruto going out in a henge. He was currently shopping for some new clothes. He is disguised as a male civilians shopping for some clothes for his son. He goes to higurashi weapons and clothing shop. There he sees a man. He instantly recognized the man as one of the people who has beat him. He wants to instantly kill the man but he realizes he needs weapons and clothes. He walks up to a man and starts to get his attention

"Hello sir, I need some equipment for my son. He is going to be starting at the academy sir. "Naruto" said.

"Ahh, yes well I will just need his size and the style of clothing he need and I will give you the required weapons." The owner said.

"Ok, A blood red dress shirt with a midnight black. I would also like a black blazer that is about 2 sizes larger than his shirt. I would like 1000 kunai and shuriken/"

"Naruto" then gave him his "son's" measurements.

"Wow, that outfit is very unusual. But I'm not here to judge. I will have your son's outfit ready in about 2 days. Please comeback with 5000 ryo." (Ryo = dollar)

Naruto then left the weapon shop and walked around the village. It felt weird to not be stared at with hate by the villagers. This just made him even more pissed off. They would treat this random civilian with more kindness then himself. It was pathetic. As Naruto exited his thoughts he realized he had arrived at his destination, Konoha local music store. Kyuubi had told him he needed some way to let out his emotions, so he decided to use music to do so. He just had to decide which instrument. As Naruto entered the shop he saw a huge amount of instruments.

*sigh*"this is going to take a while" Naruto thought.

(Timeskip 2 hours)

It had been 2 hours since he started and he had not yet found an instrument that he enjoyed. He either sucked at playing one or it was too complicated to play. The last instrument he had to try was the piano. As he sat down on the stool he started to get comfortable. He placed his fingers on the keys and just let them flow. A melodious song filled the shop. It was beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. (Think Bruno mars when I was your man). Naruto was letting his fingers take control. He glided them over the keys and it sounded amazing. After finishing he bought the piano with the henge pieces of paper that looked like ryo. The owner would not realize he gave away a piano away until the henge wore off. He also bought several music sheets for different songs.

Naruto exited the shop and went back to his hut. Once he got back he released his and started to sleep on his make shift bed.

Once asleep Naruto woke up in his mindscape. It had gone through a lot of changes. The sewer is now a burning field filled with lava. You could see different creatures running around the place. But the biggest change was the castle. The castle seemed to reach almost to the top of the world. It had a cross bridge that was above a boiling pit of lava. The castle had several cannons and opening.

Naruto knew that his Kyuu-chan was currently resting in the castle. For the past couple of months, Naruto has been gaining feelings for Kyuubi, but he knew that he could not tell her yet. He was going to wait until he was actually stronger than her. That should happen at about the time he leaves the Academy. That would also be the time he freed the Kyuubi.

You see Naruto has been secretly learning fuinjutsu while he had spare time. He was very proficient in it. Once he learned that Kyuubi was stuck in the seal, he promised himself that he would free her no matter what. He knew Kyuu-chan deserved to be free and able to roam the world.

Naruto had arrived at the castle and was walking through the massive hallways. He heard something ringing through the castle halls and decided to follow it. He finds Kyuubi sitting in an oversized chair while reading several scrolls. Naruto quietly walked up to her and tapped her shoulder

"What are you doing Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi shot up from her chair with a squeal. She quickly turned around and saw the innocent face of her Naru-kun. For the past month, she had really started to like Naru-kun. He was so innocent but saw he had the potential for so much evil. She liked that about him. She knew when he grew up he would be a monster to his enemies and a friend to his comrades.

"If he has any" Kyuubi though

Kyuubi knew that the whole entire village hated Naruto. The adults hated him because of the Kyuubi and the kids would then form a biased opinion on Naruto based on their parent's actions.

"Kyuu-chan are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Yes I'm fine, just going over your next step of training"

Now Naruto was excited. For the past week, Kyuu-chan had him reviewing over chakra control and his taijutsu. He knew he was ready to move on to the next step.

"We will know start working on your bloodline" Kyuubi said.

Now Naruto was excited. He had wanted to work on his bloodline the very first day he saw it. The red eye of his had caught his interest the very moment he saw it. Now he just wanted to know what it did.

"Now Naruto, I am going to explain to you how your bloodline works. Your Bloodline is called Equilibrium. It's an ancient bloodline that focuses on using the powers of light and darkness. Your eyes sort of represent your affinity. Right now you are in Equilibrium. Both powers are at equal powers. But if you lean more towards the dark side your other eye with become red and a dark aura. This is called eclipse. All your dark powers will increase tenfold. You will be able to summon chains of darkness to drag foes. You will be able to open the gates of hell to swallow opponents and you will able to drop a meteor onto the world crushing everybody that opposes you. Now the lighter side of your powers is called sun fire. When using this both your eyes will become a light shade of blue. You will be able to summon beams of light that can decimate your foes. You will be able to shoot a stream of light that jumps from person to person frying their insides. You will be able to teleport only using light as your medium. With this bloodline you will become nigh invincible!" Kyuubi finally finished.

"Woah" That's all Naruto could say.

"Now mastering this will need a lot of hard work. It will require you to control your emotions and channel them with your chakra. Are you sure you can do it" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes, Kyuu-chan. I will master this bloodline and show the world I am the best"

"Good Naruto, You will constantly have to meditate to control and balance your emotions"

"Now meditate, come to grip with the torture the villagers put you through. Conquer it and make it your fuel. Think about any of the good moments of his life and make it your fuel." Kyuubi said.

Naruto meditated. He thought back to every hit, rape and torture he had been through. He thought back to how he felt in that situation. Useless, unwanted, not needed and hated. He realized he needed to get over it. Don't forgive or forget but always make amends with yourself.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal both were Dark red. A dark aura surrounded him. He gained a sadistic grin.

"I feel amazing Kyuu-chan. The power is intoxicating"

"I know Naru-kun but don't let it control you"

Naruto started to let the aura go and it disappeared around him. He then started to concentrate on the good moments of his life. There were very few. But the first thing that came to mind was him meeting Kyuu-chan, playing the piano and finally buying something on his own. A blue aura surrounded him. He felt light almost holy. His eyes opened to reveal two light blue eyes.

"Good Naru-Kun, you managed to awake both natures, it usually takes a month or two" Kyuubi said.

"Now I will teach you one move each. The first move is called apocalypse chains. This is for your dark nature. It allows you to create and summon chains of pure darkness that can drag and corrode enemies. You need to manifest your hate into chains and maintain. This should be very easy for you"

"Don't worry Kyuubi, I will have to mastered in no time" Naruto said.

(Timeskip 1 month)

Naruto was currently walking to his first day at the academy. He now had on his red dress shirt with his black tie. His blazer was loosely wrapped around his frame. He had a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. The villagers were stunned by the change of the demon. He wore better clothes. The man who sold him the clothes suddenly ran out to confront Naruto

"Hey demon why did you stea-"

That's all the man got to say before he was blasted away by a beam of pure light. Naruto grin increased into a full smile and he laughed. He continued his journey to the academy. Villagers would look at him with hate but would recoil at the sight of his smile.

Finally after a short walk Naruto arrived at academy. He saw his classmates and their parents.

There Hinata Hyuuga and her father Hiashi. They were from the prestigious clan Hyuuga. Hinata had an air of arrogance around her. Her father was the same. Still no threat to him though.

Then there was Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Their parents opted to stay home to drink and reminisce. The Nara looked lazy which was a given, the yamanaka looked stuck up and the akimichi was fat.

There was the Inuzuka named Kiba. He was being dropped off by his mother and his sister. He was a feral looking boy with a small puppy sitting in his hood.

The Aburame family was next. Their child was Shino. He was a very quiet boy that had a jacket that came up to his mouth.

A pink hair student came rushing through the crowds toward Ino. He knew this was Sakura Haruno. What her mother did to him was unthinkable. But he would let it slide…. For now

And finally there was Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha. This boy arrogance was through the roof even more than the Hyuuga. The civilians cleared a way for the Uchiha.

Once all the students arrived, the teacher came out

"Hello students and Parents, welcome to the Konoha Ninja Academy. For the next 6 years you will be learning to be an amazing ninja through hardwork, studies, blood, sweat and tears.

"We will go over Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. We will work will battle strategy and intimidation. We will train you to be the best ninja you can be"

The crowd cheered.

"Now I will read out the class list, go to your assigned rooms and wait for your teacher."

After several minutes, Naruto figured out he was assigned to the class with most of the clan children. He went to the classroom and was the last to enter. As soon as he entered the room went quiet. Harsh glares and whispers spread across the room.

"So it seems the parents have warned them about. Ha Pathetic" Naruto thought.

Naruto sat in one of corners. The teacher came into the room and started calling roll. When he got to Naruto's name he hissed it out with some much venom even the other children could hear it.

"Okay students my name is Iruka but you will call me Iruka-Sensei The first thing we will do today is a short evaluation on your speed, strength and unlocking your chakra. Now run around the training field until you cannot."

(40 minutes later)

All civilians had stopped after 10 minutes. All of the clan heads dropped out after 25. Yet Naruto was still running and was not breathing hard. The other students were amazed while the Iruka thought it was because of his demon endurance. Iruka told Naruto to stop only so he could move onto the next exercise.

The students had to strike a post that measured their strength. Most of civilian kids scored about a 13 which was average for a academy student. The ninja kids scored an average of about 30 with Sasuke, and Hinata scored around 35. When Naruto went he seemed to tap the dummy, it flew back several feet. When the teacher managed to check the dummy, the punch power was at 200 that was above Kage level!

What the teacher did not know was that Naruto used a bit of Kyuubi's Chakra.

"O-Ok class now if you don't know how to unlock your chakra please return to the building but if you do and have already unlocked it, you may return home."

All of the clan heads returned home while the civilians stayed. Naruto was walking home when he was confronted by two anbu members.

"We saw you showing off today at the academy. We finally have a excuse to kill you. You are getting too powerful". The taller anbu said.

To the surrounding civilians the anbu disappeared. When he reappeared he found his wrist In the hand of Naruto. Naruto's grin was slowly getting bigger and if one was to look behind his glasses you would see both his eyes were dark red. The anbu suddenly felt extreme pain in his arm and realized that it was now separated from his body. He did not have time to react though before Naruto's claws found his way into the anbu's neck. He was dead before he hit the ground. The civilians and anbu were stunned. The demon brat killed one of the anbu. He didn't just take his punishment like he usually does. The other anbu saw his partner dead and charged towards Naruto. He pulled out his tanto and took a tentative strike at Naruto. He was not going to make the same mistake. Naruto swung his claws toward the tanto while channeling his dark chakra into it. The claw and the tanto made contact and the tanto immediately started to corrode.

The anbu jumped back and threw away his tanto. He decided to try taijutsu. The anbu flew back towards Naruto with a High flying kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto shifted his head slightly and let the legs slide past it. Right before it went completely past his head, he grabbed the leg with one arm and raised his other arm. He then slammed his elbow onto the knee, successfully breaking the leg in several different places. The Anbu howled in pain before jumping back tenderly trying to put weight onto the leg. He found out that he couldn't even move it. It seemed the Demon had severed some of the nerves too.

The man decided to switch to Ninjutsu. He flew through a stream of handsigns before calling out **FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET. **

5 balls of fire raced towards Naruto. Naruto grin widened even more. Naruto ducked under the first one. He did a backflip over the second. For the last three he decided that he should test out some of his ninjutsu. He made one hand sign before thinking **WIND RELEASE: DIVINE ARROWS. **

Naruto raised his claws and 30 arrows made of wind shot out of them. 5 of the arrows met the fire balls and snuffed them out. The other 25 shot towards the Anbu. The anbu dodge the first five before getting hit in the shoulder by one. When he looked down he realized his arm was no separated from his body. Another 10 arrows shot forward, hitting him and mutilating his body. Once the rest of the arrows had made contact the man now had no limbs. His ribs were completely destroyed while one his lungs was collapsed. His penis had been nicked by an arrow but that was enough to completely tear it off. He was just a bloody stump on the ground awaiting his death. Naruto slowly walk toward the down man, if you could call him that. His smirk was now a shit eating grin.

"I bet you expected me to just lie down and be attacked" Naruto said.

"Well you thought wrong"

Naruto Looked towards the stunned and scared villagers before screaming,

"IM NOT TAKING ANYMORE BULLSHIT FROM YOU VILLAGERS"

Naruto swung back to the anbu before slamming his claw into the anbu chest. He dug around a little bit before smiling, he had found his prize. He seemed to grab something then yanked really hard. Suddenly the anbu spine popped out wrapped in Naruto hand. The anbu had 1 moment to see his eye outside of his body before he slumped down from the pain, blood loss and the loss of his spine.

Naruto grinned sadistically before walking home with a little jump in his step. Right before entering his he was confronted by two more Anbu

"Oh some more test subjects?" Naruto asked

"No the Yondaime would like to see you for your actions earlier today" The older anbu said.

The anbu went to grab Naruto's shoulder for a shunshin but unfortunately found his wrist snapped. He grunted out in pain.

"No need for that, I can find my own way to the Hokage Tower" Naruto said.

Naruto was swallowed up by chains that seemed to be made by pure darkness and evil. When the chains disappeared Naruto was gone.

The two anbu looked at each.

"You go to the hospital while I go report to the Hokage"

"Ok"

Naruto appeared right in front of the Hokage's desk. His grin was still present on his face. Even in the presence of his so called father.

"You wanted me Lord Hokage?"

Now this is actually a pretty awkward for the Yondaime hokage. He knew that Naruto was the child he abandoned. To this day he still fears that the Kyuubi had somehow possessed him and was waiting for the day to get its power back.

"So what do you want Hokage-Sama?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto, I heard you killed two of my Anbu today"

"Yes, I did. They attacked me first so I retaliated with necessary force. They just so happened to die from that force" Naruto said while his grin continued to grow.

"I also heard that you used an unidentified jutsu during the fight that seemed to be above the rank that a normal academy student should be able to use. How did you come across this jutsu?" The hokage said

"Ah, I didn't come across it, I made it"

"Now if that's all I will be taking my lea-"

"Otou-san!" came the voice of the Yondaime "only" child.

Tatsumaki Uzumaki-Namikaze had now entered the room. She ran straight into the waiting arms of her father. If one were to look closely they could see that Naruto's eyes were becoming extremely dark red.

"Don't let it get to you Naru-kun. He abandoned for her. Let it be. Use this moment for your darkness later" the Kyuubi said in his mind.

"As I was saying I will take my leave now." Naruto said.

"Otou-san, is that the demon child you told me about" Tatsumaki said.

"Shh Tatsumaki don't say things like that" the Yondaime said nervously.

"Naruto delay for at least a couple of secondsu got a couple and try to make Tatsumaki angry, I have a plan" Kyuubi said.

"So I am a demon to you and your children Hokage –sama. Well at least I am not a spoiled little bitch that will probably never succeed in being a ninja" Naruto said with his grin at max right now

Minato was about to respond but his daughter beat him to it.

"Well at least my mother and father did not abandon me. At least they were famous unlike your parents who were probably a whore and a beggar."

Naruto grin got even larger at this while the Yondaime flinched. His own daughter just accidently called her mother a whore and him a beggar. He was also starting to regret letting Tatsumaki hanging around Anko

"Ah, you are so right. My mother is a whore and a bitch, and my father could go die in a ditch and I would not care. But guess what, they are still better than yours"

At this Tatsumaki snapped. A cloak with one tail of the kyuubi's chakra surrounded her. She jumped towards Naruto and pinned him down.

Naruto expected the chakra to hurt him but instead it seemed to funnel into his seal. Tatsumaki didn't realize it until her cloak was gone. After the last bit of Chakra had been funneled into the seal Tatsumaki fell back, exhausted and weak. Naruto stood up and heard Kyuu-chan purring in her castle with power. Naruto grinned then looked at the shocked Hokage.

"Well Hokage that was unexpected. As I said once before, I will be taking my leave now."

And with that Naruto left the hokage tower with a massive smirk on his face. He got back to his hut and played a little on his piano. He had to learn by himself, so he was not perfect. After about an hour of playing, Naruto went to sleep and woke back up in his Mindscape. He took the walk to the castle and managed to find his Kyuu-chan. He was surprised to see her as a fox that was running around the castle at full speed. Once she saw him, she quickly sprinted over to him and tackled him. Now with Naruto only being 3'9 the fox completely covered him. Kyuubi quickly shranked down to her normal form. She quickly began to thank Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto. When you let the girl attack you the chakra filtered into the seal and into me. I got back a tail of my power!" Kyuubi said.

"Oh so that's why you were so happy"

"Well Naru-Kun I would say today was a good day but I have one suggestion for you. I don't think you should show your full potential. You should wait and surprise everybody. Also it could bring suspicion to you.

Naruto sighed," If you say so Kyuu-chan, But I won't like it."

"Good, now tonight I am letting you off the hook. You can relax tonight and just play around in your mindscape.

Kyuubi turned to go walk around the castle when she felt Naruto grab her arm. She looked back at him and saw him with his innocent face. She smiled when he said,

"But Kyuu-chan I would rather spend time with you"

Kyuubi smiled and blushed at the same time. She nodded, so the two spent the night together. They told stories to each other, and ran through the fields playing games. Each of them enjoying themselves. Naruto because he finally had someone he could play with as a friend. He did not have to worry about someone betraying him or him getting hurt in the end. Kyuubi was happy because she could finally act herself in front of someone. Naruto did not fear her. No he actually liked her and that's one of the reasons that Kyuubi liked Naruto.

Before long the two completely exhausted themselves out. They both slowly walked back towards. Once there they both plopped down on a bed.

"I really had fun Kyuu-chan"

"Me too, Naru-kun. Now let's get to sleep."

"Ok Kyuu-chan"

That night Naruto slept the best he had ever slept

When Naruto woke up he felt refreshed. He quickly got dressed again and made his to the academy. He could have used his special version of shunshin but he decided he wanted to walk. The villager's stares of hate were now stares of fear. His performance yesterday had struck fear in their hearts. The villagers cleared a path for him but unlike the Uchiha it was not from respect it was from fear. And Naruto enjoyed every moment of it. It fueled his dark side and it made him feel powerful. When he arrived at the Academy, the students seemed to have a mixture of fear, jealously and hate in their eyes.

"Their parents must have told them of my activities" Thought Naruto

Iruka walked into the room and immediately glared at Naruto. His hate for Naruto had skyrocketed to a whole new level when he found out he killed two of his friends in anbu. He would make the brat pay. He would sabotage his whole career and make sure he will die the first time he steps foot outside of the village walls. He will start today too.

"Okay Today class we have a new student. Now treat with respect because she is the Hokage's daughter.

In walked in Tatsumaki Namikaze. She had an air of arrogance bigger than Hinata's and Sasukes's. She spotted Naruto and immediately wanted to kill him. He had embarrassed her in front of her and that was the most unforgivable thing you could do to her. But she waited. She knew she was going to get revenge on him somehow. She would just have to wait.

"Okay, today class we will start on the history of Konoha"

All of the kids groaned. Naruto now knew this was a waste of his times, so he laid down his head and went to sleep. Iruka saw this and he saw it was the perfect opportunity to ruin the demon's learning experience. About 20 minutes into his lecture, he acted like he suddenly realized Naruto was asleep.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI IF MY CLASS IS TO BORING FOR YOU, YOU CAN LEAVE"

Naruto looked up and realized that Iruka wanted him to leave the room. He grunted then walked out of the room while the class laughed at him. He knew something like this was going to happen. This actually works for him. Now he could catch up on his sleep.

(3 hours later)

Naruto had finally woken up from his nap. He talked to Kyuu-chan for a little then really went to sleep. He went out to the training ground 44 to practice his taijutsu. He knew this training ground because of one of the bad moments in his life. A girl with purple, spiky hair one day kidnapped him and dragged him to this forest. There he was held captive for 1 month and was used as a stressed reliever and a test dummy. He was raped, tortured and poison while in her custody. After she was finished with him, she left him in the streets of Konoha, starved, poisoned and half dead. Those were one of the worst days of his life. But his time in the forest also taught him that strong animals lived there. He learned that not even chunin dared to go into the forest alone. While there it was Him vs. the forest, nothing holding him back. That's why it was one his favorite training grounds.

Naruto quickly ran into a group of larger than normal tigers. The claws seemed to glisten. Drool was drooping from their mouths. Naruto knew this was going to be a good fight.

The largest tiger lunged at Naruto. In midair it took a swipe at Naruto head. Naruto Blocked the punch with his claw, he then put his claws just inches away from the Tiger's stomach. He shot 4 chakra bullets into the tiger's stomach. The bullets managed to pierce the tiger all the way through. Pieces of stomach, bone and blood came flying out of the hole made by the bullet.

The Tiger roared in anger and in pain. He knew this was a life threatening but he would not let this human get away. The Tiger roared to the other tigers and they all charged at Naruto.

The first tiger to reach Naruto quickly had his throat cut. Naruto immediately had to tuck and roll to avoid the next one. Naruto got up and went through several hand signs

**EARTH RELEASE: GAEA WRATH**

Several spiked pillars shot out of the ground. Two of them impaled 2 lions. The rest of them were dodged. Naruto decided to go on the offensive now. He charged at a lone tiger and readied his claws. Once he got near the Tiger he thrust his hand out. SQUELCH. The sound of the Tigers brain and skull crushed sounded so good to Naruto. But he could not afford to sit and enjoy it. Naruto back flipped while shooting several Chakra bullets at the tigers. Only 2 bullets made contacts separating a tiger from his arm and another his head.

Now if Naruto counted right there is only 5 tigers left. He charged at two of the tigers. He sent a swipe but it was avoided. One of the tigers jumped on his back but unfortunately found his fur corroding because of Naruto dark aura. The tiger jumped off before he was completely melted. The other tiger was continuously trying to claw out Naruto throat. The human seemed to be fighting like his own kind. His ferocity was unmatched from any of the tribe members.

The tiger jumped back and ordered the other 3 tigers to attack. Naruto was having the time of his life, ducking, dodging and weaving. The tigers were giving it their all but they could not even touch him. Naruto decided to stop toying with the tigers. As one of the tiger lunged for Naruto, Naruto swung his claws onto the tigers neck. His head flew off in a glorious flash of blood. Naruto quickly charged at the other Tigers chopping off limbs and heads. Once he stopped only the new lead tiger remained. Naruto was about to attack him when he heard something that shocked him.

"**HUMAN, YOU HAVE SHOWED GREAT FEROCITY TO EVEN MY KIND"** the tiger said.

"What?! You can talk" Naruto said.

"**Yes, unlike what you humans think, we creature can actually communicate. But that is beside the point. HUMAN, I want you to sign the tiger summoning contract."**

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Naru-Kun, just accept the offer. The tiger clan is very powerful summons" The Kyuubi said.

"Ok Kyuu-chan, if you say so."

"Ok, Tiger-san, I would like to sign the contract. After of course I learn your name" Naruto said.

"**My name is Byakko, and I am just a lowly member of the Tiger clan. You will have to face the boss of the clan to be able to sign to contract."**

The tiger seemed to go through several modified handseals and slammed his paws on the ground. A seal Array spread across the forest floor. A giant blood red smoke cloud appeared that was almost 100x larger than Naruto. A giant beastly roar rang out through the forest. It was surely heard by the people of the village. A giant tiger appeared through the smoke. The tiger had red stripes that looked as if they were died in blood. His fur was midnight black and his eyes were a piercing blue. The beast roared again before looking down at Naruto and Byakko.

"**BYAKKO WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME AND WHY ARE YOU CLANSMEN DEAD?!" **the tiger said.

"**Lord Seiko, I'm sorry to summon you at such a inappropriate time, it's just I think this boy is worthy of signing the summoning contract. He managed to slay all of these clan members without getting a scratch on him. I also suspect he was holding back" **Byakko said.

Seiko looked at Naruto. He lowered his eyes and made eye contact with Naruto. He was surprised to see the legendary Equilibrium bloodline in the young boy. He was also surprised to see all the hurt, pain, hate and betrayal in his eyes mainly the red one. But he could also see happiness; love and protectiveness in his eye also, mainly the blue one.

"**YOUNG CHILD, YOUR EYES HOLD A LOT PAIN BUT ALSO HAPPINESS. I CAN TELL YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN HARD EVEN FOR SOMEONE AS YOUNG AS YOU, I SHALL LET YOU SIGN THE CONTRACT WITH MY FULL BACKING"**

A smaller cloud of smoke appeared and a scroll as big as Naruto popped out. Naruto went to the scroll and opened it. Kyuubi told Naruto how to sign it and Naruto did. Once he put the last letter, the scroll light up in a dark red light before that light wrapped around Naruto. The light seemed to go inside of Naruto before completely disappearing.

"**THAT IS THE "HEART OF A LION. IT JUDGE WETHER OR NOT YOU WERE WORTHY ENOUGH TO WEILD US IN BATTLE. SINCE YOU ARE NOT DEAD I ASSUME YOU ARE. I WILL BE LEAVING NOW , NARUTO. DON'T DISAPPOINT ME. BYAKKO COME!" **Seiko said before disappearing in an even big puff of smoke with Byakko.

Naruto grinned. He had gained a new and powerful ally. He was about to return home before being surrounded by Anbu. Naruto's grinned increase, he could have some more fun before he went home. But unfortunately, the Hokage appeared.

"Naruto, where did that tiger come from and where did it go." The Hokage ordered Naruto to answer.

"Ah, sir you just saw my summon boss. He is a very person. Don't worry he is no threat to you or Konoha" After saying this Naruto chuckled very menacingly at this. "Now if you don't mind, it is getting late and me being a six year old , I must get my rest." Naruto said before disappearing in his Chains of darkness, therefore dodging any questing on how he even get into the forest of death or why he was there.

"That boy is getting too Powerful Hokage-sama. We must find some way to restrain him. "the anbu captain Wolf said.

"I know Wolf, that's why I am sending Tori in to infiltrate his home and place several seals on him. These seals are of my own design and should basically make him retarded."

"If he so happens to still pass the academy, then I will place you on his team and stunt his growth to the best of your abilities."

"Understood Hokage-sama"\

We now find Naruto in his mindscape talking to Kyuu-chan. They were discussing his new summoning contract when kyuubi suddenly stiffened.

"Naru-kun somebody has infiltrated you house, the person is female and has anbu level chakra, Please be careful" Kyuubi said to Naruto

"Don't worry Kyuu-chan I will take care of this"

Naruto eyes snapped open to see the anbu standing right above him, the anbu had several pieces of paper in her hand seemed to be putting chakra into them. Before the anbu could finish. She found the tags ripped from her hands. She looked up and saw the Demon examining the tags. He looked up in realization and she could see the pure disgust in his eyes. Before she could react, Naruto pinned her to wall with his claws wrapped around her throat. For a 6 year old he was pretty strong. The anbu, not really trained for combat was struggling to get Naruto off of her.

"So, Ms Tori, you infiltrate my house and try to put these tags on me. You do know these could potentially kill me or release the spirit of the Kyuubi if you were to put these on me. But yet you still do it. Hmmm, I wonder what your punishment should be for your idiocy."

Naruto raised his free clawed hand and slid it near the anbu genitals. Suddely Naruto threw back his hand before thrusting it into the woman's reproductive system. Blood covered Naruto's hand and arm. Naruto continued to dig his claws into the woman before viciously ripping them out causing as much pain and damage as he could. The screams of the anbu was sweet music to his ears. He let go of the anbu and she immediately fell to the floor

"Guess you won't needed that anymore" Naruto said with a huge grin

"Next time your hokage wants to put some seals on me, tell him to do it himself"

The next thing the anbu knew she was in the street with a massive blood pool forming under her. She black out right as her comrades got to her.

Naruto had been since returned to his Mind scape. He saw Kyuubi smiling at him

"Naruto, I am happy at the way you handled that bitch. She deserved."

"I know Kyuu-chan. Now let's get some sleep I am tired."

Both of them fell asleep in no time

When Naruto woke up, he realized his hand and his arm was still covered with blood. He decided to keep it there, at least until tonight. Naruto got dressed in his usual attire. This time he decided to shunshin himself to the academy. He arrived right in his seat. He was the first one there so he decided to rest his eyes.

Slowly students began to trickle in and most would recoil at the sight of his bloody claw and arm. Finally all the students arrived and Iruka walked in. He looked at Naruto and smiled

"Naruto the Hokage would like to see you right now" Iruka said.

Naruto grunted before being wrapped into his chains. Once they released, he was gone. All the students were looking in awe while Sasuke Uchiha was glaring in hate. The orphan had an impressive technique and was able to kill Anbu. He needed power like that and he will get it.

Naruto once again arrived In front of the Hokage desk. This time the Yondaime was not surprised.

"Now Naruto, I heard you damaged one of my Anbu last night"

"Yes, I did Hokage-sama"

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"Well Hokage-_sama_, your so called anbu attempted to put several seal tags on me that could of permanently damaged my brain and stunted my growth. The anbu also said these seals were specially made by you, Now why is that Hokage –Sama" said Naruto with an almost venomous hiss

"Uh, you see…. Umm- "The hokage was stuck but unfortunately for Naruto but fortunately for Minato his wife entered the room.

Minato Smiled then looked at Naruto, then his eyes widened and then became panicky. Naruto simple smirk had now blown back up to his flow blown grin.

"Ah, Kushina-sama, what an absolute pleasure it is to finally meet you." Naruto said.

"Umm Kushina this is Naruto Uzumaki" Minato said nervously.

Kushina was a tall slender woman with long red hair. She was curvy and a beautiful woman even after having children. Her usual angelic face was now twisted into a sneer that was worthy of the devil

'Oh, Yay Hokage-Sama, I almost forgot. I would like to change my last name. After I discovered that Kushina-Sama shares the same name I realized I am not worthy enough to use it for I may bring shame to her and her clan. Naruto said with his voiced laced in sarcasm"

"No, Naruto you don't have to change. I'm sure Kushina would not mind"

The two looked at Kushina. Minato flinched when saw the look of hatred that showed on her face

"OF COURSE I MIND MINATO, That demon does not even deserve to share my last name"

Minato expected Naruto to cry or maybe even flinch, but he was surprised to see his smile widen.

"You see Hokage-Sama, that's why I must change my name. I have already picked out a Name and signed all the forms. All you need to do is sign it to make it official"

Minato sighed and then signed the documents. There was no way he could deny the forms because Naruto did not have a legal guardian. He is his own care taker.

"Ok Naruto. Your Name has been officially changed to Naruto Ochita.

"Ah, Well Hokage-sama I will be taking my leave now. I'm sure you and your wife would love to spend some alone time together."

"Good bye Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama" Naruto spoke before shutting the door.

"What was that demon doing in your office Minato, What were you two talking about, how co-. That was all Kushina got to say before she noticed the furious look on Minato face.

"Kushina, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"B-but I-I D-d"

"You know the boy contains the Fox spirit. Even without its chakra it is still an evil spirit. And yet you go around provoking him like you want him to turn. He already killed several of my Anbu. What about if he suddenly aims of Tatsumaki.

Kushina looked down in disappointment. She had not realized all this while she was insulting Naruto. She knew the fox could easily over run Konoha again if it regained its power. Minato was not allowed to use the Reaper seal anymore by the Shinigami

"I am sorry Minato it is just after what that demon has done to my family, I am just afraid that it will aim for Tatsumaki and you.

"I know Kushina, that's why I'm trying to find a way to restrain his power. He mutilated the last anbu I sent to him. She is still in the hospital and will never have kids. The carnage was disgusting."

"Don't worry Kushina, I will handle this. There is no reason to worry."

We find Naruto walking through the streets of the Konoha. His permanently blood stained claw was now officially scaring the shit out of the villagers. The way it glinted with a blood red tint made it seem even more menacing. His jaunty whistle and the little hop in the six year old step seemed to paint a extremely odd picture that was cute but terrifying at the same time. His smile is what made it worse though. His grinned seemed to mimic a Glasgow grin. All of his teeth were showing and they looked ready to devour anything in its path. His oversized Jacket made him look bigger than he actually was but his dress shirt and pants made him look like a professional. He looked like a crazy professional business man.

Naruto eventually arrived home, He was glad he put Security seals on his House/hut. He was sure someone tried to rob or vandalize it. He would make sure he would make more deadly eventually.

Naruto was discussing training ideas with Kyuubi when she brought up an idea.

"Naru-kun I want you to summon Byakko and ask him if the tiger clan has any collaboration Justus between the tiger and you.

Naruto nodded before going through the handseals needed for summoning. A seal array spread across his room and then a white puff of smoke filled the room. Byakko appeared and spotted Naruto.

"**Naruto it is a pleasure to see you again, what would you like" **

"Ah, Byakko it is a pleasure to see you too, I was just wondering if the tiger clan has any collaboration jutsu for me"

"**I will have to dig into the archives. We have not had a summoner in over 1000 years."**

"Ok Byakko, you may return home. I will await your arrival."

Naruto went back outside of his house to go to training ground 44. He was surprised however when he felt another presence inside the forest. If Naruto was correct about whom it was, this is going to be a good workout.

Naruto decided to go on his usual route and see if he could find any new animals to kill. He noticed that when he walked near tigers, they would bow and act submissive to him.

"This must be the result of me being the tiger summoner" Naruto thought"

Naruto thoughts were interrupted when what seemed like a giant snake attempted to drop onto him. Naruto was able to slide his body out under the falling snake. The snake hit the ground and immediately started to slither towards Naruto. Its mouth was wide open and Naruto thought he would entertain the Snake. Naruto covered himself in chakra and jumped right into the snake's mouth. The snake looked surprised but then satisfied that it had caught his prey. Suddenly he felt pain coming from his stomach. The pain continued to build up till it was unbearable for the snake. After a little while, Naruto busted through the snake's skin, covered with blood, guts and organs. The blood and guts seemed to only be on his skin not on his clothes.

The snake hissed in pain before it was silenced with a claw to the brain. Naruto grinned to himself.

"That was a very weird and fun experience" Naruto thought

Suddenly another 20 snakes of various sizes shot out towards him. Naruto got into a defensive and started to weave in and out of the attacking while sometimes clawing and punching snakes that go to close.

Once the first assault was done, the snakes all charged as one. Naruto knew he could not dodge he went through the hand signs for one of his original jutsu's

**WIND/FIRE RELEASE: HEAVEN'S WRATH**

A strong gust of wind blue all of the snakes back and pinned them to the surrounding trees. Naruto then added fire to the wind, creating a massive fireball that destroyed the snakes and the trees.

There were no more snakes left. So Naruto continued his walk through the forest. He eventually reached the tower in the middle. He was about to enter the tower but was once again interrupted by a snake. But this time the snake was connected to a woman. This woman was around 5'10 with purple spiky hair. She wore a brown trench coat with only a fishnet covering her body. She wore trainer shorts that left little to the imagination. Her face held an arrogant smirk.

"What are you doing in my forest Gaki?" Anko said.

Naruto had frozen up, this woman was the same person who held him captive for one month. She had tortured him and raped him. Naruto from one year ago would of tried to run or maybe attacked the lady but this Naruto was not going to do that. Due to his Equilibrium training, he had learned how to control his emotions and also bring them to the surface.

If Anko were to look at Naruto face, she would see the face of a devil. His eyes were turning a blood red that was almost close to black. His grin was growing while a dark and evil aura surrounded him. Her snake had been since retreated in fear of the child.

"I am going to ask you one more time, Wh-"That was all Anko could say before she found she could not breathe. She realized that the Naruto had her throat in a vice grip. His muscles were trembling and his smile looked as evil as ever.

"What you don't remember me Anko-Sama." Naruto said.

Anko looked confused and racked her bring to try to remember this kid. She looked down at his face and then it dawned on her.

"Ah, so you remember. You should because I was your bitch for a whole month. You tortured and raped me for your on satisfaction. And then you left me to the villagers once you were finished."

"I trusted you. I saw you were suffering just like me. I went to you for help and you betrayed me. But now I learned, your kind isn't very trust worthy." Naruto said with absolute hate in his eyes

Anko looked worried and guilty at the same time. She knew she had used the boy for things that his young body was not meant for. But he was the only one. No ninja wanted to fuck her and no civilian either. The stress of the villagers antagonizing her was too much. She needed to release it somehow. Training was not working, so sex was the next best thing. She kidnapped the boy and used him for sickening things. Once she was finished, she gave him to the ninja of the village and she was finally accepted. She made friends and even got a boyfriend. But now it may end here for her because of a stupid mistake.

"O, don't worry. I am not going to kill or harm you yet. I see the guilt is eating away at your soul. I will get my revenge, both physical and psychological" Naruto said before shunshining out of the forest."

Anko dropped to her knees and looked up at the sky. She knew she had made the worst mistake of her life and now it may cost her a lot.

We find Naruto in his house meditating. He was in actuality talking to the Kyuubi

"Naru-kun, I am happy at the way you handled that situation." Kyuubi said.  
"I know Kyuu-chan, I realize that I got to start revealing myself to the villagers, they will learn not to mess with me anymore."

"I know Naru-Kun and I can't wait to see you, but now it's time to get some rest"

(Time skip to October 10, it has been a year)

It was another cool, fall night. The Kyuubi festival was in full swing. The Yondaime made his annual speech with a little less gusto than usual but it still pumped up the villagers. The adults were drinking and laughing while the kids were running around playing. It was almost an exact replica of last year except for one thing. Naruto Ochita was not running for his life or fearing for it. No he was playing all the games the festival had to offer. The adults who saw him looked bewildered, angry and upset. They did not want the Demon around their children.

Naruto was having the time of his life. The last couple of months had been torture for him. He had been training in his taijutsu, his bloodline and his summons. The tiger did not play around when it came to their summoner representing them. They had managed to find Collaboration jutsus and they immediately began to train with them. He had improved tenfold and it showed. His body has grown about half a foot. He was around 4'4 now. He had 2 tails worth of chakra and his taijutsu was beyond Anbu level. He was still lacking in Genjutsu but his ninjutsu was about the same level as his taijustsu. But his best aspect was his claws. His training with his claws involved going against tigers that were 20 time bigger than him only using claws. He was deadly with them and he flaunted it.

But enough about his training. Naruto decided he would actually enjoy this year festival. He forced all the vendors to allow him to buy things, and allow him to play games. Currently he was playing a dart toss game and he was cleaning house. He had to store all of his prizes in a storage scroll. He had finally won his last prize, so he turned around only to see a mob of civilians. Each one of them held some type of weapon

"Demon, what are you doing at this festival"

"I am enjoying it, after all I'm just a regular civilian and spending time with my _friends_"

"Our kids are not your friends demon, now die!"

A villager charged toward Naruto with a club. He actually managed to hit Naruto, except it didn't actually do anything.

Naruto gave out a low laugh

"Good, now I can't get in trouble for killing you." Naruto said.

The man was not able to respond before he found his heart outside of his body.

Naruto looked at the dead man lying at his foot. He then looked up at the stunned crowd and laughed.

"Well are you guys going to attack me too?" Naruto asked the crowd

The crowd seemed to give off a battle cry before charging at Naruto. Over 50 civilians were trying to kill the young boy and over 50 civilians would lay dead from their failed attempt.

The first civilian reached Naruto and swung his sword at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked underneath the sword and swung his claws at the Villagers kneecaps. The claw completely cut through the bone. The villager fell down screaming in pain. Naruto then ripped his claws into the villager's throat before ripping them back out. Naruto turned around and charged at the other villagers. He started to run on all fours. When he got near the first villager, he jumped seemed to leap like a tiger and ripped the villager apart. Once he was finished, he seemed to flash to the next villager, tearing out throats and ripping out spines. He was like a wild tiger. The villagers had no time to react as a small weight pounced on their bodies and ripped out their throats. Their numbers slowly trickled down to 50 to 1. Naruto charged at the last man. Once he got into arm's length, he shot his arm forward, piercing the man with his arm. Naruto arm was actually sticking out of the other man's body. A mixture of bone, blood and heart was gripped in Naruto's hand.

This was also the time the Hokage arrived. He heard his anbu throwing up and it took all his will power not to join them. The site was gruesome. Body parts were all over the place. Blood looked to be soaked into the soil. But the most grueling site was the six year old in the center of it. His arm pierced into another villager.

"Ah, Yondaime-Sama, you missed my performance. These villagers attempted to attack me and did not want to bother you and your anbu so I handled it myself." Naruto said to the stunned Hokage.

Yondaime looked shocked before looking at the faces of the surrounding civilians that watched Naruto's massacre. Their faces said it all. The villagers had attacked Naruto first so he was legally in the right.

"It's ok Hokage-Sama. I was getting bored any way. I'll be heading home now"

"But before I head home, I have something to say to the rest of the villagers"

Naruto swung around to the villagers. He grin was absolutely evil while his eyes were glowing so red that you could see it behind his sunglasses

"VILLAGER OF KONOHA, You have tortured, beat, burned, drowned, crucified and raped me. You all expect me to take all of this while sitting down. NO. I am no longer you guys bitch. Everybody that has wronged me will be wronged in return. I have been taking all of your shit for too long. I have been this village's stress reliever for too long. No more. Just know Villagers of Konoha"

Naruto paused, his grin was almost at a manically level.

"When you fucked with me, you made the worst mistake of your life"

Naruto shunshined away. The villagers were panicked and scared. Most had fainted at the end of the speech.

Yondaime looked onto his village and back towards his anbu

"We fucked up didn't we Kakashi"

"Yes, we did sir. Yes we did.

END OF CHAPTER 2. Hopefully it goes well, a lot of stuff happens. Review please, even if it is bad. Thanks and I will see you guys in a week or less.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Kdrevm, Thanks for all the Views, reviews and follows. Huge time skip If you have any ideas and/or opinions please leave them in the reviews. Enjoy CHAPTER 3

Naruto immediately was captured the second he stepped foot in his house. He was dragged in chains to the Hokage's office. The villager would have cheered if it weren't for the fact that the smile Naruto was wearing was currently scaring the crap out of them and also he had just slaughtered some of their family. Naruto was thrown in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage looked a mixture of shocked, angry and confused.

"Naruto, I am going to ask you one more time. Why did you slaughter all of those civilians?" The Yondaime asked.

"Because Hokage-sama, I was out enjoying myself, playing games and having fun when they attacked me. They had no reason or right to attack me. I defended myself with force"

"But you slaughtered them; most of the bodies are missing organs. We can barely identify half of them"

"Maybe they deserved it Hokage-Sama, Ever thought of that. Did you stop to think that maybe they did something so bad that they deserved they death they got and probably more"

"Whatever they did Naruto, they did not deserve that"

"Ha, if only you knew. If only you went through what I have been through. You would know my reasons, my justifications. Every single person I killed today was a monster. They deserved death and the hell that comes with it. Because they are surely going to it after what they did."

"Well know you have to explain yourself to the council"

Naruto was then dragged into a large room. He saw several people sitting in chair surrounding him. He was able to recognize most of the people form seeing them at the academy. They all looked at him with loathing and disgust. All of them thought this was a waste of their time and that they were better than Naruto.

"Minato, why did you drag us away from the festival and why is this boy here" a random civilian asked.

"This _BOY_ here slaughtered 50 civilians in the middle of the festival."

Everyone around the room gained a shocked look. This six year old boy killed 50 people and here he was sitting here smiling. He did not look affected at all. Really, he looked more happy than traumatized.

"This boy needs to be locked up. The demon obviously possesses him. We can not risk it getting its power back, that could spell disaster for Konoha." A civilian said.

Most of the council was in agreement. But that all stopped when a bone chilling laugh ranged through the room. The laugh was coming from Naruto. He was currently laughing at the idiocy of the council.

"HA you actually think the Kyuubi is in control that is farthest thing from the truth. You make me laugh at your ignorance." Naruto said.

The council looked shocked. Naruto was not supposed to know he possessed the Kyuubi.

"Oh, you look shocked. You actually thought I did not know. When you get knocked out so many times, it is pretty easy to discover the being the lives in your body. What makes it worse is that you actually fear something that has no power. You know Kyuubi has none of its chakra so why do you fear it. You cowardliness disgust me."

"What right do you have, you did not have to experience watching your love one die by being crushed by that demon" A civilian said. Several of the Ninjas and civilians agreed.

"But I have experienced worse pains then any of you sorry excuses for people have."

Naruto pointed at the Inuzunka clan head, Tsume.

"Did you know your clan members used me as a bathroom for 2 weeks? And after that let their dogs attack me.

Naruto then pointed at the Hyuuga clan head Hiashi

"Your clan members used me a target practice for their techniques. Then several of your male members raped me."

Naruto then turned toward the Nara clan head, Shikika.

"Your clan members forced me do their bidding for a week, and it that included physical things too"

Naruto swung around to the Aburame clan head.

"Your clan implanted bugs directly into my blood stream and then had the bugs eat their way out."

Naruto then looked at the Akimichi clan head, Choza.

"Several of your Male clan members used their techniques to enlarge their genitals and raped me"

Naruto finally looked at the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi

"Your clan made me relive every single moment of torture I have been through. They replayed all of it for 2 weeks. My mind snapped during that time. It took me months to get back to normal.

"All of you and your clans have wronged me in some way. I still have nightmares almost every week of these events. They will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"You all may think you were teaching the Kyuubi a lesson but instead you were driving me towards madness. You all caused this, you all made me like this. So I guess I have to thank you."

The ninja and civilians looked shocked. They did not know that Naruto suffered this much. They were about to apologize but Naruto interrupted them."

"Don't try to apologize; I don't want your pity. Now am I guilty or not. I want to return home"

All the adults present looked at the Yondaime and shook their heads no. They could not sentence this boy to execution after what they just heard

"Naruto, you are not guilty. But if this kind of thing happens again I will have no choice but to take action against you." The Yondaime said to Naruto

The anbu unlocked the chains around Naruto. Naruto stood up and looked at every single person in their eyes. He then looked at Minato .

"I will make no promises Hokage-Sama. If they attack me or anything precious to me, I will destroy them.

Naruto then shunshined out of the room, leaving a room of shocked and guilty adults.

"Minato we fucked up didn't we"

"Yes we did"

We find Naruto in the forest of death. His was currently running on all fours. A giant dark aura was surrounding him. His eyes were now a dark deep red. His was currently pissed the fuck offed. Those worthless bitches had dare tried to execute him. How fucking dare they.

Naruto finally arrived at a open clearing. He slammed into a tree knocking it down. He starts punching a clawing at every tree in the clearing. Once the trees was decimated, Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the sky and then channeled chakra into his lungs and throat. He let out a beastly roar that seemed to shake the earth itself. The villagers were scared because the roar sounds eerily like the Kyuubi roar. The tree's surrounding Naruto collapsed and the earth flew away. The air seemed to vibrate with hate and anguish.

Naruto stopped roaring and he was breathing hard. He quickly calmed himself and walked out of the forest. That roar was just way for him to release some of his anger. Once he got into the streets of Konoha, everybody froze and looked at him. He was walking through the streets with an almost arrogant swagger to his step. His dark aura was still surrounding him. He looked absolutely evil. After a while he finally arrived at his house. He sat in his bed and started to fall asleep.

He woke up and found himself in the castle. He quickly located Kyuubi and ran to her. She met him halfway and hugged him.

"Naruto, I am really proud of you Naru-kun. You took action and showed your true self." Kyuubi said.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan, I could not of done it without you." Naruto said

"Now lets get some sleep, I can tell these next couple of days will be hectic."

It has been Six years from that faithful day. The village was never the same. Naruto was officially the most feared six years old after that day. News quickly spread throughout the world about Naruto. He was known as a crazy, blood drinking tiger boy that could kill people with his stare alone

We find our Crazy, blood drinking, tiger boy walking through the streets of Konoha. He was a athletic 5'9. His blond hair had red streaks in it. He outfit was mainly the same but just bigger (think Alucard but with my modern style). His signature sun glasses were still in place. The only thing that seemed to have changed was his shoes. He no longer wore shoes now. If anybody asked he would respond," It provides more freedom".

Currently Naruto is walking to his last day at the academy. Today was his graduation test. You see to Naruto, this day was going to be perfect. He would graduate from the Academy, becoming a fully-fledged Ninja. He would not have to deal with Iruka or his classmates anymore. And the best part was that today, he would finally free Kyuu-chan. If everything went right, by the end of the day Kyuu-chan will be in his arms for real.

Naruto arrived at the Academy and sat in his normal seat in the corner of the class. As usual he was the first person to arrive so he waited for his classmates. As the students, some soon to be shinobi trickled in, he realized that they have not really changed that much. Uchiha Sasuke was still wanted and admired by almost every girl in the class. The only thing that seemed to really change about him was his arrogance. It had grown to an almost unbelievable amount. He believed his was and is the greatest ninja in Konoha. Next we have Haruno Sakura and Yamanka Ino. These two girls were they absolute definition of fan girls. They were embarrassment to their families and to the ninja world. They fawned over Sasuke while neglecting their physical training. The Only thing that Saved the Yamanka was that her father forced her to learn some of their clan techniques. The only thing that saved Sakura during the academy was Sakura. But Knowledge does not mean shit in the field if you do not know how to use it. Next we go to Hinata Hyuuga. This girl was the female version of Sasuke. Her arrogance was the only thing that matched his. She was a very proficient fighter but she believed she was the best. That type of arrogance will get you and your squad killed. Then we have Kiba Inuzunka. This boy was brash and out spoking. Naruto believed that if was not for the presence of Hinata and Sasuke, Kiba would of turned out to be as arrogant as them. Then comes Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was a genius but the boy was lazy. He had no motivation and no drive. He could stare at the clouds for the rest of his life and die content. Choji was fat. But I guess you could not blame him because his clan moves revolve around using calories.

And finally we have Shino Abruame. This boy was also a genius in his own right. He was quiet but calculative. He can piece a situation in seconds and come up with solutions for it. This boy was the only one.

Once all they students arrived, Iruka entered the room. He had not changed a lot except for his hate of Naruto. He tried to sabotage the boy at every chance he got but the boy would not stay down. The only real satisfaction the man got was that Naruto was the Dead last. His grades were terrible. Naruto stopped reminiscing when he heard Iruka speak

"Welcome Class to your last day of the Academy, Today is the day that I decide Wether or not you have what I takes to become a ninja of Konoha. The test will include Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genguttsu, speed and strength. We will also be testing your knowledge with a written exam. First we have the written exam.

Iruka started to hand out the exams. When he got to Naruto he smiled then put his exam on his desk. Naruto picked up the paper and looked at the question. These questions were not meant for genin. But Naruto did not worry. He had a plan that would kill two birds with one stone. Naruto raised his hand and Iruka called on him.

"Iruka sensei my paper has a Genjutsu on it. I am guessing this is part of the Genjutsu exam because if these answers were real you could get arrested for falsified documents"

Iruka was sweating on the inside. He knew that if word somehow got out that he gave fake questions to an Academy student, he was screwed.

"Ah yes Naruto, That was part of the Genjutsu exam but you took longer than expected so I will have to give you the minimum passing grade" Iruka said.

Naruto smiled. That was ok with him, All he needed to do was to pass the exam. He did not need to excel in it. Iruka was forced to give Naruto the actual exam paper. Naruto managed to finish at the same time as the other students. He knew his exact score, so there would be no surprises. Iruka cleared his throat and then looked up at the students

"Ok, students we will be going over Taijutsu. This part of the text will be in Tournament style. It will be co-ed. The first two to go are Sakura and Shikamaru.

Sakura and Shikamaru both stepped in the ring. Shikamaru looked bored while Sakura looked nervous. Iruka called begin and Sakura charged at Shikamaru. Shikamaru side stepped Sakura's wild charge then tripped her. She fell on her face and then Shikamaru sat on her for the win.

"Shikamaru wins!"

Sakura was very embarrassed. Not only did she get beat, she did not even land a single hit on her opponent. She got up and shuffled back towards the other girls.

"Next Match will be Inuzunka Kiba vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Both of the fighters stepped into the ring. Iruka gave the signal to begin and they both charged at each other. They met in the middle with their arms locked against each. They both jumped back. Kiba charged again but now on all fours. Once he got close to Sasuke, he tried to throw a upper cut towards a Sasuke. Sasuke managed to dodge by leaning back and turning it into a flip kick which connected with Kiba's chin. Kiba was unfortunately knocked out of the ring.

"Sasuke wins!"

"Ha, I knew I would win. You are pathetic dog breath" Sasuke said before walking out of the ring,

Kiba got up seething before walking back towards the boy side of the room.

"Naruto vs. Hinata"

Naruto walked into the ring with Hinata. Hinata had an aura of Arrogance around her.

"You should just quit Dobe. You are an embarrassment to ninjas." Hinata said to Naruto

Naruto chuckled at the bore excuse of an insult. Naruto got into position and waited for Iruka's signal.

"BEGIN"

Hinata immediately charged at Naruto. Naruto decided to end this quickly. He did not feel like playing games with this little girl. She threw a quick jyuuken strike to the chest. Naruto stood still and let the strike hit him. He felt absolutely no pain from hit. Hinata looked surprised that she did not see Naruto's heart burst from that. Naruto smirked before yawning.

"Now, if you are finished I think it is my turn."

Naruto reeled his arm back before throwing it forward. It hit Hinata in the face. Her face seemed to cave before she flew. She flew several hundred feet before flying straight through a tree. She stopped at slamming into another tree.

The rest of the class looked shocked. They did not expect the dead last to beat Hinata. Especially with such a horrific blow. Iruka ran over to Hinata to check on her. He performed a diagnosis jutsu on her and it did not look good. She had a broken jaw, both of her arms were fractured, 3 ribs were broken also. Her spine was bruised and her skull was fractured.

Iruka teleported Hinata to the hospital and then teleported back. He looked at Naruto before he started screaming at him.

"NARUTO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ALMOST KILLED HER" Iruka said,

Sensei, it was a Taijutsu match. I only used one punch. It was her fault for getting hit by it" Naruto said

Iruka did not respond because he could not. Everything Naruto said was true. It was Hinata fault for not dodging the punch. Iruka sighed before moving on to the next match. Nobody was really paying attention to the matches though. Everybody was still amazed at Naruto's match. Soon the taijutsu matches ended. The class moved on to the ninjutsu part of the test. You had to perform the henge, substitution and one clone. The students were called into a room separately to be tested on their ninjutsu.

Naruto was called into the room. Iruka told him to perform the henge, substitution and the clone.

Naruto summoned a clone; he then had the clone perform the henge changing it into the first hokage. He then substituted with the clone. Finishing all of the requirements.

"You can perform any extra jutsu you know for extra credit"

Naruto went through several hand signs before slamming his hand down on the ground. He had trained himself not to yell out the name of his jutsu's.

Suddenly three tigers made of earth, fire and wind appeared. They all give out a roar before disappearing.

Iruka would be shocked if it weren't for the fact that Naruto had been pull shit like this for a while now. He still did not understand why he was dead last. He knew he was smart. He had got a one hundred one the written exam.

"Okay Naruto, you pass the genin exam. Here is your head band. Return tomorrow at 9 am to receive your team and your exact score.

Naruto sprinted home as fast as he could. This was the day he had been waiting for the past 6 years. As soon as Naruto got home, he practically dived into his mindscape. He quickly found Kyuubi and ran up to her. She saw Naruto and ran to hug her. After they finished hugging, Naruto began speaking.

"Kyuu-chan I have a huge surprise for you." Naruto said.

"What is it Naru-kun" Kyuubi said

"I need you to close your eyes" Naruto said.

Kyuubi closed her eyes as Naruto started to go through hand seals. It took him 10 minutes to complete the hand seals. At the end of his of the hand signs, his eyes glowed a unearthly blue. He tapped the seal located on Kyuubi's neck before saying

**LIGHT RELEASE: SHINIGAMI'S OVERIRDE**

A blue light enveloped the Both of Naruto and Kyuubi. Once the light disappeared Naruto and Kyuubi looked the same. Except the seal that was usually on Kyuubi's was gone. Kyuubi looked shocked. She looked up at Naruto before she started to realize she was disappearing from his mindscape. She started to panic before she looked at Naruto. She saw his calm smile and stopped panicking. She completely disappeared and soon Naruto followed her. Once Naruto got out of the apartment, he looked around. He spotted Kyuubi sitting on the end of the page.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and started to cry. He had waited so long to do this. Kyuubi also started to cry. She ran to hug Naruto but was surprised to find that he had kissed her instead. She didn't even resist for a second before she gave in. The two started to kiss. It started out chaste, then it became sensual and then it became hot. The two broke apart, gasping for air.

"I love you Kyuu-chan."

"I love you too Naru-kun, but call me Kurama."

"Ok, I love you too Kura-chan"

That night Kyuubi and Naruto slept together (Not like that).

When they woke up they both felt refreshed. Better than they ever felt before.

"Kura-chan you are going to either have to stay here or disguise yourself"

"Don't worry Naru-kun, I will disguise myself. I am not leaving your side for a long time" Kurama purred seductively.

Naruto blushed and then watched as Kyuubi went up in a cloud of smoke. When it disappeared, it revealed a small red fox. The fox had black tips on both its diet and its ear.

"I am now using my telepathic powers to talk to you. If you want to talk to me just think."

"Okay Kura-chan, just hop into my jacket and we will be on our way."

Kurama jumped in to Naruto's over sized jacket and they both left. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining and the villagers were still looking at Naruto with a mixture of fear and hate. After about a month since his later stunt, the villagers mostly got over the fear and channeled that fear in to hate. If Naruto thought he was hated before he was clearly mistaken. The only difference now was that, the villager weren't so bold in their attacks against Naruto. They took turns trying to vandalize his house. Unfortunately for them, the seals on Naruto's house were able to stop them in a very painful way. The seals left several people in the hospital with almost fatal Injuries.

After Naruto's little trip down memory lane he arrived at the academy. As usual he was the first to arrive. Slowly students started to walk into the room. Most of them seemed Nervous and antsy. All of them were waiting for their teams to be announced. Finally Iruka walked in. He smiled at all the students before clearing his voice

"Hello, fellow shinobi. I am proud to be able to call most of you that" Iruka then looked straight at Naruto. Naruto smirked then blew a raspberry at Iruka

"Now I will call your teams name out and your sensei's

(Skip to team 7)

"Team 7 is made up of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake"

Sakura groaned and then cheered in excitement. She would deal with Naruto as long as she was able to stay with her Sasuke-kun. Naruto stiffened and then started to chuckle. He knew exactly who Kakashi was. After all, he had shoved a fist full of lighting in his chest and laughed as his insides burned. Oh he would get his revenge and this will be good. Sasuke was indifferent as always.

"Team 8 is Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai"

Hinata was happy she was with her care taker but mad that she had to deal with Kiba. His smell was terrible and his pitiful attempts to make her fall in love with him were atrocious. Kiba was happy that he got on a team with his crush. Shino was indifferent like usual

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi

Choji was to occupied eating to really care about the teams and Shikamaru was asleep so he did not hear the teams. Ino groaned in annoyance. She had to deal with the Lazy asshole Shikamaru and the Fat ass Choji.

Your sensei's will arrive shortly. Enjoy your Ninja careers. I wish the best of luck for all of you" Iruka said before exiting the room.

All of the shinobi waited in the room. Soon the door and in came two people. One of the people was a woman. She had long black hair and red eyes that looked like the sharingan. Her clothing seemed to be made out of wraps and pieces of clothing. The other person was an male. He had spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a jonin flak jacket with a belt that held a symbol. He was currently smoking a cigar.

Naruto knew Kurenai from past experiences. She had tested some of her most mind damaging genjutsus on him. Asuma was indifferent to him which was fine with him.

"Team 8 comes with me" Said Kurenai

"Team 10 comes with me" Said Asuma

Before leaving the room Kurenai locked eyes with Naruto. To Kurenai it felt like she was staring into the eyes of the devil. His eyes were a deep blood red and they told unimaginable pain and suffering towards her. She broke eye contact before leaving the room. She was chilled by his eyes. She left the room with a foreboding feeling in her chest.

(3 hours later)

It had been three hours since the rest of the teams were picked up. The only one remaining was Team 7. Sakura was pestering Sasuke while Sasuke was steadily trying not to kill his teammates. Naruto was currently meditating. He had a bluish-white aura surrounding him. His eyes were a deep ocean blue. He was currently channeling his sun fire chakra throughout his body. It helped strengthen his body and cleanse it of any impurities.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a man. This man had spiky silver hair. His head band covered one of his eyes. He wore a jonin flak jacket. He was currently reading a book too.

"Team 7 meet me on the roof" Kakashi said before Shunshining

Naruto snapped out of his meditation, he performed his shunshin and teleported to the roof. Kakashi seemed surprise before calming himself. He should of knew that the demon had some tricks up its sleeve. What surprised him even more was the red fox that crawled out his jacket. Naruto showed a lot of affection towards the fox.

"Maybe I can use that against him" Kakashi thought.

About a minute later, Sasuke and Sakura arrived. They both sat down on either sides of Naruto. They both were too surprised to see Naruto petting the fox

"Ok, since you are all here, we can start the introductions. I will start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes… You are not old enough to tell yet. I dislike a lot of things. I goal is to read this book." Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. All they got was his name.

"You go next Sasuke." Kakashi said

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything except for power. I dislike almost everything. My goal is to kill my brother"

Sakura swooned while Naruto looked at him like he was a retard. Sasuke would never be able to kill Itachi unless Itachi let him.

"Uhh okay, You next Pinky."

Sakura huffed in anger at her nickname. She then quickly recomposed herself and started her introductions.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are Sasuke-kun. My dislikes is Naruto-baka and perverts. My goal is to someday marry Sasuke.

All of the men looked disgusted at the girl's introduction. How could this girl be possibly this useless

"Okay your turn Dem- I mean Naruto"

"My name is Naruto Otari. My likes are Kura-chan, my piano and my claws. I dislike the villagers and ninjas of the village. My goal one day is to one day watch this village burn at my feet"

Now the team looked really stunned. Did they really just hear Naruto say that? If it was not for the shit eating grin on his face, they would of actually believed him

"Oook Moving on, so here is the deal. You did not pass the genin test. You passed the pre genin test. The real test will be given by me. You will meet me at training ground 7 at 6 tomorrow morning. Do not eat a breakfast because you will be throwing it up by mid day.

Kakashi then shunshined away. Naruto soon shunshined right after him. Sasuke walked away in anger because he did not know that teleportation jutsu. Sakura quickly went to follow Sasuke.

We find Naruto walking to one of his favorite restaurants. You see after the "incident" six years ago, Naruto decided to start eating out. At first it did not go well with most of the owners trying to throw him out or not allowing him to come in. But with a quick flash of his claws and grin, they quickly changed their opinion

This restaurant was known for their sushi and ramen. The two things that Naruto enjoyed most was sushi and ramen. When he was younger, he used to eat at this ramen stand called Ichiruka Ramen stand. He actually enjoyed their company until he found out they were poisoning his food. He was taking care of a sick dog when he fed him some of his left over ramen. The dog died 20 minutes later. Naruto never visited the stand again. Naruto finally arrived at the stand. As usual the owner tried to put up a fight but ended up giving in. He gave Naruto a seat in the back of the restaurant. He had to personally serve the boy because the waiters refused too. Naruto ordered the usual, A giant plate of sushi with a few bowels of ramen. He let Kurama come out of his jacket to eat some of the food. Naruto soon finished his food and was about to leave before he saw his sensei and several Jonin he recognized from early today enter the restaurant. He decides to sit back down and listen to their conversation.

"So how was every body's team's" Asuma started off.

"My team is fine. Hinata is strong but she is also a bit arrogant. Kiba is brash and has a crush on Hinata but he can still handle himself. Shino is quiet and level headed. He is the calmest out of the three" Kurenai said.

"Your team sounds good. Ino is a fan girl that is only focused on Sasuke. Shikamaru is lazy beyond belief. It takes so much effort just to make him do the simplest task. But he is very smart. Probably on a Genius level. Choji really only cares about his food but he has the potential to become a great Ninja" Asuma said.

"How about your team Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"My team is terrible, Sasuke is the most arrogant person I have ever met. I can tell he cares nothing for his team mates. Sakura is stuck up on Sasuke. It will be almost impossible to even get her to train if they pass the genin test. The worse is the demon boy though. He seems to hate the villagers and the ninja. He even said that he wants to see the village burn at his feet but I doubt that will happen. I can't honestly understand why the Hokage let the demon live. It will be hard to discipline it." Kakashi said.

"I agree Kakashi, when I looked him in his eyes, all I saw was death and evilness. But what was weird was that it had a certain calmness to it. It was like a controlled insanity. I saw my life ending but I also saw Naruto standing over me with a calm smile like he was trying to hold in a laugh." Kurenai said.

"I agree with the both of you. That boy does not seem right. It is like there is a certain aura to him. It is weird." Asuma said.

At that Naruto chuckled. This caused him to get the attention of the jonin senseis. They were shocked to see the same boy they were just talking about sitting there.

"Ah, I finally know how you feel about me SENSEIS. I already knew Kakashi hated me but you too Kurenai-sensei and Asuma –sensei. Naruto clutched his heart as if he was in pain. " But I guess you are partly right sensei. There is something absolutely evil about me. You guys will never know. But you are also wrong Kakashi. I will watch Konoha burn at my feet. And it will be by my hand. Now if you excuse me I will be having a meeting with the Hokage that has been long overdue." Naruto said before shunshining.

The jonin was shocked but they were also wondering what meeting the Hokage and Naruto would have.

We find Naruto in front of the Hokage's office. The Hokage's secretary was not allowing him entrance in to the Hokage's office.

"I am only telling you one more time, you kind is not allowed in the Hokage's office" The secretary said.

Suddenly the door opened and the Hokage walked out. He saw his secretary yelling at Naruto. He sighed.

"Shizuke, take the rest of the day off, I will deal with Naruto and Naruto come in." Minato said

Naruto and Minato entered his office leaving a shocked secretary. Minato sat down behind his desk and looked at Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto, you haven't stepped in my office for a couple of years." Minato said

"I need to have a conversation with you and your wife. Please call her in." Naruto said

Minato looked confused before going through with the request. He made one of his anbu go get his wife. After 5 minutes his wife arrived

"Minato, what do you want and what is that demon doing here." Kushina started off sweetly then her tone got venomous when she saw Naruto.

"Shut up the pathetic waste of human flesh" Naruto said angrily

Minato and Kushina were both surprised. They never expected Naruto to say this kind of stuff to them. This would also the first time the saw anger in his eye.

"I am going to cut this short. I know I am your son. I know my last name is technically Namikaze."

This surprised them even more. They did not expect him to figure out his heritage so soon.

"N-naruto w-we can explain." Minato stuttered out.

"I don't need your bull shit excuses of Kyuubi trying to get its power back. You two abandoned me, your son, for your own petty reasons." Naruto said.

"We abandoned you because we know you are really are the demon. We think are evil and for the past few years you have been proving us right. You are no son of mines." Kushina said in anger.

"Ha, you still actually think I am the Kyuubi. Well I am about to prove you wrong. Kura-chan come out and play."

A white cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto. When it disappeared, it revealed Naruto but now there was a woman hanging off his arm. She had long red hair with a soft face. Her body was a little bit on the petite side but it was still beautiful. She was currently smiling a smile that sent chills up Kushina's and Minato's spine.

"Well hello Minato and Kushina, its finally nice to see the parents who abandoned their kid in favor for another. My name is Kyuubi."

Minato and Kushina were beyond shocked at this point. All the theories they had in their heads were now completely proven wrong. If this really was the Kyuubi then they fucked up big time.

"Oh, I am really the Kyuubi. You know the gigantic red fox that attacked your village. The fox you pinned to a rock with stakes Kushina. Remember that." Kyuubi said.

"I can't believe it, if you really are the Kyuubi, how are you out of the seal?" Minato asked

"Oh because my my Naru-kun here," She then kissed Naruto fully on his lips causing a gasp to erupt from Kushina and Minato.

"You two abandoned me. You left me for dead on the streets. You fed me to the hounds of Konoha. You watched as I was tortured for 6 fucking years. You did this all to me, your own fucking son because of a suspicion. You suspected that I was being controlled and you were wrong. Now you will have to suffer the consequences of your ignorance and idiocy. Just know that what ever happens to Konoha, you brought it upon your selves."

Naruto then shunshined to his house and went to sleep with Kurama in his arms. When Minato and Kushina got home they were still in shock. Their daughter was ready to start their personal training but was ignored by her zombie like parents. Minato could not believe he fucked up that bad. Kushina could still not believe that she had actually abandoned her son. She still could not wrap her head around the fact that she abandoned her own child.

The next day Naruto got up refreshed and calmer. His emotions seemed to be calmer for some reason. He suspected it was from the talk he had with Minato and Kushina. Naruto slowly got out of bed trying his hardest to try and not wake Kura-chan. He sneaked in to the shower and started it up. He started to wash himself. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap dangerously close to his penis.

"Naru-kun do you want me to wash you." Kurama said seductively.

"Only if you want to" Naruto said in a equally sultry voice.

(Mini lemon!)

Kurama's hand slowly wrapped around Naruto's quickly hardening penis. It was about 5 inches and still growing. She gave it a few practice tugs before slowly starting to jack off Naruto in a smooth rhythm. Kurama suddenly felt a finger enter her pussy. She moaned in pleasure and momentarily lost her grip on Naruto's penis. Naruto began to finger Kurama pussy. She quickly regained her grip on Naruto penis and started to jerk him off in a faster manner. Naruto was grunting in pleasure. He had never experienced anything like this, he had only read about it. Kurama was getting closer and closer to her release. She felt Naruto dick widen. She quickly stopped jerking him off and dropped to her news. She quickly opened her mouth and then continued jerking off Naruto while fingering himself. Naruto was now panting in pleasure. She felt his penis widen once again and a stream of cum shot out of it. Some of it splattered across Kurama's face while most of it went on her breast and her body. Kurama quickly climaxed from the feeling of hot cum in her mouth and on her body.

"That felt amazing Kura-chan" Naruto said still panting

"I know, I hope we can do this more often and maybe step it up a little later." Kurama said

"Now let's actually shower and get ready to meet my team. I am already late but I doubt my sensei has arrived" Naruto said.

Naruto and Kurama showered together and after that Naruto got dressed and Kurama transformed into her fox form. The both decided to walk today and exited the house and started their journey to training ground 7. The villagers were giving Naruto their usual looks. But they were also seemed surprised to see him playing with a fox. But that did not last long. They rationalized that since he had a fox that must mean he was the fox demon. O, how stupid the villagers are.

Naruto arrived at training ground 7 eating a plate of sushi he had picked up from his favorite restaurant. It seemed the owner was warming up to him. He no longer had to threaten him with his claws.

Naruto saw his team mates having a conversation. Well it really was not a conversation; it was more like Sakura pestering Sasuke. Naruto decided not to announce his presence to his team mates. He sat up in a tree and hid himself with a minor genjutsu. For the next 30 minutes, Naruto watched Sakura pester Sasuke for a date. Naruto would have actually felt bad for the guy if it was not for the fact that he was an arrogant ass hole. Naruto believed that Sasuke was traumatized. When Itachi killed his family and showed the images to his brother, it broke Sasuke. He became obsessed with power, just so he could Itachi. Naruto knew this would lead him down a dark path. Not as dark as Naruto's but a path where he will betray his comrades and enemies alike just so he could gain power.

Naruto felt a chakra spike and suddenly Kakashi appeared from a shunshin. He was still reading that book.

Kakashi looked at his two students and wondered where the other one was. He decided he would just ask.

"Sakura, Sasuke have you two seen Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"No we have not seen Naruto-Baka, sensei. He is late."

"Actually I am not" Naruto said before appearing from behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi jumped in surprise while Sakura screamed. Sasuke also jumped in surprise.

Sakura recovered from her shocked and started to yell at Naruto

"NARUTO-BAKA WHY WERE YOU LATE. SENSEI SAID ARRIVE AT 7 AND ITS 10."

"I knew sensei was not going to arrive on time so I decided to get some sleep. It was not my fault you could not tell that our sensei is a late and lazy ass hole."

"*Cough* well I guess we can get started now since every body is here now" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi then pulled at two bells.

"Two of you will have to retrieve these bells. Who ever gets them passes. That means one of you will fail. You have until 12 o'clock to retrieve these bells. I advise you to come at me with the intent to kill Starts now!" Kakashi then jumped back to the middle of the field

Naruto looked at his team mates. Sasuke looked determined while Sakura looked scared. Naruto decided to speak up

"Ok, look the point of the test I teamwork. We have to work together to get the bells"

"As if dobe, I will get them myself." Sasuke said.

"Yay, Naruto- Baka, as if me and Sasuke-kun needs your help" Sakura said.

"I don't need you help either Sakura. You will just hold me back." Sasuke said.

Sasuke sped towards Kakashi. He stopped with in a couple of feet of Kakashi.

"I am going to beat you by myself. I don't need my worthless team mates. You may be a jonin but I am an elite Uchiha." Sasuke finished before charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi was reading his book while looking at the charging Sasuke. Sasuke threw a punch at Kakashi's face. Kakashi simply moved his head, letting the punch sail harmlessly passed him. Sasuke landed on the ground and used his momentum to launched himself back at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and let Sasuke fly over him. Sasuke growled because taijutsu obviously was not working. He went through several hand signs before calling out

**FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU**

A giant fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth and shot towards Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised because a fresh out of the academy student should not be able to use a jutsu on that level.

Kakashi put his book into his pouch and performed a quick substitution.

Sasuke smirked as he saw his fireball impact on his sensei. He was shocked however when the fireball revealed nothing. Sasuke did not have the chakra to make the fireball hot enough to completely disintegrate a person. Sasuke then felt a pair of hand wrap around his ankles. He was suddenly pulled into the ground with only his head remaining on the surface.

"Sasuke you are too arrogant. You actually believed you could take down a jonin with mediocre taijutsu and one jutsu."

Sasuke was fuming. He had been defeated. He heard Naruto laughing from the other side of the field. This caused him to get even angrier. He started to squirm in his earth coffin.

"Don't bother trying, I made it so you could not escape. Now it is time to go test your other team mates. Hopefully they give me more than a challenge than you did." Kakashi said. Leaving a fuming Sasuke still struggling to get out of his hole.

Kakashi arrived to see Naruto on the ground clutching his stomach. He still seemed to be laughing at Sasuke's misfortune. Sakura was currently sprinting over to Sasuke.

"So I guess it is you vs. me Dog-san." Naruto said.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"Oh you thought I would not recognize the person that jammed a fist full of lighting into my chest."

Kakashi expression turned back to normal.

"Ah, yes I do remember that night. I hope you felt as good as I did when I did it." Kakashi said in a attempt to anger Naruto

"Ha, actually I want to thank you, You made me what I am today. So now allow me to thank you"

Naruto disappeared from Kakashi's sight. Kakashi suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs. He felt himself flying through the air towards a lake. Once his body touched his lake, it started skipping like a stone across it. Kakashi's body finally stopped when it slammed into a tree.

Kakashi did not have the chance to recover when he felt a strong grip on his head. His head was forced up and he looked in to Naruto's eyes.

"I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am" Naruto said happily

Naruto then slammed Kakashi's head in to a tree several time. Each time he would do it harder and harder until he saw blood flowing from the back of Kakashi' head. Naruto then picked up Kakashi from his head and threw him back across the lake as if he was a bowling ball. Kakashi stopped after his body slammed in to the earth.

Once again Kakashi had no time to rest before Naruto was on him. Naruto started to punch Kakashi in his face. Kakashi was in some much pain that he had no energy to use any jutsu. When he was actually able to get a look at Naruto's face, he saw a look of calmness, not of anger like he expected it to be. It honestly creeped him out more than a look of anger would have. By this time Sakura had dug out Sasuke and was watching the beat down.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto stopped beating up Kakashi. He smiled and slowly reached and picked up the bells. He threw them to the surprised Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well that means we pass the Teamwork test Kakashi sensei. I say we meet in a week so you can get healed." Naruto said staring at Kakashi.

He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura

"One of you should probably take him to the hospital. His face has a couple of scratches on it" Naruto said before shunshining away.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in shock. Sasuke snapped out of it first before storming off the field in anger because Naruto was stronger than him. Sakura was about to follow him before remembering Kakashi. She groaned before picking up the heavy Kakashi and started her long walk to the hospital.

We find Naruto at his favorite restaurant. He was enjoying a plate of sushi when he was interrupted by a couple of anbu.

"Otari-san, the Hokage has demanded your presence. You will be coming with us." The pig anbu said.

This time none of the Anbu tried to shunshin him. Naruto smirked at this.

"Ok, lets go" Naruto said.

Naruto performed his shunshin and the Anbu immediately followed. He arrived in front of the Hokage's desk. Minato seemed mad. His face was scrunched up in an expression of annoyance.

"Naruto, what were you thinking! You put your Sensei in to the hospital. It will take at least a week for him to heal. You almost killed one of my best jonin. Can you even explain your self?" Minato yelled

"Actually yes I can. This was a genin test. Kakashi told me to come at him with the intent to kill, so I did. He is lucky that I did not kill him after he shoved his chidori through my chest."

Minato was once again shocked by this. His student Kakashi had actually done something like that.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get some rest. That little practice session with Kakashi really made me tired." Naruto said before shunshining away.

Minato sighed in a tired manner. He knew these next few years would be hard but he never expected anything like this.

(Time skip 2 weeks)

It had been two weeks since Kakashi's admittance to the hospital. It had took longer than expected to heal Kakashi's injury. Once the med-nin was able to look at Kakashi's full injuries they realized it was worse than they expected. A severe concussions, 5 broken ribs, broken jar, Spine bruised, and muscle ripped in his arms and legs.

Kakashi was forced by Minato to pass team 7. Minato was beyond furious with Kakashi for his actions against Naruto. Kakashi was not happy with it but he had to suck it up.

We now find Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura training. Well it really was not training for Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi was training Sasuke while he had ordered Sakura and Naruto to do some conditioning exercises. Naruto immediately told him to go fuck himself before going to the other side of the training ground to do his own training. Sakura tried to do the training but after running 1 lap around the training ground got tired and decided to sit there and watch Sasuke train. Kakashi was currently trying to teach Sasuke a new jutsu. The problem was that Sasuke would always get distracted by watching Naruto train.

While Sasuke was trying to learn a simple jutsu, Naruto was literally destroying part of the training ground with his. Giant mounds of earth were left from his Jutsu's. Trenches that seemed about 500 yards deep were left.

Sasuke finally got too frustrated to even focus on his jutsu's. Kakashi saw this and decided it was an good time to introduce the genin to D-rank missions.

"Ok team time to introduce you guys to D-rank missions." Kakashi said.

(Time skip 2 week)

It had been 2 weeks since team 7 had started do D-rank missions. Sakura and Sasuke hated the missions while Naruto actually enjoyed them. It provided him with a steady source of income and he did not have to rely on stealing money from civilians anymore. But even he got tired of during chores for the ungrateful villagers.

Team 7 was in the Hokage's office waiting to get a new mission. Minato was about to give them a D-rank mission when he felt a hand slam on his desk. He heard the legs squeak in protest. He looked up and saw Naruto.

"I fucking dare you to give us another D-rank. The next mission you give us better be a god damn c-rank or I will fucking kill you."

Minato actually looked scared. He slowly pulled out a folder named "C-rank and pulled out a sheet of paper. He gave it a look over and then looked at Team 7.

"Team 7 your first C-rank mission will be a protection mission to Wave."

Okay guys, chapter over. I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to say thank you all who reviewed, followed or favorited. Chapter 4 will be coming out in a week or less. Probably less if I really push myself. Please review, even if it's a bad one.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Kdrevm here again with another chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed last chapter and this chapter. Please review Pwetty pwease with a sugar on top. Also some people have said that the story is real dark. This story is going to be dark, a lot of messed up shit happened to Naruto. This is on purpose to justify his actions later in the story and personality.

"Come in Tazuna-san" Mianto said.

A Middle aged man walked into the room. He had a graying hair and he was currently drinking a bottle of Sake.

He looked at Team 7. He seemed to gain a disgusted look.

"Is this really the team that is supposed to protect me? The girl looks useless while the boys look like they are 10 years old."

Kakashi had to hold Sasuke back from killing Tazuna. He thought he would also have to hold Naruto back but the only thing Naruto did was chuckle. But Kakashi should of just did it anyway.

Naruto appeared in front of Tazuna. He grabbed his bottle and slammed it on the ground. Then he held a broken piece of glass towards Tazuna's neck.

"Think I am a ten year old now Tazuna-san. Trust me, as long as I am protecting you, no harm will come to you. Of course if you insult me again, your guts will spill out of your stomach and you will finally get to see what your heart looks like."

Naruto stepped away from Tazuna and walked back to his team. Tazuna was scared but seemed to some what get over it.

"Uh, Yay, this team is fine Hokage-Sama." He then looked at Team 7. "Please meet me at the gates in an hour." Tazuna then walked out of the room.

"You heard him team. Pack a 2 months worth of supplies and meet at the gates in a hour" Kakashi said before shunshining away.

Naruto quickly shunshined after Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the office.

Minato sighed. He had a feeling that this mission was not going to go well for him.

(Time skip 1 hour)

We find Team seven minus Kakashi and Tazuna. They were currently waiting for their sensei to arrive. About 5 minutes later Kakashi arrived in a shunshin. His students were surprised that he even came this early. After a quick check of equipment they had to wait once again because Sakura bag was not fit for a mission. It was full of Make-up and outfits. She put up a small protest but she quickly gave in when she saw the look in Naruto's eye. Sakura finally returned and Team 7 started their journey with Tazuna. During their journey Sakura kept pelting Tazuna with questions about wave country. By the look on Tazuna's face he was getting annoyed and quickly.

It was about a half and hour in to their journey. Team 7 was still walking with Tazuna. Suddenly up the road, Team 7 could spot a puddle on the ground. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna thought nothing of it. But Naruto and Kakashi knew better. It was 90 degrees and it had not rained for the past 2 weeks. As the group walked by the puddle nothing happened. But as soon as they passed it, two ninjas seemed to appear from the puddle. They both wore matching outfits and had claws that were linked together by a chain. Both of them wrapped the chain around Kakashi and pulled. Kakashi body seemed to fly apart in bits of blood, bone and guts. Sakura screamed and Sasuke dropped to his knees. He started to have flashbacks of the night when Kakashi slaughtered his family. The memories were so vivid that It literally paralyzed him. Naruto though was expecting something like this. As soon as the ninja landed on the ground, he was upon them.

Naruto ran towards the ninjas on all fours. His chakra claws were visible and they were dark red, indicating that he was channeling fire chakra. Naruto sprang up towards the first shinobi and punched him across the face. The claws dug into the ninja's brain killing him. The force of the punch also sent him flying. Since the other ninja was connected to the chain he also flew towards Naruto. Naruto turned around and held his claw out. The ninja eyes widen when he realized what was going to happen. As the ninja flew towards Naruto, Naruto thrust him arm out. His claws made contact with the ninja and completely disintegrated the his armor and flesh. This had the effect of Naruto's arm completely going through the Ninja's body. The claws completely burned every organ, bone and drop of blood that was in its path. The ninja never even got a time to react to the pain before he was dead.

Naruto tilted his arm down and let the ninja slide off of it. He then looked at a part of the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei, you can stop being a pussy and come out now." Naruto said.

Kakashi came out of the forest scratching the back of heads with a sheepish look on his face. This also had the effect of snapping Sakura and Sasuke out of their paralyzed state.

The sheepish look on Kakashi's face disappeared though when he looked at Tazuna.

"Tazuna those were two b-ranked missing nin that just attacked us. Now I wonder why when this is only a simple C-rank escort.

Tazuna looked nervous then he sighed in defeat.

"Look my country has been trying to build this bridge. A man named gato has a monopoly on the sea and is basically sucking us dry. Our city is in poverty and he has hired thugs that rape, pillage and steal from the village every day. We really need your guys help. Please continue the mission.

"Tazuna I am afraid that we cannot do that, this mission is to dang-" Kakashi said before he was interrupted.

"I don't know about you Kakashi but I am continuing the mission. You can either follow me or go back to the villager." Naruto said

This had the effect of Naruto wanting to continuing the mission, only if to out prove Naruto. Once Sasuke joined, Sakura quickly joined with Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. He had no other choice but to continue the mission. He decided to best thing for them to do was to send a message back to Konoha. He quickly wrote a message and was about to summon one of his dogs before Naruto interrupted him.

"If you to get that message to Konoha fast, then let my tigers do it." Naruto then went through the hand signs for the summoning jutsu before slamming his hand on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared and a tiger with yellow fur and black stripes stepped out of the cloud. He looked around before spotting Naruto.

"**Ah, Naruto-Sama, What would you like me to do"** the tiger asked.

"Supido I need you to deliver that message to Konoha as fast as you can and then return to me."

"**Ok, Naruto-Sama, I will do my best to be swift."** Supido said.

Supido snatched the message out of Kakashi's hand. He seemed to give a loud roar before crouching down. His fur seemed to vibrate with tensed muscles for he sprang forward. A sonic boom appeared when he sprang forward. By time Team 7 could open their eyes, Supido was out of their sight.

Naruto smirked at Kakashi.

"Now that is real speed Kakashi" Naruto said.

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto even had a summoning contract. Sasuke was jealous that Naruto had such a powerful technique. Sakura was not really paying attention to Naruto, only to Sasuke.

"Ok, let's just continue and let Naruto's summon catch up to us" Kakashi said.

So Team 7 and Tazuna continued their walk. It was about an hour later when they decided to set up camp and stop for the day.

Sasuke, Naruto, Tazna and Kakashi started to set up their tents. When they were finished they noticed there were 4 tents. They looked at each other and then looked at Sakura. She was standing there with her head down and playing with her fingers

"Sakura where is your tent?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, I sorta thought … that I could umm share one with Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said with a blush on her face.

All four men groaned. This was starting to get pathetic now.

"Sakura, you will not be sharing my tent" Sasuke said.

Sakura seemed to deflate; she then looked up at Kakashi.

"Sakura, you will not be sharing my tent either. Think of this as a lesson." Kakashi said.

Sakura then looked towards Tazuna, but he was already in his tent. She then reluctantly looked at Naruto.

"Fuck you" Naruto said before sticking his middle finger up at Sakura and then walked in to his tent.

"Also you have first watch" Naruto said.

Sakura was very mad after this. But she knew she could not do anything at this point. She sat on the ground and started her watch.

(The next day)

Team 7 was currently on a boat. The last night did not go well. Sakura had fallen asleep during her shift and had forgotten to wake Sasuke for his watch. When Sasuke woke, he was beyond pissed. He started yelling and screaming at Sakura, saying she was useless, and incompetent. She started crying and Kakashi had to comfort her. During this Naruto was still sleeping in his tent with Kurama.

So back to the boat, Sasuke was sitting as far away from Sakura as possible. Sakura was still sniffling on the other side of the boat. Kakashi was in the middle still reading his book, Tazuna was still drinking his sake and Naruto was petting Kurama.

They had passed the bridge Tazuna was building and even they had to admit, it was amazing. The bridge was massive in size.

The bridge had finally got to the shore. Tazuna thanked the captain before he went back. Tazuna and team 7 was walking down a dirt path. It was very misty, so much that they could barely see ten feet in front of them. Naruto suddenly stiffened, he raised his claw and shot a chakra bullet towards a tree. A grunt came from the tree.

A hunter ninja came out of the forest clutching his shoulder. It seemed like the bullet grazed its shoulder.

"Naruto-Baka, you almost killed a hunter ninja." Sakura screamed.

But Naruto was not worrying about that, Kurama had warned him that a heavy object was currently flying through the air towards them.

Kakashi seemed to notice to.

"GET DOWN" Kakashi said before dragging Tazuna and Sakura down.

Sasuke ducked while Naruto stood there. Kakashi was shocked to see Naruto standing there, but his eyes soon turned smug. Naruto was going to die and he would not have to deal with the brat anymore.

Suddenly a giant sword seemed to appear from the mist. The sword hurtled towards Naruto. Naruto slowly raised up his claw. The sword slammed into Naruto's claw. Instead of completely cutting through it, it just stopped.

"Impressive brat, I have never seen anyone who could catch my sword with only one hand" A voice said from the mist.

A man stepped out of the mist, he had a black shirt and black shinobi pants, his face was covered in tape. He had leg warmers on and he ankles were wrapped in tape.

"Know if you would just kindly give me my sword back, I would really appreciate it." The ninja said.

"Zabuza Momochi really did not expect you here." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hatake I see that you finally took a team. It seems like you are a pretty good sensei," Zabuza said.

"Don't blow up his ego, Kakashi has not taught me shit. Now less talking and more fighting." Naruto said

Naruto threw Zabuza's sword back to him. Zabuza chuckled.

"Wow, you must be dumb. You just gave me my deadliest weapon back. I will make sure to kill you first." Zabuza said.

Zabuza and Naruto started to charge at each other. Kakashi would have tried to intercept Naruto but he knew it was pointless.

Zabuza swung his sword at Nartuo's head. Naruto raised his claw and blocked the sword with it. He then thrust his other claw at Zabuza's stomach in an attempt to skewer him. Zabuza jumped back to avoid the claw. He then went through several hand signs before calling out

**WATER RELEASE: HIDDEN MIST **

The currently thick mist started to thicken. Where you could only see about 10 feet ahead of you a minute ago, now you could only see about 1 foot ahead of yourself

"There are eight points in the human body that can kill you instantly, I wonder which one I sho-" Zabuza was interrupted when Naruto decided to use a jutsu

**WIND RELEASE: TEMPEST**

Wind started to circle around Naruto. The wind started to pick up speed. Suddenly the wind seemed to move in a circular direction, clearing all the mist and knocking down trees. The wind also hit Zabuza, flinging him across the lake. He slammed on a tree, dazed and in pain. He had no time to enjoy his pain before Naruto was on him though. Naruto threw a punch as Zabuza raised his sword to block. To his surprise, Naruto's punch actually made the sword buckle. Naruto threw another punch, making the sword cave in even more.

Zabuza was starting to get worried now. The jutsu actually hitting him took all the wind out of him. Him slamming against the tree made him suspect that he now currently had several broken bones. He was quickly running out of strength in his arms. This kid could hit hard as fuck.

Naruto repeatedly punched Zabuza sword. Unlike the other time when Naruto was fighting an opponent, his eyes were white. He was currently using the sun fire part of his bloodline. Since Kurama's release, he had a reason to start using it.

Naruto fist became enclosed in a bluish fire. His punches became quicker and carried more force. After about 3 more punches, he finally punched through Zabuza's sword. He punched Zabuza in the face, burning off his bandages and sending him flying. Naruto did not stop there though. He chased after the flying Zabuza. He ran past Zabuza and landed in a crouch about 100 feet in front of the still flying Zabuza. As Zabuza neared Naruto, his muscles tensed. Zabuza appeared over Naruto and Naruto shot his leg up at the same time. Naruto's leg connected with Zabuza's back. Zabuza was now flying up towards in the air. Naruto once again took a crouched and shot up in the air. Once again he flew past Zabuza. He shot up in the air several hundred feet above Zabuza. He started losing momentum. Naruto flipped himself so he was facing Zabuza and started to fall back to earth. He went through several hand seals before thrusting his hand behind him. Spouts of blue fire began ejecting out of his claws, causing his speed to increase. Naruto then held out his right hand at the still flying Zabuza. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Naruto approach him

Naruto's fist met Zabuza's chest. Once they made contact, a huge fountain of blood erupted out of Zabuza. Naruto swung his other fist towards Zabuza. When his fist made contact, Zabuza began hurtling back towards the ground at even faster speeds.

Zabuza made contact with the ground and a huge crater formed when he did. Zabuza was in an extreme amount of pain. Zabuza's eyes widen when he saw Naruto still coming towards him. He tried to crawl away, but he was in too much intense pain to even move. Naruto came hurtling at Zabuza. He made contact and a massive cloud of smoke appeared. When it revealed, It showed Naruto with his arm impaled in Zabuza. But in the middle was the Hunter-nin Team 7 encountered before the fight. Naruto claws had completely destroyed both of Zabuza's and the Hunter-nin's heart. Both of the ninja's were dead. Naruto removed his arm from the dead bodies. He used his claws to cut of Zabuza's head. He then used his Sun fire to burn the bodies of the two ninjas. He shunshined back towards his team. Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked. They never expected Naruto to have this kind of power. Sakura and Tazuna were scared of Naruto's power. Naruto smiled calmly towards his team.

"Shall we continue back to Tazuna's house?" Naruto asked

Tazuna said Yes nervously before leading Team 7 to his house. It was about an half an hour journey before they arrived at his house.

Tazuna knocked on his door. A woman opened the door. She looked to be in her late 30's and she had a decent figure. She launched herself at Tazuna hugging him

"Father, you made it back safely!" The woman said.

"Yes I did Tsunami; it is all because of this ninja team here." Tazuna said before pointing at Team 7

"Oh, please come in then." Tsunami said.

Team 7 entered the medium sized house. The living room was pretty spacious.

"It is getting late, so I guess you will want to be sleeping. We have two bedroom-" Tsunami was interrupted when she heard a roar.

She screamed out in fear before she was silenced by Naruto

"Don't worry, that was my summon." Naruto said while walking towards the door.

Naruto opened the door to reveal Supido. Behind Supido was Team 8.

"**Sorry Naruto-Sama, Your Hokage demanded I travel with this team and they slowed me down" **Supido said.

"Don't worry about it, you are dismissed. Tell Seiko, I said hey" Naruto said.

Supido nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He then looked at Team 8.

"So I guess you guys are our back-up." Naruto said.

"Yes we are, Now where I Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"He is in the house." Naruto said before gesturing inside

Naruto led Kurenai to Kakashi. Once Kakashi noticed Kurenai was in the room, he looked up from his book

"Oh, so I guess you are our back-up Kurenai?" Kakashi asked

"Yes I am, now brief my team and I on our current situation." Kurenai said.

"Ok, at the beginning of our journey we were confronted by two missing nin that go by the name Demon Brothers. Naruto quickly disposed of both of them in an… efficient way"

Kurenai looked at Naruto

"Why didn't you capture them for interrogation?" Kurenai asked angrily

"Because I did not want to" Naruto said in a childish manner

Kurenai was about respond when she got a look from Kakashi. It basically said," You will not win the argument, just give up"

Kurenai sighed before looking back at Kakashi

"We then sent the message to Hokage-Sama using Naruto's summon. After that we traveled for a little and then set up camp. We woke up the next day and boarded a ship, we sailed across the lake. Once we got off the lake, we were confronted by Zabuza Momochi. Naruto confronted Zabuza and defeated and killed him"

At this Kurenai looked shocked. A mere genin killed one of the ex- seven swordsmen of the mist.

"We then walked the rest of the way to Tazuna's house. Where you and your team arrived." Kakashi finished.

"Ok, its getting late and my team and I are pretty tired. I am guessing you guys are tired too. So lets go to sleep."

Tsunami then spoke up at this point

"Oh, we have two guest rooms. So I guess the boys will sleep in one room while the girls sleep in the other room." Tsunami said.

"I will sleep outside, I don't think I could deal with sleeping near any of you for the night" Naruto said.

Kurenai was about to say something but once again Kakashi look silenced her.

Naruto walk out of the house, while the genin walked up the stairs to their rooms. Kurenai and Kakashi decided to stay downstairs to discuss Naruto

"Kakashi why have you not disciplined that boy yet? He is getting out of control. You are close to the Hokage. Why haven't he done something."

"Kurenai I asked the same question to the Hokage 6 years ago" Kakashi said.

(Flash back 6 years ago)

It was the night of Naruto's slaughter of 50 civilians. The council meeting had just ended and Kakashi and Minato were arguing.

"Minato sensei, what the fuck. Why didn't you excecute the boy. He is getting to powerful, forget what the council said. He could end up killing all of us." Kakashi yelled

"You don't get it Kakashi. He is TOO powerful to deal with right now. Anything we do will just anger him. You were at the Council meeting. Did you really think the Council was sincere about their apologies? Half of them took part in the tortures. I had to threaten each and every one of them to say the things they said. Each one of them wanted to see the boy tortured or executed. If they actually voted for execution, we would all be dead by now." Minato yelled

"I-I did not realize he was that powerful, he is only 6. How could he be that powerful?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we just have to somehow get back on his good side or the village is doomed."

(end of flashback)

"Then there was the day of the genin test" Kakashi said

(Flashback)

Kakashi was in the hospital getting treated for his injuries. Half his body was wrapped in a cast. Suddenly the door to his room opened and Minato walked In.

"Kakashi what happened?" Minato asked.

"Naruto happened; he completely destroyed me during the genin test. That boy is dangerous Minato, he said his goal is to watch Konoha burn at his feet by his hands. We need to stop him" Kakashi said.

"You still don't get it Kakashi. He was able to do this to you with minimum effort. You would be dead if he had actually gone all out on you. Have you ever wondered why I did not put Tatsumaki in the academy? It is because I don't want her to antagonize Naruto. He could end up killing her. The nine tails could get all of its chakra back. Imagine Naruto now with the power of the nine tailed fox. There is nothing I can do at this time. All we can do is hope." Minato said.

"Hope is not going to help us Minato-sensei. He is too far gone. Konoha has fucked him over and now he is going to fuck us over." Kakashi said

(End of flashback)

"Naruto is too powerful for the Hokage to stop at this time. If he wanted to he could kill every single one of us right"

"Yes I could Kakashi-sensei, but I don't because I am such a good guy" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared behind Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped and turned around to see a smiling Naruto. His eyes glowed a bright light blue.

"Also thanks for the information; I thought something was up during that council meeting, now I know. I got to go visit the Hokage after this mission." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"Kakashi what did we just do?" Kurenai asked.

"We may have just put the lives of every single council member in danger" Kakashi said.

(Next day)

Team 8 and Team 7 were currently sitting at the Dining table. They were discussing what they should do now.

"I seriously doubt Gato will stop at that. He will hire someone more dangerous and deadly" Kurenai said.

"I say we start training our teams in preparation. You go to one side of the forest and begin training and we protect Tazuna. In a weeks' time we reverse, my team will train and your team will protect Tazuna." Kurenai said.

"I agree, now teams 7 follow me" Kakashi said.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto followed Kakashi into a secluded part of the forest. They stopped when they arrived at an opening surrounded by trees.

Kakashi stopped and looked at his team

"Today we will be learning how to climb trees" Kakashi would have continued if he did not see Naruto walking away from him

"Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asked

"If you are about to teach us what I think you are, then this is pointless. I already know how to climb trees with my chakra. It is embarrassing that you are just teaching us this now." Naruto said.

"Dobe don't act like you know this exercise." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped. He channeled chakra to his feet and he exploded upward. He flipped several times through the air before landing on a tree. But instead of falling, he stuck to it. He then ran up the tree and jumped off the top of it. He landed on the spot where he first stopped. He looked back and smiled

"Told ya I knew it" Naruto said

Naruto then walked away. This time Sasuke was seething. The Dobe continued to show him up. He would master this jutsu. Sasuke ran towards the tree. He channeled chakra to his foot and placed it on the tree. He was immediately blasted back from the tree. He sat there groaning in pain. He then heard Naruto's laugh rang through the forest.

We find Naruto in a secluded part of the forest. He had a cloak of blue and white fire surrounding him. He was currently having a Taijutsu match with Kurama. Kurama was the one who taught Naruto his taijutsu style, but currently Naruto was beating her. He had improved greatly since six years ago.

Kurama swung her claws at Naruto. Naruto ducked underneath the first arm before blocking the other one with his arm. He then sent a punch at Kurama's stomach. It contacted and Kurama went flying. Naruto ran towards the flying Kurama. He caught up to her while she was in mid air and threw another punch. She was sent flying even faster. She crashed into the ground. When her body made contact with the ground, it left trenches in the ground. She eventually came to a stop, in pain and dazed. Naruto jumped on her and held his flaming claws to her neck.

"Do you surrender, Kura-chan?" Naruto said with a playful smile on her face

Kurama sighed and then smiled

"Yes I do Naru-Kun. Now I think it is time to return to your team" Kurama said.

"But Kura-chaaaaaaan, I don't wanna" Naruto whined.

Kurama smirked before crawling out from under Naruto. She then pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him

"Well if you don't want to, we could find a way to occupy ourselves" Kurama said in a sultry voice.

Naruto smirked and then flipped their positions. He leaned downed and whispered into Kurama's ear

"Oh, I know a way we could occupy ourselves, at least for a couple of hours

For the rest of the evening, screams of pleasure rang throughout the forest (Sorry no lemons this chapter)

Naruto arrived back at Tazuna house late at night. he arrived at the house to find Team 7, Team 8 and Tazuna's family eating dinner. He noticed that a young boy had joined them. He figured that it must be Tsunami son.

Naruto opened the door and caught the attention of everybody in the room.

"Naruto-Baka where have you been all evening" Sakura yelled.

"I have been minding my own damn business. Something you should start learning how to do." Naruto rebutted.

This made Sakura be quiet

"Naruto I would like to know where you have been also" Kurenai said.

"Like I told Sakura, Minding my own damn business" Naruto said again

"Naruto, as your superior and Sensei, I demand you tell us where you were" Kakashi said

"You are not my sensei, you have not taught me shit. Also I am your superior in power. I don't really give a fuck about rank" Naruto said

Kakashi sighed; he knew once again, that he would not win the argument.

"When we get back, we are having a discussion with the Hokage about your behavior." Kakashi said.

"Good, I need to talk to him anyway." Naruto said before taking his place at the table.

The students of Team 7 and Team 8 were discussing their training. If one were to look closely, they could see the young boy's expression getting darker and darker. After a couple of minutes, he slammed his hands on the table

"How can you just sit here and talk as if nothing is happening. Do you not realize how much pain we are going through? You guys are pathetic, you don't know what real pain i-" the boy was stopped because a hand was suddenly wrapped around his neck

"Shut the hell up, you little insignificant pest. You disgust me. You are talking about pain as if you have been through any. You have your grandfather and your mother and you are still bitching. You see, my mother and father are alive. But they abandoned me in favor for my sister. You don't know true pain. You would not last the best week of my life." Naruto said. He then stomped his foot in the ground and a dark portal opened up

"This portal is a portal straight to a dark dimension that only contains creature of pain and misery. They are currently being tortured in the worst way possible. And guess what? They still don't go through even a fraction of the pain I have been through in my life." Naruto said

Naruto then closed the portal and dropped the gasping young boy on his butt. He then started to walk out of the room

"Naruto where do you think you are going" Kurenai asked

"I am going to mind my own damn business" Naruto said before slamming the door.

Naruto started running through the forest. His dark cloak started to surround him. When his foot would touch the ground, that patch of grass would rot and dash. Naruto arrived in a clearing. He was about to unleash his anger when Kurama calmed him

"Naru-kun, don't do it. You know if you release that dark energy so close to the house, it could end up killing everyone."

Naruto quickly calmed down.

"I am sorry Kura-chan I was not thinking."

Naruto sat down and started to meditate. Slowly his dark cloak faded away and it was replaced with his sun fire. Naruto stood up and tensed his muscles. He shot up in the air. Once he was about 100 feet in the air, he suddenly stopped. He was floating in mid air. He held out his hands and pointed them at the ground. He took a deep breath. He released it as a White flame erupted from his palms and shot towards the ground. The flames burned completely through the earth. Naruto watched as a giant trench formed from his flames. He knew that people in the village could probably see him. He needed some way to release his anger, or he would of went back and killed the boy

Naruto started to fall back to earth. He landed beside his giant hole. He used a quick earth jutsu to cover up the first 25 feet of the hole. He then climbed up in a tree and went to sleep

(With team 7 and Team 8)

After Naruto's outburst, everybody decided to go to sleep. Everybody was In their respective rooms and was about to fall asleep. But they were interrupted when they saw a huge flash of light from their windows. They all immediately shot up and went to their windows to see what the light came from. What they saw surprised them. A giant tower of flame seemed to be coming down from the sky. A closer looked revealed that the flames were actually coming from a person. An even closer look revealed that that person was actually Naruto. The teams watched as the flames touched the ground and seemed to burn right through it. After the torrent of flames stopped, Naruto seemed to float back down to earth. The light vanished and so did Naruto.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata and Kiba, stay in your rooms and go back to sleep. Kurenai, meet me down stairs."

The genin begrudgingly went back to their rooms while Kakashi and Kurenai went down stairs

Kurenai and Kakashi sat at the table. They were currently discussing Naruto.

"Don't you see now Kurenai? Don't you see the power that boy has. He could of killed every single one of us tonight. All he had to do was aim that THING at us. We could all be dead." Kakashi said.

"I-I understand now. I just did not realize how powerful he was. How could the village possible stop that, if he attacks" Kurenai said

"We don't know, that's why we must hope he never turns on the village" Kakashi said

(Gato's Mansion same time)

Gato had heard that Zabuza had died early today. He was happy yet frustrated at the same time. He was happy he did not have to pay the prick any money but he was frustrated that he had to find somebody else to come kill Tazuna. Luckily he had found someone who would do it.

"So you two will be able to assassinate the bridge builder" Gato asked

"Yes with the sword of the lighting god at my hands, I can defeat any enemy." An obnoxious voice ranged out.

"Yes, I will make sure the bridge builder will have a wonderful funeral." Another voice rang out

Gato sweat dropped. He knew certain Ninjas had their perks, but this was ridiculous. But he did not really care. As long as they got the job done

"Good, you will get paid after you finish the mission. Just finish off the bridge builder before the bridge is complete" Gato said

"Will do Gato-san" The obnoxious voice said.

(One week later)

Naruto was currently on guard duty with Tazuna. It was decided that the Jonin senseis could not teach him anything and he refused to do any Team work building exercises with the other teams. Naruto was currently listening in on a conversation that Tazuna was having

"I am sorry Tazuna; I just can't continue to work. My kids are starving and Gato keeps threatening my family." Shimiko said

"But Shimiko you can't leave, the bridge is almost finished" Tazuna said

"I have kids to worry about Tazuna" Shimiko said

Naruto decided to butt in at this point.

"Tazuna-san, just let the pussy go back home to his kids. Its obvious he does not have the balls to continue doing this." Naruto said.

"Hey kid, you shut up. My family needs me more!" Shimiko said.

"You won't have to worry about your family if this bridge is not finished. Gato thugs will come into your house and slaughter your kids. They will rape your wife. Shoot, maybe some of the sicker ones will rape the children too. And this could all be avoided if you just continue to work on the bridge.

This made the man shut up. He looked at Naruto and sighed. He walked backed to his post and continued his work

"Um, thanks kid. I'm glad that you made him stay. Even if you had to say those things" Tazuna said gratefully

"Don't worry about it Tazuna. I hate cowards that make excuses. He just needed a piece of reality." Naruto said

(One week later)

Team 7 was currently at the bridge protecting Tazuna. This was the day the bridge was scheduled to be finished. They had left Team 8 back at Tazuna's house to protect Tsunami and Inari.

Tazuna was currently ordering around his construction workers. They were so close to finishing he could feel it. Suddenly an insane laugh ranged out. All of the guards fell, clutching unseen injuries

"So here is my target, oh he even has little guard dogs to protect him" Raiga said

"Stop messing around Raiga. We have to finish them off." Aoi said

Kakashi looked at his genin students. He figured they could handle Aoi while he handled Raiga.

"Sasuke and Naruto, you handle Aoi. Sakura you stand guard of Tazuna while I'll take care of Raiga." Kakashi said before sprinting towards Raiga.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"I will let you handle him. I don't think he is even worthy of seeing my body" Naruto said.

Sasuke growled before charging towards Aoi. Aoi unsheathed the Raijin and swung it at Sasuke. A whip of lighting came shooting out of the sword. Sasuke was shocked and the whip grazed his shoulder because of this. Sasuke grunted in pain. He could not move his left arm. Sasuke rolled away and threw 3 kunai at Aoi. Aoi casually dodged them

"Is this the best Konoha has to offer now. Standards must have dropped a lot since I have left." Aoi said.

Sasuke huffed in anger. Sasuke started to feel feeling come back in his left arm. He went through several hand signs, very slowly before calling out his jutsu:

**FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON**

A giant ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth. The ball of flame formed in a dragon. The dragon sped towards Aoi. Aoi casually stood there as the jutsu got closer and closer. He then flicked his wrist, sending another whip of lighting towards the dragon. The two techniques met and the dragon was dispelled. The whip extended and hit Sasuke in his chest, knocking him out of the battle.

Naruto sighed. He had hope Sasuke would be able to handle Aoi. He really did not feel like dealing with this weakling. Naruto got up from his sitting position and started to stretch.

Aoi stood on the other side of the field confused. He had dealt with the other genin. Now his team mate was stretching. He saw the blonde hair boy get in a track stance. His eyes widened as the boy disappeared. Aoi watched as trenches in the ground appeared in the shape of hands and feet. He was shocked when he felt a punch connect with his face. He did not go flying because Naruto had a solid grip on his head. Aoi looked up at Naruto's eye and saw boredom.

Naruto threw Aoi against a tree. He then went through several hand signs.

**EARTH RELEASE: HYDRA**

Three spikes erupted from the ground. They seemed to move around randomly before seemingly locating Aoi. The spikes sped towards Aoi. Aoi had no time to react as the spikes pierced his stomach, his chest and his brain in that order. Naruto released the jutsu and the spikes turned into mud. He sighed and went over and chopped Aoi's head off. He looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was still knocked out. He then looked over at Kakashi fight. It looked like he was struggling

(With Kakashi)

Kakashi was, as Naruto predicted, struggling. His opponent had immediately charged at him and their battle was furious. Raiga seemed to be able to predict his moves, almost as if he had a sharingan. Half way through the battle, Kakashi managed to unveil his Sharingan. It only gave him a small advantage. He was able to predict Raiga moves but Raiga could do the same to him. Raiga sword skills were currently over powering Kakashi. Currently they were in a power struggle. Kakashi's kunai versus Raiga's Kiba blades. Both were channeling Lighting chakra into their respective weapons. Raiga began to over power Kakashi.

"You are a worthy opponent Kakashi-san; I will make sure your funeral is beautiful and glorious. " Raiga said.

Raiga over powered Kakashi and seemingly sliced through him. But Kakashi's body was replaced with a log. Kakashi appeared behind Raiga and swung his Kunai down. Raiga turned around and swung his sword at Kakashi's kunai. Raiga sword cut through Kakashi's kunai. This earned Kakashi a nick on his arm. He was electrocuted and his arm was now currently numb.

Kakashi jumped back. He knew he could not beat Raiga on his own. He bit down on his thumb and went through several one handed hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground and a seal array.

8 dogs shot out of the seal and sped towards Raiga. Raiga was able to dodge the first 3 dogs but the next 5 got him. Raiga dropped his swords and a bundle dropped from his back. Kakashi went through several more one handed hand signs before calling out

**LIGHTING RELEASE: CHIDORI**

Kakashi's fist was incased in lighting as he began running towards the trapped Raiga. Kakashi never noticed the bundle seemed to crawl closer and closer to Raiga. Kakashi finally reached Raiga and went to pierce him with his Chidori. But he was surprised when a bundle of cloth seemed to jump in its way. Because of Kakashi's tunnel vision and speed, he could not stop himself in time. His Chidori pierced the bundle and Raiga. Kakashi stopped moving and finally had the chance to look at the person inside the bundle. It was small child with glowing red eyes. The lives from his eyes were slowly fading away. Raiga looked sadly at the body in front of him. He began to cry tears as he realized both he and Ranmaru was going to die today. He closed his eyes as he felt himself dying.

Kakashi closed his eyes. He had just killed an innocent boy. He looked as both Raiga and the boy died. He let both of the bodies hit the ground. He went and sealed the two bodies. He looked towards Naruto and saw that Sasuke was unconsciousness and Naruto was looking straight at him with a bored expression. Naruto picked up Sasuke and started walking towards the bridge. When they got half way across it they heard a small but steady clap from the other side of the bridge.

"So you managed to defeat my assassins. Good I was not planning on paying him anyways." The voice said

The smoke disappeared to reveal Gato. But behind Gato was over 200 thugs. All of them armed and ready to kill.

"Today only I will leave this bridge an happy man. You all unfortunately will die today" Gato said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"After we kill you, we can capture the other team. You guys can have the women. I want the child" Gato said.

Naruto smiled at this. He decided now was the time to shut up this midget. He looked over at his sensei and saw he was still panting. He looked over at Sasuke and saw he was unconsciousness. He looked over at Sakura and noticed she was shaking in fear.

He sighed. He guessed that his team will not be of any help today.

Naruto raised up his gauntlet and aimed at Gato's head. He made sure to take steady aim. He let out a wind bullet at Gato's head. Time seemed to slow as the bullet raced towards Gato's head. The bullet was going so fast that it left a sonic boom in its wake. The bullet hit Gato and destroyed his head and also sent him flying. Only a stump of his neck remained. The impact of the bullet with Gato's skull sent the surrounding thugs flying to.

Naruto went through several before calling out

**FIRE/EARTH RELEASE: HELL'S BEAST**

Fire seemed to shape into the form of a tiger. Pieces of Tazuna's bridge stuck to the tigers, as if it was armor.

There was 10 tigers in total. They all roared at once, sending a spout of fire in the air. Naruto walked in front of the tigers. A cloak of blue fire began to form around him. Suddenly he started to charge at the thugs. The tigers roared once again before charging after Naruto. The first guy Naruto met was separated from his neck. The tigers jumped into the group and started causing havoc. The heat from the tigers was melting flesh and bone. When they came in contact with the thugs, it would met their whole bodies, leaving nothing but a puddle. Naruto was on the other side of the group of thugs. He was moving so fast that the thugs could not even see him to attack. Naruto currently pierced a man body and pulled out his spine. He then used the spine as a whip and wrapped in around another man's neck. The bone pierced the man's neck and he started bleeding. Naruto then gave a hard tug and the bones tightened around the man's neck. The man was beheaded by his fellow thug's spine. Naruto dropped the spine before charging at another opponent. He ducked underneath a wild swing and swung his claws at the legs of another thug. They thug height was shortened by 1 foot. Naruto then grabbed the man leg and started to beat him repeatedly with it. He reeled back and shoved the leg into the man's skull, killing him in a brutal fashion.

After another 5 minutes, all the thugs were eliminated. Either by Naruto's hands or the tigers. Naruto dispelled the tigers and the fire went shooting through the air. The pieces of Tazuna's bridge just fell back to the ground.

Naruto walked away from the carnage. He looked at the shocked Tazuna and smiled

"I guess you are free now Tazuna-san" Naruto said.

Tazuna looked around and it seemed he finally noticed. Gato was dead and all of his thugs were dead too. He started smiling and then he started laughing. He ran to Naruto and hugged the boy. Tazuna then started to run to the village all the while screaming about how Gato was dead and how they were free.

Naruto smirked at the man, and then looked back at his team. Sakura was crying on Sasuke because she thought he was dead. Kakashi had fallen unconsciousness from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto sighed before starting to walk over to Sasuke. He arrived at the unconsciousness boy and looked down at the hysterical girl. Naruto sighed once again. He went through several hand signs. A current of electricity appeared between his fingers. He placed his fingers on Sasuke's temple and sent an electric shot through Sasuke's body.

Sasuke shot up breathing heavily. He looked around, dazed and confused. All he remembered was being hit by that lighting whip and then everything went black. He saw a sobbing Sakura next to him and a smug looking Naruto. He continued to look around but he froze when he was the giant mass of bodies at the other end of the bridge. He started to have flashbacks of the Uchiha massacre and started to throw up. After he finished throwing up, he started to black up. He was not able to finish however because Naruto slapped him upside his head

"No, you are not blacking out this time. You and Sakura will carry Kakashi since I did all the work while you took a nap" Naruto said.

Sasuke seethed at the insult and the hit. He reluctantly got up and carried Kakashi back to Tazuna house.

Once they got to the house, they saw a celebrating Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari. Once they entered the house, Tsunami rushed over and gave Naruto a hug.

"Thank you so much Naruto-Kun. You finally freed this country" Tsunami.

Naruto smiled awkwardly. This was one of the first times he had been thanked by anyone except for Kurama.

"Uh, no problem Tsunami-san." Naruto said.

Tsunami released Naruto from her hug and ran to the village with the rest of her family. Sasuke took Kakashi up to their room. Sakura followed him.

Naruto sighed before shunshining away. He appeared on the top of the highest building the Wave country. He looked down at the celebrating villagers.

"You did a good deed today Naru-Kun" Kurama said as she appeared in front of Naruto

"I know Kura-chan. It is just funny to see people celebrating because of something I did. Usually I get attacked for trying to do something good." Naruto said

"I know that. And the villagers will pay for what they did to you. Just go down there and enjoy yourself for now" Kurama said.

"Ok" Naruto said before jumping down and joining the villagers in their partying

(One week later)

After that Night, Tazuna went back to building and repairing his bridge from Naruto's battle. With the help of the villagers, Tazuna managed to get complete the bridge. Now the villagers were sending Team 7 off.

"GOOD-BYE, DON'T BE AFRAID TO VISIT" Tsunami yelled to Naruto

Naruto waved back and Team 8 and Team 7 left.

Tazuna looked back at the crowd.

"I wonder what we should call the bridge" Tazuna said

Tazuna then felt someone tap his leg. He looked down and saw Inari.

"Naruto said give this to you when you mentioned the name of the bridge"

Inari handed the man a piece of paper.

The paper read," Hey Tazuna-san Naruto here. So you are probably wondering what this paper is for. Well here is a suggestion for the name of the bridge. And by suggestion I mean you better pick this fucking name. Naruto bridge. Eh! A sound nice don't it. I will be back in about a year to check up on my bridge, Sincerely Naruto!"

Tazuna sweat dropped. He then looked at the crowd

"I think the Great Naruto bridge sounds nice" Tazuna said.

The crowd erupted into cheers. The great Naruto Bridge it is.

(Two days later)

Team 7 and Team arrived at Konoha. Kakashi looked at Kurenai.

"Everybody except for Naruto is dismissed. Kurenai meet me at the Hokage tower." Kakashi said.

All the genin went their separate ways. Kakashi shunshined himself and Naruto to the Hokage's office.

Minato looked up to see his student and his son. His student looked very bothered

"Ah, Kakashi you are back. How was the mission?"

Kakashi gave Minato a summary of the mission. Minato gained a bothered look too when he heard of the power Naruto exhibited.

"Naruto, why did you show signs of insubordination during the mission. I could have you removed as a ninja because of that." Minato said

"It is because my sensei and you are pathetic. He has made no attempt to teach me shit. He has actually tried to hold me back. He shows signs of favoritism. And he read porn. I have no respect for him. Now we could forget all this or I could go visit all the council members who said they were "Sorry" and have a chat with them." Naruto said

Minato blanched. He did not know Naruto knew his secret.

"Oh, you can thank Kakashi for that one. I knew something was up that night. I knew that those Council members did not give single fuck when it came to the abuse I went through."

"N-naruto i-it's not like that. The council members were sincere" Minato said to try to convince Naruto.

"That is fucking Bullshit and you know it. Almost every single person on the council wants to watch me burn or see me dead. Don't try to bullshit me Hokage-Sama. Kakashi said it himself. If I wanted to. I could destroy this village" Naruto said.

Minato jumped at Naruto at this point and tried to pin him to the ground. Naruto side stepped the attack and pointed one of his claws at Minato throat.

"Don't you see it yet Minato? You cant defeat me. You have grown weak in your time as a Hokage. I could kill you right now. But I won't. I want you to suffer. Enjoy the little time your village has left. Also I advise you not to take action against me for this, unless you would like to find the corpses of your wife and daughter dead at your house." Naruto said before walking out of the room.

Kakashi helped the shaken Minato back to his desk. Minato slammed his head into his hands and started to cry.

"What have I done to deserve this Kakashi? Why me?" Minato said while crying

Kakashi sat there in silence. He then began to walk towards the door. He got to the door and opened it. He looked back at the sobbing Hokage.

"You abandoned one of your children Minato-sensei." Kakashi said as he walked out the door.

If one were to listen closely that night, they could her the cries of a broken man.

DONE! Guys and girls. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chunnin exam will be coming up next. Please review with any comments, opinions or ideas you may have to improve the story. I am sorry I killed off Zabuza and Haku. I just could not find any use except for slaves in the book. Well anyways Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Kdrevm here and I am back with another chapter, I got a lot of good reviews and some bad. This chapter will be mainly focused on the chunnin exam. Please review at the end. ENJOY!

It has been a week since Team 7 returned from their mission to Wave country. Team 7 was back to their usual schedule of Team training and missions. Naruto had noticed that Kakashi seemed to start acting nicer towards him. Whenever he looked in his eyes, he would see pity. It was starting to get on his nerves. Today something was happening that was weird. Team 7 was currently staring at their sensei. For once in his life, he was early.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Today, I have some forms for you to sign. These forms are of very high importance. I decided they were important enough to be early for." Kakashi said.

He then started to hand out the forms. Sasuke looked at the title on his paper

"Chunnin exam?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, this year they will be held in Konoha. It is an exam that will text your physical, mental and spiritual strength. If you pass, you will advance to the rank of Chunnin." Kakashi said.

"You have today to decided wether or not you want to compete. For today you are dismissed." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura walked away. Naruto was about to shunshin when Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto I have to talk to you" Kakashi said

Naruto sighed before stopping his shunshin. He looked at Kakashi.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Naruto said in an annoyed manner.

"I just want to apologize for the way I treated you. I know now that it was immature of me and unnecessary. I hope you can find a way to forgive me." Kakashi said

Naruto looked Kakashi straight in his eyes. He held eye contact for a while before sighing and breaking it.

"Kakashi, I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to team. You mentally scarred me for life. You will never be able to make it up to me. "Naruto said

Kakashi looked sad at this point. He should have figured his plan was not going to work.

"But I appreciate the effort, even if it was for pity. So I will never treat you like you are above me. But I will not go out my way to torture you. You will never gain my respect but I wont treat you like trash as I do the other villagers" Naruto said before walking away.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Naruto walked away. He guesses that was a victory. Kakashi walked away reading his book. If one had a view under Kakashi's mask, they would see a small sincere smile.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently meditating with Kurama. He was currently going over the decision he made with Kakashi.

"Naru-Kun, i think you made the right decision. You did not completely forgive him but you eased his mind." Kurama said.

"I know Kura-chan. I am just thinking about the Chunnin exam. I think it is the perfect time to put our plan in to action

"Are you talking about Fuck over Konoha and all of its villagers plan?" Kurama said.

Naruto smirked.

"Yes I am talking about that plan. Konoha will be focused on the Chunnin exams. All eyes will be focused on the final exam. All I have to do is make it there and that will be the perfect stage for the plan." Naruto said.

Kurama squealed and went and hugged Naruto.

"Ooo, Naruto-kun. I can't wait to see the look on the villager's faces." Kurama said excitedly.

Naruto smirked.

"I know, I can't wait either Kura-chan. It would be so worth all the pain I have been through)" Naruto said.

(The next day)

Naruto arrived first to Training ground 7. Kurama decided to stay out of the seal today and was currently riding on top of Naruto's head. Naruto climbed up into a tree and waited for the rest of his team to arrive.

After about 15 minutes, Sakura arrived. She seemed very nervous and was clutching her paper in a nervous manner. After about another 10 minutes Sasuke arrived. He had a look of determination on his face. Naruto decided not to reveal himself and just to wait for Kakashi to arrive.

After another 5 minutes Kakashi arrived. Naruto jumped out of his tree and landed near his team. They seemed startled but quickly got over it. Kakashi started to talk

"Good, it looks like all of you got your papers signed" Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at his paper. He had to sign it himself because he had no legal guardian.

"If any of you had not gotten your paper signs, you would not be able to participate." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. Naruto, not so much.

Naruto figured it was going to be another teamwork test.

"The Chunnin test will start tomorrow, you will meet at the academy in room 301." Kakashi said before walking away.

(The next day)

This time Naruto was last to arrive. His team mates were impatiently waiting for him.

"Finally you are here, we can go in" Sasuke said.

Team 7 walked into the building. They went up one flight of stairs and met a crowd of people. All the people seemed to be bunched around a room marked as "301".

Naruto sighed. He knew this was a genjutsu. He signaled his team mates to be quiet and started to walk around the crowd. After they were about halfway to the next staircase, they were stopped by a voice

"Hey where do you think you are going" A ninja said. His vest indicated that he was of Chunnin rank.

Naruto ignored the guy and continued walking. The Chunnin got pissed and went to grab Naruto shoulder. Naruto grabbed his hand as it was inches away from his shoulder. He began to slowly increase pressure. The Chunnin started to beg Naruto to stop. Naruto did not listen. He increased the pressure until he started to hear the Chunnin's bones break. Once he made sure they were really broken, he let go and walked away.

"I don't like people touching me." Naruto said over his shoulder. He then started to walk to the stairs

He was not able to go up them because I green figure landed in front of them. This person had a bowl cut hairstyle with extremely thick eyebrows. He was wearing a green-skin tight suit. His eyes were bigger and he had a huge grin on his face

"YOSH, My name is Rock Lee. I would like to fight yo-" Lee was interrupted when Naruto walked by him

"You can fight me during the exam. I don't feel like embarrassing you in front of all these genin" Naruto said before walking up the stairs. Once he and his team reached the top, they saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"Ah, so you made it past the genjutsu. Congratulations the next part of the exam will be in room 301. I advise you now, if you don't think you have what it takes to be a Chunnin you should drop out right now." Kakashi said.

Naruto gained a bored look, Sasuke had a determined look on his face. Sakura looked doubtful but quickly got over it.

"Good, I will take your faces as yes. Good luck." Kakashi said before shunshining away.

Naruto and his team walked up to the door. They opened it and were immediately blasted by a wave of killer intent. Sasuke flinched and Sakura started to shake. Naruto however just yawned and looked away.

"So you guys actually made it, how troublesome." The voice of Shikamaru ranged out.

Team 7 turned around and spotted the rest of teams. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall with a lazy expression on his face. Choji was eating a bag of chips nervously. Ino was twiddling her fingers. Hinata was giving a death stare to almost everybody in the room. Kiba was petting his dog, Akamaru. Shino seemed to be looking at a bug on his finger.

Suddenly a loud boom rang through the room. Everybody looked at the door. There standing in the doorway was Tatsumaki. She was dressed in a red and black skin tight battle suit. She had red and black flame designs on the bottom of it. She wore ninja sandals and had a jacket like her father's except that it was red and black.

"I AM BACK. THE GREAT TATSUMAKI NAMIKAZE" Tatsumaki said.

Ino and Sakura ran over to Tatsumaki to catch up with her.

"Where have you been Tatsumaki?" Sakura asked

"My father and my father personally trained and then had Jiraya-Sama train me." Tatsumaki said.

Now this caught the attention of several of the ninjas in the room. This girl was trained by the Fourth Hokage, his wife and Jiraya. She must be strong they thought.

Tatsumaki started to look around the room to see the reactions at her entrance. But somebody caught her attention, Naruto.

Her happy expression soured before turning in to a smirk. She marched over to Naruto and stood in front of him. Naruto had his head down and was petting Kurama. He saw a shadow over him. He looked up and saw Tatsumaki standing over him with a smirk on her face

"So you actually managed to make it as a genin. What a surprised. I expected a retard like you to fail or quit." Tatsumaki said.

Now normally Naruto would have beaten the shit out of anybody who said that. But he felt the presence of several eyes on him. He knew that the Hokage was watching this with his crystal ball. Naruto knew that he was important to Konoha but Tatsumaki life may come first.

"Tatsumaki, I would appreciate it if you would please remove yourself from my presence." Naruto said in a forced tone.

"If I don't, what are you going to do about it Baka. I'm stronger then you. I could whip you ass only using one hand" Tatsumaki gloated.

Naruto started to grind his teeth together. This girl was really testing his patience. If she continued this, Hokage be damned, Naruto would kill her.

"I am not going to do anything. I am just asking that you please get out of the way" Naruto said.

"I knew you were a pussy. You are too weak. You should quit being a ninja." Tatsumaki said.

Naruto stood up and grabbed Tatsumaki shoulder. He then looked in to her eyes. Tatsumaki saw his blue eye seemed to bleed with red. The blue and red seemed to mixed into a purplish color. His other eyed seemed to bleed blue and mixed into a purple color.

Suddenly Tatsumaki world went white. Everything was white. She realized she was also chained to a chair. She tried to free herself but she was not strong enough. She looked up and saw a very pissed off Naruto looking at her.

He then went up to her and pulled out a kunai. He seemed to examine before plunging it into Tatsumaki neck. Tatsumaki expected pain but she did not get any. But her world was fading black like she was dying. Once everything was black, it snapped backed to white. She was back in her chair and Naruto was smiling at her.

"This is my genjutsu. It has no name. It is based off the simple principle of genjutsu, creativity. In this world everything is white. I can create anything in this world. I can kill you as many times as I want and bring you back. I can slow time to snails pace. I could torture you for 100 years in here and only a second passed by outside.

Tatsumaki started to sweat at this. She knew this was a dangerous jutsu.

"Now look Tatsumaki, you will stop all this useless agitating, or I will bring you back here and torture you until your mind is broken." Naruto said.

Naruto then released his genjutsu. She stared at Naruto and saw his smirk, indicating that the genjutsu was real and was not just a figment of her imagination. She shivered before stepping away.

Everybody immediately became suspicious. One second Tatsumaki was insulting Naruto and then she was backing up in fear. Ino spoke up to try to dismiss the tense atmosphere.

"So Tatsumaki, where is your team" Ino asked.

Tatsumaki seemed to snap out of her trance and her attitude returned back to normal

"Oh, my father and Jiraya-Sama figured I was powerful enough to go through the exam by myself" Tatsumaki said.

The teams accepted this answer.

"You guys should quiet down or else you could attract some unwanted attention." A silver haired glassing wearing boy said.

"And you should shut the fuck up and mind your own business before you attract unwanted attention." Naruto responded.

The boy seemed shocked then chuckled. He stuck out his hand

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I am here to take the genin exam" Kabuto said

Naruto looked at the boys hand, he gained a smirk on his face. He shook Kabuto hand. While they were shaking hands, Kabuto noticed that his hands were becoming hotter. After about 5 seconds he tried to recoil his arm back but Naruto had a surprisingly strong grip. Kabuto now felt his palms burning. Kabuto looked up and saw an innocent looking smile on Naruto's face. Kabuto hand now felt like it was literally on fire. He looked down once again and saw that there was smoke coming from his hand.

He sighed. He would have to reveal some of his abilities to get out of this situation. Kabuto dislocated every bone in his hand and slid his hand out of Naruto's grip. He looked at his skin and realized it was burned to a crisp. He hid his hand quickly in an attempt to hide his ability.

"Hm, so yes. My name Kabuto. I have taken the exam 7 times. If you need any information on any person just ask me."

Tatsumaki immediately stepped up.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara" Tatsumaki said

Nobody from Konoha seemed surprised at the first name. The last name though surprised them.

Tatsumaki looked back at the other Konoha teams

"He was this kid I met; He was threating the 3rd's grandson. He seemed evil in a way" Tatsumaki said.k

Kabuto quickly picked up three and sent chakra through them.

"Naruto Uzuamki changed his name to Naruto Otari. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake. His team mates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He has been on 150 d-rank missions and one a ranked mission. His seems to be hated by the whole entire village. It also seems like he is feared. It is known that he has killed several anbu and civilians out of anger and boredom" Kabuto finished. When he looked up his face looked trouble.

Everybody around Naruto seemed shocked. Sure Naruto has always seemed a little … crazy. But they never thought he had killed any one before. They all looked at him and saw him back on the ground petting Kurama. He had a calm grin on his face.

Kabuto looked away and picked up another card.

"Gaara of the sand. Genin of the suna. His sensei is a jonin named Baki. His team mates are Temari and Kankuro. They are also his brother and sister. He is the son of the Kazekage. He has been on 75 D rank missions, 25 c ranked mission, 5 b ranked missions and 2 a ranked mission. It has been reported that he returned from every single one of those mission without a scratch. His village also seems to fear him like Naruto. Some say he is a psychopath"

Now this shocked a lot of the genin in the room. There was two insane ninjas currently in the room. This exam will be a good one.

Suddenly a loud boom ranged through the room. The door was slammed opened again. In came a man with a black bandana and a large black trench coat. Several jonin followed him.

"Ok, My name is Ibiki and for the next hour and an half all of you are my bitches, now get to a god damn seat or you are failing."

Everyone scrambled to a seat. Naruto ended up sitting next to Hinata and a random geno=in.

Ibiki walked up to the front of the room.

"Here is the rules, you will be given a test. You will take the test. If you are caught cheating you will lose a point. The test is consisted of ten questions. The tenth question will be given in the last ten minutes of the test. You have a total of ten points. If any of you lose all of your points you and a test. You will take the test. If you are caught cheating you will lose a point. You have a total of ten points. If any of you lose all of your points you and your team will fail. Any questions? No? I thought so." Ibiki said before signaling the Jonin to hand out the test.

When Naruto got his test, he saw that the questions were impossible. He looked around and noticed that some of the faster genin had figured this out. He at the genin sitting next to him. It seemed like he was blazing through the test. Naruto gained an very mischievous grin. He waited until the guy next to him to finish his test. Naruto discretely reached into his pouch. He slowly pulled out a smoke bomb. He gave it to Kurama and Kurama ducked underneath her seat. She dropped in under the genin that was sitting next to Naruto desk. Naruto took careful aim at the Smoke bomb. He shot it and it exploded in a cloud of dark smoke. People yelled out in surprise. Naruto had Kurama switch his papers with the genin's paper. He quickly erased the other name and put his name on it. He leaned back and smirked. That was easy.

Once the smoke cleared a lot of people yelled out in surprise. It seems Naruto was not the only person to switch papers. The genin next to Naruto also yelled out in surprise. He looked at the smug Naruto and started to acuse of him cheating. Naruto ignored him and the genin was eventually thrown out for "cheating".

After another hour Ibiki stopped the test.

"Now it is time for the tenth question. But it has a twist." Ibiki said

This got the attention of all the genin in the room.

"If you take the tenth question and get it wrong you will not be able to take any more chunin exams. You will remain a genin for the rest of your ninja career" Ibiki said

This shocked everybody in the room. If they failed they would remain genins.

"But if you drop out right now you can do the chunin exam over again next year. This will also mean that your team is out too." Ibiki said.

Immediately several genins started raising their hands. They did not want to take the risk of remaining genins for the rest of their careers. Pissed offed Team members and sad genins left the room at a massive rate.

Naruto was looking around the room watching as teams left. He looked at Sasuke. He knew that his pride would never allow him to quit. He then looked at Sakura. She looked very unsure of herself. She seemed to be starting to raise her hand. Naruto's eyes widened. This girl was about to ruin all of plans.

Naruto stood up, gaining the attention of everybody in the room including Sakura. He looked directly at Sakura.

"Sakura, I swear to any fucking god that you believe in that I will murder you if you raise your hand an fucking inch more. You are completely pathetic if you quit from this weak, bullshit excuse of intimidation. I thought you had actually improved , even if it was an almost microscopic margin. Now lower your fucking hand down or lose it this instant" Naruto said furiously

Sakura was sent into tears in about the middle of the rant. The rest of the occupants of the room were shocked that Naruto just talked to his team mate like that. Ibiki just looked at Naruto and gave him a nod. Sometimes some people just needed a kick in the ass.

After this the flow of teams began to slow. It seemed some people got some inspiration from Naruto's little "speech"

"Ok is that all?" Ibiki asked

All the genins had a determined look on their faces

"Then here is the tenth question" Ibiki said.

All the genin leaned in. Ibiki had stopped for dramatic effect.

"You all pass!" Ibiki said.

All of the genin were in shocked. They had passed?

"You see there was no tenth question. It was just a test of your courage. This part of the exam was supposed to simulate certain parts of missions. The test was for intel. You had to gather information any way possible with out getting caught. Of course some people decided to use more… open methods." Ibiki said while looking at Naruto towards the end.

"The tenth question was supposed to test your courage and willingness to take risk during missions. The ones who left failed." Ibiki said.

"Now officially the first part of the genin test is over" Ibiki said.

"Your next proctor should be here so-" Ibiki was interrupted when a purple ball bust through the window.

A sign appeared and it was stuck to the wall by four kunai. The sign read: NOW ENTERING, THE SEXY AND AMAZING ANKO, THE SECOND CHUNNIN EXAM PROCTOR.

Anko stood in front of the room in a pose. She scanned the room for reactions. The girls seemed to think she was an whore and the guys were staring at her with lust. One person caught her though. Naruto was sitting in one of the middle rows. He was looking at her dead in her eyes. Anko positive attitude seemed to deflate. She still remembered that day in the forest. That threat he made towards her. She made sure to stay as far as possible from him. But now here he was, sitting right in front her with an menacing grin on his face.

"Oh this is perfect" Naruto said.

"Naru-Kun what are you thinking" Kurama said.

"I am thinking of starting to get a little revenge on Anko-chan here" Naruto said.

Anko seemed to regain her positive attitude.

"Everybody meet me in training 44 in 10 minutes or you will really fail" Anko said.

Anko was about to shunshin when Naruto stopped her.

"Anko-san I actually want to speak to you" Naruto said

At this Anko stiffened. she knew this was going to come eventually. She sighed, she would have to deal with it.

"Ok, the rest of the teams meet at training ground 44, while I'll talk with this smart ass over here" Anko said confidently

All the teams exited the room. Ibiki left soon after. All there was left was Anko and Naruto. Naruto began to slowly walk down the aisle. His grin seemed to get more menacing with each step. Eventually he got on the ground level. He then walked up to Anko. He had grown enough that he now stood above Anko.

"So we finally meet again Anko-chan. It seemed like you have been avoiding me since our last little talk." Naruto said.

Anko was frozen. The aura Naruto was releasing was paralyzing her with fear.

"Can't talk? Good, you don't really need to talk for this" Naruto said.

Naruto walked up to Anko. He started to take her trench coat off. He then cut her fish net from her body.

Anko eyes widened. Naruto was about to rape her? She was going to get the same treatment, she did to him.

"Oh, don't worry. I am not going to rape you. I would not even bother; only one woman is enough for me. I am just to pleasure you until your nerves are extremely sensitive then torture you. Also don't bother for help. I had Kurama place seal all around the room. No sounds will get in or out. Also I placed a paralysis seal on you. Only I can break it. Now let's get you worked up" Naruto said.

(Mini lemon…. I guess)

Naruto then cut her shorts. Naruto saw that she was not wearing any panties. He then stuck one of his fingers in to Anko's pussy.

Anko's eyes widened. Naruto seemed to be channeling chakra into his finger. It was sending wave of pleasures up her spine.

"Oh you are actually enjoying this. I should of expected this. We only just begun. I'm trying to decide if I should drive you insane with pleasure of leave you on the brink of insanity. Hmm so many choices " Naruto said.

Naruto then stuck another finger in to Anko. He then went up and started to grope her breast. Anko was now currently moaning in pleasure. Naruto then began to attack the other breast with his mouth. This made Anko breathing increase. He started to feel Anko humping his fingers. He grinned. Naruto added another finger and started to suck on Anko's breast. Anko was now moaning and groaning in pleasure. Her breathing was short and fast.

"I keep forgetting you were a virgin. At least until you raped me. I am guessing that was the last time you had sex. This will be even more enjoying this" Naruto said.

Naruto then made a darkness clone. Naruto shadow seemed to rise from the ground. It was flat but it slowly began to gain definition. Finally it settled in the form of Naruto. The clone got on its knee's in front of Anko. Naruto bring both of his hands and started to use both of his hands to grope her breast. Naruto's clone started to assault Anko's pussy with its tongue. Anko was yelling out in pleasure. Naruto's clone felt Anko tremble. He knew that she was about to come. He stopped licking her and signaled for Naruto to stop groping her breast.

Anko was now panting in sexual frustration. Naruto had literally left her on the brink of an orgasm. He sat there in front of her with an amused smirk. He stood up and then punched her in her stomach. Anko felt extreme pain, more then she ever felt before.

"Hey Anko, did you know that your stomach, back and chest are the most stimulated parts of the body during sex. I am guessing you do since you do work in the torture and interrogation department." Naruto said.

Naruto then got behind her and summoned his claws. He channeled fire chakra into them this time. He raked her back with his claws. The claw punctured her but did not reach bone. It left 3 red hot scars on her back. Anko screamed out in pain. The heightened levels of estrogen made her body extremely sensitive. The pain was intensified tenfold. Anko screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, you are actually enjoying this? Well we got to fix that" Naruto said

Naruto summoned another clone that appeared in front of Anko. The clone raked its claw against Anko's chest. Her breast were left with marks.

Naruto continued this process for an hour. By the end of the session Anko's body was covered in scars.

Her breaths were long and laborious. She had started crying from the pain. Her head was currently hanging down.

Naruto walked up to her. He held her head up.

"Well this was exciting Anko-chan. Hopefully we can do this again." Naruto said.

"What… Makes you think….. That I wont tell the Hokage? Anko asked.

"Because I could kill you before you step foot out of this room and how will the Hokage believe you when you have nothing to prove your statement." Naruto said

"What are you talking about, the sca….." Anko trailed off.

The scars were gone. She still felt the pain but the scars had disappeared.

"Well Anko-chan, I hope you enjoyed our play time, but unfortunately I have a exam to take and you have an exam to proctor. Also if you try to tell the Hokage about this incident, then the pain you felt in here will be nothing to the pain I will inflict to you. Bye now" Naruto ended off cheerfully before seemingly disappearing. Anko world seemed to be fading in black. Suddenly it brightened up and it revealed that she was in her stance. She was staring at Naruto. Naruto had probably the biggest grin on his face.

"Anko are you okay? " Ibiki asked.

"Umm, uhh Yes I am, I am just surprised that these many genin passes. You must be losing your touch Ibiki." Anko said.

"Ok, so Meet at Training ground 44 in 10 minutes or you fail. " Anko said.

Genin started to rush out of the room at extremely fast paces. Naruto walked by Anko. He grinned and then wiggled his eyebrow at her. He walked out of the room with his team mates following him.

Anko hung back in the room. She was still trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly it hit her, Genjutsu! The brat had put her in a Genjutsu. But how did he put her in a genjutsu. All she did was look at him … unless he had a genjutsu that was eye activated. But it felt so real. The pain and the pleasure. She could still feel the phantom pains. She had to continually look down to make sure the scars weren't really there. She was disturbed that the boy was able to dominate her with only a genjutsu. And she had a guess that that was not the end of Naruto's revenge.

We find Naruto at the entrance of the forest of death. Sasuke was standing next to him, waiting for Anko to arrive. Sakura was standing as far away as possible from Naruto. She was still a little shaken from his rant towards her.

Suddenly Anko arrived in a shunshin. She immediately started to bark out orders.

"Ok, here is the deal. You will be given a scroll. There is two different types of scroll. An heaven and an Earth scroll. You will have to get a scroll that is different from yours. But you will have to do this in that forest." Anko said while pointing towards the forest.

"You will have 5 days to get a scroll and get to the tower in the middle of the forest. If you don't then you fail. But if you did not make it through the forest, then you probably died anyways. "Anko said unnerving the genin.

Anko started to hand out the scrolls. When she got to Naruto's team she got very nervous. Naruto chuckled at this.

All of the teams went to their assigned gates. A loud horn ranged out. The gates opened and the genin ran in. About 30 seconds later, screams of terror and pain rang through the forest.

Naruto turned towards his team mates.

"We need to find a scroll immediately and head for the towers. No bull shitting. This forest is too dangerous for you too." Naruto said.

"Says you Dobe, you are probably too weak and scared to survive in this forest." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. Sasuke would learn by the end of this week.

Team 7 was jumping through the tress. Suddenly two blurs rushed at Naruto and tackled him. Sasuke watched as the 3 figures rolled around. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. They thought that their team mates were about to die. But that thought went immediately out their heads when they heard Naruto laughing.

"Mamoru and Mitsui, you managed to find me" Naruto said.

The three of them stopped moving, to reveal two tiger cubs standing on Naruto's chest. They were also licking his face. The tigers were both black with white stripes. They had gold eyes and sharp teeth

"**We missed you Naruto-Sama."** They both said

"I missed you too but I cannot chat right now, I am sort of in the middle of a test" Naruto said.

"**Can we stay with you" Both of them said again**

Naruto was about to deny the request when the two tigers pulled out their greatest weapons. The kitty eyes, they were on par with the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto sighed

"Ok, just make sure you stay out of trouble." Naruto said before letting the two cubs sit on his shoulder.

Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked at this scene. This was the first time that they had seen Naruto show compassion towards well anything. It was weird.

"Ok lets go." Naruto said

(2 hours)

It has been two hours since Naruto had encountered the tigers. They were currently hopping through the trees.

Suddenly a giant gust of wind blew towards them. Naruto ordered his team mates to stick themselves to the trees using chakra while he did the same thing. The gust of wind flew by past them harmlessly. Suddenly a sound ninja landed in front of them. She was smiling

"Ku Ku Ku, So it seems Naru-chan is not a stupid as the reports say he is" the sound ninja said.

"Wow, Naru-chan? Isnt that a little too close lady. I mean I literally just met you." Naruto said mockingly.

The girl frowned before launching herself at Team 7. She went for Naruto first. The girl appeared in front of Naruto and tried to sweep his legs. Naruto jumped up. The sound ninja used the stationary leg to propel herself in the air. Naruto maneuvered his body. The two tigers that were still on his shoulders flew at the ninja. One aimed for the face and the other for the neck. They managed to bite the ninja.

But what they bit was not the ninja's real face but a fake. The sound ninja jumped back.

"Ku Ku Ku, it seems like your kittens were able to un masked me." The sound ninja said.

The sound ninja looked up to reveal her face. Only it was not a "Her". He was actually a she. Naruto looked at the face and started laughing. He was holding his stomach because of his laughter. He fell on a tree branch and started to roll back in forth all while laughing. The sound ninja seemed to grow irritated at this

"What is so funny, boy" The sound ninja said.

Naruto continued to laugh. He soon stood up and wiped his eyes as if he was crying

"I remember reading about you. They said you were great and powerful. Then you betrayed the village. Now you are here. Disguised as a boy. Orochimaru, o how have you fallen." Naruto said.

The newly revealed Orochimaru grew furious at this.

"So you have heard about me. I have heard about you too. How you were beaten, raped and punished for a thing you had no control over. How your parents abandoned you. Do you know who your parents are Naru-chan?" Orochimaru said tauntingly.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yes actually I do. And please do not refer to them as my parents. They gave up that right a long time ago. And since they brought me in this world only to abandon me, I will take them out of it." Naruto said

Orochimaru chuckled at this. It seemed the brat wasn't as uninformed as he thought.

"That's funny kid. Now let's stop talking. I am only here for one thing and that is Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said

Orochimaru then extended his neck at great lengths. Naruto watched apathetically as Orochimaru bit Sasuke. A seal appeared on Sasuke. He then started to scream in pain while clutching his shoulder

Orochimaru laughed.

"I hope you enjoy my little gift Sasuke-Kun" Orochimaru said.

He then looked at Naruto

"Aren't you going to help out your team mate Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked

Naruto looked at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was creeped out because he saw no emotion in the boy's eyes.

"If he was not fast to dodge that pathetically slow attack then he does not deserve my help" Naruto said

"Also I want to fight one of the legendary sannin, even if it is a the pedophile of the group" Naruto said before disappearing from Orochimaru sight.

Orochimaru looked around for the boy. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in his gut. Orochimaru had no time to react as he was punched. Naruto channeled chakra into his fight to make sure he did not go flying. Blood went flying from Orochimaru's mouth. Naruto then disappeared again. He reappeared on a branch and looked down at the coughing and wheezing Orochimaru.

"Really is that all? One punch and you are down? That is pathetic. I expected more from the legendary snake sannin" Naruto said.

Orochimaru was clutching his stomach. That punch was the hardest that he ever felt. Even harder than tsunade's punches.

Orochimaru quickly turned around and launched several snakes at Naruto. Naruto casually raised his claws and sliced cleanly through the snakes.

Orochimaru seemed to sink through the ground. He reappeared behind Naruto, unsheathed his sword and pierced Naruto with it. He smiled because he thought he killed the boy. But he was surprised when the boy started to speak casually

"Hm, so this is the legendary sword Kusangi? Seems sort of weak. I can't even feel the poison. You are going have to do better then that Orochimaru." Naruto said before seemingly fading away.

Naruto then appeared above Orochimaru and swung his claws at him. Orochimaru swung and blocked the claws with his sword. Naruto allowed gravity to bring him back to earth. When he landed on the tree, he tried to sweep Orochimaru's legs. Orochimaru jumped several hundred feet in the air. He then used Kusangi extending abilities to try and pierce Naruto from the air. Naruto casually dodge, stepping from left to right casually.

Orochimaru was starting to get irritated. This boy was casually dodging most of his attack.

Orochimaru did not have time to stay angry before he was hit in the shoulder with a chakra bullet. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, sending him flying in a spiral.

"You should pay more attention Orochimaru, if I had channeled Fire chakra in to that bullet, you would be dead right now." Naruto said mockingly.

Orochimaru righted himself in mid air and landed on a branch. Now this boy was really starting to piss him off. Orochimaru went through several hand signs before calling out:

**HIDDEN SNAKE TECHNIQUE: VALLEY OF THE SNAKE.**

Orochimaru opened his mouth and an huge amount of snakes appeared out of it. The snakes seemed to burrow into the tree. A giant chasm seemed to form where ever the snakes went. The snakes eventually got under the tree Naruto was on. The tree soon collapsed. Naruto jumped at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru went through several more hand signs

**FIRE RELEASE: HELL'S FURY**

A giant fireball flew at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes as the Fireball engulfed him

Orochimaru smiled. He had finally killed that stupid pest. Orochimaru was however shocked when a flaming Naruto came flying towards him. His surprised caused him to get a face full of flames from Naruto's punch.

Orochimaru went flying in to a tree. Orochimaru got up dazed and disorientated. He looked up to see Naruto calmly staring at him

"You have gotten weak. This is pathetic. I hope the rest of the sannins aren't as bad as you. You aren't even worthy to die by my hand" Naruto said before walking over to the downed Sasuke and Sakura

Orochimaru was infuriated by the comment. He leaped at Naruto with his sword drawn back

"NARUTO LOOK OUT" sakura screamed

Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed Orochimaru by his neck.

"You now officially disgust me. You don't even have the balls to attack me when I am facing you. You have to wait till I turn my back. For this, you are going to get punished." Naruto said.

Naruto fist became surrounded In his dark aura. The dark aura seemed to go in to Orochimaru. It was a still for a couple of seconds. Suddenly Orochimaru started to scream out in pain. He fell clutching his neck

"I just injected some of my dark chakra in to you. It will slowly corrode your body until you are just a husk. It won't kill you but it will hurt like a bitch. Have fun" Naruto said before walking over to Sakura.

"Sakura pick up Sasuke and follow me, we will have to camp out for the night" Naruto said

Sakura picked up Sasuke and Naruto and her flew out of the forest clearing, leaving a downed Orochimaru that was still clutching his neck in pain

"I will get you, you will regret the day you messed with me. I will torture you beyond belief and laugh while doing it. I will kill you" Orochimaru yelled out hoarsely before shunshining away

Naruto and Sakura heard the shout. Sakura looked at Naruto

"Aren't you scared? One of Konoha's biggest traitors just said he was going to kill you." Sakura asked worriedly

"Sakura, I am not scared of that pathetic washed up snake. He has no power. And even if he did have power, it could not equal mines on my worst day" Naruto said.

This shut Sakura up.

(2 hours later)

Naruto and Sakura had found a clearing with a cave. Naruto had Sakura set Sasuke down in the cave. Currently Sakura was in the cave taking care of Sasuke and Naruto was out hunting.

Sakura was tending to Sasuke when she heard a snap outside of the cave. She quietly crawled to the entrance of the cave where she saw three sound genin.

"Sasuke is inside that cave, I say we should just charge in and kill him." The tallest genin said

"No you idiot, we don't know if they have any traps set up" The smallest one said. Based by its voice, sakura could say she was girl

"Shut up Kin, nobody asked you" The medium one said.

Sakura tried to crawl back over to Sasuke when she kicked a rock. Suddenly a senbon came flying within inches of Sakura neck.

"Come out right now or I won't miss this time" Kin said.

Sakura reluctantly crawled out of the cave

"So we got another genin. I am guessing you are guarding Sasuke" The tallest one said.

"Dosu, do you think I can have some fun with her" The medium one said

"Kasu control your lust, we are here to kill Sasuke and that is it." Dosu said.

"You are not going to even touch Sasuke-kun." Sakura said before charging at the three ninjas

The genin watched as Sakura charged at them with pathetic speeds. Kin stepped up and threw several Senbon at her. Sakura managed to dodge the first few but was hit by the rest. Some of the senbon hit several pressure points, causing extreme pain.

Kin was about to hit her with more senbon when a green blur landed in front of her.

"YOSH, MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND YOU SHALL NOT TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN." Lee said before charging at the three genin.

He met Dosu first and threw a punch. Dosu blocked the punch with a strange device on his arm. Suddenly Lee started to wobble and fall. When he was on the ground, he threw up and fell unconscious.

"That was pathetic" Dosu said.

Three more genin shot out from the bushes.

Team 10 had arrived.

"Ino you handle the girl, Choji you handle the one named Kasu and I will handle the leader." Shikamaru said

Choji suddenly inflated several times his size and rolled towards Kasu. Kasu raised his arm and called out

**WIND RELEASE: DECAPITATING WAVES**

Two giant waves of wind exploded towards Choji. Choji was hit by them and was sent flying towards a tree. The tree fell and Choji was knocked unconscious.

Ino was repelled back by an hail of senbon. She was covered in senbon. Kin threw another hail of senbon that overcame Ino. She fell on the ground screaming in pain.

Shikamaru was currently trying his best not to got hit by one of Dosu's sound waves. He saw what happened to Lee. Shikamaru looked over and saw that both of his team mates were down. Shikamaru quickly jumped towards his team.

"I am sorry Sakura, but my team comes first. " Shikamaru said before jumping away with both of his team mates on his shoulder.

The sound genin began advancing towards Sakura but was stopped when they felt a malicious chakra erupt. They looked at the cave and saw Sasuke. Sasuke was surrounded in a cloak of dark chakra that looked similar to Naruto's.

Sasuke looked at the downed Sakura.

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

Sakura slowly leaned her head towards the sound genin. Sasuke nodded before disappearing from the Sound genin's sight.

He appeared behind Kin and slapped her. She went flying in to a tree. He then punched Dosu in the face. He got behind Kasu and held his arms.

"You seem to like these arms. You wouldn't mind if I borrow them" Sasuke said.

Sasuke started to rip Kasu arm's off. Kasu was screaming in pain.

Sakura was watching the horrific seen with disgust. This was not Sasuke. This was not her Sasuke-kun.

Sakura dragged herself over to Sasuke. She grabbed his leg. Sasuke looked down. He saw a crying Sakura.

"Please Sasuke-kun. Please stop. This isn't you" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura then looked back at Zaku. He sighed before letting go of his arms. His dark aura disappeared.

"Just when I thought you had actually grown some balls, you lose them" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke got mad at this comment and tried to summon the dark aura again. Instead he really dizzy and feel unconscious again.

Naruto looked over at the downed Dosu.

"Give me your scroll and you can go. I don't have time to play with weaklings like you" Naruto said to Dosu.

Dosu fearfully dug into his pocket and picked his scroll out. He threw it to Naruto and ran. Zaku went and picked Kin up and left.

Naruto looked back at Sakura.

"We are getting out of this forest now. I cant even leave you alone for 10 minutes. Also to the team that is hiding in the bushes, come get your team mate." Naruto said before jumping away.

Sakura jumped after him after putting Sasuke on her back.

(30 minutes later)

After traveling for 30 minutes, Team 7 arrived at the tower. There was a posting on the wall. Sakura was about to read it before Naruto interrupted her.

"Sakura just go through the door" Naruto said irritated

Sakura went through the door and ran in to Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at Naruto holding the two scrolls. He looked back up

"It looks like you three passed the second part of the chunin exams. Congrats!" Kakashi said.

AND CUT. I would first like to apologize for taking so long. I had a lot of stuff to do this week. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review with any opinions, questions or ideas for the story. Have a nice night!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Kdrevm here. First of all I would just like to thank everyone for the views, favorites and follows. The reviews were amazing and I would like to thank everyone for them. This chapter will include 3rd and fourth part of the Chunnin exam. With a little twist at the end. =D

"Congrats, You passed the Chunnin exam." Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked and Sakura cheered.

"You are the second team to finish, since you finished early you have 3 days to rest before the next part. I will lead you to your room." Kakashi said

Naruto and Sakura followed Kakashi to a room. The room had three beds and a bathroom. Sakura set Sasuke on a bed. Kakashi watched her do this and froze up. He looked closely at his neck and saw the curse seal.

He swung back to Naruto

"HOW DID HE GET THIS?" Kakashi yelled

Naruto looked at Kakashi with an apathetic look.

"First of all, don't fucking yell at me for something I did not do. We encountered Orochimaru in the forest and he gave it to Sasuke" Naruto said.

Kakashi immediately snatched Sasuke out of the bed and shunshined away. Sakura was shocked. She quietly went into her bed and laid down. If one listened closely they could hear her sniffling.

Naruto sighed. He walked out of the room and wandered around the huge tower. He was currently trying to find a training ground. The two tiger cubs wanted to train with him

(10 minutes later )

Naruto had finally managed to find a training ground. But it was occupied by a boy. The boy a red hair and a gourd on his back. The area around his eyes was dark as if he had gotten no sleep last night. He was currently staring at Naruto with an apathetic but bloodthirsty look. Naruto grinned at started to walk towards to boy

"Hello, my name is Naruto. What is yours?" Naruto asked.

The gourd on the boy's back opened and a torrent a sand came flying towards Naruto. When the sand got close Naruto seemed to wave his hand and the sane casually fell to the ground. The boy got a shocked look on his face before it changed back to his apathetic expression. The boy continued to send waves of sand towards Naruto and Naruto would just bat them down as he continued to get closer.

Naruto eventually got face to face with the boy

"Naruto this boy is a demon container. He holds Shukaku." Naruto heard Kurama say.

Naruto looked in to the boy's eyes. He saw pain, hate and insanity. This boy was just like him.

"My name is Naruto. I am a Demon container just like you. I want to help you. You just have to let me." Naruto said while sticking his hand out

The boy had a reluctant look his face. But slowly started to give in. His hand slowly went towards Naruto's. When it made contact, a bright flash of white light enveloped them both.

(In the boys mind)

Naruto appeared in a giant desert. He looked around and all he saw was sand and raging tornadoes. Naruto looked over and saw that Kurama had appeared with him

"Woah, his mindscape is almost as bad as mines" Naruto said.

"Hopefully we can fix that." Kurama said

Naruto and Kurama started to walk through the desert. Kurama said she felt a massive chakra source. After about 5 minutes they arrived at a giant temple. They entered the temple. In the middle of the temple was a man. But they man was not normal. It seemed like half of his body was covered in sand. His eyes held an insane grin. He was also holding an hour glass.

"Ooooo, Lookie here, I have guest. Is there any I can get for you?" The man said in a crazed voice

"We want you to leave the boy alone." Naruto said

"Oh, are you talking about Gaara. I can't leave him alone. I am his mother. He is going to go crazy without his mother" The man said.

Naruto looked at Kurama. They both knew this man's mind was too far gone to argue with. Kurama gave a nod to Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the man. His eyes were glowing a bright blue. The man started to get scared. A giant wave of sand was once again sent flying to Naruto. Naruto sent a giant pulse of fire and the sand transformed to glass and fell to the ground. The man continued to send waves of sand at Naruto and Naruto kept turning them into glass with his fire. Naruto finally got with in arms length of the man. The man was now cowering in fear.

"You stay away from me. I don't want to leave. GET AWAY" The man screamed.

Naruto went through several hand signs before calling out

**LIGHT RELEASE: HEAVENLY PURIFICATION**

A bright light surrounded the man. He screamed as his body seemed to be evaporating. After 2 minutes the man was completely gone. Outside the tornadoes and sand storms stopped. The desert was calm and still. The hour glass the man was holding fell and broke. The sand in the hour glass seemed to sliver outside.

Suddenly the sand started to move outside of the temple. The sand grew and grew until it was towering above the temple. The sand seemed to compact and form a shape. The shape was giant and it had one tail. This was Shukuka the one tailed raccoon.

"Kurama thank you, I have been trapped and tormented by that man for years." Shukuka said.

"You shouldn't thank me Shukuka, you thank my Naru-chan over here." Kurama said while pointing to a sheepish Naruto

Shukuka looked confused at the Naru-chan part then looked at Naruto.

"Thank you boy, You have set me from that prison. I will grant you any wish you see fit." Shukuka said.

"Shukuka, the only thing I want you to do is to take care of Gaara. From the way the boy looked, he has been through a lot. Just stay with him and protect him. That is my wish." Naruto said.

"I like you Naruto. I can see that you have been through a lot of pain. I shall follow through with your wish.' Shukuka said.

Naruto nodded before walking back over to Kurama. They were enveloped in a bright light. When the light disappeared they were gone, leaving Shukuka alone.

"That boy, he is powerful. He is going to shake this world." Shukuka said before dissolving into sand.

(Outside)

Naruto opened his eyes. He was still shaking hands with Gaara. Naruto watched as Gaara's eyes widened, then slowly started to close. Gaara eyes closed and fell backwards. Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. Naruto picked Gaara up and laid him against the wall. He then went back to the cubs.

"Ok now we are going to work on your two speed. I want you to be as fast as a full grown tiger by time I am finished with you." Naruto said.

The two cubs seemed to nod.

"Good, now your first test is to catch me. Good luck." Naruto said.

The cubs expected Naruto to dash away but he just stood there.

"You two are currently too slow to even touch me. I have no need to move from this spot." Naruto said.

The two cubs growled before charging at Naruto. Both of them went straight for Naruto's face. Naruto causally tilted his head and let the cubs fly past him. The cubs landed and went flying towards Naruto's back. Naruto did a back flip and let the cubs fly under him. Naruto landed in the same position and looked at the cubs with a smirk

"This is going to be harder than we expected." The two cubs said at the same time

(1 hour later)

We find Temari, Gaara's sister, looking for Gaara. They had managed to get through the exam in a matter of hours due to Gaara. When they arrived at the tower Gaara immediately went for looking for a training ground. It had been an day since then so she was getting worried.

After looking around for a hour, she found the training ground. What she saw shocked her. She saw Naruto standing in one spot casually dodging two tigers. But what really shocked her was that Gaara was leaning on a wall seemingly asleep. But he couldn't fall asleep or Shukuka would take him over. Knowing this Temari expected the worse. She saw red and swung her fan at Naruto sending what seemed like an hurricane size wind at Naruto.

Naruto saw the wind coming, and he knew that the cubs were going to get in the way. Naruto rolled and grabbed the cubs in one arm. He then stood and held his claw out towards the gust of wind. The wind impacted with the claw and a huge cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappeared it revealed Naruto with his arm still out. He had stopped the wind with his claw.

"You know it is not nice to attack people when you just meet them." Naruto said.

"You killed my Brother, I will kill you!" Temari said.

Temari then started to swing her fan over and over at Naruto. Naruto started to dodge the waves of air, side stepping, flipping and ducking, all with the cubs still in his arms. He was also getting closer and closer to Temari with every dodged moved.

Eventually Temari tired out and Naruto was right in front of her. Temari was crying in anger. This guy had killed her brother and now was just casually standing in front of her with a smirk.

"You know, I could kill you right now for Attacking me." Naruto said.

Temari's eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"You killed my brother, I should kill you!" Temari screamed

"Your brother is not dead, he is sleeping." Naruto said.

"No he is not, He cannot sleep because of the on-." Temari stopped herself right there. She could not reveal that Gaara had the one tailed in him.

"He has a special condition. If he sleeps, he could die." Temari lied

"You don't have to lie about the one tails. I already know." Naruto said

This shocked Temari. No one was supposed to know this.

"H-how d-do you know?" Temari asked

"Because I just dealt with the beast. Your brother should be able to sleep now." Naruto said.

Temari heard this and ran over to her brother. She shook him awake

"Temari why did you interrupt my first nap in years?" Gaara said groggily.

Temari hugged her brother tightly when she saw he was alright. Gaara seemed to stiffen but soon relaxed in his sister's embrace. After they finished hugging, Gaara got up and walked towards Naruto. He stopped when he was right in front of Naruto.

"Shukuka told me what happened in the seal." Gaara said.

"Yes, I could not let somebody suffer like that." Naruto said.

"I never got your name." Gaara said.

"My name is Naruto Otari. Well I have to get going. I hope to see you later in the exams." Naruto said before walking out of the training grounds.

Gaara and Temari looked at the back of the retreating Naruto.

"That boy… He is powerful, we will have to warn Baki about him." Gaara said.

(3 days later)

It has been five days since the teams had entered the Forest of Death. The teams had been whittled down to a handfuls amount. The remaining teams were now in an giant arena like room. There was 4 statues in the room. Each one with an Hokage on it. On the balcony, the sensei's of the team stood.

On the platform above the room, The fourth Hokage stepped out on the platform and looked down at the genin. He frowned when he saw Naruto smirking up at him but he immediately brightened up when he saw Tatsumaki excitedly waving at him. Minato cleared his throat.

"Hello Genin, first of all I would like to congratulate you all on passing the second part of the genin exam. I know it was hard and some of your friends did not make it but you guys survived. But unfortunately to many of you made it through the exam. So we will have to have an el-" Minato was interrupted when a cough ranged out from the room.

A deathly looking man seemed to step out of the shadows. He had jonin pants and vest on. He wore a headband. He had bags under his eyes and a very nasty cough.

"My name is Hayate, and I will be your proctor for this part of the exam. You guys will be put against each other in an One versus One type of tournament. Your name will be chosen by an electronic board at random." Hayate said.

"But first does anybody want to quit? If you quit, that means you drop out the running for chunin. But this time your team will not go with you." Hayate said.

The genin started to look around. Kabuto slowly raised his hands.

"I am running really low on chakra and I am exhausted from my stay in the village." Kabuto said.

Hayate nodded and Kabuto walked out.

"Anybody else?" Hayate asked.

Nobody raised their hands. The genin walked up the balcony to their senseis. Hayate jumped up and started up the board. The board rotated and then stopped on two names.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akada." Hayate said.

Sasuke jumped off the balcony and Yoroi did the same thing. Yoroi had a black mask covering his face. He had on a sleeveless shirt and anbu pants.

Sasuke had recovered from the curse seal's nasty effect. Kakashi managed to seal off part of the seal. But the seal was too powerful for him to completely seal it.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked.

Sasuke grunted and Yoroi nodded.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Sasuke and Yoroi charged at each other. They met in the middle of the ring. Sasuke threw a high punch but Yoroi ducked under it and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke suddenly felt his chakra being drained. He tried to get out of the grip but he was too weak to get loose.

"If you haven't notice yet, I am stealing your chakra. I have a special bloodline that allows me to suck chakra from my enemies and add it to mines." Yoroi said.

Yoroi let go of Sasuke and kicked him in the chest with a chakra enhanced kick. Sasuke was sent flying through the air. Yoroi chased after Sasuke and grabbed him by his head. He started to absorb more chakra while slamming Sasuke head in the ground.

Everybody who was watching the fight was shocked that Sasuke was getting beat that bad. He was supposed to be the best Konoha had to offer. But now he was currently getting his ass whipped. What they other genin didn't know was that Yoroi was actually on a high chunin level

Sasuke was currently thinking on the same terms. He was currently getting his ass handed to him by a no name Genin. This was really started to piss him off.

Sasuke's anger activated his curse mark. This had the added effect of giving Sasuke more chakra but the chakra was corrupted. Yoroi was currently absorbing that Chakra. As soon as Sasuke's corrupted chakra touched Yoroi's chakra system, Yoroi started to scream in pain as the corrupted chakra literally burned his chakra system. The curse seal's chakra was poisonous to anybody but Sasuke. When it came in contact with anybody else's chakra it would burn and corrupt it. That was currently happening to Yoroi. He was rolling around on the arena, seemingly clutching parts of his body that were in pain. The audience sat there in shock and disgust as they watched a man literally being eaten from the the inside out. After about 5 minutes, Yoroi laid still with a pain expression on it face. Sasuke stood over him with an shocked look on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha Wins." Hayate said.

Sasuke blinked. The dark aura that was surrounding him disappeared and then fainted. Kakashi caught him before he hit the ground. Kakashi then shunshined him away to the infirmary.

"Uh that was a very interesting match." Minato said.

The genin and jonin nodded. Hayate went back up to the board and flipped a switch. The board started to spin again. It stopped on another two names.

"Tatsumaki Uzumaki-Namikaze Versus Sakura Haruno." Hayat said.

Tatsumaki jumped off the balcony and Sakura nervously walked down the stairs. The two got on opposite sides of the arena.

"Begin."

Tatsumaki immediately went through several hand seals before calling out

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

Two clones formed on Tatsumaki left side. The two clones put their palms to Tatsumaki. A blue sphere of Chakra started to form. When the sphere was complete, the clones dispelled. Tatsumaki ran to Sakura. Sakura tried to back pedal or dodge but Tatsumaki was too fast for her. Sakura decided to throw a kunai in an attempt to stop Tatsumaki. To Sakura's surprise, the kunai actually hit Tatsumaki right in the head. She fell back with a thud, blood pooling on the Arena floor. Sakura stood there in shock. She had just killed on of her Best friend. Due to this shock, Sakura was not able to react when the Tatsumaki on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Tatsumaki seemed to burst from the ground screaming **RASENGAN. **The Rasengan made contact and sent Sakura spiraling up in the air. She fell back to the earth with a sickening thud. She was unconscious.

"Tatsumaki Uzumaki-Namikaze Wins" Hayate said.

Tatsumaki shouted in happiness before looking at her father. Minato smiled and nodded which made Tatsumaki cheer even more. The rest of the Konoha genin would have cheered with her if it was not for the fact that Sakura was currently being token out of the room on a stretcher.

Tatsumaki jumped up to a railing. The Konoha genin congratulated her and asked her how she got so strong.

"Tatsumaki how did you get so fast and strong . I couldn't even follow your movements and you beat Sakura with only one move" Ino asked.

"Well its because-" Tatsumaki was interrupted when a person voice rang out.

"She got so strong because she had such an amazing Sensei to train her." A man said behind Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki turned around to look at the person who spoke. She yelled in excitement when she saw who it was.

"Jiraya-Sama you are here! Did you get to see my match?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Don't worry Gaki I saw your match. You handled that girl really quickly. Congratulations but you still need to learn how to use the Rasengan with only one hand and no clones." Jiraya said.

"I promise Jiraya-Sama I will get it down. I will not disappoint you!" Tatsumaki said.

Jiraya chuckled.

"Good I would not want my only God child." Jiraya said. (Ouch)

At this Naruto chuckled. It seemed that his parents either did not tell Jiraya about him or Jiraya actually supported them.

By this time Kakashi had returned without Sasuke. Nobody really noticed.

"Jiraya-Sama, while I appreciate your visit, I still have a exam to proctor." Hayate said.

"Ah, of course Hayate-Kun, I will just be here to watch the rest of the exams." Jiraya said.

Hayate nodded before activating the board. The names rolled around and stopped on two names.

"Kiba Inuzuka Versus Naruto Otari." Hayate said.

Kiba jumped off the balcony and started to stretch on the arena. Naruto calmly walked down the steps with the two tiger cubs on his shoulders. He got down to the arena and stood opposite of Kiba. Hayate waited until Kiba was finished stretching.

"Begin." Hayate said.

"Hey Freak, you should give up right now. I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people." Kiba said.

The spectators expected Naruto to grow furious at this comment. Instead he chuckled which shocked the crowd.

"You know Kiba, I have been told I need to be nicer and kinder to my enemies. I think it is bullshit but I am going to try it. So instead of just completely destroying you, I will play with you for a little." Naruto said.

Kiba grew mad at this comment. He went through several hand signs before calling out

**BEAST HUMAN MIMICRY **

Kiba threw a pill at his dog Akamaru. Akamaru swallowed the pill. When he did, his fur began to turn blood red and he became more feral. Kiba slammed his hands into the ground before calling out

**FANG OVER FANG**

Kiba and Akamaru launched themselves into the air and started to spin in a spiral. Two spirals were now closing in on Naruto.

"Actually I think this is the perfect time for me to test out my new jutsu." Naruto said.

Naruto went through 2 hand seals.

**SECRET TIGER CLAN STYLE: TIGER TAKEOVER**

A giant poof of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru entered the smoke. Everybody waited in suspense when they saw Kiba never came out. They were shocked however when the smoke cleared. There stood Naruto, but he was in different clothes. His large overcoat was now replaced by a tiger skin. The tiger skin was tight and covered Naruto's head. Also Naruto regular claws were replaced with tiger claws. The claws were white with red stripes. Also the tiger skin was white with red stripes.

What was the most surprising is what happened to Kiba. Naruto had managed to grab Kiba's and Akamaru's and now had them in a vice grip.

"I hate this form. The tiger skin form Is so uncomfortable." The head of the tiger skin seemed to say.

"Mamoru stop complaining" Naruto said.

"Hey I agree, these claws are so uncomfortable. Also these two dogs stink so bad that its making me want to throw up." The claws seemed to say.

"Don't worry Mitsui, I'll make sure to end this quickly." Naruto said.

Naruto raised his arm that contained Kiba. He then threw him at the wall, making an imprint where he impacted. Naruto then threw Akamaru at Kiba, making the imprint even larger and deeper. Naruto walked over to Kiba. He leaned his head back before letting out a might roar. They roar produced a great wind that pressed Kiba on to the wall and made his dog whimper. Naruto stopped roaring and cleared his throat.

"Now Kiba, either you forfeit and be happy I spared your life or I add fire chakra to that roar and burn you and your pathetic dog to a crisp." Naruto said with an evil glint in his bright blue eyes.

Akamaru whimpered to his master. Kiba sighed. He knew when he was defeated.

"I forfeit." Kiba said

"Naruto Otari wins." Hayate said.

Naruto walked up calmly to the balcony, he was surrounded in a puff of smoke and the two tiger cubs reappeared and Naruto was back in his old clothes.

"Naruto where did you learn that jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I would also like to know kid. That jutsu was very similar to my Sage techniques." Jiraya asked.

Naruto looked up at Jiraya and Kakashi.

"Actually Kakashi-Sensei and Jiraya-Sama I would like to keep my techniques secret. I don't want anybody stealing them." Naruto said.

Kakashi was about to speak out against this but Jiraya interrupted.

"Ah, I understand kid. Keep your techniques to yourself. Every ninja needs his secrets." Jiraya said.

Hayate went up to the board again and it started spinning. It stopped on two names.

"Hinata Hyuuga versus Neji Hyuuga ." Hayate said.

Neji and Hinata both walked down the staircase. They got on opposite sides of the arena.

"I wish you the best of luck Hina-." Neji said before he was interrupted.

"Shut up, you lowly servant. I don't need your pitiful luck. I shall defeat you with my own skills." Hinata said.

This shut Neji up. He knew he could not talk back to Hinata or else she would activate his curse seal.

"BEGIN!" Hayate said.

Hinata and Neji ran at each other and met at the middle. They threw several Juuken strikes, each one of them being deflected by the other. After several seconds of exchanging fist, Neji realized they were both equal in Taijutsu. Suddenly Neji started to spin and a huge dome of chakra surrounded him. He called out **ROTATION.**

The dome of chakra expanded and smacked Hinata into a wall. Neji pressed his advantage and stuck his fingers right at Hinata's neck.

"Hinata-Sama please forfeit? I do not want to bring even more harm to you." Neji said.

Hinata knew she could not escape this situation without playing a little dirty. She slyly placed her hands behind her back and started to go through hand signs.

"Neji I realize when I am defea-." Hinata said before shoving her hands in Neji's face.

Neji saw her the hand sign and his eyes widened before his world exploded in pain. He rolled on the floor in pain clutching his head. Hinata stood over him mocking him.

"NEXT TIME LEARN YOU PLACE SWINE. YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME NOR WILL YOU EVER BE." Hinata yelled.

Eventually Neji fell unconscious from the pain. He was bleeding out of his nose and mouth.

"Hinata Hyuuga… Wins." Hayate said.

The spectators were shocked at the brutality of Hinata. They knew she was arrogant and some what harsh but that was ridiculous. She had tortured Neji beyond the point of consciences.

A group of medical nin came and picked up Neji. Hinata arrogantly walked up to the other genin. She looked at the shocked faces.

"What, I defeated that peasant with his weakness." Hinata said.

"What you did was horrible Hinata, you could of killed him." Kurenai said.

"All I did was use his curse seal, it was his fault for being born into the branch family." Hinata said.

Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto when she heard him chuckling. She quickly gained a scowl on a her face.

"What are you laughing at Demon." Hinata said resulting in even more chuckling from Naruto.

"Its funny how you call me a demon yet you just tortured your own blood." Naruto said as he started to walk over towards Hinata.

"Well I suppose I cant talk, I know if I ever get the chance I will slaughter my family with joyful delight. But that is only because they wronged me. I have seen the way Neji has treated you and he did not deserve that." Naruto said.

"Neji was born in the branch family. The branch family main purpose is to serve the main family. I am the princess. Neji should and will accept any punishment that comes his way. It is his job." Hinata said.

"It is not his Job. You say it as if he has a choice. It is disgusting the way your family treat their own kind. They abandon him then they make them slaves. If I could I would kill every single on of you main branch, stuck up ass holes. But unfortunately I can't, at least not yet." Naruto whispered the last part in Hinata's ear sending a shiver down her spine.

Naruto then walked back to his team. Hayate went back up to the board and switched it on. The board spinned before landing on two names.

"Gaara of the sand Versus Rock lee." Hayate said.

Gaara seemed to dissolve into sand before reappearing on the arena. Lee jumped off the balcony and landed opposite of Gaara.

"YOSH I AM READY." Lee said.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Lee immediately launched himself at Gaara with a high kick. Lee's foot made contact and seemed to go straight throw Gaara. He looked shocked that he had just killed the boy with a simple kick. Then he noticed that Gaara apparent "blood" was actually sand. The sand wrapped around Lee's leg and slammed him in to the ground repeatedly. The sand then threw Lee into the wall. Gaara then appeared on the other side of the arena in a tornado of sound.

"I am sorry but you won't be able to touch me if you are that slow." Gaara said.

Gaara soon proved this true when Lee launched himself back at Gaara. Lee struck Gaara, but to Lee it felt like kicking a block of Iron. He swung his arm back Gaara's head and once again his arm was left jarring with pain.

"If you have not noticed, my armor is extremely powerful so you will have to hit harder to even harm me." Gaara said.

Lee jumped back and looked up at his Sensei. Guy gave him a thumbs up and a dazzling smile. Lee smiled then grabbed his weights. He picked them up and dropped them. When he dropped them a huge crater formed. Lee then shot back at Gaara with tremendous speed. Gaara decide to let the Lee hit him. When Lee made contact, cracks begin to form on Gaara's "skin".

"Hmm, you actually managed to crack my armor. Impressive." Gaara said

Lee took another swing at Gaara, causing the cracks to expand. Lee landed on his feet continuously punching Gaara. The cracks kept get bigger until Gaara's armor broke.

Lee took another swing at Gaara, sending him flying to the wall. Gaara used sand to cushion his impact. He slowly slid to the ground. He swung his head up. His eyes contained a crazed look.

"I haven't felt pain in so long. It brings back… memories." Gaara said crazed.

Lee decided not to wait for Gaara to finish. He ran at Gaara and sent an uppercut to his chin. Gaara went flying in to the air. Lee jumped in to the air as he bandages unfurled. The bandages wrapped around Gaara. The two seemed to flip in mid air and went spiraling to the ground. They made impact and a giant cloud of dust appeared.

Everybody on the balcony was waiting in suspense. This was the best and most even battle so far.

The dust cleared and it revealed a huffing Lee standing over Gaara. But it wasn't Gaara. It was a cast of Gaara made of sand. Lee did not realize this until a wave of sand overcame him. The sand wrapped around Lee. There was no escape for him.

The sand painfully wrapped around Lee. It seemed like it was slowly increasing pressure. Lee started to grunt in pain. Gaara watched emotionless as Lee was slowly crushed to death. Lee's grunt started to turn in to screams.

"Stop the match. He is killing him." Tenten, Lee's team mates, yelled.

Gaara ignored Tenten and watched as Lee was squeezed to death.

"Stop it you Monster. You are going to kill him. You Monster." Tenten said.

At the last Monster, Gaara froze. He slowly looked up at Tenten. His eyes contained an unrecognizable emotion to Tenten. Gaara gaze turned to Naruto. This time his gaze had a questioning look. Naruto sighed before speaking out to Gaara.

"Gaara, this is you decision. Don't let people change your point of view. Its up to you how you live your life and what decisions you make. Kill him if you would like." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded before looking over to Lee. He was grunting in pain and squirming. He then looked back at Tenten. Her face was a mask of worry. Gaara then sighed.

"Forfeit and you will escape this arena with your life. If you don't you will be a mere bloodstain on this floor." Gaara said.

"I give, I give!" Lee said.

"Gaara of the sand wins!" Hayate said.

Gaara's sand lowered Lee to the floor. It then dropped him. His sensei rushed to him and picked him up. He then shunshined to the infirmary.

Gaara shunshined up to the balcony. He then began to walk back to his siblings. He passed Naruto.

"Gaara never let anyone influence you. Be yourself. If you want to be an insane, bloodthirsty, mass murdering asshole, then do it. Just know I will support you." Naruto said.

Gaara seemed to smirk and nodded. He then walked back to his brother and sister.

Hayate then activated the board. It stopped on two names.

"Zaku Abumi versus Shino Aburame." Hayate said\

Shino disappeared in a shower of bugs before reappearing on the arena floor. Zaku jumped off the railing.

"Begin." Hayate said.

"You should just forfeit, I know what you are going to do. You are just going to try to suck my chakra with your bugs. But that wont happens if I just keep blasting them away." Zaku said before raising his arm at Shino.

A giant wave of air erupted out of the strange device on his arm. The wave made contact with Shino. When it did, shino erupted in a spray of bugs. The bugs then shot straight towards Zaku. Zaku shot another blast of air towards the bugs, blowing some back and killing others. He did not notice that Shino had appeared behind him. Shino took a shot at his back, sending Zaku flying towards Shino remaining bugs. Zaku recovered in midair and shot another blast. It dissipated the bugs. Zaku landed on his feet.

"Oh, are you scared? You have to rely on a hit and run tactic to even hurt me. Ha, that is pathetic." Zaku said in an attempt to anger Shino.

Shino remained quiet. Zaku raised his arm up again to send another wave at Shino.

"I advise you don't do that. You should just forfeit if that is your only weapon." Shino said.

"Ha, so the bug boy talks. Are you getting scared? Well you should!" Zaku said before trying to shoot his gauntlet.

He was surprised however when he felt nothing coming out. He continued to pump more chakra into the gauntlet in an attempt to make it work. He was shocked when he felt a sudden influx of pain in his arm. He heard a loud pop and his arm erupted in blood. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his arm.

"I warned you, Hayate-san I recommend you end this match before my idiot of an opponent injures himself even more." Shino said.

"Shino Aburame wins!" Hayate said.

A group of medic nin took the still screaming Zaku off the ground.

Hayate went and picked the next two names.

"Temari of the sand versus Tenten." Hayate said.

Temari floated to the ground on her fan. Tenten jumped off balcony. Hayate waited till both of the girls seemed ready.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Tenten started the match by sending a volley of weapons towards Temari. Temari swung her fan sending a giant wave of wind at the weapons. The weapons clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"You are going to have to do better than that to hurt me." Temari said with a smirk.

Temari swung her fan, sending sickles of air at her. The wind cut the ground as it made contact with it. Tenten ran around the room, trying her best to dodge the giant, death causing waves of wind. In the end, she was left battered and out of breath.

"That is impressive. Not many people can dodge that." Temari said.

Tenten noticed that Temari was not even out of breath. She knew she would have to finish this right now. She bit her thumb and slid her blood across her arm. A sealing tattoo appeared and two giant seal scrolls appeared out of them. Tenten seemed to twist and the scrolls unraveled.

"**SEALING RELEASE: TWIN DRAGONS."** Tenten said.

Tons of weapons appeared out of the scrolls. A literal wall of weapons was heading towards Temari. Temari panicked. She tried to swing her fan at the weapons, but her wind was not making a dent. Temari quickly calmed down. She started to spin and spin. A dome of wind formed around her. When the weapons made contact with the dome and they bounced off of it. After holding the dome up for 5 minutes, the weapons were now all gone.

Temari deactivated the dome of wind. She was exhausted but smiling.

"That was at nice little attack you got there. It almost got me." Temari said.

Tenten had her head down. Suddenly she looked up and she had a smile on her face. Temari was confused why she was smiling. She then froze up when she felt something pricked her neck. She was astonished as the weapons around her seem to float up from their position and point at her.

"You never thought about chakra strings did you?" Tenten said.

"Now forfeit or I will skewer you." Tenten said.

Temari sighed. She knew there was no way she could get out of this.

"I forfeit." Temari said

"Tenten Wins!" Hayate said.

The weapons dropped to the ground as Tenten dropped to his knees. She slowly got up and walked back up to the balcony. Temari used her fan to propel herself back to her brother and sister.

Hayate activated the board again. It stopped on two names.

"Choji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta." Hayate said

Choji nervously walked down the balcony stairs and Dosu hopped over the balcony. The two got in position.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Choji immediately inflated 20 times his size. He was a giant mass of flesh that seemed to crush anything in its path. Choji begin roll towards Dosu. Dosu managed to jump over Choji at the last second. Choji seemed to spin in on itself before spinning back towards Dosu. Dosu launched a wave of sound towards the rolling Choji. The wave just seemed to bounce off of Choji. Dosu sighed before jumping over Choji again. He knew that his sound waves could not effect the boy from afar. Dosu landed and pressed his back against the wall. Choji started to roll towards Dosu again. Once again Dosu jumped over Choji. But this time Choji slammed in to the wall. Dosu landed right in front of the still rotating Choji. Dosu placed his hand on Choji's body. He then launched a wave of sound directly inside of Choji's body. You could see his fat ripple as the sound wave ran through his body. Once it got to his head, his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he threw up. His body de expanded and fell unconscious.

"Dosu wins!" Hayate said

The medic Nin once again picked up the fallen ninja and took him off the arena.

Hayate went up and flipped the board on. It landed on two names.

"Ino Yamanaka versus Kankuro of the sand." Hayate said.

Ino walked down the balcony as Kankuro jumped and landed on the arena floor with a clatter.

"Begin." Hayate said when the two got in position.

Ino immediately went through several hand signs as Kankuro just stood there. She called out

**MIND BODY SWITCH TECHINIQUE **

Ino slumped to the ground as a ball of chakra seemed to shot from her head. The ball of chakra hit the still Kankuro. Kankuro seemed to slump and tried to move. Suddenly the ball of cloth that was on Kankuro's back exploded, revealing another Kankuro

"You fell for it. I made sure that a Yamanaka could not escape from my puppet unless I wanted them to." The second Kankuro said.

The first Kankuro seemed to start shedding skin to reveal a puppet. That meant that Ino had possessed the body of a puppet.

"Now you can either forfeit by raising your arm or I will force you to kill yourself." Kankuro said.

Kankuro then used chakra strings to make the puppet move toward the downed Ino. A hidden blade popped out of one of the joints and he pointed it at Ino. The puppet seemed to slump before raising its hand.

"Kankuro of the sand wins." Hayate said.

The puppet clattered to the ground as Ino cancelled the technique.

"The last match will be between Shikamaru Nara versus Kin Tsuchi."

Shikamaru lazily walked down the steps as Kin jumped off the balcony and got on position

"Begin." Hayate said.

Kin started by throwing senbon at Shikamaru. Shikamaru would lazily dodge left to right at the last second. But that did not deter Kin. She kept throwing waves and waves at Shikamaru and Shikamaru just kept dodging. Eventually Kin stopped throwing senbon and stared at Shikamaru with a smirk. Shikamaru lazily raised an eye brow and looked around. His eyes widened as he noticed that all the senbon had chakra strings connected to them. He looked back at Kin and saw that her finger was surrounded in chakra. She plucked the nearest string with her finer and a horrendous screech of sound erupted throughout the arena. Shikamaru dropped to his knee's. Everybody on the balcony had to cover their eyes. The cubs were currently whimpering in pain. Naruto looked down angrily at Kin.

Shikamaru was still on his knee's. He looked up and saw that Kin was smirking at him. She started to yell.

"Give up right now or I will increase the frequency so that your little brain pops." Kin yelled.

Shikamaru slowly lowered his hands from his ears. He went through several hand signs before whispering

**Shadow Extension **

Shikamaru's shadow extended to the first senbon. His shadow seemed to hop from senbon to senbon, quickly closing in on Kin. Eventually it reached Kin and she froze. Shikamaru slowly stood up and Kin tried to do the same. Shikamaru reached as if he was grabbing a chakra string and Kin did the same. Kin hand wrapped around one of the Chakra string. All the vibrations the chakra strings were emitting were transferred into Kin. She body spazemed as the vibrations ran through her body. When the vibrations got to her head, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground with a thud. The chakra strings and senbons dropped to the ground because Kin was not supplying them with Chakra anymore. Shikamaru stood up and looked at the proctor.

"Shikamaru wins!" Hayate said.

The medic nin picked Kin off the ground. They confirmed she was unconscious not dea

"I think that is it, everybody that has won their matches please come down to the arena floor. " Hayate said.

The genin all walked down to the arena. There a box had "magically" appeared.

"Please pick a number out of the box." Hayate said.

Temari said went first.

"1" Temari said.

"2" Shikamaru said.

"3" Kankuro said.

"4" Dosu said.

"5" Tenten said.

"6" Shino said.

"7!" Tatsumaki yelled

"8" Naruto said. If one could see the look on his face, they would cringe in fear. Naruto face was split into a huge evil grin. This was all going too perfect for him. If one were

"9" Gaara said.

"So that means Sasuke Uchiha will be 10. The matches will be Temari vs. Shikamaru. Kankuro versus Dosu. Tenten versus Shino. Tatsumaki versus Naruto and Gaara versus Sasuke. The last part of the Chunnin exam will be held in the stadium that Is located in the middle of the city. You will have 1 month to train and ready and prepare." Hayate said.

Minato stood up then looked down at all of the genin.

"I would like to be the first to congratulate you all on passing the third stage of the genin exam. I know it took all of your hard work, knowledge and skill to get so far. I wish you the best of luck in your upcoming matches." Minato said before shunshining away.

Tatsumaki had Jiraya shunshin her away. Kankuro and Temari shunshined away. Tenten had Guy speed her out of the forest. Shino dissipated in a cloud of bugs. Shikamaru had his sensei, Asuma, shunshin him away. Gaara disappeared in a cloud of sand.

All there was left was Naruto and the cubs. Naruto just started to look around the arena.

"I am so close, so close to leaving. All these years of torture and waiting are going to pay off in this next month. I cant wait." Naruto said.

A red light emitted from Naruto's stomach and Kurama appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, all we have to do is wait one more week." Kurama said.

"I know Kura-chan. Now let's go train. I need to be able to handle 1 sss rank ninja, 1 sannin, over 10 s ranked ninja, hundreds of ANBU, Jonin, chunin and genin. Not to mention summons and possibly a kid with the power of a tailed beast." Naruto said sarcastically.

Both Kurama and Naruto laughed. They knew this month was going to be very interesting.

(1 month later)

Today is the day of the Chunnin exam. Konoha was abuzz with activity. Almost everybody was at the Chunin exam stadium.

We find the Hokage sitting next to the Kazekage.

"It is such a beautiful day to have a chunin exam." Minato said to the Kazekage.

"Yes it is. I have a feeling this one is going to be truly delightful." The Kazekage said.

"I expect the Uchiha boy and your daughter to do well." The Kazekage said.

"Yes I expect the same from your children." Minato said respectfully

We go down to the arena floor to see almost all of the genin standing. Naruto had the two cubs sitting on his shoulders and Kurama in her fox form on his head. Gaara was standing next to Kankuro. Tenten was standing alone looking nervous. Shino was standing close to Tenten looking stoic. Dosu and Shikamaru were standing close to each other, each looking lazy.

Minato stood up and looked down upon the crowd. There was an enormous amount of people there to watch the Chunin exam.

"HELLO EVERYBODY." Minato yelled out.

The crowd quieted, then looked up at the Hokage. They then started to scream and cheer for him. Minato smiled as he looked down upon the crowds.

"Thank you everybody for coming to these exams. I wont bore you with talking so let the exams begin!" Minato said.

Suddenly a gust of wind appeared in the middle of the arena. Out came Hayate.

"Hello everybody, my name is Hayate and I will be proctoring the 4th part of the chunin exam." Hayate said.

"Now due to certain… setbacks the order of matches will be changed. The first match will be between Naruto Otari and Tatsumaki Uzumaki- Namikaze." Hayate said.

Naruto walked to the middle of the arena and Tatsumaki followed. They met in the middle. Naruto went to shake her hand but she spit on his hand. Naruto looked up shocked and pissed off.

"I am not scared of you anymore. Jiraya-Sama and my father taught me how to deal with a demon like you." Tatsumaki said with smirk.

Naruto looked straight into his eyes. He then started to chuckle. His chuckle turned into a laugh. The laugh turned into an evil, bone chilling laugh.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this so much more." Naruto said.

Naruto backed up and waited for Hayate signal. Tatsumaki jumped back and got ready.

"Are both competitors ready?" Hayate said.

Naruto nodded and Tatsumaki screamed out a yes.

"Then BEGIN!" Hayate said.

"Mitsui and Mamoru Why don't you sit this one out. I would not want you to get hurt." Naruto said.

The two tiger cubs nodded before hopping off of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto then looked at Tatsumaki.

"Are you going to attack me or will I have to humiliate you in front of your own father?" Naruto said

Tatsumaki huffed in anger before charging at Naruto. She reached him and threw a punch at his face. Naruto managed to catch the punch before it hit his face.

"Wow that was pathetic." Naruto said.

Naruto then flipped Tatsumaki over his shoulder. She landed on his feet. She growled as she looked at Naruto's back. She formed a Rasengan in one hand and charged at Naruto. Naruto simply back flipped over Tatsumaki, avoiding the Rasengan.

"Ok, this is getting boring. I guess I need to show you how a real shinobi fight." Naruto said.

Naruto crouched and disappeared from Tatsumaki sight. You could see craters form where Naruto touched the ground. Tatsumaki hunched over as Naruto's fist was put into her stomach. She then went flying to a wall. She slammed into the wall with a thud.

"Did that hurt Tatsumaki-chan? Do you want Daddy to come save you?" Naruto said mockingly.

Tatsumaki landed on the ground with growl. Naruto was really starting to piss her offer. Tatsumaki went through several hand signs before calling out

**EARTH RELEASE: UPRISING EARTH**

Tatsumaki seemed to dig her hands in to the earth and rip it up. A wave of up trenched earth shot towards Naruto. Naruto sent a wave of wind chakra to his feet, propelling him into the air.

Tatsumaki went through more hand seals before putting her hands to her mouth. She spit out several human size fireballs. Naruto used blast of wind chakra to push himself out of the fireballs way. Tatsumaki spit out one more fireball, expect this time it was bigger than the rest. Naruto saw the fireball coming. He decided not to dodge this one. Naruto actually propelled himself towards the fireball. When he and the fireball made contact a giant cloud of smoke appeared.

The crowd watched in suspense as the cloud began to expand. Suddenly a flaming Naruto came shooting out of the crowd. Naruto's fist was covered in fire and wind chakra. Naruto's fist made contact with Tatsumaki's face. Spit and blood came out of Tatsumaki's mouth as she went flying. She crashed into the wall, it happened to be the same wall she had crashed into before, leaving a deep imprint of herself.

"I love using that move." Naruto laughed.

Naruto laughing stopped when he felt a malicious chakra. He looked over and saw that Tatsumaki was in her tailed beast form.

"Oh, so the princess is letting her claws come out." Naruto said.

The Kyuubified Tatsumaki roared at Naruto before charging at Naruto. Naruto laughed as he dodge the clumsily strike from Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki roared then started to gather Chakra in her mouth. She condensed in to a ball and launched the ball at Naruto. Naruto laughed as the chakra ball hit him. Instead of the chakra ball exploding, it seemed to be sucked into Naruto's stomach.

"Ah, thank you for returning what's rightfully mine. Its seems you forgot that I can take that chakra. " Naruto said.

Tatsumaki roared and charged at Naruto, every time she made contact with Naruto, a part of her chakra was sucked into him. Eventually she was left with no Kyuubified chakra left. She was bent over crouching and panting.

"Ah, now that I got some energy I can go on the offensive." Naruto said as he unsheathed his claws.

Naruto ran at Tatsumaki. He swung his claws at her. Tatsumaki weak dodge was the only thing that saved her from getting skewered. Instead she was left with claw marks across her chest. Naruto did not stop. He raised his claws and started to shoot chakra bullets at her. She managed to dodge the first 5 but the next 5 hit her in the chest. Blood spurted out of her mouth as the chakra bullet made contact. Naruto ran at the down Tatsumaki again. This time he ran his claws through her stomach. She cried out in pain.

"Don't worry, I made sure not to hit any major organs, just so you could suffer more." Naruto whispered in her ear.

Naruto retracted his claws and punched Tatsumaki in the jaw. The arena could hear an audible crack rang through Tatsumaki's jaw. Naruto went through several hand seals before calling out

**EARTH RELEASE: GAEA WRATH**

Several spikes of earth shot towards Tatsumaki. She screamed as 4 spikes ran through her limbs, crucifying her. Naruto jumped on top of her and unsheathed his claws. He started send his claws toward Tatsumaki throat, but was stopped by an arm. He looked backed and saw Minato holding his arm back.

"That is enough Naruto. The match is over" Minato said in a restrained tone.

If one were to look in to Minato's eyes, they could see pure hatred and killer intent in his eyes. Naruto had just completely destroyed his daughter.

Naruto unsheathed his claws and looked at the Hokage. He then gained an evil smirk. Minato froze when he felt a spike of chakra from Naruto. He watched horrified as fire seemed to shot out of Naruto claws and unto Tatsumaki face. Tatsumaki screamed in pure agony as the flames melted part of her face off. Naruto then cut off the flow of chakra. He looked back at the Hokage and smirked.

"The match is not over till the Proctor says it is." Naruto said.

Minato picked up Tatsumaki. He looked at Naruto.

"I will deal with _you_ when I get back." Minato said before shunshining away.

"Uh… Naruto Otari wins." Hayate said.

Naruto looked up at the shocked crowds.

"Was that not entertaining?" Naruto yelled.

The busted out in boos and jeers. Naruto smirked before walking up to the arena.

"Will Shikamaru and Temari please come down to the arena?" Hayate said.

"I forfeit, I don't feel like dealing with Naruto in the next round." Shikamaru said.

The crowd booed at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara has forfeited." Hayate said.\

"Will Dosu and Kankuro please come down to the arena?" Hayate said.

Kankuro looked at Temari and Gaara. Both shook their heads in denial.

"I am afraid I have to forfeit. I feel as if I am not ready to participate in this exam." Kankuro said.

This time the crowd up roared in jeers. This was the second match in a row that has been cancelled.

"Uh Ok… Will Tenten and Shino please step down to the arena?" Hayate said

Shino appeared in a cloud of blood while Tenten jumped from the stands.

"Begin." Hayate said

Tenten began to throw weapons upon weapons towards Shino. Shino dodged them with practiced ease. One of the kunai hit Shino and he exploded in a shower of bugs. The bugs all went flying towards Tenten. Tenten saw the bugs and panicked. She sent some chakra to one of her seals. Out came a flamethrower. She sent chakra to the flamethrower and a torrent of flames came out. The bugs tried to swerve out of the fire's way but some got burned.

Shino suddenly appeared behind Shino. He then put his hands over Tenten's mouth. Tenten went stiff as he felt her body freeze up.

"I just ejected a powerful neurotoxin directly into your body. This toxin will freeze your nervous system. Eventually it will reach your brain and shut it down. So forfeit or die. I Know the toxin didn't freeze your mouth yet.

Tenten struggled to move her body. She sighed when she realized she couldn't.

"I forfeit." Tenten said while struggling

"Shino wins." Hayate said.

Shino reached down and put his hands behind Tenten. A purple gas came out of his hands. Suddenly Tenten could move. Shino helped her up.

"Will Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena?" Hayate said.

Gaara appeared in a mini tornado of Sand. Sasuke had not shown up.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha please come down to the arena?" Hayate asked again.

The crowd started to murmur as Sasuke didn't show up.

"If Sasuke Uchiha does not show up in the next 5 seconds he will be disqualified." Hayate said.

5

4

3

2

1

Leaves started to blow on the arena floor. The leaves started to move in a spiral formation. Suddenly Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in the middle of the leaves.

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked while looking at his book.

"No you are not, Now Kakashi leave the arena so we can start this match." Hayate said.

Kakashi shunshined away.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Sasuke immediately began by charging at Gaara. He was stopped however when a wall of sand erupted right in front of him. He tried to stick to hit using chakra but foreign chakra was already in it. Spikes of sand erupted from the wall. Sasuke managed to swiftly dodge the spikes. He jumped over Sasuke and began to run at him. He swung his fist at Gaara. His fist made contact but Gaara did not move a inch. Suddenly sand started to crawl up Gaara's arm. Sasuke tried to wrench his arm free but the sand was too strong. The sand started squeeze down on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the sand started to crush his arm. Sasuke quickly got control of himself and started to channel fire chakra through his arm. The sand started to turn into glass. With a quick pull, Sasuke was free from the glass.

Sasuke then jumped back. His arm laid limply at his sides. He looked down and he knew he could not use that arm anymore. That was okay with him though He only needed one arm for this jutsu. Sasuke jumped back and landed on the wall. He used chakra to stick to the wall. He then began to go through one handed seals. When he stopped on the last one, lighting erupted from around his arm. He started to run down the wall. Gaara watched as Sasuke got closer and closer.

Sasuke hit the ground and started to speed up towards Gaara. When he got close to Gaara, his sand tried to block the lighting. The lighting pierced right through the sand and struck Gaara. The time seemed to freeze as the lighting came in contact with Gaara. Gaara looked down and saw that his blood was running down his chest. He screamed out in pain. Gaara's eyes gained a demonic look , as sand started to surround him.

"NOW!" the Kazekage said.

Suddenly feathers started to fall from the sky. The civilians started to fall asleep. The shinobi realized it was a genjutsu and dispelled it. Suddenly a mass amount of sand and sound ninja started to attack the Konoha shinobi. Suna had started a war with Konoha.

Naruto looked around with a shocked look on his face. This was not happening. This was ruining all of his plans.

"No… No…. No… No… This is not happening, No this can't be happening." Naruto said.

Kurama appeared out of her seal.

"Naru-kun calm down." Kurama tried to reason with Naruto.

"Kurama…. Get back in to the seal."

"Bu-"

"Get back into the seal." Naruto said

Kurama reluctantly went back in to the seal. Naruto started to walk down back to the arena. Battles were erupting around him. But he just walked around them, killing any ninjas that got in his way.

Naruto got in the middle of the arena. He began looking around at all the chaos. The Hokage was stuck in what appeared to be a giant purple cube. Genins were fighting for their lives. Jonin were trying to fight and order genin around.

"This was supposed to be my moment… They ruined it and for this they will die." Naruto said evilly.

Naruto then slammed his hands on the ground. A giant earthquake shook Konoha. Every ninja stopped and looked at the epicenter. They saw Naruto with his hands on the ground. Suddenly clouds started to form in the sky. The sky seemed to light up with thunder and lighting. Suddenly a giant rift appeared in the sky. Out of the rift came a giant comet. The comet was omitting an evil and dark nature.

"You all ruined my big moment." Naruto laughed out insanely

"Now you shall die." Naruto whispered.

The comet began to speed towards the earth. Ninjas panicked and tried to get out of the comet's path. But the comet was too big. The comet as the comet came closer, the earth started to burn from the heat it was emitting. The comet made contact with the earth. A giant dust cloud appeared.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT! Guys I am so sorry that this had taken a whole week to finish. I tried to make it up to you guys by making it longer. He he sorry about the cliff hanger. Review with any comments, opinions and/ or ideas. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I have been hammering this out for a while. I am tired as hell

BA BYE


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, Kdrevm is back. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Now we see the aftermath! A lot of character death and Major stuff happening in this chapter. Also i apologize for my mistake. Temari was in the final round when she was not supposed to be. I am very sorry.

Ninjas screamed as the comet approached. The heat it was emitting was scorching the earth. As the comet came closer, Naruto watched it with gleeful eyes.

"They all will die for ruining my big moment." Naruto said.

Several of the Konoha jonin saw the comet and ran to protect their genin. They picked them up and shunshined to a safe height.

The comet made contact with the earth. A huge smoke cloud appeared. Naruto expected earthquakes, screams of pain and waves of intense heats. But he felt and heard none of that. He actually heard cheering.

The dust cloud disappeared to reveal Minato standing where the comet hit. Naruto could see the end of a time/space portal closing. Naruto face gained a confused face but that face quickly turned enraged. Minato had managed to teleport his comet away from the village

(Meanwhile in Wave)

Tazuna was standing on the side of his bridge looking out on the ocean. Wave had become a very profitable country after they had finished their bridge.

Suddenly a giant portal appeared in the sky. A huge comet came speeding towards the Ocean. It hit the ocean and sent a huge spray of water of the bridge.

Tazuna blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the comet.

"I bet Naruto has something to do with this." Tazuna said

(Back in Konoha)

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Naruto? You could of killed us all! You are lucky I was able to escape Orochimaru with a Hiraishin" Minato said

Naruto stood there looking at Minato. His enraged face had turned into a calm peaceful one.

"You and your village has tortured me for too long. It has only been of lately that I have started to take my revenge. This was supposed to be my stage for my final revenge." Naruto shouted the last sentence, spreading his arms out.

Every ninja by this point was silent. They were all watching the standoff between Minato and Naruto.

"You, my own father, abandoned me to the streets. You watched as I was tortured for years on end. I warned you Minato, I would get my revenge. One way or the other." Naruto whispered the last part before disappearing.

Minato started to look around for Naruto. But his head was turned for him when Naruto's fist made contact with him. Minato went flying into the wall. Naruto stood there going through several hand signs

**DARK RELEASE: HELL'S CHAINS**

A rift appeared in the middle of the arena. One end of the chains wrapped around Naruto's wrist, the other end went flying towards Minato. Minato had no time to recover when he felt something wrap around his ankle. The chains were burning Minato's leg.

Minato was dragged towards Naruto. Naruto jerked his arms up sending Minato flying into the air. He then jerked his arms down, sending Minato slamming in to the ground with a sickening thud. Naruto repeated this for a while.

Minato was bruised and dazed from repeatedly being slammed in to the ground. He slowly reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out one of his Kunai. He threw it on the ground just as he was about to be slammed back into the ground. He performed a quick Hiraishin and avoided Naruto's chain.

"Oh so you finally got enough common sense to use the one jutsu you are good at to escape. And they say you are one of the greatest shinobi ever." Naruto said mockingly

Minato growled before going through several hand signs

**SUMMONING STYLE: GAMABUNTA **

A huge cloud of smoke appeared where Minato stood. In the place of Minato, there was now a giant toad.

"**MINATO WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME." **The toad said.

"I need your help Gamabunta, I made a mistake a long time ago and now I am paying for it." Minato said

"**Uh, I am always cleaning up your messes. So who are we facing?" **Gamabunta said.

Minato pointed at Naruto. Gamabunta looked down and saw Naruto. He then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"**Are you joking Minato? This little brat." **Gamabunta laughed.

Naruto growled then charged straight at Gamabunta. He jumped on his leg and started to run on it. He unsheathed his claws and ran them down Gamabunta's leg. Gamabunta yelled in pain as he felt the claws pierce his skin. He looked down to see Naruto running up his legs. Naruto jumped and stuck to Gamabunta's stomach. He went through several hand signs before calling out

**LIGHT/DARK RELEASE: ENDER SWORD**

In Naruto's hands a sword appeared. The sword looked to be made out of pure darkness and blinding light. The sword was also bigger than Naruto. Naruto thrust the sword into Gamabunta. The sword extended to the point where you can see it sticking out of Gamabunta's back. Naruto jerked the sword around while it was inside of Gamabunta then he retracted it. He jumped off of Gamabunta and watched as giant spurt of blood came out of the wound. Gamabunta screamed in pain while he was clutching the wound.

"Minato, your summon is a pussy. I am going to show you a real summon." Naruto said while going through hand signs.

He slammed his hands into the ground and a giant cloud of blood red smoke appeared. The still shocked crowd held their breath as they wondered what the summon was. They crowd flinched in horror as they heard a giant roar.

The roar cleared the cloud of smoke. It revealed a giant tiger. The tiger had red stripes that looked as if they were dyed in blood. His fur was midnight black and he had piercing blue eyes.

"**Naruto, I expected you to summon me much later. I am guessing that you want me to fight this overgrown tadpole." **Seiko said.

"Yes I would appreciate that Seiko, the guy who is on the toad's head is my father. I will handle him." Naruto said.

Seiko nodded before roaring at Gamabunta. He launched himself at Gamabunta, his claws poised to skewer Gamabunta. Gamabunta was barely able to unsheathe his sword to block Seiko. Naruto put his hands on Seiko's head and started to channel chakra into him. Seiko's eyes turned from a piercing blue to an evil black and red. Seiko jumped back and roared at Gamabunta again. But this time a giant beam of chakra erupted from his mouth. Gamabunta was hit by the beam and sent flying. Seiko pounced towards Gamabunta with his claws ready to carve out Gamabunta's neck. Unfortunately he was stopped in midair when several chakra chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Seiko. Seiko was then shot out of midair by a giant water bullet. Seiko landed and looked around for his attackers. Naruto was able to spot them first.

"Oh, so Kushina and Jiraya have joined the fight. This has become a lot more interesting. Now I can kill you all together." Naruto said.

"Shutup you Demon, you are trying to destroy our home, so we are going to destroy you." Kushina yelled.

Kushina sent several chakra chains towards Seiko. Naruto closed his eyes as several rifts appeared around the arena. His own chains came out of the rifts. When they made contact with Kushina's, Kushina's chain seemed to explode in a golden mist.

"It seems I have token something from you. Mines is just a whole lot better." Naruto said.

Naruto felt Seiko leap in the air as another water bullet speed underneath them. Naruto raised his claw and sent several chakra bullets of several elements towards Jiraya. Jiraya swiftly dodged them. It was good he dodged them because when they made contact with the earth, craters were left in their wake.

Naruto had to quickly dodge a kunai strike as Minato tried to stab him. Naruto crouched underneath the strike and struck Minato in the stomach. Minato doubled over and was met with a monstrous uppercut that sent him flying off of Seiko. Luckily for him Gamabunta managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. Naruto had to avoid a swift sword strike from Kushina. He responded by swinging his claws at her. She blocked it using the flat end of her sword. Naruto and Kushina were having a power struggle. Kushina was using her chakra to enhance her strength while Naruto was just using pure strength. Suddenly Jiraya appeared behind Naruto with his palm glowing with a seal. Naruto back flipped over Jiraya making Kushina lose her balance. While in mid-air Naruto went through some hand signs while calling out.

**WIND RELEASE: DIVINE ARROWS**

Naruto held his hands as if he was holding a bow and launched fifty wind arrows at Kushina and Jiraya. Jiraya was able to get out of the way of the arrows, but because Kushina was unbalanced a lot of the arrows pierced her body. Minato quickly teleported over to her to check on her. When he saw that some of the arrows had managed to pierce or nick vital organs he knew he had to get her to a medic.

"Jiraya handle him until I get back." Minato said while picking up Kushina.

He was about to teleport away but was stopped when he saw that Kushina was no longer in his arms. He looked over and noticed that Naruto was holding Kushina by her neck, choking her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Naruto said while wagging his finger

"Kushina-chan cannot leave until either you two defeats me or her soul leaves her body." Naruto said.

Naruto then threw Kushina to the ground. Several seals appeared around her and a barrier sprang over her.

"Seiko, you can leave. I sure I can handle them now." Naruto said

Seiko nodded before disappearing in a cloud of blood red smoke. Naruto then looked at Minato and Jiraya.

"Now let's have some fun." Naruto said.

Naruto sped off towards Jiraya first. Jiraya raised his fist to block Naruto's punch. Naruto punch connected with Jiraya's palm and a sickening crunch was heard from Jiraya's arm. Jiraya quickly jumped back in pain. With a quick inspection of his arm he knew that most of the bones in it were wither broken or fractured.

"Minato I think we need to use that Jutsu." Jiraya said.

Minato looked at Jiraya with wide eyes. Then he gained a determined expression and nodded. Jiraya jumped over to Minato and made a clone. One Jiraya stood on each side of Minato. Jiraya put his useable hand on top of Minato's. A Rasengan appeared in Minato's palm. But they did not stop there.(Don't get mad at me for this) Four triangles formed as the Rasengan expanded. These triangles made the Rasengan look eerily similar to a shuriken.

When Naruto watched the Rasengan formed he felt eerily ripped off for some strange reason

Minato and Jiraya both raised their hands with the Rasengan with them. They both took a step back before throwing the Rasengan. The Rasengan speed towards Naruto. Naruto smirked as he felt the microscopic winds try to cut him. He decided to mind fuck these two idiots. Naruto stood right in the path of the Rasengan. When the Rasengan got into arm's length Naruto did not dodge it, he caught it by one of the triangles, spun around and threw it back at Minato and Jiraya at three times the speed. When he caught it, a white aura surrounded it.

Jiraya and Minato jaws dropped as they saw Naruto throw their greatest attack back at them. This slight delay in their reactions cost them because they could not fully dodge the Rasengan. The Rasengan made contact with the ground and exploded into a blue dome. In the domes you could hear the screech of thousands of wind blades slamming against each other. Jiraya and Minato were hit by several of these blades. When the dome disappeared it revealed a very battered Minato and Jiraya. Jiraya now had half of his arms missing and part of his shoulder gone. Minato whole right arm had been annihilated by the wind.

"Ah Hokage, you just don't learn. If you knew I could absorb the Kurama's chakra then stabilize it, what makes you think I can't do the same to yours. How does it feel to see your own attack coming at you?" Naruto said.

Minato panted on the ground. Naruto was too strong for him to beat. Minato's day just got a whole lot worse when he saw somebody knew enter the arena.

"Aww, Is Minato-Chan and Jiraya-Chan hurt?" The newcomer asked.

The guys had pale white skin. He had purple eyeliner. He had a thick purple rope wrapped around his waist. He was Orochimaru, Snake sannin and one of Konoha's biggest traitors.

"It seems like Naruto-Kun here has been really giving you a h-"Orochimaru was not able to finish because he found Naruto's fist in his mouth. Orochimaru went flying over towards Minato and Jiraya.

"Oh it's you Orochimaru. Are you enjoying that little gift I left you?" Naruto said.

At this Orochimaru started to cough. The cough was very violent. Orochimaru began to cough up what seemed to be a black sludge. Orochimaru growled before get back his control over his emotions. His face split into a smile.

"Naruto-Kun I know we got off on a bad foot but I believe we can come to an agreement. We both want to destroy Konoha. Why don't we team up?" Orochimaru said.

At this Naruto laughed. This laugh was a mocking one that infuriated Orochimaru.

"What is so funny brat?" Orochimaru said angrily.

"I find it funny how pathetic you are. I poisoned you and whipped your ass only a month ago and now you want me to team up with you. You truly are a snake. A pathetic one at that." Naruto said

This statement enraged Orochimaru. He shot a Naruto with his Sword, Kusangi coming out of his mouth. Naruto ducked underneath the sword and slashed his claws on Orochimaru's tongue. Blood came spurting out as half of Orochimaru's tongue. Orochimaru screamed in pain as his mouth filled with blood.

"Good, now I won't have to hear that annoying voice of yours." Naruto said.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto with deadly eyes. He then went through several hand signs before garbling out something inaudible. Suddenly Orochimaru's jaw stretched down and something started to come out of Orochimaru's mouth. A new Orochimaru came out of the body with his tongue back in place. Orochimaru had somehow shed his skin as if he was a snake. Naruto blanched in disgust

"Ewww, that's nasty." Naruto said.

Orochimaru growled before going through several hand signs. He called out

**WIND RELEASE: LOW LYING WINDS**

Orochimaru crouched down and summoned a wind. The wind swept up everything that was in its pass. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid the wind. This was exactly what Orochimaru wanted. Orochimaru unsheathed his sword and extended t towards Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge the first strike. Naruto landed on the ground where he was ambushed by Jiraya. Jiraya tried to slam a Rasengan into Naruto but Naruto managed to duck just in the nick of time to dodge the Rasengan. He unsheathed his claws and clawed Jiraya across the stomach. He then kicked him away as he rolled away from his spot. It was good he did so because Orochimaru slammed into the spot he was previously in. Naruto shot several chakra bullets at Orochimaru. Two struck Orochimaru in the shoulder and one in the leg. Naruto had to jump from his previous spot to avoid Minato. Naruto held his palm up and sent a beam of light chakra towards Minato. The chakra seemed to burn Minato before escaping out of his body and going towards Jiraya. It burned Jiraya and went towards Orochimaru. When it touched Orochimaru it seemed to burn a bright light. Orochimaru screamed in pure agony as the beam of light burned him from the inside out.

"You see, that technique is called reflection. It burns you from the inside out. The more sins you have committed, the more you will get burned. I am guessing Orochimaru –Kun over there has been a very bad boy because he is still burning." Naruto said

Orochimaru was still screaming out in pain. After about 30 seconds, the technique cancelled and Orochimaru slowly got up. It felt like his organs had been melted into puddles. His bones felt weak.

"Boy you have wronged me for the last ti-"Orochimaru was not able to finish because Naruto interrupted him.

"You know what Orochimaru, you are very annoying. I can tell that you will be a very annoying pest in the future. And because of that you will die." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

A giant rift appeared on the ground. Several chains came out of the rift and shot towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged the first one and saw the results of the chain. The chain had burned a hole into the ground that was several feet deep and still getting larger. Orochimaru had not time to think as other set of chains went shooting towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru was dodging for his life. Orochimaru froze as he felt his back hit an arena wall. He felt a chain wrap around his ankle. He looked down and saw that his legs seemed to be fading away in a black dust. The chain started to retract to the hole with Orochimaru still on it. Orochimaru screamed as he was pulled into the hole. His screams were cut off when the rift closed up.

Jiraya and Minato looked at Naruto with shocked. He had just killed off a s ranked ninja with ease. The sound troops were also shocked. This kid had just defeated their leader.

"Sound and sand Shinobi, you have 5 seconds to start attacking the Konoha shinobi or I will personally come up there and kill you." Naruto 's voice ranged out through the arena

This had finally started the battles up again. The sound and sand ninja started to attack the Konoha ninja.

"Now let's finish our little battle." Naruto said to Minato and Jiraya.

Naruto disappeared from both of Minato's and Jiraya's sight. Suddenly Minato saw Jiraya go flying. Jiraya slammed into the wall. Minato then felt himself go flying too. When he slammed into the wall, his back felt like it broke. He had no time to react to the pain because Naruto was currently beating his face in. When Minato managed to get glimpses of Jiraya, he could see the same was happening to him. Minato suddenly felt a pressure on top of his head. He realized that Naruto was grabbing his head. Naruto threw Minato to the center of the arena. Minato could see the same was happening to Jiraya. The two impacted in the middle.

Naruto walked towards the two downed shinobi.

"O, how the mighty have fallen. Two great shinobi are now sitting defeated at the foot of a child. How embarrassing." Naruto said.

Naruto could not continue because hundreds of chunin and Jonin surrounded Minato and Jiraya. They all stood in a defensive stance.

"Oh, so you have to get your lap dogs to protect you." Naruto said.

The first row of Chunnin began to run at Naruto. Naruto charged straight into the chunin. An extremely dark aura surrounded him. The anbu didn't even stand a chance. Those who touched the dark aura seemingly melted away into skeletons. Naruto would hack and slash anyone that managed to survive.

After about 5 minutes, Naruto had managed to kill almost all of the chunin and Jonin that stood in his way. He looked around and noticed that Jiraya and Minato were no longer there. He also noticed that Kushina was gone from his barrier.

Naruto laughed. So they had decided to run.

"Oh Hokage-Sama, did you abandon your own people? What an amazing Hokage you are." Naruto said.

Nobody responded. Minato and Jiraya had disappeared leaving their troops alone at the arena.

"Ok Hokage, if you won't come out, I will just slaughter everybody in this arena." Naruto said.

Naruto jumped onto the wall with several chains following after him. He came upon his first victim and skewered him with his claws. His chains had melted the rest of the body. Naruto went through the arena , killing every shinobi that he saw, Jonin, Chunnin, sound, sand or Konoha. It did not matter to him, anybody that got in his way was dead. Naruto encountered no competition as he took each and every ninja by surprise. Eventually all there was left was Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, all of their teams, a handful of genins, chunin and jonin.

"Ah, look who is left. Where is your precious Hokage-Sama now?" Naruto asked.

None of them answered for they were too scared to answer.

Naruto sped towards Asuma. He shoved his claws deep into Asuma's stomach. Asuma fell to his knee's clutching Naruto's arm trying to jerk it out of him.

"Well, wherever the Hokage is, I hope he is watching this." Naruto said.

Naruto had to quickly retract his claws and dodge as Kakashi tried to attack him.

"O, look who still has some spunk in him." Naruto said.

Kakashi went charging back at Naruto. Naruto ducked and got underneath Kakashi's guard. He then sent his claws into Kakashi's stomach.

"You know I love attacking the stomach. Usually it is soft and easy to rip apart. And it feels good to see all the organs come spilling out." Naruto said.

Naruto then retracted his claws roughly, leaving three gaping holes in Kakashi's stomach. Naruto then bitched slapped Kakashi off the balcony. Kakashi landed with a thud and laid still.

"Tiss Tiss Tiss, it seems like you Hokage does not care that much if he just allows some of his best shinobi just die like this." Naruto said.

"Naruto why are you doing this?" Sakura said.

"Because … I want to." Naruto said in a childish tone.

"What type of excuse is that?" Kurenai yelled

"It's a good excuse. Now I don't feel like hearing you talking. And I am pretty sure this is the perfect time to exact my revenge on you Kurenai." Naruto said.

Naruto then stared Kurenai straight in the eye. Kurenai tried to look away but Naruto was too quick for her. Kurenai's world disappeared in white. Then suddenly Konoha appeared but it wasn't regular Konoha. This Konoha was burning to the ground. She watched as people ran around screaming. Ninjas was running around trying to put out the fires.

(Genjutsu world)

"This is the future of Konoha." Naruto said suddenly behind her.

Kurenai turned around and saw Naruto standing on top of the tallest building in Konoha, The Hokage Tower

"This is going to happen. It may not be today, shit it may not be tomorrow. But this is going to happen. My revenge shall come true. And it is going to start with you." Naruto said.

Naruto raised his hand and slammed it down to the earth. Kurenai felt the earth began to shake. The sky started to darken over her. She looked up and saw that a mini comet came speeding towards the earth. She watched as the comet arched straight towards the Hyuuga complex. Kurenai gasped then started to run towards the Hyuuga complex. She was not able to make it there before the comet struck it. The comet sent tons of earth, heat and stone flying everywhere. Kurenai could here screams coming from the Hyuuga complex.

"One down, three to go." Naruto said.

Kurenai then felt the earth shake again. She watched as chains started to come out of the ground near the Inuzuka clan complex. The chains seemed to wrap around the building and started to pull it down. A giant portal formed underneath the complex. The whole complex was pulled into the portal.

Kurenai started to cry hysterically when she saw this. Two of her students had just died.

"Oh it is not over yet." Naruto said.

Naruto walked up to the downed Kurenai and grabbed her roughly by her chin and forced her to look in a certain direction. Kurenai saw Shikamaru and Asuma getting tortured. They both were severely beaten.

"This is what you made me go through Kurenai. Watching all my tortures and making me experience them. And now I am going to do the same to you." Naruto said.

Suddenly Naruto started to multiply. He did not stop till there were hundreds of them. Each one held some type of weapons, from broking glass or a piece of wood.

"Oh, we are so going to enjoy this." Each Naruto said in unison.

All the Naruto jumped onto Kurenai. All Kurenai could do was scream.

(Back in the real world)

The remaining Ninjas watched as Naruto stared Kurenai in the eyes. Suddenly Kurenai started to scream horribly. Blood started to spew from her mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Then she fell to the ground sobbing and speaking incoherently.

Asuma growled at Naruto and went charging towards Naruto. Gai quickly followed him. Asuma swung his chakra blades at Naruto. Blades of wind chakra extended at Naruto. Naruto had to duck to avoid the chakra blades. This cost him to take an extremely powerful punch from Gai. This sent Naruto flipping through the air. He landed on the ground and wiped his mouth. He looked down and noticed there was blood on his hands

"Finally somebody who can actually give me a challenge. Come and get me." Naruto said

Gai charged at Naruto with Asuma following after him. Gai tried to sweep Naruto off his feet but Naruto managed to jump over it. Asuma vaulted off of Gai's back and went for a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto managed to block the strike with his gauntlet. He then threw a punch to Asuma's face. It made contact and sent Asuma flying through the air. Naruto did not have time to enjoy the small victory before Gai sent an uppercut at Naruto's chin. Naruto leaned back to avoid the uppercut. While leaning back he sent a swift bicycle kick to Gai's chin. Gai went flying into the air.

Naruto landed on the ground and sprang up towards the flying Gai. Gai righted himself in midair and sent several kunai at Naruto. Naruto used several burst of wind chakra to dodge the Kunai. Naruto reached Gai and sent a punch at him. Gai blocked the strike and sent one at Naruto. Naruto blocked it. This time Naruto breathed in a deep breath and blew a gale of wind chakra at Gai. It sent Gai flying even further up and Naruto was sent flying to the ground. Naruto took in another deep breathe and blew out a torrent of flames. The flames speed towards Gai. The flames impacted Gai and a cloud of smoke appeared. Naruto landed on the ground and waited for the cloud of smoke to disappear. Suddenly Naruto saw Gai come out of the smoke. Gai's skin was now red and he was releasing a lot of chakra. Naruto barely dodged Gai fist that was coming straight for him. When Gai made contact with the ground a huge crater appeared.

"Whoa, it looks like somebody has been lifting weights." Naruto said mockingly.

Naruto then had to avoid waves of wind swords from Asuma. Asuma pressed his advantage and started to take several swings at Naruto at close range. Naruto dodged left and right, trying not to get hit by the chakra blades. Asuma swung a viciously fast swing. Naruto caught one of Asuma's chakra blades in his hands. He snapped the blade in two and jammed one of the pieces into Asuma's side. Asuma groaned in pain and jumped back.

Gai charged at Naruto again. His eyes no longer had any pupils and his skin was a very dark red. Gai threw a punch at Naruto when he was several feet from him. A burst of chakra exploded from his fist and charged Naruto. Naruto let the chakra hit him and stood strong. Gai's fist soon followed the burst of chakra and hit Naruto in the chest. A crater formed underneath Naruto and Gai.

Naruto looked down and saw that Gai's outstretched fist was currently implanted in his chest.

"Whelp that stung. I think that is enough playing for today." Naruto said.

Naruto reached down and grabbed Gai's outstretched arm. Gai struggled to get out of Naruto's grip but Naruto was too strong. Naruto suddenly jerked his arm which bent Gai's arm in a sick and unnatural way. A large crack was heard throughout the arena. Gai yelled in pain as his arm was severely. Gai was silenced when Naruto's foot entered his mouth. Gai went flying through the air. He crashed viciously into a wall. He slide to the ground motionless. Naruto was able to press his advantage because Asuma started to attack him. Naruto had to dodge a strike from Asuma.

"You know, you are starting to get annoying." Naruto said to Asuma.

Naruto ducked under one of Asuma strikes and slashed him across the stomach. Asuma fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Naruto stood up to his full height and grabbed Asuma by his hair. The rest of the ninja watched as Naruto forced Asuma to face them.

"Just remember, your Hokage made me do this." Naruto said.

Naruto then slid his claws across Asuma's throat. Waves of blood started to come down Asuma's throat. Naruto roughly dropped Asuma's dead body to the ground.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji watched in horror as Asuma lay dead in front of them. Ino and Choji started to throw up. Shikamaru started to cry.

"Anybody else wants to fight?" Naruto said.

Naruto suddenly heard the sound of chirping birds. He looked around and saw Sasuke charging towards Naruto.

"Oh look who was taught some new tricks." Naruto said.

Sasuke let out a yell and ran straight for Naruto. Once he got into arm's length, Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and slammed it into the ground nullifying the Chidori. Naruto then picked up Sasuke by his arm and threw Sasuke towards a wall. Sasuke slammed into the ground and slid down it roughly. He landed on the ground in a crouch and growled. He shot back at Naruto and tried to attack him once again. Naruto reeled back and waited for Sasuke to come close. When Sasuke came close, Naruto unleashed his punch straight into Sasuke's face. Sasuke face seemed to cave in before he went flying back into the wall.

"This is getting boring; I got bigger pussies to kill." Naruto said before disappearing in a black mist.

The remaining ninjas watched wide eyed. "Did that really just happen?" They thought

Naruto appeared in the Hokage 'office. He looked and saw that nobody was there.

"I can't sense any chakra sources in the building." Kurama said in side of the seal.

"Minato you have ten seconds to come out or I will burn this place to the ground." Naruto said playfully.

Nothing happened. Naruto waited for 10 seconds.

Naruto eyes turned a bright blue. He took a deep breath and blew out streams of flames. The flame stuck to the walls and ceilings. The flames seemed to burn straight through the walls. Naruto shunshined out of the building and on to the roof of another. He watched as the Hokage tower burned to the ground.

"A pillar of strength for Konoha has now fallen. Onto the next one." Naruto said

Naruto shunshined to the Hokage's Mansion. He roughly slammed the door opened to look around. The house was huge, containing over 20 rooms.

"Naruto, I don't sense any chakra signals here either." Kurama said.

Naruto growled. This was really starting to annoy him. All he needed to do was to kill Minato and Kushina and he would be finished.

"Don't worry Kurama; I won't rest until I find them, even if that means I have to burn this whole village to the ground." Naruto said

Naruto once again let out of stream of blue flames around the house. The flames seemed to burn straight through the walls and floors. Naruto once again shunshined out of the house. He appeared on top of a random building.

"Now, where would the Hokage and his family run." Naruto said while stroking his chin.

Naruto watched as the battle of Konoha still raged under him. Konoha ninjas were still trying to push back the Sound and Sand. The Sound and Sand ninja were winning with their snake summons, until they suddenly disappeared. Now Konoha was slowly but surely pushing them back.

Naruto had just about enough of looking for the Hokage. Naruto blasted off the building using a burst of wind chakra. He landed on top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto sent chakra into his throat.

"Minato, I am guessing you already know who this is. We never got to finish our little argument in the Chunnin exams. And now I cannot find you. So here is my deal. I know that you have evacuated all of the civilians into the Hokage Monument. Either you reveal yourself so we can finish our fight or I will roast every single person in this monument." Naruto voice ranged throughout the village.

Ninjas looked up at Naruto. He currently had an extremely dark aura around him. They knew he was not bluffing.

"You have 5 seconds before I kill all these innocent people." Naruto said.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Suddenly a bright yellow flash appeared in front of Naruto. It was revealed to be Minato Namikaze. What was left of his right arm was wrapped up.

"Ok I am here." Minato said.

"Are you ready to die?" Naruto said with a vicious smile.

"No, but I hope you are." Minato said before disappearing in a bright yellow flash.

Minato appeared behind Naruto with a kunai. He tried to slash Naruto's neck but Naruto had managed to dodge it by ducking. Naruto took a swipe at Minato but Minato disappeared in a flash of light. Minato appeared about 30 yards away. He went through several hand signs before calling out

**WIND/RELEASE: TSUANMI**

Minato spit out a huge amount of water. He then added wind chakra to the water to make it raise up several hundred feet in the air. The wave speed towards Naruto and crashed on his position. When the water washed away, Naruto was no longer there. Minato looked around for Naruto. Naruto suddenly tunneled out of the ground right in front of Minato. Naruto threw an uppercut at Minato's chin. Minato quickly jumped back to avoid the uppercut. Naruto landed on the ground and went through several hand seals before slamming his palms on the ground. Several geysers seemed to erupt from the ground. Each geyser spewed out molten rock. One geyser appeared underneath Minato. If it wasn't for Minato's quick thinking with a Hiraishin, he would be dead.

Minato landed on a tree branch. He threw several Kunai around Naruto. Each one missed. Suddenly Minato flashed to the first Kunai. He tried to take a swipe at Naruto but Naruto managed to dodge it. Minato teleported to the next Kunai. This time he threw the Kunai at Naruto. Naruto barely managed to dodge the kunai. Minato teleported to the next Kunai but this time Naruto was able to anticipate it. As soon as Minato teleported, he stabbed in the stomach by Naruto's claws. Minato quickly teleported far away from Naruto. He fell down to one knee clutching his stomach.

"Is that all, Mr. Hokage? I thought this was going to be more of a challenge." Naruto said.

Minato growled before charging back at Naruto. He threw a feint at Naruto's head. Naruto did not fall for it and was able to dodge the next punch. He responded by slamming a heavy right hook into Minato's head. Minato went flying into the air. He corrected himself in mid air and landed lightly on the ground.

Naruto shot off towards Minato as soon as he landed. He landed a solid punch to his stomach. Minato's wounds now were opened to huge amount. Naruto jumped above the downed Minato. He then used a burst of wind chakra to send him back to earth at high speeds. His dropped Kicked Minato. A huge crater appeared when Naruto's foot made contact with Minato. Minato yelled out in pain as he felt like his organs were being liquefied.

Naruto got up and dusted himself off. He looked down at Minato. Minato was struggling to move, but his body was too damaged to keep moving. Naruto got down and placed his hand on Minato's forehead. A bright light appeared on his palm. When it disappeared, Naruto withdrew his hand. Minato now had a seal on his forehead.

"That seal will continuously send electrical shocks to your nervous that will disrupt your movement. You will not be able to move until I take that seal off, which will not be happening." Naruto said.

Naruto then stood above Minato. He unsheathed his claws and started to circle Minato. Suddenly Naruto drove his claws into Minato's remaining arm. Minato screamed in pain as Naruto completely pierced his arm.

Konoha Ninjas watched in shocked as their Hokage was being tortured. Some of them went to try and help him but was blocked by a barrier.

Naruto roughly jerked his claws around while they were still in Minato's arm. Blood started to spurt out of the wounds. Naruto took his claws out of Minato's arm. Minato was panting in pain.

Naruto kneeled down near Minato's remaining arm. He then roughly clawed near Minato's shoulder. Minato screamed in pain as Naruto's claws cut through his bones and skin. Naruto continually clawed at Minato's shoulder. With one final claw, Minato's arm was separated from his body.

Naruto picked up Minato's severed arm. He seemed to inspect it. Then suddenly a dark aura surrounded his hand. Minato's arm started to corrode. Minato watched horrified as his arm seemed to dissolve into a black dust. Minato was now armless.

"You sick bastard, why are you doing this to me?" Minato said.

Naruto's eyes turned a dark red. He slammed his fist into the earth.

"You actually have the fucking balls to STILL ask me that question? After everything you have put me through you still ask me that question." Naruto said.

Naruto slammed his claws into Minato's leg.

"You forced me to endure torture beyond what a normal child could handle." Naruto said.

Naruto then punched Minato in his face. A crack could be heard from Minato's skull.

"You watched as these people ruined my life every day." Naruto said with tears coming down his eyes.

"And worst of all, you abandoned me, your own son, In favor for your daughter." Naruto whispered.

Minato's eyes widened. He did not know Naruto felt this strong about this.

"And now you expect me to forgive you and walk away from that." Naruto laughed hysterically.

"You are so wronged, you will die today." Naruto said.

Minato sighed. He knew there was no way he was surviving this right now.

"So that's it, when you kill me and destroy Konoha what are you going to do then!" Minato said

"You know what, I have been thinking about the same thing and I have decided that maybe conquering all of the ninja villages and completely destroying everybody that gets in my way sounds like a good plan. I suppose I will leave Konoha last on my list. With the amount of damage I have done to it today, it will never recover. I would rather watch Konoha suffer than give it an easy way out." Naruto said.

Minato eyes widened. What Naruto just said was an insane idea.

"It is such a shame that you cannot live to see your precious village wither up and die from the inside out, but in my opinion you have been living for far too long." Naruto said.

"Well Minato Namikaze I hope you enjoyed your stay on earth but now you will be going to the afterlife, hopefully Maki." Naruto said.

Naruto stood above Minato. Minato had his eyes closed in preparation for his death. Naruto swung his claws done.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to do this." Naruto said right before his claws made contact with Minato.

An arch of red blood went flying into the air. Konoha ninjas watched in shocked as their Hokage was just killed. Naruto walked up over the Hokage monument. He stood there for a second.

"Konoha you have always relied on your Hokage as a pillar of strength. But now I am extremely happy to say… That your Hokage is dead." Naruto said while thrusting the decapitated head of Minato Namikaze in the air.

"Unfortunately I will have to leave you. You know I promised myself I would never, ever feel helpless again. I realized how disgusted I felt at myself when I did. So the best punishment for me is for you guys to feel helpless. I will conquer each of the hidden villages one by one. You will only be able to sit back and watch as your allies are crushed effortlessly beneath me. And then when you are the only ones left, I will come back. Then you shall feel the full brunt of my revenge. If you thought this was the end, you have not seen anything yet." Naruto said.

Naruto began to laugh hysterically. As he laughed Naruto's body began to fade into a black mist. The mist seemed to circle above Konoha before speeding away.

Konoha watched in shock and fear as Naruto disappeared. Their Hokage laid dead and now they were guaranteed destruction. They were fucked.

ANNNNNNNNNNND CUT! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was just basically a giant battle scene. Review with any ideas, comments or opinions


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys, this is Kdrevm and I am back. Sorry i took so long. I had no access to word or the interwebs. I finally got it today but no word. So i did the rest on fanfiction. Thanks guys for all the reviews good and bad. This chapter will have a whole lot less action unfortunately. Maybe some twist? We will see.

The Konoha ninjas watched In shock as Naruto disappeared with the head of their Hokage. The Sound and Sand ninja tried to press their advantage against the stunned Konoha ninjas. But the Konoha Ninja, fueled by hate and grief, managed to drive the rest of the enemy ninja out of the village.

Once the Konoha made sure the enemy was gone, they all went to the middle of the village where the Hokage Tower laid in ruins. A ninja set down the headless body of the Hokage. The surrounding ninja started to cry over the death of their fallen Hokage. Rain started to pour down from the sky as if the world was mourning the Hokage's death. It was a sad day in Konoha indeed.

(Scene change, With Jiraya)

Jiraya watched as Tatsumaki's and Kushina's chest raised slowly up in down. Him and Minato had managed to grab them quickly during their escape from Naruto. They had taken them straight to a hospital to at least get their condition stable. Now they were both rested. Jiraya watched as what little of Kurama's chakra that was left in Tatsumaki was slowly healing her face. Naruto had done some heavy damage to her. If he had held out the flame for a few more seconds, the flames would of hit her brain, instantly killing her.

"Minato really fucked up if he pissed that boy off that badly that he would do something like this." Jiraya said.

Suddenly Kushina shot up from her bed panting. She started to look around frantically with a scared look in her eyes. When she saw Tatsumaki healing face, she jumped towards her daughter and started to hug her. She started to sob uncontrollably on top of Tatsumaki. She suddenly swung around to Jiraya and pointed her finger at him.

"Where is the demon that did this to my daughter?" Kushina yelled

Jiraya looked at her with a quizzical look.

"I thought you said you knew the boy was not the Kyuubi. Why do still call the boy a demon." Jiraya said confused.

Kushina looked at Jiraya with a shocked look.

"Do you see what that _boy _did to my daughter? He melted my daughter's face off. He may not be a Kyuubi, but only a demon could do such a horrible thing like that. He almost destroyed the village Jiraya. How could you not see why I still call him a demon?" Kushina said.

"From what I heard around town, it seems like the village deserved it. They saw he was raped, beaten and tortured when he was only 3 years old. And they said this with a smile on their face. What kind of sick people could do such a horrible thing?" Jiraya yelled at Kushina.

Kushina stood there with an open mouth. It seemed like she was trying to think of an excuse.

"I am sorry Jiraya, I was not thinking. So where is the boy? Did you manage to subdue the boy with a seal." Kushina asked.

Jiraya face suddenly fell.

"Uh, Kushina, I think you need to see something." Jiraya said.

Kushina gained a confused look. Jiraya stuck out his hand and Kushina grabbed it. Jiraya shunshined Kushina and Himself on top of the Hokage Monument. Kushina gasped as she looked down at Konoha. The Hokage Tower was left in ruins. Her home was now destroyed. She could still see the burning blue flames licking at the ground. Dead bodies and blood were strewn through out the streets of Konoha. But what really caught was the crowd of people in the middle of the village. They were all surrounding what seemed to be a body.

Due to Kushina's ninja training, she could see from very far away. She looked at the body the villagers were surrounding. She first noticed that there was no head on the body. She looked down and gasped. That jacket the body was wearing looked familiar. As she continued to exam the body, her eyes started to water. Suddenly she fell down and her knees and started to let out a horrid scream of pain. The people of Konoha looked up and saw Kushina crying in pain over the death of her husband. The villagers started to cry as the saw the wife of their Hokage crying. Konoha truly laid defeated.

Kushina stopped sobbing and slowly got up from her knees. Her long red hair was covering her eyes by casting a shadow across her face.

"Jiraya, who killed Minato?" Kushina said

Jiraya put his head downed and remained silent. He knew if he said anything, he would be the one to die today.

"I am going to ask you one more time Jiraya. Who Killed Minato?" Kushina asked with a force timed.

Jiraya still remained silent. He was not going to say a single word.

"Was it the boy?" Kushina asked.

Jiraya seemed to sank even further on to himself. Kushina took that as his answer.

"Jiraya, I am going to kill that boy. I will tear him limb from him. He will cry for death but I will not give him the mercy. He took away the most important person in my life and now I am going to kill him." Kushina said

Kushina then went through the hand signs for shunshin but Jiraya stopped her before she could finish.

"Kushina what are you thinking? You know Naruto was leagues stronger than Minato. Now you are just going to throw away your life for some petty revenge?" Jiraya asked

"What am I supposed to do Jiraya? He took away my life. What else do I have to live for." Kushina said with tears running down her eyes.

"Your daughter Kushina, You have to live for your daughter. She is going to need someone to support her when she wakes up. I don't think she can handle the news that both her Father and MOTHER died." Jiraya said.

Kushina started to calm down then. She looked over the village while sniffling.

"I have one last question for you Kushina." Jiraya said.

"What is it?" Kushina said in a clipped tone.

"Do they know?" Jiraya said mysteriously

Kushina looked at Jiraya with a confused face. Jiraya then suddenly gained an enraged but sad face.

"Do the villagers know he is Minato's son?" Jiraya said in a forced tone.

Kushina then looked down when she heard Jiraya's question.

"They deserve to know Kushina. They NEED to know what they did to Minato's child." Jiraya said.

"He does not deserve that title!" Kushina said as she spun around to Jiraya.

"Don't Bullshit me Kushina. You know as well as I that this is yours and Minato's fault." Jiraya said.

Once again tears started to well up in Kushina's eyes. She dropped to her knee's sobbing.

"Call a village wide meeting in a hour. You are right. They all deserve to know." Kushina said in between the sobs.

Jiraya nodded before disappearing in a shunshin, leaving Kushina to cry alone on top of the Hokage Monument.

(One Hour Later)

The surviving civilians and ninjas were all crowded in the middle of the village. Jiraya had ordered them to meet there. And he did not look happy either. Suddenly Kushina appeared in the middle of the crowd. The ninja could see that she had been crying by the redness in her eyes.

"Today, I had Jiraya call you all here for one important reason." Kushina said.

"My husband died today. It was heart wrenching to see his dead body, headless lying below me." Kushina said.

"The sight of his dead body has also inspired me to tell you villagers something that you should of known a long time ago." Kushina said.

Whispers started to erupt through the crowd. Everybody was wondering what this big secret was.

"Naruto Otari, formerly Known as Naruto Uzumaki is my son. This means he is also Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage's, Son." Kushina said.

Gasp erupted from the crowd. Then yells of denial and bullshit were thrown at Kushina.

"Lady Kushina you must be mistaken. That boy is the embodiment of the Kyuubi. He can't possibly be your son." One ninja said.

"I know, He is my son. I am sorry Konoha I have kept this a secret from you for too long." Kushina said with an emotionless voice.

"If this is true, then why didn't you take him in? Why did you just let us torture him?" Another ninja said.

Kushina stood on the stage with not a single emotion on her face.

"Minato had sealed the demon's soul into the boy. We suspected the demon may of took over and was controlling the boy." Kushina said.

"So the boy was the demon." One ninja came to the conclusion of.

"No, after several years of… convincing, Me and Minato both realized that he was not the demon." Kushina said.

"If you came to that conclusion, why didn't you take him back in the family?" Another ninja asked

"I and Minato tried but unfortunately Naruto did not want to return to his family." Kushina said

Outrage went through the crowd.

"Excuse me Lady Kushina but I find that very hard to believe. I have watched the boy being tortured and took part in some of the tortures. You would think after all that abuse he would want to return to his family right?" Another ninja said.

When Kushina heard the word family, she started to tear up. Naruto had ruined her family and now the villagers wanted to know why he was not apart of it.

"That Boy felt that the pain of betrayal from his family was greater than anything you villagers have ever done. He could not stand to be around us." Kushina said.

"That is all the questions I am answering today." Kushina said while tears came spilling down her eyes.

She shunshined away leaving a shocked crowd to think over their mistakes.

The crowd stood there in shock. If what Kushina said was true that meant they had been torturing and abusing the child of the fourth Hokage, Their hero and savior. They had really fucked up

(1 hour later with Kushina)

Kushina was currently in the secret bunker with the still asleep Tatsumaki. After her big announcement she had immediately shunshined here and started to cry. For the past hour she been looking over Tatsumaki.

Jiraya shunshined behind Kushina. He watched as Kushina slowly and lovingly stroked Tatsumaki's hair.

"Kushina, the council requests a meeting. And since you are now the clan head of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki you are required to come to the meetings for now on." Jiraya said.

Kushina slowly got up and walked towards Jiraya. Jiraya grabbed her by the shoulder and shunshined them to the council meeting place.

Kushina and Jiraya appeared in front of the council. Or at least what remained of it. Several of the civilian clan heads were killed mysteriously during the invasion. The only thing they had in common was that each had taken part in torturing Naruto.

"Kushina, Thank god you are alright." Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head said while jumping up and hugging Kushina.

Kushina smiled then returned the hug. Tsume released Kushina from her hug and went to her seat on the council. Kushina went to the Namikaze seat.

Danzo, one the elders of the council and team mate of the third Hokage stood up.

"Everybody we are here today because Konoha was struck with a tragic event. We have been invaded and our Hokage has been killed." Danzo said.

"So now Konoha is left Hokageless. The first thing we need to do to get back on our feet is to elect a new Hokage." Danzo said.

The council erupted into a roar of whispers. They knew they needed a Hokage but what is it too soon.

"Konoha has suffered major damage today, the only way we can recover is if we have a strong leader to support and lead us." Danzo said.

The council seemed to agree with Danzo. Kushina was however reluctant at first. They were just about to replace her husband with someone on the same day he died. But she knew that what Danzo was saying was true.

"I would like to nominate myself for ho-" Danzo was not able to finish because Jiraya interrupted him.

"Actually Danzo I need to tell you all something. When me and Minato managed to escape from Naruto for a short period, Minato figured he was going to die. He told me that if I died I want either you or Tsunade to be Hokage. And since I don't want to, Tsunade is the only candidate. We have to respect our dead Hokage's last wish." Jiraya said.

Danzo begrudgingly sit down. He knew that he had lost already. It was customary that the village always grants the last wish of the Hokage if it is possible. And getting Tsunade was hard but not impossible.

"Okay now we need a retrieval squad to get her. She has been able to elude us for the past couple of years, so whoever is on the squad will have to be very good at tracking." Jiraya said.

All the council seemed to be in thought. They knew they had to pick wisely because of their lack of ninja.

"I propose we send Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga. Kushina should lead the squad. The genin wont put that much of a dent in our forces and I believe Kushina needs a little brake from the village. I also recommend Jiraya goes with them to convince Tsunade to come back." Tsume said.

The council seemed to agree with Tsume. Kushina sent Tsume a grateful look.

"Ok if we are all in agreement, then Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuuga and Kushina will be sent on a S-rank retrieval mission to bring back Tsunade. Jiraya shall be leading the group." Danzo said.

The council agreed and everybody was dismissed.

Jiraya turned to Kushina.

"Kushina you go back you equipment and check on Tatsumaki. I will round up the genin. Meet us at the gate with 2 weeks worth of equipment." Jiraya said.

Kushina nodded before shunshining away. Jiraya soon followed her.

(With Kushina)

Kushina arrived in the bunker her and Jiraya were currently staying out. She appeared right in front of Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki's face was almost fully healed. But she would be left with a permanent scar. Her skin color would be slightly off (Think of Zuko from Avatar)

Tatsumaki slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her mother.

"Mommy, where am i?" Tatsumaki said.

Kushina jumped and looked at her daughter. Tears of joy started to come from her eyes. She jumped and started to hug Tatsumaki.

"Ow mom, you are hurting me." Tatsumaki said.

Kushina let go quickly with a sheepish face.

"I am so glad you are okay." Kushina said.

"Thanks mom, Now where is dad." Tatsumaki said.

Kushina looked down at this. Tatsumaki looked confused at this.

"Mommy, what happened to dad?" Tatsumaki said.

Kushina then started to cry. This made Tatsumaki really worried.

"Mommy, is daddy… Dead?" Tatsumaki said in a small voice.

Kushina slowly nodded. Tatsumaki busted out in a shower of tears. Her screams of despair and sadness rang through the hall. Suddenly red chakra started to boil around Tatsumaki. Her tears became growls of anger.

"Who did it?" Tatsumaki yelled at Kushina.

Kushina recoiled back at the touch of the hatred the Kyuubi's chakra was making.

"It was Naruto." Kushina said quietly

Tatsumaki chakra cloak expanded to two tails.

"I am going to kill him!" Tatsumaki said.

Suddenly Jiraya appeared in a shunshin. His fingers were glowing with light blue chakra. He slammed his fingers into Tatsumaki stomach. Tatsumaki's cloak disappeared and she hunched over. She fell back to her bed asleep.

"What the hell Kushina? Why didn't you stop her sooner? All the villagers thought that Naruto had came back." Jiraya said.

"I-I-I panicked. I just told her that Naruto had killed Minato. I was scared." Kushina said.

Jiraya sighed.

"Look just get yourself together and meet us at the gate. We will be waiting for you." Jiraya said before shunshining away.

Kushina quickly wiped her tears away and went to go get her stuff. Before leaving the bunker she made a shadow clone to stay and watch Tatsumaki when she was gone. Kushina shunshined to the gate.

(At the gate)

Kushina arrived in her shunshin. She saw Jiraya and the genin standing there, waiting for her. She quickly cleared her throat.

"Ok my name is Kushina-Namikaze-Uzumaki. Me and Jiraya will be leading you through this mission. You have been choosing for you skills in tracking. We will be attempting to find and bring back Tsunade Senju to be the Hokage of Konoha. I am guessing this is your fist S-rank mission so just follow our lead and nothing bad will happen." Kushina said.

The genin nodded with determination in their eyes. They knew it was a privilege to get a S-rank mission so early in their careers. Especially since it was with Kushina and Jiraya.

"Good, since you understand we will start. Our latest report was that she was in a gambling village near Konoha." Jiraya said.

Jiraya suddenly took off. The genin seemed surprised before trying to catch up with him. Kushina sighed then sprinted to catch up with the group. She had a feeling this mission was not going to go well.

(3 days later)

The past 3 days for Kushina has not been the best. She was constantly worried about Tatsumaki. Jiraya was getting on her nerves with his pervertness. And everything around her reminded her of Minato.

"Ok, if you guys are correct with your tracking then Tsunade should be located in the town of Tanzuka Gai." Jiraya said.

After five minutes the arrived at gates of the town. Jiraya stopped then turned around towards the rest of the team.

"Ok, I believe we should split up to cover more ground and hopefully find Tsunade. I will go alone. Shino, Hinata and Kiba will be in one group. Kushina will be alone also. If you find Tsunade, shot a flair in the sky." Jiraya said.

Everybody nodded and split up.

(with the Genin)

Shino, Hinata and Kiba were currently walking down one of the random streets of Tanzuka Gai. The streets were bustling with civilians. Most of them were either going to gamble, drink or go to the brothel. To the genin, this was a very seedy town.

"Ugh, why would our future Hokage be in such a disgusting and smelly place?" Kiba said irritated.

"This town is not befitting for an heiress such as myself. I should be at home training. Instead I am trying to bring back an old washed up hag." Hinata said.

Shino remained silent as usual.

"So… how does everybody feel about Naruto's betrayal?" Kiba asked.

"I find it stupid. He was the son of the Hokage yet he betrayed the village and killed his father. He is a bloodthirsty brute that deserves to be hunted down and killed." Hinata said.

Shino remained silent.

The group was walking through a crowd of people. Suddenly Hinata gasped. She spun around with her hands blazing with chakra and her eyes bulging.

"Who the hell touched my butt?" Hinata yelled.

The crowd stopped and looked at Hinata. The men flinched in fear when they saw the look in her eyes.

Hinata looked around the crowd with her Byakugan. She spotted a man that looked very suspicious. She checked his heart rate and noticed that it was going very fast. She walked up to the man.

"Did you touch me?" Hinata said.

Hinata watched as the man's heart raced increased. She knew that he did it.

"N-N-no." The man stuttered.

Hinata gained an evil smirk.

"For lying and defiling the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, You shall die." Hinata yelled.

Hinata thrusted her palm to the man's chest. Kiba and Shino tried to run and stop Hinata but they were too slow. Hinata's hand made contact and the man froze. Suddenly spurts of blood came gushing out of the man's mouth, nose, ears and eyes. The man fell backwards dead. Hinata stood over the dead body with a content smile.

"WHAT THE HELL HINATA?" Kiba yelled.

"What? He touched my body. He deserved to be killed." Hinata said.

"Hinata what you just did was stupid and brash. We are supposed to be staying out of attention and yet you just killed a man in broad daylight. Your brashness may of just cost us this mission." Shino said

Hinata huffed away in a childish manner. Kiba managed to drag Hinata away from the scene.

(With Jiraya)

As soon as Jiraya saw that Kushina and the genin were out of his sight he immediately ran to the closest brothel. He figured that Kushina and the genin could handle finding Tsunade.

Jiraya was currently surrounded by women. All of them were laughing and hanging off of Jiraya. Jiraya had a sleezy look to his face. He reeked of booze and sex.

"Ladies, Ladies calm down. There is enough of Jiraya to go around." Jiraya said.

Jiraya lost his smile when he felt a huge tremor come from the center of the village. Suddenly he heard screams of people coming from the streets. He saw a smoke cloud appear from the center.

"Aww shit. I hope that isn't Kushina." Jiraya said while standing up.

Jiraya looked back to all of the ladies.

"Don't worry. The might Jiraya-Sama will be back to keep you company and pleasure you." Jiraya said.

The girls giggled and waved him goodbye. Once they were sure he was gone they started to talk to each other.

"Thank god he left. That guy sucked." One girl said.

All the others agreed with.

"Although he did have a lot of money." Another girl said.

The others agreed again.

(With Kushina 10 minutes earlier)

Kushina was walking through the village all alone. She checking through every bar or casino she could. She knew Jiraya had probably gone to a brothel so he would be of no help. She doubted the genin would be able to find Tsunade in such a large village. Plus she knew they would probably get in some type of trouble.

Kushina was in the process of looking through a very dirty bar. When she first entered all the man shot her perverse looks. She immediately stopped that when she flared her chakra to eminence levels. Now all the men were either cowering in fear or unconscious. Kushina checked all throughout the bar and did not find Tsunade.

She walked out of the bar dejectedly. She knew the chance of her finding Tsunade. Suddenly she heard a loud smack. She looked towards the sound. What she saw shocked her. She saw Naruto. But what was even more shocking was the person that was with Naruto. Naruto was currently holding Tsunade by the throat. He had her pinned to the wall. He seemed to be yelling at her.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. Hate started to cloud her mind. She no longer saw Naruto as the demon who almost destroyed her village. No now she saw him as the murderer of her husband and her bastard son.

She shot off towards Naruto. Naruto was too distracted to even attempt to dodge Kushina. Kushina fist slammed into Naruto's face with a loud slam. Naruto went flying through the air. He went through several wall before stopping after hitting a extremely thick wall. He slowly got up with a groan. He seemed to crack his back and started to stretch. He squinted his eyes and looked at Kushina and Tsunaade. Tsunade was still standing there in shock. She had no idea what was going on. One second she was being pinned to the wall by her supposed "god son" but now Kushina was standing in front of her and had just punched her god son with strength that was equal to hers.

"Ah, look who is here. Kushina, did you enjoy the little gift i left you. Too bad you couldn't see the head. I wanted to keep it as a memento." Naruto said.

Kushina seemed to roar in anger before launching herself back towards Naruto. She disappeared from the site of all the civilians. Suddenly she appeared in front of Naruto. She threw a punch straight for his face. Naruto simply moved his head slightly, avoiding the punch. Kushina threw her other fist at Naruto's face. Naruto simply moved it back. Kushina growled again and started to throw rapid punches at Naruto. Naruto dodged them with the least amount of effort.

After about a minute, Kushina jumped back. She went through several hand signs before calling out

**FIRE RELEASE: INCINERATE**

A cloud of fire shot towards Naruto. Naruto stood and waited as the flames came closer. The fire made contact with Naruto and a giant cloud of pure black appeared. Kushina jumped back and cautiously watched the smoke. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her. He drove his fist into her stomach. Kushina fell to the ground hacking and choking.

"Tiss, tiss, tiss, When are you people going to learn? Fire doesn't work on me. At least i know that i did not get my smarts from you. I guess i got them from my _father._" Naruto said with emphasis on Father.

Kushina roared in anger. She threw a uppercut at Naruto's head. Naruto stepped backwards. Kushina went flying into the air. Naruto shaped his hands into a bow and arrow. A blue chakra arrow seemed to form on his fingers. He launched the arrow at the airborne Kushina. Kushina tried to dodge it but she was too slow in the air. The arrow pierced her shoulder. Naruto launched another arrow at her. This one pierced her leg. Naruto started to shot several arrows in rapid succession at Kushina. Each one pierced part of her body. Kushina fell to the earth with a thud. She was not dead but she was in a extreme amount of pain. A lot of open wounds were shown on her body.

Naruto walked up to the downed Kushina. He crouched down and lifted up her head to look at him. She spit at him. It hit Naruto in the face. Naruto calmly wiped off the spit while laughing.

"Well, Kushina i really didn't expect you out of the village so soon. Unfortunately i cannot finish you off right now. It would throw a wrench into my plans. So fortunately for you i will let you live." Naruto said.

Naruto dropped Kushina head to the ground. It dropped with a thud. Naruto then looked at Tsunade.

"Oh and Tsunade, Remember my offer. I would love to have you by my side." Naruto said.

Naruto then faded into a dark mist. As soon as he was completely gone, Jiraya slammed into his previous spot.

"Are you okay Tsunade?" Jiraya asked.

Tsunade nodded slowly. She then slowly walked towards Kushina. She flipped her over and started to heal her wounds.

"I know what you are here for and i accept. I believe Konoha needs a real leader now." Tsunade said with a playful smile.

Jiraya smiled.

"Good well you heal Kushina and i will go find the genin." Jiraya said.

Tsunade nodded and Jiraya shunshined away. Tsunade's playful smile disappeared. She then looked down at Kushina

"I'm sorry for what is going to happen to you Kushina. If what that boy said was true then you are in for a world of pain." Tsunade said.

(4 days later)

The team had finally arrived back in Konoha. They had to take extra time because of the injured Kushina.

"Tsunade you take Kushina to the hospital and give her the necessary treatment. I will tell the council of our return. Genin you are dismissed." Jiraya said

The genin walked away. And Tsunade disappeared in a Shunshin with Kushina on her shoulders. Jiraya shunshined away too.

(Unknown location)

Jiraya appeared in a dark hallway. By the look of it, he was thousands of feet beneath Konoha. Jiraya started to walk down a torch lit hallway. It had a very dim light. Jiraya arrived at a solid iron door. He pushed it open and closed it after he entered it.

There was a man sitting in the chair. The room was so dim that Jiraya could not tell what the man looked like. Jiraya stepped in front of the man.

"We have gotten Tsunade back into the village. She is now in the process of becoming the Hokage. Kushina suffered injuries by Naruto but Tsunade healed him." Jiraya said.

"Good, Good." The man said in a gruff voice.

"I still don't understand why you are doing this from the shadows. You need to reveal yourself. Konoha needs you." Jiraya said.

"Jiraya, what i am going to be doing in the future will be horrible and unspeakable. It will be things no normal human being should do. But it is all for the good of Konoha. I need to stick to the shadows to avoid Naruto. He is too much of a threat to Konoha and myself. I am afraid he will kill the rest of my family." The figure said.

Jiraya nodded. He then started to walk to the door. He opened it and looked back.

"I understand it, but i dont like it. Just make sure you don't lose yourself ... Minato." Jiraya said.

The light from the torch shined on the figure. The man had dull blonde hair. His eyes were a bright blue. You could see he was missing an arm.

"I won't sensei. I won't." Minato said

Jiraya closed the door leaving Minato in the darkness. The future of Konoha looked dull and dark from now on. And it was on his shoulders to bring it out of the darkness.

Annnnnnnnnd cut. Im finished. I am sorry for the shortness. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And yes Minato is alive. You know i couldn't kill him off so easily :). SOOO BYE GUYS


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys, Kdrevm is here back with another chapter. Hopefully there will be more action in this one. Last chapter it was revealed that Minato was alive. That will be explained later. Some people wanted Naruto to stay in Konoha but with everything I made him do, I thought it was best I let him leave. So here is chapter …9 I think. Here we go!

(Three months later)

It had been three months since Konoha had managed to retrieve Tsunade. Tsunade was now the Hokage. She had managed to implement a more advanced hospital and medic ninja regiment. She had also managed to give Jiraya a new arm. It was made from chakra metal and it moved according to his chakra. She had completely redone the academy curriculum. She had sat in on several classes and was disgusted at how little the teachers taught their students. She was amazed that the last generation of students was still alive. Konoha saw slowly recovering over their lost. They still were nowhere near the power they were before they were attacked.

(With Minato)

Minato was walking down a dimly light hallway. His arm was still wrapped in bandages. He face was set in a hardened expression. He came upon a door. He slowly opened it and closed it when he was in. He looked at the person in the room. The person was surrounded by people with blank mask on. On each mask it had "Root" in Kanji.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to copy me." The guy said.

Minato sat silently. He did not have time for his joke.

"I do not have time for your jokes Danzo. You know exactly why I am here." Minato said.

Danzo chuckled. This was the first time he saw Minato serious.

"You should do this more often Minato. I like you more when you are actually serious." Danzo said.

"Danzo stop with the games before I kill you." Minato said.

The figures standing around Danzo drew their weapons. They got in a defensive position around Danzo. Danzo held his hand up and they reluctantly moved back to their position.

"Yes, so I hear you actually need my help. I am very surprised." Danzo said.

"Yes, I need to start working from the shadows. And you are the best person I know who can do that. You managed to keep the root active for decades under the nose of the Sandaime and myself." Minato said.

"Yes, I must admit that it was pretty hard but when you are as good as me it is pretty easy." Danzo said.

"I will help. You and I finally have a connected goal. I want to protect Konoha. But unfortunately Tsunade is also too soft. She won't let me take the … necessary message to prove Konoha's dominance over the other nations. But with you by my side, we can finally put Konoha on top and make it stay there." Danzo said.

Minato nodded and then stuck out of his hand. Danzo slowly shook his hand. Their deal was sealed. Danzo and Minato were now working together.

(With Tsunade)

Currently Tsunade was sitting at her desk. Her last three months of being a Hokage had been very productive for her. She had started to fix up the village she grew up in. The only bad part about it was the shit ton of paperwork. Everything that had to do with the village had to go through her. She had to sign hundreds of papers every day. It was starting to really get on her nerves. But she knew that she needed to sign each one in case of Naruto.

The one thing that Tsunade needed to look out for was Naruto. After hearing and seeing the results of Naruto's attack she knew he was nothing to fuck around with. He had managed to cripple Kushina with one blow. She knew if he ever came back, she would have to make sure this village would be prepared to go through hell and back.

(At the gates of Konoha)

Two random ninja were sitting there bored on gate duty. This was the worst job a ninja could have. Almost no action happened at the gate.

"This is boring. We shouldn't have pissed off the Hokage." One of the ninja said

The other ninja didn't reply. He was looking down the road. He could see a cloud of smoke quickly approaching them. Eventually the ninja got close enough that the ninja could see. The ninja had a beige jonin jacket and tan pants. He had a tan shirt under his jonin jacket. The ninja had a Sand headband on. He seemed to be covered in blood.

The ninja started to slow as he came closer to the gate. By the time he got to the gate he was crawling on his knees. The ninjas could hear his hard breathing. The sound ninja slowly pointed his finger at the guards.

"H-H-help. Suna, I-I-it's been invaded. Help." The ninja gasped out before collapsing.

The two guard ninja stood there in shock.

"Go get the Hokage. Tell her to meet me at the Hospital. We need to get this man there ASAP." One ninja said.

The other slowly nodded before disappearing in a shunshin. The remaining ninja picked up the sand ninja and shunshined him to the hospital.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade was currently in the middle of signing a giant stack of paperwork. Her hand was blazing at amazing speeds. Suddenly a Ninja appeared in front of her.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WE NEED YOU AT THE HOSPITAL IMMEIDIATELY!" the ninja said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade said angrily.

"A sand ninja came to the village gates. He was injured. He said that Suna had been invaded!" The ninja said.

Tsunade dropped her pen. Suna had been invaded. She needed to get to the hospital immediately.

Tsunade shot out of her seats. The ninja heard the door slam behind him. Tsunade had disappeared from the room.

Tsunade arrived at the hospital. After asking a couple of the nurses where the ninja was she was able to locate him. The ninja had several tubes inside of him. His breathing was raspy and coming in short breaths. The medic ninja had managed to keep him conscious.

"Hello my name is Tsunade and I am the Hokage. You told my guards that Suna had been invaded. Is this true?" Hokage said.

The suna breathing was raspy.

"Yes, a boy with blonde spiky hair came into the village today. He killed our guards and started to rampage through the village. He killed hundreds of our ninjas before I was able to get away. The last I saw of him was he was fighting our Jinchuuriki and our Hokage." The sand ninja raspily

Tsunade froze up in shock. If the description was correct, that means that Naruto was attacking Suna at this moment.

"Anbu get me Jiraya immediately. Tell him to gather the top 3 best Jonin in the village. Meet me in my office. NOW" Tsunade barked out

One of the anbu shunshined. Tsunade shunshined to her office

(10 Minutes later.)

Jiraya arrived in a shunshin in Tsunade's office. He had Anko, Kakashi and Gai with him. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, nervously tapping her fingers on the desk.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my peeking Tsunade?" Jiraya said irritated.

"Suna has been invaded." Tsunade said

This shut Jiraya up. Their allies had been invaded.

"Who did it? Was it Iwa or Kiri? Are we going to war?" Jiraya asked nervously.

"It wasn't Iwa or Kiri. It was Naruto. We had a sand ninja run to our village. He was suffering minor injuries. He described a man with blonde hair. He managed to take on the whole village by himself. The man last saw him battling the Kazekage and their jinchuuriki." Tsunade said.

"I need you four to go to Suna immediately. Help the remaining ninja forces if there are any left. If there are none left, scout the area on the clues on why Naruto attacked Suna? Now go." Tsunade said.

Jiraya nodded and then turned to the jonin. He signaled for them to meet him at the gate. He then shunshined away. The jonin followed after him.

Tsunade sighed when she saw everybody had left. This Hokage shit was stressful.

(At the gate with Jiraya)

Jiraya had arrived at the gate. The jonin soon followed.

"Now everybody, this is considered an S-rank mission. We are to go to Suna as soon as possible and scout the area. If we spot Naruto, we are to confront him and subdue him. If we cannot subdue him, use lethal force only if necessary. Stay close and we will all live through this." Jiraya said.

The jonin nodded and Jiraya shot off towards Suna. The jonin followed. If only they knew what was waiting for them, they probably would have stayed home.

(2 hours later)

Jiraya and the Jonin had been running towards Suna for the past two hours. They were currently trudging through a desert storm. Giant winds and waves of sand were smashed against them. Suddenly they heard a massive roar rang out from the desert. A giant figure made of sand seemed to suddenly appear in front of them. The figure was over 300 feet tall. It had pitch black eyes. Its pupil was in the shape of a shuriken. The creature actually looked like a raccoon.

"Its beautiful aint it? To see a force of nature walking around in its own environment. It just … seems right." A voice shouted through the desert.

The group turned around the see Naruto. He was sitting on a conveniently place lump of sand. His eyes were focused on the figure made of sand.

"Naruto, what did you do to Suna!?" Jiraya yelled.

Naruto started to chuckle. He then spread his arms out.

"Can't you see? We are standing on Suna now. Or at least what remains of it." Naruto said.

The group of ninja started to look around. Now that they were actually looking they could see what seemed to destroyed walls and houses. If they looked closely, in the distance they could see what seemed to be the remains of a giant tower.

"W-what are you talking about Naruto?" Jiraya said nervously.

Naruto chuckled once again.

"Either you don't get it or you just don't want to believe it." Naruto said.

"You see… I destroyed Suna." Naruto said.

The group of ninja gasped in shock. They could not believe that one person could do something like that.

"B-but you told Minato that you wanted to conquer and control the world. Yet you just destroyed Suna!" Jiraya said

Naruto seemed shocked. His face then settled into a calm expression.

"Yes I did tell Minato that, but after some thinking I realized I would have nothing to gain from conquering. Yes I would have complete control over the world but what would be the point? I don't really want control over the world. I want it to take my revenge on the world. This world is cancerous and deserves to die. So that is what I shall do. I shall cut off the cancer of this world and purify the world from all of the worthless pieces of shit that infest it. But by how it is going so far, I believe I may be the only one left." Naruto said while chuckling at the end.

The group of ninja stood in shock. They did not expect to hear this from Naruto. What he was saying sounded insane, something a madman would say.

"And how do you plan on doing that Naruto? Even you can't face the whole ninja world by yourself. We will band together and defeat you." Kakashi said.

"I will do it the same way I did with your Hokage and precious village. I shall kill off the head of power and slaughter the population. I will free their tailed beast if they have one and let them run free in the village. The village shall watch as their own weapon is used against them. It will be perfect." Naruto purred out evilly at the end.

Now the group of ninja really thought Naruto was insane. What he was saying was unethical and impossible.

"I know, you probably think it is impossible but you thought the same thing about killing the fourth and guessed what happened? I did it. You should stop underestimating me or you could all end up dead. Just like your pathetic fourth Hokage." Naruto said.

Jiraya growled and was about to attack Naruto but Gai managed to hold him back. Unfortunately Anko was not able to do the same with Kakashi. Kakashi went flying towards Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he saw Kakashi coming towards him. Naruto casually held up his fist and blocked Kakashi's punch. When Kakashi's punch made contact a giant wave of air exploded from Naruto's palm. Naruto casually chuckled at Kakashi.

"Looks like someone is a little mad. Maybe I should reunite you with your sensei." Naruto said.

Kakashi started to channel lighting chakra through his hand. You could see sparks of lighting sprang from his hand. When the lighting touched the ground, the sand was turned into glass. Kakashi was surprised when Naruto did not react to his chakra. Naruto laughed at Kakashi's shocked face.

"Your pathetic excuse for lighting does not affect me. Let me show you some real lighting" Naruto said.

The group of ninja saw a light blue chakra surround Naruto. The chakra condensed and seemed to focus at his head. The chakra seemed to travel down his arm. When it got to his hand a giant surge of lighting erupted from Naruto's hand. Kakashi started to scream in pain. His body started to vibrate. His hand started to float upward. Suddenly the lighting stopped and Kakashi fell to the ground. His body was twitching and his skin was slightly frying.

Gai and Anko ran to Kakashi. They checked on him. Using quick medical diagnoses they noticed that his nervous system had a huge amount of electricity in it. This was causing him to spasm.

"Now does anybody else want to try their luck with me?" Naruto said

"Now look Naruto, we just want you to come back to Konoha. The whole village knows that you are Minato's son. They all respect you now. You can come back." Jiraya said.

At this Naruto started to laugh. At first it started off soft. Then it started to pick up until it was uproar.

"You actually believe I give a fuck about the village's opinion anymore. You think I want their pity now? You are sorely mistaken. I escaped that village because I wanted to watch it die. I want to see the torture they are going to go through. I am never going to return to the village. I am ashamed that you think that just because they know I am that man's son that I would come back. If anything that makes me want to stay away even more." Naruto said.

"Ok, if you won't go back willingly, then we shall take you back by force. Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby under arrest by Konoha for crimes against the village." Jiraya said.

"Gai and Anko get Kakashi to a safe distance and join me in fighting I will try to hold h-"Jiraya was not able to finish because Naruto punched him across the face.

Jiraya went flying through the desert. You could see the sand cloud that was left from him. Naruto crouched on the ground and launched himself at Jiraya. Naruto appeared on top of the still flying Jiraya. He threw a heavy haymaker at Jiraya. Jiraya was sent flying through the ground. Naruto pressed his advantage and threw himself at the downed Jiraya. He had to dodge however because several silver spikes was sent flying at him. He noticed that the spikes were coming from Jiraya's hair.

Jiraya came flying through the hole he left in the ground. He went through several hand signs before spitting out a stream of oil. He then spit out a tiny flame of fire. A giant stream of fire went flying towards Naruto. Naruto stopped the ground and a wall of sand came up in front of him. The fire made contact with the sand and the sand turned into a wall of glass. Naruto came bursting through the glass. He sent several chakra bullets at Jiraya. Jiraya rolled away to avoid the chakra bullets. When he stood up he had Naruto right in his face. Naruto threw several punches at Jiraya. Jiraya managed to dodge most of punches. He tried to block one of the punches and was sent flying. Naruto jumped towards Jiraya. He had to change his course in midair because Gai came flying towards him. Naruto dodged Gai and started to fall to the earth. He then saw several snakes come soaring towards him. Naruto readied his claws and waited for the snakes to get close. He then started to swipe his claws at the snakes. Blood and guts started to fall from the sky. Suddenly a giant snake seemed to seemingly appear in front of Naruto with his jaw open. Naruto went flying into the snake's mouth. The snake snapped its jaw shut and fell to the ground. Suddenly the Snake's body started to bulge. The snakes back seemed to burst open and Naruto came jumping out. He was covered in slime. Suddenly fire exploded around him and the slime was gone.

"Ewww, that was nasty." Naruto said.

Naruto ducked as Gai tried to attack him with a high flying kick. Naruto went through several hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. He seemed to lift the earth up and slam it back to the ground. A giant wave of earth was sent towards the ninja. Anko managed to roll away from the earth. Unfortunately Gai was not. He was caught in the wave. He was crushed under the earth and then sent flying into the air. He slammed in to the earth with a sickening thud. Naruto jumped into the air with his claws glistening in the air. Anko went to intercept Naruto but was blasted out of the air by a chakra bullet. Anko could only watch as Naruto claws slammed into Gai's chest. Naruto's arm was through Gai's chest.

Naruto roughly ripped his arm out of Gai's chest and wiped off the blood. He then looked at Anko with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Do you want to meet your little friend in the afterlife Anko-chan?" Naruto said.

Anko growled at Naruto with tears in her eyes. Gai had been one of her best friends. He had never made fun or insulted her. And now Naruto had killed him and was now mocking her.

"You fucking monster. I am going to kill you." Anko said.

Naruto laughed at Anko's insult.

"Do you really think you have the right to call me a monster? You torture people daily for hours on end. I ended your friend's life in mere seconds. You actually should be happy I ended it so quick." Naruto sad

Anko growled and then threw herself at Naruto. Her punches were ferocious and fast. But Naruto was faster. He lazily dodged each of Anko's punches. Suddenly Jiraya appeared under Naruto. He threw an uppercut at Naruto's chin. Naruto casually ducked under it and sent an uppercut at Jiraya. Jiraya was sent flying back in the air. Anko tried to send a punch at Naruto but Naruto caught it. Naruto then spun around and sent Anko into the air towards Jiraya. Anko was at a faster speed so she managed to catch up with Jiraya.

Naruto was on the ground with his fingers pointed towards the flying Anko and Jiraya. Both of his hands were in the shape of a gun. A tiny orb of light appeared on his right finger and a tiny orb of darkness appeared on the left. Naruto imitated a gun sound and the two orbs sped towards Anko and Jiraya. The black orb reached Anko first. Instead of hitting her in the chest, it curved around and impacted Jiraya in his back. The black orb then started to push Jiraya and Anko towards the right orb. When Anko hit the white orb a giant sphere appeared around Jiraya and Anko. Horrid screams were heard from the sphere. Giant beams of light flashed from the sphere. When the beams of light hit the sand, giant holes were carved into the earth. Giant pillars of pure darkness shot from the sphere too. When they made contact, the earth seemed to erode into nothingness.

The sphere started to recede in on itself. Eventually the sphere was gone and Jiraya and Anko fell to the ground. Jiraya's replacement arm was gone again. He had huge parts of his skin missing. Anko was now missing her left leg. She had huge cuts all over her body.

Naruto started to casually walk towards the downed ninjas. On his way he picked up the dead body of Gai. When he got to Anko he roughly threw the dead body of Gai right next to her. He then roughly stepped on her chest.

"So how does it feel Anko, to be once again defeated and lying at my feet? It feels good to me but I would like to know your opinion on the situation." Naruto said.

Anko wheezed out a reply.

"I will kill you, even if it kills me and the whole village. I will destroy you and everything that you stand for. I will make sure you will suffer in the end." Anko wheezed out.

Naruto busted out laughing. His laugh was uproarious and mocking.

"Do you really think you can do anything to me Anko? If you have not noticed yet, I have been holding back. You and your worthless village will never be able to touch me. I will destroy this world and having a fun time doing." Naruto said with a smile at the end.

He then roughly slammed his foot into Anko's head. She fell unconscious. Naruto then walked over to the downed Jiraya. He knelt down and looked Jiraya in the face.

"It did not have to be like this Jiraya. You could have just walked away. But you pursued me and now you must die. I can see you will be a pain in my side if I allow you to live." Naruto said

Naruto then swung his claws down towards Jiraya's neck.

"That is far enough Naruto-san." A voice ranged out.

Naruto's claws stopped inches from Jiraya's throat. Suddenly 5 figures surrounded Naruto. Each one of them had a blank mask on that said "Root".

"We cannot allow you to kill Jiraya-Sama for he is very important to the village." The leader said.

Naruto looked quizzically at the ninja.

"And may I ask who the fuck are you?" Naruto said.

"We are the protectors of Konoha. When the ninjas of Konoha cannot do the job we do. We are the roots of Konoha that keeps the tree intact." The Root ninja said.

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." Naruto said.

The ninja stayed silent.

"Well if you are finished talking, I am going to finish with my kill." Naruto said.

Naruto reeled his arm back and shot it back down to Jiraya. Only this time one of the Root ninja grabbed his arm and held it. Naruto slowly turned his head and looked into the Root ninja's mask.

"You just made a huge mistake." Naruto whispered.

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja. He roughly slammed his claws into the ninja's back. His arm came out in the front. Naruto then slammed his other claw roughly into the ninja's body. He made his right arm go up and his left arm go down. After several seconds the ninja came apart in two pieces. Blood, guts and organs started to fall from the two parts. Naruto let the two parts fall from his hands. He then turned to the other ninjas.

"Does anybody want to join your comrade?" Naruto said.

The root Nin shot towards Naruto with their swords drawn. Naruto calmly slid under the first one and turned around and sliced his back. He then spun around and slashed one straight across the mask. He jumped up and sent a ball of black chakra towards the ground. The root ninja jumped back as the black chakra made contact with the ground. The chakra eroded through the ground. Naruto fell into the hole and disappeared. The ninja waited and cautiously started to approach the hole. Suddenly a black mass seemed to pop out of the ground. It started to envelope the closet ninja. He started to scream in pain as his body was fading away. Naruto popped back out of the hole. He laid a huge uppercut on a ninja with his claws. His claws protruded out of the ninja's mouth. Naruto retracted his claws and shot towards the remaining two ninjas. He crouched down low and cut at one of the ninja's knee. The ninja jumped and Naruto jumped with him. His sent his claws out and started to slash at the ninja's body in midair. When Naruto landed, the ninja's body was in multiple pieces.

Naruto turned to the last shinobi. He started to calmly walk towards the ninja. The ninja fell on the ground and started to try to crawl away. Naruto stopped walking and stood in front of the ninja.

"Since you are such a pussy and could not die with your comrades, that means you will have to go back to your leader. Tell Danzo to leave me alone or I will personally walk into the village, drag him from whatever hellhole he lives in nowadays and crucify him in the middle of the village. This is his only warning. If he tries some shit like this again, Konoha will suffer. Also take that trash with you." Naruto said while pointing towards Jiraya, Anko and Gai.

The ninja nervously nodded and shunshined towards the bodies. He hefted them on his shoulders and shunshined out of Naruto's sight.

Naruto turned towards Shukuka.

"Try not to get captured again. Now go have fun fucking with the world" Naruto said.

Shukuka seemed to nod before disappearing in a giant wave of sand. Naruto then started to walk away.

"1 down 7 more to go." Naruto said before disappearing into black mist.

AAAAAND Done. First of all I would like to apologize for the shortness. I have been out of town and I had no access to my laptop. I also apologize for the shortness. I tried not to keep you guys waiting any longer. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody Kdrevm here and I am back with another chapter. Nothing much to say but ENJOY! Also since the summer is coming up the chapters will now be posted around 5k words and about every 5 days. This is to make sure i am not spending every second of the day typing and you guys still get a decent amount of story.

It has been two long years since the fall of Konoha. Since then Naruto had managed to destroy the remains of the Sound village and the Mist village. He had destroyed most of the minor villages that were in his path.

During the invasion of Mist, Naruto had openly walked into the village and declared he was going to kill their Kage at the gate. At that he started to lazily walk through the village towards the Kage tower. It was rumored that hundreds of ninja tried to stop him on his way to the tower. It was also rumored that every single one of those ninja's lives were lost that day. Naruto had walked into the tower and locked himself in the room of the Kage. 5 minutes later, screams of pains were heard from the tower. Suddenly the top of the tower suddenly exploded. A body could be seen flying up into the air. Out of the tower, a giant turtle seemed to jump and catch the body in its mouth. It then landed and crushed the tower. Naruto landed on its head and pointed at the village. The turtle unleashed a high power stream of water that destroyed the village. Naruto continued to do this for several minutes before letting the Sanbi go. The Sanbi faded in a cloud of blue chakra and went into the closest water source. Naruto quickly followed it.

We now find ourselves in a dark unknown cave. The cave contained a strange statue that was in the shape of hands. The statue also had a face with several closed eyes. On one of the fingers a figure stood. He had his eyes closed. Suddenly holograms started to appear on the other figures. The original figure opened its eye's to reveal ripple like eyes.

"Now that everybody is here, we can finally start our first meeting." The figure with the strange eyes said.

"As you know, for the past couple of years we have been doing high stakes missions to raise money for our organization. The main goal of our organization is … to capture the tailed beast and use them against the world. This is why we have gathered individuals such as yourself. You all are S-rank ninja. You all have a particularly set of skills to combat the tailed beast and contain them. But unfortunately we have a problem in the form of one Naruto Otari." The figure said.

Another one of the figures spoke up. He had straight spiky hair with sharp like teeth. He was very tall and had a massive sword on his shoulder.

"I heard that the brat was actually freeing the beast. Why is that a problem? Now we don't have to fight against the containers and just go straight to the tailed beast" The figure said.

"Yes Kisame usually this would be good but Naruto seems to be very protective of the beast. Whenever any of the villages made an attempt to capture the beast, Naruto would always show up and slaughter the group. It seems that Naruto does not want any foreign hands on the beast.

"Why don't we just send multiple people to multiple targets? He cant defend all of the released tailed beast." Another figure said. This one was hunched back and his face was covered. His voice was rough and gruff.

"The remaining villages have already tried this. Naruto seems to have super powered clones guarding each village. Each one is strong enough to take on a full legion of ninja." The figure with the strange eyes said again.

"So what are we going to do? Are you trying to say that our plans are all worthless because of one little brat?" The figure with the sharp teeth said.

"No, our plans are not worthless. We just need to change our plans slightly. Instead of the original plans of groups of two going to hunt a tailed beast, we are going to have 5 members going after one tailed beast. Some of you may say this is over kill but this boy is very powerful. He was able to set free two tailed beast and destroy two villages by himself. Do not underestimate him or you will die. The first mission will consist of Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu will continue to do missions. You have 1 day to prepare. I expect you all to be moving out by the day after tomorrow.

The holograms nodded before disappearing. The figure shunshined away leaving the room empty.

(With Tsunade)

The past two years for Tsunade has been torture. With the fall of Suna and Kiri, she had lost two important allies. The village had lost a major amount of money from the fall of the villages. Fortunately, Konoha also had an influx of population. Refugee ninjas and civilians flocked to Konoha for safety. Konoha had managed to make up the loss of ninja from the chunnin exam.

When Kakashi, Anko, Jiraya and the dead body of Gai was dropped off in front of her gates one night, she immediately thought the worse. She was shocked however to see that Anko, Kakashi and Jiraya was still alive. Unfortunately Gai was long dead. Breaking the news to Lee was heart breaking. He had cried for weeks until his team mates had managed to calm him down. He had now dedicated all of his training to getting stronger than Gai and killing Naruto.

Jiraya had to get new replacement limbs. He had secluded himself with his toad summons to master Sage mode in the hope that it will give him enough strength to finally defeat Naruto.

Finally we have Kushina and Tatsumaki. Kushina had finally gotten the chance to really sit down and talk to Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki was beyond pissed at Naruto. She had sworn to her mother she would avenge her father by killing Naruto. Kushina was unsure of Tatsumaki's decision. She knew this was all of hers and Minato's fault but she had to support her child. Since then she had been training Tatsumaki in everything she knew about the ninja arts.

(With Naruto)

We find Naruto in wave country, in a very lavish hotel. Since he had managed to save the village, they were very grateful to him and let him hide out there. He was lying in the bed next to a sleep Kurama. The room smelled of sweat and sex. For the past 2 years, Naruto and Kurama had traveled around the world, causing destruction and chaos wherever they went. This also has had the added effect of bringing them closer together. Kurama and Naruto were officially inseparable nowadays.

Naruto lazily started to crawl out of bed. He had Kurama tiredly mewled at her loss of warmth. Naruto smiled gently before going towards the bath. He put his hands on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. In the past 2 years he had grown to a health 6'. He was lean and muscular. He had silver and midnight black highlights in his hair. His eyes were currently a sea of calming light blue.

"I have a strange feeling that in the next couple of months, so amazing shit is going to be going down. I can't fucking wait." Naruto said.

In Naruto's eyes his reflection was smiling back at him. Except his reflection had blood red eyes.

Naruto held his fist out against the mirror. His reflection followed his movements and fist bumped him. Then the dark reflection disappeared and Naruto's normal reflection returned. Naruto walked back into the bedroom to see Kurama had woken up.

"Glad to see you awake so soon after last night." Naruto said.

Kurama blushed and then looked away.

"S-shutup." Kurama stuttered.

Naruto laughed and then started to get dressed. Kurama soon followed him.

"So what do we have planned today?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know. Maybe destroy another minor village? Or just relax? Haven't really decided yet." Naruto said.

Kurama laughed and followed Naruto outside of the hotel. Naruto was greeted by nervous yet happy waves from the civilians of wave were very appreciative of Naruto freeing them from Gato. But they also saw how he handled his enemies and they wanted to make sure he won't turn on them. Naruto started to walk over the bridge. He could see travelers and merchants traveling across the bridge in hopes to trade their products and make some money.

Naruto arrived at Tazuna's house and knocked on it. Tazuna answered it and his face split into a grin when he saw Naruto.

"Naruto, my boy. How good it is to see you. Please come again." Tazuna said.

Naruto smiled and then walked into Tazuna's house with Kurama. With the massive influx of wealth wave had, Tazuna was able to upgrade his house. It was now 5 stories tall and contained over 20 rooms. It seemed like Tazuna liked to live in luxury.

Naruto walked straight to the kitchen to find Tsunami cooking. Inari was sitting at a table with a ton of books surrounding him.

Kurama and Tsunami immediately ran to each other. Over the past 2 years, Tsunami and Kurama had grown closer as friends. Whenever they got the chance, they would talk about their days.

Naruto sat down at the table right across from Inari.

"So how has school been going Inari?" Naruto asked.

"Boring, all the stuff they teach is boring and uninteresting. I want to be a ninja like you." Inari said.

Naruto laughed.

"Yay School is boring and pretty worthless." Naruto said.

Naruto then got a dirty look from Tsunami. Naruto gave her an "I don't give a fuck look".

"But unfortunately this world needs civilized people to rule it. Most ninjas don't have the intellectual power to bring this world prosperity. That's why we need educated and well-rounded kids like you. Ninjas are usually destructive and mindless." Naruto said.

Inari smiled and then continued his studies with more vigor. Tsunami shot him a grateful look and continued talking to Kurama. Tazuna sat down at the table with Naruto.

"So Tazuna, how is Wave's money issue looking like?" Naruto asked.

"Well we are far out of the debt we had 2 years ago. We actually are making profit for every transaction that goes on in wave. We are in the process of making several treaties and deals with the major villages of the world. I would say we are doing pretty well." Tazuna said

Naruto nodded and Tsunami put the food on the table. Everybody sat down and started to eat. Naruto laughed as Tazuna told a joke. Naruto really enjoyed these moments of peace with the people he cared about. It just…felt good.

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade was currently sitting at her desk. She was in very deep thought. She had just received at very important letter from Kumo. They were asking for a Kage summit on the issue of Naruto. Kumo realized that they could not defend themselves from Naruto and is now asking for an alliance between the remaining ninja villages.

"Send me cheetah immediately." Tsunade said.

10 second later a ninja shunshined into the room. It was an Anbu with the mask of a cheetah.

"What do you request of me Hokage-Sama?" Cheetah said.

"I want you to deliver a message to the Raikage. Tell him I said yes. Naruto must be stopped "Tsunade said.

Cheetah nodded and then disappeared. Tsunade put her face into her hands.

"This situation just keeps becoming worse and worse." Tsunade said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and Kurama were currently in their bed ready to go to sleep. Naruto felt drowsiness settle over him. Suddenly he shot up out of the bed.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Kurama asked.

"I feel 5 high level chakra signatures moving towards Shukuka. I don't think my clone will be able to handle all of them. I need to get their immediately." Naruto said.

"Ok then, you go and exhaust yourself while I'll stay in my comfortable bed and relax." Kurama said.

Naruto laughed before putting on his clothes.

"Ok, you be lazy while I'll take care of your brother." Naruto said before disappearing.

Naruto reappeared in the middle of the desert. He started to look around and noticed a lump of shifting sand.

"Shukuka, you can come out. It's me Naruto." Naruto said.

The lump of sand started to change and swirl. It began to form into a shape of a man. The man was about 5'8 and he was completely made of sand. His hair was flowing and moving. His eyes seemed to be an endless desert.

"Naruto I am glad to see you. When I felt the 5 chakra signatures, I immediately disguised myself. I know I cannot take them on by myself." Shukuka said.

"Good Shukuka. Now just stays near me, I have the feeling this is going to get a little destructive." Naruto said.

Shukuka faded away into a cloud of sand. Naruto then leaned on a conveniently placed lump of sand.

After about 10 minutes 5 figures landed in front of Naruto. All of them had black cloaks on with red clouds on it. They all had straw hats on.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said.

A figure stepped forward. He was about middle height. His face was completely covered by his hat. But his eyes shone blood red with tomes' in it.

"Naruto Otari, We ask that you step aside so we can capture the one tailed beast." The figure said.

"Itachi Uchiha, You should get the fuck out of here before I have to kill you." Naruto said.

Naruto watched as the other figures recoiled in shock. He looked at Itachi and noticed that he barely showed any signs of shock.

"Yes I know who you are all. So can you all take off those stupid hats? It makes you all look retarded." Naruto said.

All the figures hesitated but took off their hats when they got a nod from Itachi.

"I have to ask, how did you know our identities?" Kisame said.

"I didn't. I just said that to make you take off your hats." Naruto said.

The 5 figures groaned when they realized they were tricked.

"But now I know who you are all. Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Hidan. Each one of you a missing Nin from a different village. I also know each one of you is part of an organization that's plans to capture the tailed beast. I don't like that." Naruto said.

"Well we don't fucking care what you think. We are taking the goddamn beast whether you like it or not you bitch." One of the figures said.'

The figure had silver hair with red eyes. Naruto could see that the figure had several stitches around his neck and face. The figure also had a 3 headed scythe.

"You must be Hidan, the immortal Jashinist. I can tell by your use of language." Naruto said.

"Yeah whatever. Enough talking lets fight." Hidan said.

He then charged towards Naruto. Naruto watched as Hidan charged slowly and sloppily towards him. Hidan got close and swung his scythe at Naruto. Naruto caught his scythe with his hand. He then pulled against the scythe. Hidan went toppling towards Naruto. Naruto swung his claws and decapitated Hidan.

Naruto shouldered Hidan's scythe and tossed his body to the side.

"Well that was easy. I expected more from an S-rank ninja." Naruto said.

"SHUT YOUR DIRT WHORE MOUTH YOU LITTLE BITCH." Hidan's voice ranged out.

Naruto turned around and looked at the head of Hidan. He noticed that his eyes were still opening and his mouth was still moving.

"How in the fucking world are you alive?" Naruto said shocked

"I'm immortal dipshit. Now GIVE ME MY DAM SCYTHE." Hidan yelled.

Naruto locked at Hidan with shock. He still could not believe someone was actually immortal.

"Uh, No. I gotta deal with you team mates now." Naruto said before disappearing.

The group of ninja immediately jumped away when they saw that Naruto disappeared. Each ninja was standing in a defensive position.

Naruto appeared in front of Kisame with his fist raised. Kisame's eyes widened and he quickly brought up his sword. Naruto fist impacted Kisame's sword and a giant shockwave shot out from where Kisame and Naruto position.

Naruto disappeared again and reappeared behind Kisame. He sent a quick to Kisame's back that sent him flying through the desert. Naruto immediately had to dodge when he saw several puppets come crashing down towards him. Naruto jumped away and landed on a pile of sand.

When Naruto landed, he noticed that the sand felt weird and sticky. Naruto looked around and saw that one of the figures was going through hand signs. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard "KATSU" and the "sand" exploded.

The ninja watched as a giant cloud of smoke erupted from the explosion. The cloud of smoke dissipated in a gust of wind. Naruto stood in the middle of the wind.

"Exploding Sand? The fuck is up with you people?" Naruto said.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw a giant shadow overcome him. He turned around to see a giant wave of water coming towards him. He could also see several puppets seemingly surfing on the wave. Naruto growled and then started to run into the wave. When he got close enough, he actually dived into the giant wave.

Kisame stood on the other side of the wave. He was waiting for it to crash down on the land. Suddenly Naruto came flying out of the wave. He flew at Kisame and swiped at Kisame's chest. Three bloody streaks were left in his wake.

Naruto then grabbed Kisame by his head and sent him flying into the ground. Kisame slammed into the ground face first. Naruto started to fall towards Kisame. He held Hidan's scythe above his head and swung it down towards Kisame. Kisame quickly flipped over and held his sword out to block it. Naruto swung down the scythe with extreme strength and it made contact. The scythe managed to cut through the sword and pierced Kisame in the chest. Naruto retracted the scythe and then sliced Kisame over the chest again. Naruto then picked Kisame up by his head and started to slam his head into the ground. Naruto then threw Kisame several feet away from him.

Naruto had to duck a swift Kunai stab from Itachi. When he looked up he saw a torrent of black flames coming towards him. Naruto laughed and stood still as the fire engulfed him. The other ninja waited to see what happened to Naruto.

The fire suddenly burst outward but it did not go out. Naruto stood in the middle of the burst with black flames seeping down his body. But the flames did not seem like it was hurting him.

"These are some of the hottest flames I have ever felt, almost as hot as mines." Naruto said.

"Impossible, no flames burns hotter than Amateterusa. How are you even alive?" Itachi said stunned.

"It's because I'm special." Naruto said childishly.

Itachi huffed and then charged at Naruto. Naruto struck him when he got close but Itachi exploded in a crowd of crows. Naruto quickly turned around and came face to face with Itachi. Itachi's eyes had taken a new pattern and were now spinning. Naruto felt a sucking sensation and blacked out for a second. When he reawakened he was nailed to a cross and was in a world that was complete blackness.

Itachi appeared in front of Naruto.

"You are in my ultimate genjutsu, Tsukuyomi. I control everything in this plane. I can make a second feel like years. I can make pain into pleasure and for the next 48 hours you will be tortured beyond your limits." Itachi said.

Itachi then took out a long sword. He swung down and was about to hit Naruto when Naruto interrupted him.

"You know this is a nice little genjutsu you got here but it is not the ultimate. Let me show you the ultimate." Naruto said while looking Itachi in the eye.

Itachi suddenly felt a falling sensation.

"You see Itachi, like your genjutsu I can control everything that goes on inside of it. But this time whatever happens in the genjutsu happens to your outside. I do this by surrounding you with a cloak of my dark chakra and harming you by using that. I hope you have fun." Naruto said.

(Naruto's genjutsu world.)

Itachi suddenly landed on a wooden floor. He realized that he had shrunken down to a child. When he looked around he saw that he was in his old house. Suddenly the door to his right was opened by a flying dead body. Itachi had to quickly duck to dodge the dead body. Itachi quickly crawled over to the dead body to inspect it. He flew back in shock when he realized it was his father.

"He deserved to die." A voice ranged out.

Itachi turned around and saw a teenage boy. When he got a closer look at the boy he realized it was an older version of Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke is that you?" Itachi asked.

"Yes little brother. I am sorry you had to see that." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing? How the hell do you even look like that? Why the hell did you kill our father" Itachi said shocked.

"Little brother, I needed to do this to test my limits and strength." Sasuke said.

Itachi stood there in shock. This was exactly the same thing he did to Sasuke when he was young.

"Now that you have witnessed this you must die. Sorry little brother." Sasuke said.

Sasuke then took out a sword and stabbed it into Itachi's chest. Itachi looked down as he felt the pain and blood run down his chest. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was in the alleyways of Konoha. He was surrounded by a crowd of men and women. Each person was armed with a weapon.

"Today you die!" A man said before charging at Itachi.

Itachi tried to jump away but he realized he was chained to a wall. The crowd of people savagely beat him. After about 20 minutes the crowd dissipated and left the bloody Itachi on the alleyway. Itachi felt a sucking feeling and he was once again in free-fall. Naruto then appeared in front of him.

"I hope you have been enjoying your trip. I have been going through your memories and I would just like to say one thing. You have 47 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Itachi's face contorted into horror as he began to fall. Throughout the genjutsu, each situation got worse and worse.

(Real world)

The ninja watched as Naruto and Itachi stood face to face. Suddenly black chakra erupted from Naruto and wrapped around Itachi. The black chakra then started to hack and slash at Itachi. After about 10 seconds, the black chakra disappeared and Itachi fell to his knees. His body was riddled with deep cuts, bruises and hole. He had several holes that seemed to be centimeters from cutting his heart open. Itachi suddenly started to throw up blood.

"What the hell happened to Itachi? That usually only happens to the person he uses his eyes on." The figure with the sand said.

"Deidara, it seems like Naruto has a similar genjutsu that was able to overpower Itachi's. Naruto's genjutsu however can somehow cause physical harm to the body." The hunch backed figure with the puppets said.

Itachi was currently retching. His breathed was ragged and short. Naruto stood over him mockingly.

"It seems my genjutsu is stronger. Now get the fuck out of my way." Naruto said before slapping Itachi.

Naruto saw a shadow come over him. He looked up and saw a giant bird come flying towards him. Naruto quickly shunshined away and the bird exploded in a fiery eruption. When Naruto reappeared, he was confronted with two puppets. Naruto quickly burned the puppets with his white flames.

"I am getting really tired of those goddamn puppets." Naruto said.

Naruto once again had to dodge when he saw a scaled creature come flying towards him. When Naruto landed, he realized that it was Kisame.

"Looks like the fishy got a little upgraded." Naruto said.

Kisame growled and then launched himself at Naruto. Naruto got in a defensive position and started to counter his attacks. Kisame attacks were wild and swift. His punches and kicks sent out shockwave when it was blocked. Naruto had a calm face as Kisame ferociously swung at him. Naruto jumped back and went through several hand signs. His cheeks puffed up and he spat out a gigantic amount of fire towards Kisame. Kisame managed to swiftly dodge the flames and got a swift and brutal punch. Naruto keeled over.

Kisame grinned when he noticed that Naruto was now silent

"You don't got anything to say now brat? Seems like a fina-"Kisame was interrupted when he heard Naruto laughter.

"You are so wrong." Naruto said.

Naruto then exploded into a mass of dark chakra. The dark chakra surrounded Kisame. Kisame started to scream and shout as the chakra seemed to melt him. After about 1 minute, the black chakra disappeared and Kisame was gone. The dark chakra reformed into Naruto.

"Now all we gotta find is the puppet master." Naruto said.

Naruto looked up and saw a mass of puppets come raining down on him. He grinned and then exploded into several streams of dark chakra. The dark chakra speed and hit the puppets. Each stream dissolved a puppet before hopping towards another puppet. One of the streams of dark chakra started to take a straight beeline to the remaining figures. The rest of the dark chakra converged on that stream and shot towards the remaining figure. The figure saw the cloud of dark chakra and tried to escape but the cloud was too fast. The black chakra surrounded the figure and dissolved him in the manner similar to how Kisame down. When the dark cloud of chakra reformed into Naruto, all there was left was a cylinder like shape that had the kanji for heart on it.

"Aw fuck, Kisame and Sasori are dead. Hidan dumbass got decapitated and Itachi is still recovering from whatever that brat did to him. Looks like we are going to have to retreat." Deidara said on his bird.

Deidara threw several clumps of clay at Naruto. Naruto had to cover his eyes because of the enormous amount of sand. When he uncovered them, he could see the flying figure of Deidara. He noticed that all of the bodies were gone.

"Fucking pussy. I wanted to kill the rest of them." Naruto said.

"Aww well. Shukuka you can go back to whatever the hell you were doing. If you need some help again send out a burst of chakra." Naruto said before disappearing into a fine, black mist.

(With Tsunade.)

Tsunade was currently in her home in Konoha. She was preparing herself for the journey to the Hokage summit. She knew it was going to be tough since Naruto was the problem and Naruto came from Konoha.

"Why did I ever take this job?" Tsunade said to herself.

She sighed then continued packing.

(With Deidara)

Deidara roughly dropped Itachi and Hidan in front of the statue.

"What the hell happened to them? Where is the rest of your team?" Kakuzu asked.

"That blonde bitch killed Sasori and Kisame. He decapitated Hidan then did some weird ass genjutsu on Itachi. He still has not fully recovered. That kid tore through the rest of us. We underestimated him." Deidara said.

The figure with the purple eyes sighed.

Suddenly a plant like figure appeared next to the leader. The plant had to halves that were white and plant. It looked like a Venus fly trap.

"Pein-Sama we have information that all of the Kages are having a Kage summit. It will be held in 2 weeks." The figure said.

"Good, Thanks Zetsu." The now revealed Pein said.

Pein then turned to the rest of the members.

"Everybody prepare yourselves, we are going to the Kage summit in two weeks" Pein said.

"Zetsu help Itachi recover. Also sow Hidan's head back to his body. The rest of you are dismissed.

The remaining missing-nin then wandered off to the quarters for a much needed rest.

Pein stood alone on the statue. A file materialized

"Naruto Otari Aka Naruto Uzumaki. Former ninja Konoha and son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze… My cousin…" Pein said before disappearing

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE. Review with any options suggestions or comments. Hoped you enjoyed BYE!

.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys Kdrevm is back and in action. This chapter will include Kage summit, a little of Konoha's point of view and maybe some fights? Well enjoy the chapter!

(1 Month Later)

Konoha was bustling today. The shops were open, the villagers were happy and the ninja ran through the streets. Everybody was excited and nervous because of the news about the Kage summit. Today was the day that the Hokage was supposed to leave and the village was anxious for it.

Tsunade was in her room packing up for her journey. She knew this was going to be difficult and important. This meeting could decide the fate of the ninja world. It could make an alliance against the villages or could start a war. Tsunade sighed at the thought.

"Anbu, make sure Team 7, Tatsumaki, and Anko are ready. Also make sure Jiraya is in the office and not fucking around." Tsunade said.

The flash came from her corner showing that the anbu had Shunshined away.

Ever since Naruto had left the village, Sakura and Sasuke had been training. Sakura came to Tsunade and begged her to train. Tsunade, after getting tired of hearing Sakura begging, finally obliged and taught her. Tsunade realized that Sakura was actually a worthy student and she learned many things.

Sasuke stood with Kakashi and learned everything from him. He managed to advance his sharingan to its final stage but was not able to get a Mangekyou. Sasuke was now a chunin alongside Sakura. Anko had thrown herself into training after she returned from their failure of a mission. She had locked herself in the forest of death and did not come out for a month. Through the whole month you could hear explosions and screams of dying animals. When Anko walked out of the forest, she was covered in scars and had several snakes following her submissively. When Jiraya returned from the mission, Tsunade once again had to give him prosthetic limbs. He also threw himself into training. He mastered the Sage art and managed to be able to use the Rasenshuriken by himself. He was determined to bring Naruto to justice. The biggest change was however Tatsumaki. With the help of Jiraya and Kushina, she had skyrocketed in skills. She had learned how to control the Kyuubi's chakra from Kushina. She had also started to master the Sage arts with Jiraya and the toads. She practiced jutsu's with the toads and also learns swordplay. She had also unlocked her bloodline from her mother. She was now able to make and manipulate chakra chains.

Tsunade finished sealing all of her belongings in her seals. She pocketed the seals and then shunshined to her office.

When she appeared, she found Jiraya in her chair reading one of his perverted books. Tsunade huffed I anger and started to march over to Jiraya. Jiraya sat laughing in the chair, unaware that a pissed off Tsunade was currently marching towards him. Tsunade stood in front of her desk and started to impatiently tap her foot roughly against the floor. Jiraya still sat ignorantly reading his book while letting out perverted laughs. Tsunade got tired of waiting and growled. She raised her arm and slammed it against her desk. The desk split in half in an instant. Jiraya jumped out of the chair in fright.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY REPLACEMENT AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS READING THAT STUPID BOOK OF YOURS? I SHOULD KILL YOU." Tsunade yelled.

Jiraya started to shiver in fear.

"I-I-It's not what it looks like. I-I was just taking a break." Jiraya said.

Tsunade sighed and started to calm down. A knock rang from the door.

"Hokage-Sama, Team 7 and Anko have arrived. Should I let them in the office?" Tsunade's secretary asked.

"Yes let them in." Tsunade said.

The door opened and Team 7, Tatsumaki and Anko walked in. Sasuke and Sakura had grown a lot in the time period. Sasuke was now wearing clothes reminiscent of a Samurai. Sakura was wearing the same thing she used to wear but in a bigger version. Sasuke was now 5'10 while Sakura topped at 5'7. Sasuke had a short sword attached to his hip while Sakura carried a device on her hand that looked like brace knuckles. Tatsumaki had also grown. She was now 5'8 and had an athletic build that turned the head of many men in Konoha. She now carried dual short swords on her back and had a chain wrapped around her waist

"Team 7, Tatsumaki Anko. It is good to see you both. As you know I am attending the first ever Kage summit. For this I want to bring some of my best ninja for protection this is where you guys come in. Jiraya will stay here and act as a substitute Hokage. We will go to Samurai country and attend the meeting. Your job is to protect me if any of the Kages get a little rough. Also you are to watch out for the topic of this meeting…Naruto." Tsunade said

The room got very silent when Naruto's name was spoken. Each one of them wanted revenge against Naruto.

"Hopefully everything goes well and you four won't be necessary. Ok, that is all. Meet me at the north gate in 10 minutes. Be prepared for a rough journey." Tsunade said before dismissing the team.

Team, Tatsumaki and Anko walked out of the room. Tsunade sighed and then turned around to Jiraya.

"Jiraya I need you to take care of this village while I am gone. You are the only person I trust to protect this village. I cannot take you because if Naruto attacks, we will be completely defenseless. If you are here, you can at least hold him off until I can return with help." Tsunade said.

"I understand Tsunade. Just make sure you stay okay. I don't want you to get hurt.

Tsunade smiled and then nodded.

"I'll make sure." Tsunade said before shunshining away.

Jiraya sighed.

"This village is going to be a bitch to run." Jiraya said before attempting to pick up all of the fallen papers.

(With Tatsumaki)

Tatsumaki returned to her new home. After a while Kushina and Tatsumaki decided to move into a new home. It was smaller than their original mansion but it was still a decent size. Tatsumaki entered the house to see Kushina in the living room while reading a scroll.

"Hello Sumaki-chan, would you like something to eat." Kushina asked.

"Sorry mom but I can't. I am going on a mission with the Hokage. It is to Iron country." Tatsumaki said.

Kushina got up in surprise.

"Iron country, isn't that's where the Kage summit is taking place?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, my mission is to guard the Hokage in case any of the Kages turn rouge or … Naruto shows up." Tatsumaki said.

This made Kushina go quiet.

"Tatsumaki… Just promise me one thing. Make sure you come back alive." Kushina said.

Tatsumaki looked at her mother and then nodded. She gathered the rest of her equipment and then shunshined away.

Kushina stood in the same spot.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kushina said.

At the gates Team 7, Tatsumaki, and Anko were waiting for Tsunade to appear. Tsunade shunshined in front of them.

"Are you ready to go?" Tsunade asked.

Each one of them nodded with a determined look on their face.

"Well then let's go." Tsunade said before taking off into the forest. Each ninja followed her. The Hokage was en route to the Kage summit.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was sitting on top of a roof with Kurama. Her head was in his lap and she was softly rubbing her hair.

"Kurama, a lot of shit is going to go done in the next week. I am going to be facing the strongest shinobi in the world, and then some." Naruto said.

Kurama opened one of her eyes.

"You sound nervous. Are you scared?" Kurama asked teasingly.

"NO, I just want you to know. I am going to prove my dominance amongst these ignorant ninjas." Naruto said loudly while thrusting his fist into the air.

Kurama laughed at Naruto and Naruto did the same.

"Good, I know my Naru-Kun can take care of any bad guys that get in his way." Kurama said.

Naruto laughed and then continued to run Kurama's head.

"Kurama I think it's time to head out." Naruto said.

Kurama nodded slowly and then disappeared into the seal. Naruto stood up and his body started to fade into a black mist. He black cloud of chakra disappeared over the horizon.

(Unknown location)

Pein stood over his chamber on top of his statue. Each of the remaining ninja were present inside of the chamber. When Deidara had returned from his mission with Itachi in a deep mental state, Kisame dead, Sasori dead and Hidan decapitated he was very surprised. Pein personally took care of Itachi using his Rinnegan. When Itachi snapped out of it, he returned to normal but threw himself into training. Now usually Itachi had his full sharingan activated at all times. Kazuka sowed Hidan's head back to his body and Hidan returned to normal.

"Konan, Itachi and I will confront the Kages at the Kage summit. We have belief that the girl that holds the nine tails chakra is supposed to be there. We will capture her. The rest will be attacking the Nibi and attempting to capture it. We have belief that Naruto should be at the meeting. With our combined powers, Konan, Itachi and I will over power Naruto. We are hoping that the Kages will turn against him but if they don't I will take care of them myself." Pein said.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, we leave tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Pein said and everyone left the room.

A picture of Naruto appeared in Pein's hand

"I am sorry that I have to do this to my own family but you cannot get in the way of my plans of peace. No one can." Pein said as the picture exploded into flames.

Pein walked away as the picture burned. Just as he was about to open one of his door he heard a voice.

"You don't even know." The voice said before fading away.

Pein stopped and looked around. He tried to locate where the voice came from. When he couldn't find anyone he turned around. Just as he was about to close his door he heard a laugh. The laugh started off calm and softly. It then started to grow until eventually it was an insane laugh that chilled Pein's spine. Pein looked back once more and then closed the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Pein said.

(Underground Root Headquarters)

Minato sat in a chair across from Danzo. Ever since he has "died", he had spent his time almost all of his time training and working on seals. With Danzo's help, Minato had managed to get a new arm. Danzo said some of the best blacksmiths in iron country made the arm. The arm was made of chakra conducting metal and was very resistant. This made it a lot easier for him to do the Rasenshuriken.

"This week, a lot is going to change. I may have to reveal myself in order to save the ninja world. I have a feeling that Naruto will do some crazy, something that will rock this world. I cannot allow that to happen." Minato said.

"I understand Minato; you have the full backing of Root and myself. For the past couple of years I have come to see that you and myself aren't that different. We both work for the good of Konoha, even if it means doing the dirty work. Minato I wish you luck. Feel free to take some of my best root nin for yourself." Danzo said.

Minato nodded and then towards the door. He started to open the door.

"Danzo, thank you for everything." Minato said before closing the door.

Danzo sighed.

"If only you knew Minato. If only you knew." Danzo said.

He then looked up at the ceiling.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Danzo said before shunshining away.

(2 days later)

Tsunade was currently walking through the forest with her entourage. The last 2 days have been torture for her. Sleeping in the forest sucked and Anko's behavior was getting on her nerves. Plus Kakashi kept reading those perverted books and that was pissing her off. Tatsumaki stayed quiet, which was a relief for her. The cold weather and the snow were also pissing her off.

Tsunade walked through an extreme amount of brush and appeared in front of the entrance of Iron country. The gate was made out of pure steel and was a hundred feet tall. There was samurai standing all along the top.

"Holy shit, now that's what I call a wall." Anko said

4 samurai dropped down and landed in front of the gate.

"Who are you and state your business here." One of the Samurai said.

Tsunade stepped up and started to speak.

"I am the Hokage and these are my body guards. We are here for the Kage summit." Tsunade said.

The samurai stood there for a couple of seconds and then nodded. They then turned around and swung their swords at the gate in an X shape. The gate then started to retract into four pieces, each piece looking like a diamond.

Tsunade walked through the forest with her guards. She looked in awe at all of the steel and advanced structures. It seemed like Iron country was more advanced than any of the other ninja countries.

After several minutes, the Konoha ninja arrived at the town center. In the middle of the tower, there was a giant tower that seemed to reach into the heavens. The group entered into the tower and encountered a small room. They were instructed into the room and the door shut behind them. They were then startled when they felt the room move up.

"I apologize if this is an inconvenience. This is what we call an elevator. It allows us to move a small or large amount of people up a large vertical distance with little effort." A voice rang out inside of the elevator.

The ninja calmed down and then awed at the technology. The room stopped moving and the ninja got out of the elevator. The entered into a small room that had 5 chairs. The room had a skylight that showed off the snowy day. Sitting in one of the chairs was the leader of the Samurai country, Mifune.

"Hokage-Sama it is so nice to see you. You are the first one to arrive. Please take a seat anywhere and the meeting will begin when the rest of the remaining kages arrive. Your guards can stand behind you." Mifune said.

Tsunade nodded and then took a seat in the nearest chair. Anko, Team7 and Tatsumaki stood right behind her.

After about 5 minutes, the Konoha ninja heard a ding. They looked back and saw the Tsuchikage, Onoki with his ninjas. One was a teenage girl with short black hair. Another one of her guards was a very large man.

"Aw Onoki, it is so nice to see an old friend." Mifune said.

Onoki smiled.

"Mifune, it is so good to see you." Onoki said.

Onoki then looked at Tsunade. His expression turned into an arrogant smirk.

"Aren't you a little bit over protected Hokage-Sama? I would think you village would need all of the protection it needs after the ass whooping it took." Onoki said.

Tsunade growled.

"Well, considering who we are talking about, I felt like we needed the most protection we can. Naruto is a very strong opponent. Stronger than you, Onoki." Tsunade said.

This shut Onoki up.

The ninja heard a ding from the elevator. A bulky man with dark skin and white hair appeared outside of the elevator. Following him was a man that looked very similar. Also there was a woman that had light skin and blonde hair. A demonic aura surrounded both of the guards.

"Raikage, you are finally here. Now we can start. Please take a seat." Mifune said.

The Raikage took a seat.

"Now since you ordered this meeting to be ordained you can start it off Raikage." Mifune said.

The Raikage stood up.

For the past 2 years, a threat has been attacking the ninja world. This threat is Naruto Otari Aka Naruto Uzumaki, Former ninja of Konoha, Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze also a nuke ninja from Konoha. This _boy_ singlehandedly took down Suna and Kiri. He managed to wipe out two villages full of ninjas. He managed to face 2 biju and live. He managed to fucking kill the fourth Hokage, who was believed to be one of the strongest ninja in village history. Due to this fact I think an alliance against the remaining Ninja villages." The Raikage said.

The whole room went silent. An alliance against the ninja villages were un heard of.

"A, while I understand your worry. I do not believe that our villages can get past their differences. My village and your village share many animosities against each other that stem from years of hate. We ninja are stubborn and because of that, I don't think we can team up." Onoki said.

"NO, you don't understand Onoki. Naruto needs to be stopped. And our villages cannot stop him by ourselves. He can destroy us separate but if we join together we may have a fighting chance. We can put a stop to him." Tsunade said.

The room went silent. Each one of its occupants was sent into a state of thinking.

"What the Hokage saying is true. We need to band together to stop this boy." Mifune said.

"Do we all agree that we need a treaty?" Mifune said.

The kages sat there thinking.

"I agree." Tsunade said.

"I agree." A said.

"I guess I agree also." Onoki said.

"Good, then we sha-"Mifune was interrupted when each one of the guards jumped in front of the kages.

"Kakashi/Bee/Kurotsuchi, What the hell?" Tsunade, A and Onoki said respectively.

"I felt a very faint chakra signal speeding towards us. It is getting very close." Kakashi said,

The other two ninjas nodded.

The three ninja stood on the table. Their kages stood up behind them. Suddenly the skylight started to darken. The ninja could hear a faint laugh coming from outside of the room. Suddenly the glass to the skylight broke and a comet like figure crashed into the middle of the table. The ninjas, Kages and Mifune jumped back. The room was suddenly flooded with samurai.

"What the hell?" Anko and Bee said.

A cloud of deep smoke filled the room. A rush of air sent the smoke flying out of the room. It revealed that Naruto was in the middle of room. Except he looked difference. His suit and tie was now replaced with a fur lined jacket. The fur was white with purple stripes. His jacket was a midnight black and the corners of his jackets were purple. His pants were a dark blue. His claws were own and retracted. He had a pair of dark sunglasses that hung loosely on his nose. His eyes were a swirling mixture of white, purple and black.

"Naruto Otari… has arrived." Naruto said.

(Outside of the building)

Pein watched as a dark cloud of smoke appeared in the room.

"Konan and Itachi, move in." Pein said before disappearing.

Konan and Itachi shunshined.

(Inside of the room)

All of the Kages stood in shock at the sudden appearance of Naruto. Suddenly three more figures landed into the room. The Kages were sent in even more shock when they saw who the figures were.

"I-I-Itachi?" Sasuke and Tsunade said in shock.

A suddenly jumped in front of his guards.

"What are you Akatsuki scum doing here?" A said.

Pein held up his arms in a defensive position.

"We come here with no ill intent against anybody in this room, except for Naruto. " Pein said.

"A, who are these Akatsuki guys." Tsunade said.

A looked shocked that Tsunade did not know who they were.

Akatsuki is a criminal origination that main goal is to collect all of the biju and harness their power. For the past 3 years they have been trying to attack and capture the tailed beast. Fortunately, I guess you can say, Naruto is very protective of the biju. He killed the missing nin Kisame and Sasori of the Sand. I am guessing they are here for the nine tails chakra, eight tails and two tails." A said.

"Actually A, we are not here for the biju, at least not today." Pein said

This shocked A.

"Naruto, you have been a pain in my side for far too long." Pein said to Naruto.

Naruto smirked at him. Pein then looked at the ninja in the room.

"Today, I ask you for one simple favor. We band together to eradicate this pest. After we are done with him, I will leave and you can resume your meeting. But the next time I see you, we are enemies. Deal?" Pein said

"Why the hell should we tru-" A was interrupted by Tsunade.

"We accept." Tsunade said.

"What the fuck Tsunade?" A said.

"We need all of the help we can get to defeat the boy. Just trust me A." Tsunade said.

A growled and then shut up.

"Hokage-Sama, I respect you and all but currently it is taking all of my willpower to not attack Itachi right now." Sasuke said while growling.

"Sasuke, control yourself. You know what Naruto could do to us. We need you to concentrate and just fight with us." Tsunade said.

Sasuke growled and then calmed down. He looked at Itachi with hate in his eyes. Itachi looked back emotionless.

"Well, now that our little reunion is finished, let's get this fucking party started." Naruto said.

Blue lighting exploded all around A, A chakra cloak surrounded Bee and Yugito. White chakra surrounded Kakashi. Snakes started to appear near Anko. Onoki started to float in the air. Lava started to rise out of the ground near Kurotsuchi. Sasuke drew his sword and chakra exploded around it. Paper started to float around Konan. Itachi activated his Sharingan. Tatsumaki's pupil changed into that of a toad's. Pieces of earth started to float around Pein. Each Samurai sword was blazing with blue chakra. Several rock golems surrounded Akatsuchi. Tsunade slammed her foot into the ground and the tower shook. Sakura did the same.

"Since everybody else is showing their little upgrades, imam show mine." Naruto said.

White and black chakra exploded around Naruto. The chakra surrounded him and blocked him from view. The chakra then exploded outward, forcing everybody to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they all gasped. A wing of pure light extended from Naruto's back. A wing of pure black chakra also extended from his back. One of his eyes was a shining blue while his other eyes were letting off an evil aura. Dark chains seemed to be forming at his feet. (See Cover Photo)

"This is the full power of my bloodline. See if you can keep up." Naruto said before raising one of his arms up.

He then slammed it into the tower. The town seemed to immediately collapse in on itself. Pein floated and kept Konan and Itachi afloat. The rest of the ninja managed to jump away.

Naruto held his arms out and chains of pure darkness wrapped around his arms. He swung one of the chains at Team 7. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke tried to roll away. But Naruto's chain managed to wrap around one of Kakashi's legs. Kakashi screamed in pain as he felt the chain burning his skin.

Naruto had to swoop down in midair when A came flying towards him. Naruto swung his arm and sent Kakashi flying into the Raikage. It sent both of them flying.

Naruto landed but then had to dodge a punch from Tsunade. Naruto jumped in the air as Tsunade's punch caved the earth in. While in mid-air, Naruto was punched by Sakura. The punch sent Naruto flying. While in the air, Sasuke appeared behind Naruto with his sword drawn. Naruto's body pierced the sword and it stopped its flight.

Sasuke smiled when he saw that Naruto was not moving. His smiled disappeared however when Naruto's body exploded into dark chakra. The dark chakra surrounded the sword and started to dissolve it. Sasuke was forced to throw away the sword. Once the sword was fully dissolved, Naruto reformed and cracked his neck.

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY."** Two demonic voices shouted.

The Konoha looked towards the voices to see Bee and Yugito, in their biju cloaks, charging up a biju bomb. The ninja jumped away as the two ninja launched the bombs. The two bombs met in mid-air and somehow combined to form one. Naruto stood with a smirk on his face and waited for the biju bomb. Naruto held his arm out as the biju bomb came close. The biju bomb hit Naruto arm and stopped in its track. The land behind Naruto exploded and was ripped apart by the extreme amounts of chakra. Naruto stood silent as the ball of chakra raged against the arm. He then closed his eyes and started to seemingly concentrate. Suddenly the ball of chakra started to shrink. The ninja watched in amazement as the once gigantic ball of chakra shrunk into the tiny ball of chakra that was now in Naruto's hand. Naruto then threw the ball of chakra at the group of ninja with intense speed. The ninja were barely able to dodge out of the way as the ball of chakra shot past them. The ball of chakra hit the ground and exploded in an enormous fashion. The wind and energy of the ball was amazing. The ninja stood in shock as they watched the explosion.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade. He sent an uppercut to her chin that sent her flying into the air. With a flap of his wing he was up with her. He grabbed her by her leg in mid-air and started to spin her around. He suddenly let go of her and she went flying into the earth. Tsunade crashed into Sakura and they were sent several feet into the earth.

Naruto landed on the ground and was confronted by Sasuke. Both of Sasuke's fists were surrounded by lighting chakra. Sasuke sent several punches towards Naruto, which Naruto dodged. Naruto dodged and the speed of the punches increased. Eventually Naruto caught one of Sasuke's punches and this stopped Sasuke. The chakra in Sasuke's hand disappeared. Suddenly a mass of black chakra surrounded Naruto. The black mass started to crawl on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke jumped back and started to scream in pain as the chakra ate through his skin. Once Sasuke's arm was fully gone, the chakra jumped back to Naruto and was seemingly absorbed back into him.

"Lost your arm there, Sasuke?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Sasuke was still screaming while clutching his arm.

Naruto laughed and then looked a Pein. He smirked and then took off towards him. Pein floated emotionless as he watched Naruto come flying closer. Suddenly Pein held his arm out and yelled out **SHINRA TENSEI.**

Naruto was suddenly sent flying the other way. He violently was sent flying into a rock.

"Ouch." Naruto said in pain.

Naruto had to quickly jump off the rock when a giant fireball came flying towards him. When he dodged the fireball, he had to also dodge several paper kunai from Konan. As soon as he landed, the ground beneath him exploded to reveal Kakashi. Kakashi went for the uppercut but Naruto managed to backflip and avoid the uppercut. Naruto then did several back flips and landed far away from the ninja.

"Time to step this up a little." Naruto said.

Naruto unsheathed his claws. Black and white chakra started to surround the claws. Naruto gave a sinister grin and then launched himself at Kakashi. Kakashi did not even stand a chance. Naruto appeared in front of him and strung a powerful jab into Kakashi's body. The claws penetrated the skin but Naruto quickly retracted him. Naruto pivoted on his right foot and sent a high kick towards Kakashi's foot. Kakashi went flying but Naruto went right with him. Kakashi was in the air and Naruto had his claws pierced to kill. Suddenly Naruto was tackled out of the air by a blue blur. A managed to catch Naruto in mid-air. A landed roughly and let Naruto go. He got up quickly and then got in an offensive stance. Naruto stood up with a blank face.

"You know , I hate when people interrupt my kills." Naruto said.

A looked perplexed.

Naruto disappeared and then reappeared behind A. Naruto sent a back shattering punch into A's back. Blood came flying out of A's mouth. Naruto was about to swipe at A's back but two chakra arms held him back. He looked back but his face was greeted with a fist made of demon chakra courtesy of Tatsumaki.

Naruto was sent flying into the air. He righted himself into mid-air.

"I am getting real tired of your shit." Naruto said.

Naruto then went through several hand signs and held his hands near his mouth. A huge torrent of white flames went flying towards the ninja.

Suddenly Kurotsuchi and Onoki jumped in front of the stream. Onoki slammed his palms into the ground and a huge wall of earth came flying up. Kurotsuchi slammed her palms onto the wall and lava started to flow down it. The flames melted the wall but the lava managed to protect the ninja.

Naruto growled and the disappeared again. He reappeared behind Onoki and grabbed him. He threw him into Kurotsuchi and they both were sent flying. Akatsuchi appeared behind Naruto and went for a heavy haymaker. Naruto slipped into Akatsuchi guard and sent a heavy punch into Akatsuchi stomach. Akatsuchi keeled over in pain. Naruto grinned and then set his claws out. He then drove them roughly into his skull. Akatsuchi fell dead with 3 blood streaks into his head.

"FIRST BLOOD!" Naruto yelled gleefully.

Kurotsuchi charged in rage at the sight of Akatsuchi's dead body. Each step left the earth boiling. Naruto grinned and then met her halfway. Kurotsuchi's fists were covered in a layer of lava. Naruto caught and redirected each and every one of her punches. Naruto suddenly ducked low and swiped at Kurotsuchi's legs. She fell to the ground in pain. Naruto stood above her.

"Ooo, my second Iwa kill today. I'm feeling good." Naruto said.

Naruto swung his claws down towards Kurotsuchi's neck. Suddenly Onoki jumped in front of the claws and blocked them.

"You will not harm a hair on my granddaughter's head." Onoki said.

Naruto laughed then sent a punch at Onoki. Onoki managed to block the punch but it sent him back several feet. Onoki went through several hand signs and then slammed his hands into the ground. Several rock golems came to life. Each rock golem charged at Naruto.

Naruto growled and then charged at the golem. He struck a punch at the golem's center and it shattered. He did the same with the rest of the golem. When he cleared out of the golems, he looked towards Onoki. Kurotsuchi was out of harm's way and Onoki stood alone. He was covered in rock armor.

"Let's finish this." Onoki said.

"O, trust me. This is going to go a lot quicker than you think." Naruto said before disappearing.

Onoki looked around for Naruto. He suddenly turned around and caught Naruto's punch.

"Looks like someone stepping up their game." Naruto said.

Onoki growled and then sent a punch at Naruto. Naruto caught the punch and the two were now in a power struggle. Naruto managed to overpower Onoki easily due to Onoki's bad back.

"Aw, crap my back." Onoki said.

Naruto then gave off a sinister grin.

"Let me fix your back for you." Naruto said.

Naruto appeared behind Onoki. He then drove his fist into Onoki's back. He roughly wrapped his hand around Onoki's spine and ripped it out. Onoki fell to the ground face first.

"Well your back problems should be fixed now." Naruto said.

Naruto looked up and caught a punch thrown by Tatsumaki.

"Well, Well, Well, Looks what we have here." Naruto said.

Tatsumaki growled.

"I am going to kill you. You killed my father and now I am going to kill you." Tatsumaki said.

Demon chakra started to surround Tatsumaki.

"Ah, Ah, Ah not so fast." Naruto said.

Naruto then grabbed Tatsumaki. Her chakra cloak disappeared.

"Kurama says thanks for the chakra." Naruto said before disappearing once again.

Tatsumaki quickly entered sage mode and started to try to sense Naruto. She quickly jumped backwards as Naruto popped out of the ground. She powered up a Rasengan and charged at Naruto. She tried to shove into Naruto's stomach but Naruto managed to contort his body in such a way that the Rasengan completely missed.

Naruto ducked low and sweeped Tatsumaki off of her feet. While she was falling, he sent a punch to her face. She was slammed roughly into the ground. While Tatsumaki was stunned on the ground, Naruto roughly grabbed her by her head. He then began to repeatedly slam her head into the ground. After a while, he let her head land roughly into the ground. He then took his claws and slid it under her right arm.

"Let me give you a matching scar." Naruto said

Naruto roughly moved his claws and cut off Tatsumaki's arm. Tatsumaki screamed in pain.

"Now let me put you out of your misery. You can finally meet your father in the afterlife." Naruto said.

Naruto flipped Tatsumaki over and prepared his claws. He prepared his claws and then reeled them back. He then swung it down towards Tatsumaki's neck. Just as it was centimeters from Tatsumaki's neck, Naruto's arm was stopped.

"She can't see me in the afterlife if I am not there." A voice said.

Naruto slowly twisted his head around. A gasp escaped his lips.

Minato Namikaze had returned.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN DONE. Sorry for the cliffhanger XD couldn't help myself. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review with any options, questions or just plain reviews. BYE


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys Kdrevm is back! Really don't have much to say except that this chapter was rushed so I apologize. Also after reading this chapter, you may notice the story is sorta coming to the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. Probably 2 or 3 chapters left. Well enjoy.

Minato Namikaze has returned. 35 root ninja surrounded him and Naruto.

"How in the hell are you alive? I still have your head." Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Minato chuckled.

"You were fooled by a simple reinforced blood clone. I expected better from you Naruto." Minato said.

Naruto's face was still masked in disbelief. His face then started to change. It went from confusion, anger and then happiness. This time Minato was confused.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Minato asked.

Minato watched as Naruto's bloodline started to react. His light side started to become corrupted by his dark side. Both of his eyes were a glowing dark red. His wings seemed to be made of pitch-black feathers. Dark chains littered to ground around him.

"**I am happy because now I can kill you again." **Naruto said.

Minato chuckled.

"I have learned from my mistakes. I brought back up." Minato said before flicking his wrist.

Over 100 ninja seemingly appeared around the two. Each one had either a Kiri or Suna headband on. Each one had a look of pure hatred on their face. And it was all directed towards Naruto

Naruto laughed.

"I find your pathetic excuse for backup funny. You know what? I think I am going to let Kura-chan out." Naruto said.

A red light appeared around Naruto. The red light then moved over and formed in the shape of Kurama.

"Do you want me to take care of these pest Naru-kun?" Kurama said

Naruto grinned and then nodded. This time Kurama grinned and dove into the crowd of ninja.

Naruto laughed at the sight of Kurama fighting. He then turned to Minato.

"Where's your backup now?" Naruto said.

Minato looked over to Tsunade. They locked eyes and the nodded. Tsunade got up and stood next to Minato. Sakura saw that her teacher was next to Minato and then followed. Kakashi then stood next to Tsunade. Sasuke hobbled over and stood next to Sakura. His arm was wrapped and his Sharingan was blazing. A appeared and stood next to Sasuke. Yugito and Bee stood next to A. Kurotsuchi limped over and stood next to Sakura. Pein, Itachi and Konan floated above them.

"Here is my backup. And we shall defeat you." Minato said before disappearing.

The rest of the ninja launched their attacks. Itachi charged up his Amaterasu and launched it. Konan made several birds made from explosive notes and sent them towards Naruto. Yugito and Bee once again charged up a biju bomb each and launched them. Sasuke took deep breath and released a blazing hot fireball. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground and uplifted a piece of earth. She lifted the piece of earth and threw it at Naruto. Sakura slammed the ground with her fist and the ground seemed to fissure towards Naruto. A powered up his lighting armor and charged towards Minato. Pein used his gravity manipulation to speed up each of the attacks.

Naruto watched as all of the attacks sped towards him. He grinned when he saw Kurotsuchi slam her hands into the ground and a mini volcano formed under his feet. Naruto had to jump to avoid the volcano. In mid-air, Naruto was confronted by Minato. Minato appeared in front of Naruto and immediately went for a stab to the heart with a Kunai. Naruto blocked it with his claws and went for a claw strike to the face. Minato managed to block it with his other hand and the two were sent into a power struggle.

Suddenly A appeared behind Minato and sent a very heavy punch at Naruto's chest. Naruto was sent flying into the ground. A and Minato landed on the ground. They watched as the giant piece of earth flew over them and go towards Naruto.

Naruto slowly got up and stretched. He looked up when he saw a giant shadow appear over him. His eyes widened when he saw a giant rock flying towards him. He quickly crouched and waited for the rock to get closer. When it was close enough, he jumped on it and started to round. The rock trembled as it slammed into the earth. Naruto continued to run. When he got to the end, he dived off and unfolded his wings. He dove through the sky. His eyes widened once again when he the numerous number of attacks coming towards him. He counted stop himself so he slammed right into the Amaterasu. In the middle of the Amaterasu, a giant explosion ranged out from the birds. Naruto came out of the giant smoke ball unharmed. He dodged Sasuke's fireball. He had to swoop below to avoid the biju bomb.

The ninjas watched as the biju bomb sailed into the sky and exploded. The explosion blinded the ninja and forced Naruto to land. As soon as he landed, Minato landed in front of him. He had a Rasengan charged in each hand. Naruto grabbed both of his wrist and dislocated them. This cancelled the Rasengan. He then did a quick turn and sent Minato flying towards Kurama. But Naruto had no time to wait because he saw that the earth was exploding into a lake of lava. Naruto was faced to start running towards the ninja. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke ran to meet him. Kakashi and Sasuke charged up a Chidori and Sakura started to gather chakra in her fist.

Sasuke was the fastest and met Naruto first. He shot his arm out towards Naruto. Naruto ducked underneath and put his fist into Sasuke's armpit. He then used his other arm to grab Sasuke's other arm. Naruto pulled with one arm and punch with the other. The ninja could hear an audible crack as Sasuke's arm break. Naruto then sweeped Sasuke's legs. Before Sasuke could hit the ground, Naruto grabbed his legs and spun. He then launched him towards Kakashi. Sasuke slammed into Kakashi and sent him to the ground. Naruto continued to run towards the ninja. He met Sakura. Sakura punched the ground and a piece of the ground uplifted. Naruto quickly jumped on the piece of earth and used it as a stepping-stone. He jumped on it and then came crashing down towards the downed Kakashi. Kakashi slowly lifted Sasuke off him and started to get up. He looked up and his face met Naruto's fist. Kakashi was sent flying into the ground. Blood and teeth poured out of his mouth.

Naruto got off the ground running. He looked up and saw Pein floating in the sky. He crouched and then shot toward Pein stood emotionless as Naruto came flying towards him. When Naruto was about 50 feet away, Pein held up his hand. Naruto saw his lips moving and he was sent flying backwards. He slammed into the ground roughly.

Naruto got up groaning once again.

"This guy is getting really annoying." Naruto said.

Naruto held his arms up like he was holding a bow and a black arrow formed in the middle of it. The arrow let off a dark presence. Naruto pulled his arm back and released the arrow towards Pein. Pein barely had time to dodge as the arrow came streaking towards him. The arrow managed to lightly tip Pein's cloak. The black chakra on the arrow eroded Pein's cloak. Pein managed too quickly remove the cloak before it could get to him.

Naruto pulled his arm once again and sent another arrow streaking towards the 3. Naruto sent hundreds of arrows towards the three.

Pein went through several hand signs before slamming his hands together. A giant puff of smoke appeared in front of him. All of the chakra arrows seemed to be absorbed into the middle of the smoke. When the smoke cleared, a man floated in the middle of the smoke. The man had a big build with orange hair. He had piercing all around his body.

The new person stood silent and emotionless in front of Pein. Suddenly the figure gained a pained look on his face. He suddenly looked down and noticed that his arm started to fade away. He started to twist his head widely as his body started to fade away. After about 20 seconds, all there was left was a cloak.

Pein gained a shocked look on his face. Naruto grinned when he saw the look on Pein's face.

"I guess your puppet couldn't handle my chakra." Naruto said.

Pein growled before going through more hand signs. He clapped his hands together and another cloud of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared, there were 5 new figures surrounding him. Each figure had orange hair and piercings.

"Meet my paths. With these I am invincible. Now die." Pein said before thrusting his arm out towards Naruto.

The five figures shot towards Naruto. One of the figures took the lead. Suddenly blades and limbs started to pop out of the figure. The figure threw a blade towards Naruto. Naruto jumped to dodge the blade. When he landed the figure was on him. The figure thrusted one of his limbs towards Naruto. Naruto slipped under the punch and clawed at the figure's elbow. He was surprised when he felt that the figure's arm was metal. The figure swung his arm down and then swung it down. Naruto managed to dodge the arm. He stood up and held his hands on his mouth. He released a torrent of white flames directly into the figure's face. Naruto watched as the figure started to melt. He jumped into the blazing flames and grabbed the figure by the head. He roughly ripped up and he ripped the figure's head off. Naruto dropped the head on the ground and then roughly stepped on it.

Naruto had no time to celebrate his victory when he saw a giant shadow come over him. He looked up and saw a giant multi headed dog over him. Naruto had to quickly shunshin to avoid the giant dog. Naruto appeared on top of the dog and held his arms up. A sword made of light and dark chakra appeared in his hands. He slammed the sword down and it extended through the dog's neck. He roughly jerked his arm and the dog's heads were sent rolling on the ground

Naruto was roughly smacked off of the dog's body by an invisible force. He looked around and saw a giant chameleon come scrambling towards him. Naruto held his arm out and an orb of light chakra appeared in his palm. The chakra shot towards the chameleon and went in his mouth. The chameleon stopped dead in his tracks and started to shake. A beam of light appeared out of his mouth and his skin started to glow. The chameleon suddenly exploded.

Naruto looked up and saw a female going through hand signs. A giant centipede formed in front of her. Naruto growled and waited as the centipede came closer. He hopped on the centipede and started to scrape his claws on the centipede. The centipede started to let out an animalistic growl as he felt the pain. Naruto hopped of the centipede and shot towards the girl. The girl had no time to dodge as Naruto grabbed her legs. Naruto used his wings to float himself right above the ground. He roughly slammed the girls head into the ground. A trail of blood could be seen. Naruto came to a stop and let the girl fall to the ground. He used his claws to pierce the girl's head.

Suddenly the ground under Naruto started to shake. It split open to reveal and lake of lava was forming underneath Naruto. Naruto shunshined over towards Kurotsuchi and saw that she was sweating and panting.

"I am getting tired of your bloodline. Frankly it is very fucking annoying. Let me reunite you with your grandfather." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi by her arm. He flew her over towards the lake of lava.

"Lets see if you can survive your own bloodline." Naruto said before dropping Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi screamed as she fell into the lake of lava. Her skin melted and as the lava reached her throat, her screams were cut off.

Naruto grinned when he saw that Kurotsuchi was dead. He was however surprised when a cloud of explosive tags seemed to float down on him. Naruto had no time to dodge as the paper tags exploded.

Konan reformed hundreds of feet in the sky. She had paper wings made of explosive tags. She waited for the giant cloud of smoke to disappear. Suddenly Naruto came flying out of the clouds towards Konan. His skins seemed to be saturated in dark chakra. He had an insane grin on his face. Konan swiftly dodged as Naruto came rocketing towards her. Naruto righted himself in midair and went back towards Konan. This time white flames appeared around his arms. He swung his arms towards Konan and a whip of flames went towards Konan. Konan managed to dodge the whip. She sent hundreds of paper kunai towards Naruto. Naruto sat as the Kunai shot towards him. The Kunai either eroded from the dark chakra or burned from the flames.

Naruto shot towards Konan and grabbed her arm. He twisted around and sent Konan crashing into the ground. Naruto then held his arms up and a giant orb of fire appeared above him. He sent the orb at Konan. Konan watched helplessly as the orb crashed on her. A giant light blinded everybody in the area. When the light dimmed, all there was left was a few pieces of burning paper.

Naruto heard a buzzing sound appear above him. He slowly turned around and saw A above him with his lighting armor activated. A appeared in front of him and slammed him into the ground. Naruto quickly got up and engaged the Raikage. Naruto sent several swift punches towards A. A managed to dodge or block each one of the punches. Naruto sped up his punches and managed to get several hits on him. A managed to take the hits. Naruto growled and white flames surrounded his fist. Naruto's fists were a blur. Naruto landed a hit on A's stomach and A's clothes and skin were burned. Naruto sent another punch to A's stomach that sent him keeling over. Naruto unsheathed his claws and sliced at A's neck. A fell to his knee's clutching his neck. Blood streaks rained down his hand. Naruto gave a swift kick to A's forehead and he fell backwards…dead.

"My second Kage kill of the day. I am on fire!" Naruto said while grinning.

Naruto then felt demon chakra behind him. He saw Bee and Yugito in their full biju form. He could tell that they were very pissed.

"I just pissed off the two tails and 8 tails. That probably was not a good idea." Naruto said.

Naruto watched as Yugito charged towards him. He noticed that Bee was also charging a biju bomb. Yugito appeared in front of Naruto and swung her arm towards him. Naruto raised his arm to block the strike. A giant shockwave formed when the two made contact. Naruto slid into Yugito's guard and sliced at her chest. The claws made contact and left three bloody streaks. Naruto watched as the marks quickly healed.

"Whelp, that didn't work." Naruto said.

Yugito growled and swiftly grabbed Naruto. She lifted him up in the air and then roughly slammed him into the ground. She repeated this several times before slinging him up into the air. At the same time, Bee unleashed his biju bomb. The biju bomb hit Naruto is mid-air. A giant explosion ranged out. Yugito jumped into the giant black smoke cloud. Sounds of punches and kicks could be heard from the cloud. Suddenly Yugito came flying back towards the earth. She roughly slammed into it. Naruto came flying out of the cloud of smoke towards Yugito. His claws were out and were covered with dark chakra. Naruto slammed into Yugito. His claws penetrated her. Naruto stood over her as she died. Naruto reeled his arm back and slammed his claws into Yugito's stomach. A blue mist like chakra escaped out of Yugito's mouth. The chakra swirled and started to form into a figure. The figure was very large and was in the shape of a cat. It had two tails and glowing blue eyes.

"**How dare you kill my container?" **The figure said.

"Well, your container was trying to kill me and I was also trying to save you. I think I deserve a thank you." Naruto said.

The giant cat-like figure growled and chakra exploded around it. The figure launched itself at Naruto. Naruto held up his hand and the figure of chakra stopped in mid-air.

"You need to calm yourself now Nibi. I did you a fucking favor. I could end your pitiful reign as a tailed beast by removing all of your chakra. So I suggest you sit the fuck down before I kill you." Naruto said.

The Nibi fell and landed on the ground. It growled at Naruto before sitting down. Naruto then nodded.

"Good, now I have to deal with annoying brother." Naruto said before turning towards the Bee.

Bee had his full cloak on and was charging towards Naruto. Naruto decided not to try to dodge and ran towards Bee. The two met in the middle of the field. Bee swung his tails at Naruto. Naruto ducked under one of the tails and started to run towards Bee. Bee continued to try to kill Naruto with his tails. Naruto grabbed the tip of one of Bee's tails. He then started to spin. He leaned back a little which lifted bee off the ground. After several more spins he let go and sent Bee flying into the air. Naruto then formed his hands into the shape of a bow. An arrow made of light and dark chakra once again formed in the middle of his hand. Naruto pulled his arms back and let the arrow fly. The arrow expanded in mid-air to enormous size. The arrow went flying towards Bee. The arrow hit Bee in the chest and seemed to go right through him. Bee gained a pained look on his face as his chakra cloak disappeared. He fell to the earth roughly and laid still. A mist of red chakra escaped out of his mouth and changed into the form of the eight tails.

"Now, I am guessing you saw what happened to the Nibi. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. All you have to do is sit and look good." Naruto said.

The eight tails growled before walking towards Nibi. Naruto nodded then turned towards Pein. Pein had a furious look on his face. Pein shot towards Naruto while Itachi disappeared in a shunshin. Pein appeared in front of Naruto and threw a gravity-affected punch towards Naruto. The punch made contact and literally lifted Naruto off of his feet. Naruto was sent flying into the air. Itachi appeared in mid-air with his Susanoo activated. His raised his arms and slammed Naruto back to the earth. Itachi then shot a torrent of Amaterasu flames at Naruto. Naruto quickly jumped up and held his hands out. A giant torrent of his white flames came out of his hands. The two flames met and the two went into a power struggle. Naruto continued to pump more and more flames into his. Itachi was struggling to keep up. Eventually Naruto's flames overpowered Itachi's. Naruto's flames seemingly consumed Itachi.

Naruto turned around to Pein. He saw that Itachi stood next to him panting.

"I am getting tired of your silly games. You shall die here." Pein said before forming a dark sphere in his hand. He threw the sphere in the air right above Naruto. Naruto suddenly a giant pulse of gravity that threw him towards the sphere. He watched as several giant pieces of earth came flying towards him. The pieces of earth slammed into him several times. After about a minute, a giant planetary sphere floated in the sky. Pein turned and looked at Itachi. Itachi had been recovered and was now waiting for Pein's signal. A hole appeared in the sphere. Itachi took a deep breathe and sent a giant torrent if Amaterasu flames inside of the sphere. On the inside you could see the heat of the flames melt the rocks.

Pein lifted his arm and the sphere lifted in the air. He then slammed his arm down and the sphere crashed into the ground. The sphere exploded into giant pieces of earth and black flames. The two watched patiently as the debris and smoke faded.

Suddenly a figure busted out of the debris. It was revealed to be Naruto. His clothes were torn and burned. His hair was messed up and he had a crazed look on his eyes..

"Well that stung." Naruto said.

Naruto went through several hand signs before slamming his palms on the ground. Pein and Itachi waited for something to happen. After several seconds of nothing happening, they started to look confused.

"Did your jutsu fail or something?" Itachi asked.

Naruto just grinned. Suddenly Itachi and Pein felt a rumbling in the ground. They earth started to shake uncontrollably. The earth cracked right in front of him. Black chains came out of the hole. All around them holes would open up and black chains would come out of them. Pein and Itachi looked at Naruto. Black chains made from his dark chakra surrounded and protected him. He was smirking at the two.

"You better run." Naruto said.

All the chains suddenly started to converge on Itachi and Pein. Pein lifted up his hand and yelled

**SHINRA TENSEI**

All of the chains were pushed back but they recovered and continued to fly towards Pein and Itachi. Pein and Itachi jumped in opposite directions. The chains hit the ground and seemed to phase into the ground. Pein was on the move, contiously trying to dodge the black chains. Itachi had activated his Susanoo. He was currently trying to swat away to chains. Suddenly one of the chains came out of the ground behind Itachi. The chains wrapped around his Susanoo arm and held it back. Another chain wrapped around his other arm and restricted it. Itachi struggled inside the Susanoo. One chain came out of the ground and wrapped around both of Itachi's leg. This tripped the Susanoo and made it fall to the ground. The chakra chains started to pull on Itachi's arm. Suddenly the arm part of Susanoo was ripped off. The chains lifted it in the air and it dissolved into a purple mist. The chains started to pull the rest of Itachi's armor off. First it was his other arm then it was his left leg then his right. Then the chains pulled off his armor. All there was left was the chest plate. Several hundred chains floated menacingly upon Itachi. He was pinned to the ground by other chains. Naruto stood several feet away. He raised his arm and the chains lifted. He slammed it back down and the chains dived towards Itachi. Itachi's figure was covered with the black chains. Naruto could see that the chest plate had disappeared. After several second Naruto snapped his fingers and the chains stopped moving. They seemed to retract into the ground and disappeared.

Naruto started to walk over to Itachi. Or at least what was left of him. The flesh, bones and muscles had been entirely striped from Itachi's leg. Pieces of bones poked out of the skin in his arm. Several ribs could be seen and he had blood covering his body.

"How the might have fallen. I wish we could of worked together but you are to sneaky. You have plans that conflict with mines. Have a nice stay in the afterlife." Naruto said.

Naruto lifted his leg and then drove it into Itachi's chest. The weakened bones stood no chance against Naruto. Blood came pouring out of Itachi's mouth. Itachi looked at Naruto in his eyes.

"Tell my brother, that I always loved him. Tell him to do the right thing." Itachi said weakly.

"How about no." Naruto said.

Naruto lifted his foot once more and slammed it roughly. Itachi coughed up more blood and his eyes started to close. After several seconds, Itachi's eyes closed. Itachi Uchiha lay dead.

Naruto clapped his hands and black chains popped out of the ground. They surrounded Itachi's body and seemed to drag him into the ground.

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke, Anko and Kakashi and Sasuke had a furious look on his face. His regular Sharingan had evolved to a Mangekyou Sharigan. Blood and tears were streaming down his eyes.

"You killed him. You fucking killed him. I was supposed to kill him. I was supposed to kill him. I was supposed to avenge my clan. You took away my right and now I SHALL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled while charging at Naruto.

Sasuke's fist was covered in black lighting chakra. Purple chakra was covering him. Sasuke reached Naruto and threw a high punch at him. Naruto slid over and dodged the punch. Sasuke continued to throw punches while Naruto lazily dodged.

"You know, your brother was not that hard to kill. I can't see why it took you so long to even try. I guess he wanted to die by a real opponent and not his pussy of a brother." Naruto said.

Sasuke became even more enraged and sent a wild punch at Naruto's face. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm right before it hit him. Naruto wrenched Sasuke's arm in an awkward position and broke it. Sasuke screamed out in pain. Naruto let go of Sasuke arm and sent a bone crushing punch right into his ribs. The sound of broken bones could be heard. Naruto raised his arm and backhand slapped him away. Sasuke went flying through the air and crashed onto the ground.

Naruto turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Well look who we have hear, a reunion with a Sensei, his whore and his student. How touching." Naruto said.

Kakashi and Anko said nothing and slid his headband up. Kakashi had his sharingan was activated. He charged up a Chidori. Anko had several snakes could around her body.

"You shall die today. Either by my hand or by Sensei's." Kakashi said.

Kakashi charged at Naruto. Anko was following behind Naruto chuckled.

"You know what? I am going to make this short and simple." Naruto said.

Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto kneeled over. He sent a swift uppercut at Naruto's chin. Naruto back flipped and jumped several feet away from Kakashi. He landed in a kneel and shot off towards Kakashi. He stayed low to ground. Naruto sent a low kick at his shins. Kakashi's legs bent in an awkward angel. Naruto landed on the ground and shot right up to land a massive uppercut. Kakashi was sent flying to the air. Naruto clapped his hands and two black chain shot out of the ground. One of the chains went towards Anko. It wrapped around her neck and held her up in the air. The other one wrapped around Kakashi and slammed him into the ground. The chain then lifted Kakashi several inches off of the ground. 3 more chains popped out of the ground and they each grabbed a leg or arm. Kakashi body was now in a X position. Naruto walked calmly towards him.

"You should of known this would happen. Today you shall die and tomorrow, your village will follow you." Naruto said.

Naruto then unsheathed his claws. He was about to cut open Kakashi chest but a voice stopped him.

"Don't do it Naruto." Minato voice raspily ranged out.

Naruto turned around to a great shock. There was Minato standing. He was covered in claw marks. Several of his root nin lay dead. Tsunade was kneeling on one knee panting. You could see that she a visibly aged. But the real shock was what was behind Minato. A ghostly like figure floated behind Minato. In one hand, it held a struggling Kurama. Her body was covered in blood and red chakra covered her. If one looked closely, they could see restraint seals covering her. In the other hand the ghostly figure held a limp Tatsumaki.

"Let me go! Fucking Shinigami asshole." Kurama yelled while struggling in the Shinigami's hand.

Naruto stood shock. He never expected Minato to summon the Shinigami.

"Minato, you better undo that summon right now." Naruto said nervously.

Minato chuckled softly.

"Naruto, you know I cannot undo the summon. Once the Shinigami is summoned, a soul must be taken." Minato said

"You forced me to summon him. I know it shall take my life. And for forcing me to give up my life, I will take the only thing that you love." Minato said.

"Minato, if you go through this sealing, just know. I will hunt your daughter. Even if she somehow manages to escape, I will hunt her down to the village. I will crush your pathetic village. I will kill that whore of a wife you have. I shall destroy everything that YOU love. You know as soon as I kill Tatsumaki, Kurama will be free.

This is a desperate and ultimately stupid move. Don't fucking tempt me Minato." Naruto said

Minato chuckled and then went through more hand signs. The Shinigami glowed in energy and suddenly Kurama started to break apart into chakra. The chakra went straight towards Tatsumaki stomach. After several seconds, Kurama had fully disappeared. A sword appeared in the Shinigami's arm and he sliced it through Minato. No physical damage was done but a ghost like figure came flying out of Minato's mouth. The ghost like figure went into Shinigami's mouth and the Shinigami disappeared. The remaining root ninja managed to catch Tatsumaki before she fell to the ground. Some went to pick up Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko and Tsunade. Naruto looked at them with absolute delight in his eyes,

"Run, just know, I will be coming soon for Kurama.. If you thought this was an attack, just you fucking wait." Naruto said

The root nin disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto looked at the two biju that remained standing in the field.

"You two, come with me. We have to go gather the rest of your brothers and sisters. We have a village to destroy." Naruto said before disappearing into black mist.

The two biju grumbled before disappearing into clouds of chakra.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND DONE. I am sorry for the wait. I went on vacation for 7 days so this chapter was sorta rushed. I apologized for any mistakes. Well review with any options or ideas. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone Kdrevm is back for another chapter. Let me start by clearing something up. Kurama is NOT dead. She was just sealed inside of Tatsumaki. I figured since Minato can renew seals, he could reseal shit. Also people have been asking why did I bring back Minato only to have him die. Mostly it was for the sealing and because I just wanted to . But enough of that. ON WITH THE STORY

It was a cold, rainy day in Iwa. These types of days were very rare in Iwa so people tried to enjoy them. Unfortunately today was not a day for enjoyment for the people of Iwa. Today was the funeral of Onoki, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. After several days without any contact from their Kage, the villagers sent out the ninja to retrieve them. The ninja arrived to a gruesome sight. Onoki lay dead on the ground with his spine several feet away from him. Akatsuchi also lay dead with claw marks in the back of his head. Kurotsuchi body was never discovered but due to the pool of lava, the ninja could guess what happened to her. They also discovered the body of an orange haired man. His eyes were missing and he had long black studs in him. The ninja were unable to recover the body because of the dark chakra residue.

But now was the day for mourning for Iwa. All of the villagers were dressed in black. Most of them were crying. They all surrounded a giant plot of land. Three caskets were raised up in the air. Standing on the podium was Kitsuchi, Kurotsuchi's father and Onoki's son.

"Today we mourn the loss of three great ninja. Two of them were my relatives and 1 was a great ninja. They died fighting, which was the way they wanted to go. I only wish they would of won their fight." Kitsuchi said.

"Let the earth receive these great ninja. Those who were born from it shall return. Let the cycle continue." Kitsuchi said.

The three caskets were then lowered into the ground. Cries of pain and suffering could be heard coming from the crowd. Once the bodies were lowered, 3 ninja moved the earth to cover the caskets. Two ninja stepped up towards the casket. The were the Jinchuuriki of Iwa, Han and Roshi. Roshi reached down towards the ground and touched Onoki's grave. Steam rose from it in the shape of Onoki's body. Kitsuchi stepped back to the podium.

"In Onoki's will he has named me the new Kage. Today we shall bring In a new reign for Iwa. We shall redeem ourselves." Kitsuchi said.

The crowd then cheered loudly. But they stopped when they heard a voice.

"Unfortunately that will now be happening." A voice said.

The villager heard a loud clap and then the ground started to rumble. Suddenly a chain popped out of the ground out of a hole and grabbed Kitsuchi by his neck. The chain then dragged Kitsuchi into the hole. The hole then closed up. All of the villagers stood in shock, as their new Kage was killed just seconds after he was named Kage.

"You know I could of killed him earlier but I just wanted to officially kill another Kage." The voice said again

All of the villagers turned around and looked up at a cliff. There stood Naruto. His clothing did not change. He had a very pissed off look on his face.

"Now lets make this quick. I am going to kill the jinchurikis. Then I am going to take their biju's. Then I am going to go retrieve the next two, who are consequently going to be traveling together and then I am going to destroy Konoha, get my Kurama-chan back and kill everybody. Now you can make this easy for yourselves by just not fighting back." Naruto said.

The villagers stood in shock at the pure arrogance Naruto had shown. The ninja jumped in front of the villagers. The two jinchuuriki powered up their biju cloaks.

"I guess you don't want to make this easy on yourselves." Naruto said.

The two jinchuuriki started to power up their biju bomb. Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, since you people are acting stupid, I guess I just have to kill you all. Lets try to make this quick. I got shit to do." Naruto said.

The two jinchuuriki unleashed their biju bomb at Naruto. Naruto disappeared before the bombs could hit him. The biju bombs destroyed the mountain Naruto was standing on. Naruto appeared in the midst of the crowd. He unsheathed his claws and started to literally tear through the enemies. Screams of terror could be heard as Naruto destroyed the ninja. The two jinchuuriki jumped into the crowd and started to try to attack Naruto with their respective powers. Han blew steaming streams of smoke towards Naruto. Naruto went straight through the steam and grabbed Han. He then started to force light chakra into Han. Han started to shake uncontrollably as the foreign chakra entered him. Light started to shine from Han's mouth. Han suddenly exploded into a cloud of dark red mist. The mist then started to form into the shape of five tails. Roshi stood in shock in how Han was so easily killed.

"What the hell did you do to Han?" Roshi said.

"I used my light chakra to incinerate him from the inside out. He went through several seconds of extreme pain before literally burning into nothingness." Naruto said.

Roshi stood disgusted at Naruto's method. Naruto shrugged at Roshi's look.

"Look I told you, you should just give up. Now you must suffer from you stupidity." Naruto said.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind Roshi.

"If you guess what I am going to do to you, I can make this a lot more painful." Naruto said,

Roshi stood in shock and silence at Naruto's sudden appearance.

"No answer. Well I am going to use my dark chakra to slowly erode your body from the inside out. My chakra will literally eat your organs. Have fun." Naruto said while grinning.

Naruto jumped back as his chakra started to take effect. Roshi fell to his knees as the chakra started to eat him from the inside out. He would of screamed but the chakra had already reached his vocal cords. After several seconds, nothing was left of Roshi except for a cloud of chakra. The chakra cloud started to form into the four tails. By the time the four tails formed, the five tails also formed. The two roared fiercely at Naruto. Naruto growled at them and stomped his foot on the ground. Two giant black chains came out of the ground. The two chains went and wrapped around the biju's neck. The chains then slammed them onto the ground. They then started to drag the biju towards Naruto. The chains stopped when the biju were head to body with Naruto. Naruto walked in front of the two biju.

"Now you look here, I don't give a fuck what you think or even if you do think. You will follow my orders. We are going to go destroy Konoha. You will help me. Once my plans are done, you can do whatever the fuck you want to. As long as it does not interfere with me. Now kill these villagers, we got shit to do." Naruto said.

The two biju seemed to reluctantly nod. The chains unwrapped and the biju were free. They stood up and the look at the ninja. They look backed at Naruto. He had a very impatient look on his face. They seemed to sigh before charging at the ninja. The ninja and civilians screamed as the biju tore through them. Naruto stood back and watched the massacre. After several minutes, only a handful of civilians were left. Naruto ordered the biju to stop. Naruto walked over to the civilians.

"I let you live, because I am not a complete asshole. I have some faith in humanity. You people can repopulate Iwa. I warn you, don't try to learn the ninja arts. Because I will come back and kill you. Have fun." Naruto said before turning to the biju.

"Follow me, we have to pick up 6 and 7 tails. Then I have to personally tie up some ends." Naruto said

Naruto then disappeared into a mist of chakra. The two biju ran after Naruto.

The remaining Iwa civilains stood in shock.

"Did that really just happen?" One of the civilains said.

Nobody answered

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently riding on the 5-tailed dog name Kokuo. They had been traveling for about 3 hours. Naruto was mostly silent but Kokuo and the 4 tails named Son Goku.

"Naruto, I have a question for you." Kokuo said.

"What is your question?" Naruto aksed.

"What is your goal? Why are you doing this? This destruction, is it for a petty revenge or is it for something different?" Kokuo said.

Naruto stayed silent for a while.

"To tell you the truth, at the beginning of my journey, it was for revenge. I wanted to make everybody that made me suffer, suffer even more than I did. But now, I realize that this is far beyond my own petty revenge. This world has a corrupt little cancer called ninjas. They have been the source of grief for this world for a long while. My goal is to end the existence of ninja. Take a step to purify the world. This world has been beyond fucked but maybe I can help to start purifying it." Naruto said.

"Wait, if you want to get rid of all the ninja in the world, then you have to kill yourself right? Since you are a ninja." Kokuo said.

Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I really do not consider myself a ninja. Ninja are SUPPOSED to stick to the shadows. As you see, I am not that type of person. I like being the center of attention." Naruto said.

"One last question. Why did you take us with you?" Son Goku said.

"I took you with me because there is two people out in this world that still want to control you. If these people get control of all of you, they will release a force that can possibly destroy this whole world. I cannot allow this to happen." Naruto said,

The two biju then went quiet. They only had one more question on their minds. Who were those two people?

(With those two people )

In the center tower of Amegakure sat a man. He had several tubes coming out of his skin and connecting to the chair he sat in. He had red hair and he was very skinny. His bones could be seen from his skin.

Another man stood next to him. This man was about 5'9. He had a orange mask on that swirled and only revealed one eye. In that eye was a Sharingan.

"Nagato, we are slowly running out of members. You told me you could take care of the brat. He ended up killing almost all of your paths. What are you going to do about him?" The man said

Nagato sat silent with his head down.

"This boy… he is powerful. More powerful than yourself and myself combined. He has the power to control the biju by using intimidation. Honestly I think he was playing with us the whole time. The only way we would even have a chance to defeat him is to somehow get the biju on our side. Which I think is not going to happen." Nagato said.

The man in the mask sighed. He then started to walk away.

"You prepare the rest of the members. Start heading out to Konoha." The masked man said.

The air seemed to swirl around him and he disappeared. Nagato was left alone in the room. Nagato picked up a picture. It had Naruto as a young child. He was not smiling and he looked extremely sad.

"Little cousin, you are interfering in my plans for world peace. But you seem to have your own plans. Are you plans better than mines? Am I just interfering in the real path to peace?" Nagato asked himself.

Nobody answered.

(2 days later)

Two figures were currently walking on a lake. It was clear that they were both ninja. One was a female with bright green hair and another was a male with black hair. The female was scarcely dressed. Her stomach and arms were mostly showing. The male had a loose robe on the covered most of his body. He currently had a bubble blower up to his mouth. He was releasing a steady stream of bubbles behind him.

"Would you stop with the freaking bubbles?" The girl yelled.

The man lowered the bubble blower from his mouth. He slowly turned his head towards the girl.

"I would rather not Fuu. These bubbles help relax me and I need a lot of relaxing considering the fact that a teenage boy with the power to hold of about 10 kage level ninja are chasing after us. Now can I blow my bubbles now?" The man said

Fuu then went quiet. The man raised his bubble blower up and continued to blow bubbles.

"Look Utakata, I am sorry. I am very nervous too. Even Chomei seems nervous." Fuu said.

Utakata sighed.

"Yay Saiken has been very quiet. I am afraid that this threat is too much for us to handle." Utakata said.

The two suddenly tripped as the lake surface started to rumble. The two were confused on what could be happening. Suddenly at the other end of the lake a figure started to rise out of it. The figure was huge. It was in the shape of a turtle. It also had three tails. On the top of the turtle's head was a figure. The figure was Naruto. He looked very pissed.

"I am going to make this simple. I need your biju. This extraction is going to kill. So you can do this willingly or I can make this painful as shit for you. Which one is it?" Naruto said.

Fuu immediately powered up her biju cloak. Utakata blowed on his bubble blower and surrounded himself with bubbles. When Naruto saw this, he sighed.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way. Well let's hurry this up." Naruto said.

Naruto then tapped his foot on the Sanbi's head. The Sanbi seemed to take a deep breathe and then released a giant stream of water. The water was so powerful and quick that Fuu and Utakata had no time to dodge. Fuu was blasted back by the water. Utakata bubbles seemed to hold back the water for a couple of seconds before they popped. The water also sent him flying.

When the couple got up, Naruto was upon them. He appeared above Fuu and landed a heavy haymaker on top of her head. This sent Fuu flying to the bottom of the lake. Naruto landed on the surface of the water and started to run towards Utakata. Utakata blew a bubble towards Naruto. Naruto ran into and was about to run back out of it but he found that he couldn't. He realized that the bubble was actually tougher than he realized. Naruto unsheathed his claws and started to claw at the bubble. His claws still couldn't penetrate the bubble. Naruto started to get pissed and started to channel sun fire into his claws. He slashed at the bubble and it immediately popped. Naruto landed on the lake's surface and looked at Utakata.

"Whoa, those bubbles are a lot tougher than they look. I am actually surprised that you didn't activate your biju cloak." Naruto said.

"I try not to abuse my biju's power. I use my own strength." Utakata said.

Naruto chuckled at this.

" Its good to finally meet someone like yourself. It is very unfortunate that I have to kill you. You seem like a very nice person." Naruto said.

Fuu suddenly popped out of the water. She landed an uppercut on Naruto. Naruto was sent flying into the air. Utakata blew several bubbles that started to float up in the air. Fuu used the bubbles as platforms to get up to Naruto. When she was level with him, she tried to land a punch on Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed her arm and threw her into the closest bubble. He then let out a stream of sun fire around the bubble. The fire seemed to move on its own and surrounded the bubble. Naruto fell gently back onto the lake. Utakata was afraid to pop the bubble in fear that Fuu was going to get burned. Naruto started to run towards Utakata once again. Utakata raised his bubble blower as if it was a sword. Naruto clawed at Utakata and Utakata used his bubble blower to block the claws. Naruto looked shocked that the simple bubble blower stopped his claws.

Naruto then grinned though.

"You seemed to have more surprises up your sleeves. I am beginning to like you even more." Naruto said while grinning.

Utakata let out a small chuckle. He then suddenly put his bubble blower up to his mouth. He then let out a green colored bubble. The bubble immediately popped in front of Naruto. Green liquid was flying towards Naruto. Naruto quickly stopped channeling chakra to his feet and fell into the lake. As soon as he fell into the lake, the Sanbi let out another high-powered water stream at Utakata. Utakata blew a bubble that surrounded him and he started to float into the air. The water stream slammed into a rock and blasted a hole straight into the rock. Naruto floated back unto the lake surface. He saw that Utakata was floating in the air in a bubble.

Naruto then heard a giant roar from the sky. He looked up at the bubble Fuu was supposed to be trapped in. Suddenly a long tail popped out of the ball of fire. Six giant wings then spouted out of the ball of fire. The fire dissipated and the bubble popped to reveal the 7-tailed beast. Its body was in the shape of a beetle. It seemed to be covered in armor. The beast beat its wings, which sent water and trees flying.

"That's a big ass bug. I am going to need a lot of bug spray for that." Naruto said.

The 7 tails seemed to roar before taking off towards Naruto. The beast dived low in an attempt to ram him. Naruto rolled around the 7 tails' arms. Naruto then grabbed the beast's tail. This stopped the beast. The 7 tails roared in anger from being stopped. It lifted up its tail with Naruto on it and slammed it down into the lake. It kept it there, in an attempt to drown Naruto. The 7 tails were suddenly pulled into the lake. Naruto came shooting out of the lake. He floated up in the sky and held his hands up in the sky. A giant ball of fire appeared above him. He threw the ball of fire into the lake. The ball of fire went into the lake. Naruto waited as he saw the lake starting to boil. Steam started to rise from the lake. Suddenly the 7 tails shot out of the lake. Its body was steaming and it seemed.

"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen." Naruto yelled.

Naruto was suddenly blasted out of the sky by some bubbles. He once again landed onto the lake. He looked up and saw a stream of bubbles coming quickly towards him. Naruto jumped away as the bubble connected with the lake. It exploded in a shower and spray of water. Naruto was on the run again as Utakata bombarded Naruto with explosive bubbles. Naruto was running on the lake when the 7-tails tail slammed in front of him. Naruto jumped onto the tail and started to run up the 7-tails. The 7 tails flew up into the sky in an attempt to shake Naruto off of its body. Naruto used chakra to stick onto the beast. The beast started to release its chakra in an attempt to kill Naruto. Naruto surrounded himself with his dark chakra and was saved from the effects of the demon chakra.

Naruto reached the top of the 7-tails head. He crouched and then jumped off of the beast. He was aiming for the still floating Utakata. Utakata was token by surprise when Naruto's foot made contact with Utakata face. Utakata was thrown out of his body. His body slammed deep into the lake. Naruto followed him into the water. Several seconds later Utakata was sent flying back out of the lake towards the 7 tails. The 7 tails caught Utakata with its tail. The 7 tails gently let Utakata on the ground.

Suddenly 7 light arrows came flying out of the lake. 6 of the arrows impacted all six of the 7 tails wing. The last arrows managed to slip into the eye hole of the 7 tails. The 7 tails screamed in pain as one of its eyes was blinded. Naruto jumped out of the lake covered in dark chakra. He went flying towards the 7 tails. He pulled his arm back and landed a punch on the 7 tails. The 7 tails were blasted out of the sky by the force of the punch. Naruto landed on the lake and slammed his hands onto it. Black chains popped out under the falling seven tails and wrapped around its body. The chains roughly pulled it to the ground. The chains wrapped around its torso, tail, wings and neck.

Naruto started to run towards the trapped beast. He jumped into the air. A sword made from his dark and light chakra appeared in his hand. He landed onto the chest of the 7 tails. He lifted the arm up and then drove the sword into the chest of the beast. The sword extended and went through the whole entire beast. Naruto withdrew the sword and then ran towards the neck of the beast. He swung the sword at the neck of the best. The sword cleanly sliced through it.

Naruto jumped off of the beast as its chakra started to fade. A cloud of chakra separated from Fuu's body. Fuu had a sword wound on her chest. Her head was also separated from her body. The cloud of chakra started to form, once again, into the 7 tailed beast. Once the beast was formed, it silently floated in the sky. Naruto looked at it with a confused look on his face.

"You are the first biju that has no attacked or yelled at me for killing their container. Why is that?" Naruto said.

The 7 tails floated silently for a little.

"I have heard of your reputation through my container. You managed to conquer the rest of my brother and sisters. I know that I have no chance to defeat you. I would rather be someone servant than to be sealed into another container. Even though I will mourn Fuu's death." The 7 tails said.

Naruto was about to reply but he suddenly felt himself floating. He looked down and noticed that he was on a red colored bubble. His eyes widened when he realized that it was explosive.

"Ah shit." Naruto said before the bubble exploded.

Naruto was sent flying into the air. Naruto managed to right himself in the air by summoning his wings. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the six tails. It was in the shape of a giant slug. It had Six tails and seemed to be covered in slime. Naruto could see that Utakata was sitting crossed legged on top of the beast.

"I am amazed that you can summon the beast without it actually taking over. You just peek on surprising me.." Naruto said.

Utakata remained quiet. Blue chakra surrounded Utakata. He put his bubble blower up to his mouth and blew. A giant bubble started to come out of his blower. The bubble was about half the size of the six tails. Utakata finished the bubble and it remained floating in front of the six tails. The six tail suddenly swung its tail and hit the bubble. The bubble came speeding towards Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a black mist before the bubble reached him. The bubble exploded right when it was in the middle of the lake. The bubble was so powerful that it blasted all of the water out of the lake. Naruto reappeared in the crater that was left over.

"Goddamn those bubbles are powerful." Naruto said.

The water that was blasted out of the lake suddenly started to fall like rain. Naruto grinned as he disappeared from Utakata sight. Naruto reappeared behind the Six tails. He put his hands up to his mouth and released a stream of fire on to the Slug's back. The slug screamed in pain as the flames burned its back. The 6 tails then started to swing its tails at Naruto. Naruto was hit by one of the tails. He was knocked back into the crater. He jumped up and sent a beam of light and dark chakra into the sky. He then sat crossed legged and waited.

Utakata looked confused as Naruto suddenly stopped talking. He decided to press his advantage. The six tails started to charge towards Naruto. Utakata started to notice that the sky was darkening. Clouds came and blocked out the sun. The Six tails started to power up a biju bomb, as it got closer. It was about 100 feet away from Naruto when it was about to leg loose the bomb. Suddenly a comet came out of the clouds. The comet managed to make direct contact with the six tail's head. The comet slammed the six tails into the ground. The comet dragged the beast several hundred feet before exploding in dark chakra. Naruto whistled in appreciation.

"A bit of a overkill but much faster than usual. Well lets go collect this biju." Naruto said.

Light grey chakra started to float up from the crater. It took several minutes for the beast to reform. Once it reformed, it roared in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CONTAINER? I SHALL KILL YOU." The beast said.

"Saiken calm yourself. This boy could kill you if he wanted to." The seven tails aid.

The newly named Saiken roared again. It started to power up another biju bomb. It had to cancel it when it felt a extreme pain on is body. It looked down and noticed that Naruto had a flame whip in its hand. Naruto flicked his wrist and hit Saiken on the body. Naruto reeled his arm back and wrapped the whip around Saiken's neck. He pulled down on the whip and Saiken fell to the ground screaming in pain. Naruto walked up to the down beast.

"You look here you slimy piece of shit. You will listen to me or I will suck the power out of the slimy husk of your body and burn you so bad that you will wish you were in hell. Now shut the hell up and get your ass moving. We have to go collect your brother and sisters. Understand?" Naruto said.

Saiken seemed to nod and Naruto released the whip. Saiken slowly got up and walked over to Chomei. Sanbi walked towards the other biju. Naruto dissolved into a cloud of black chakra and the biju soon followed him.

(In Konoha)

A huge uproar happened when the Konoha ninja returned. All of them were injured in one-way or the other. The biggest shock was the new that the 4th Hokage was actually alive at the time was a huge shock to Konoha. The fact that he died once again was also very saddening.

The returning ninja were treated for their injuries. Some of the injuries made by Naruto's dark chakra were unable to be healed.

Tatsumaki had it the worst though. Kurama took every chance to annoy the living crap out of her.

"WAKE THE HELL UP." Kurama said.

Tatsumaki shot out of the bed. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was 2 am. Kurama had been doing this for the past week. She would wake her up repeatedly in the middle of the night. And when she was actually asleep, she would plague her with terrible nightmares.

"Kyuubi please leave me alone just for tonight." Tatsumaki said.

Tatsumaki could here Kurama laughing from her seal.

"Free me and I will put you out of your misery." Kurama said.

"Why are you so happy? You are trapped in a seal. There is literally nothing you can do." Tatsumaki said.

"I am happy because I know I will be free soon. You still don't realize how much trouble you are in. Your father sentenced you to death the moment he sealed me back into you. All I have to do is sit back and relax and watch the destruction happen.

Tatsumaki sighed and laid back down in her bed. As soon as she closed her eyes, images of pure horror came flashing by. She jumped up once again in fright. She sighed and started to cry into her hands.

Kurama drunk up all of the sadness.

(In the Desert)

Naruto appeared in the middle of the desert. He was in the middle of a huge sandstorm. There was nothing but sand around. Naruto stomped his foot and the sand rippled around him. The sand then rested for a couple seconds. Suddenly the sand started to swirl into the figure of a man. It was Shukaku.

"Is it time Naruto?" Shukaku said.

Naruto nodded and Shukaku smiled. He disappeared in a gust of sand and reappeared next to Naruto. Naruto grinned and dissolve into a dark cloud of chakra. Shukaku followed him.

(In the forest)

Saiken, Kokuo, Gyuki, the eight tails, Matabi, the two tails, Son Goku, Isobu, the three tails, and Chomei were sitting in the forest. Naruto had set up a barrier incase any of the tried to escape.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the middle of the tailed beast with Shukaku. He looked at each of the tailed beast in the eye.

"Today we shall set attack to the city of Amegakure. This city contains one of the only people who can possibly control you. I will handle that person while you attack the city. After this we shall attack Konoha, get Kura-chan back and destroy everybody in that village." Naruto said.

"Why not attack Konoha first and get Kurama? Why make her wait?" Isobu asked.

"Because the assault on Konoha will be rough. All of the remaining ninja from the fallen nations are there. I have a feeling that if I don't handle the guy first then he will meet me at Konoha and try to capture you while I'm slaughtering everybody in my sites. And I really don't feel like chasing after him." Naruto said.

The biju all seemed to agree.

"Ok follow me." Naruto said before dissolving into a cloud of dark chakra. The biju did the same.

Through the cloud Shukaku asked Naruto a question.

"Who is the man you are about to kill Naruto?" Shukaku asked.

"His name is Nagato. He is my cousin…" Naruto said before going silent.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND FINISH. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The final battle between Nagato and Naruto is about to happen. Well review with any ideas, Options or questions. BYE


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys Kdrevm is back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. Well enjoy.

It was a quiet and rainy day in the village of Amegakure. The people of Amegakure tried to enjoy their selves in the weather. Amegakure was not really effected by Naruto's rampage throughout the ninja world. The only thing that really changed was the recent changes. The "angel" that regularly came to inform them of their god's plan had not came for several days. She was replaced by a orange haired man. Nothing except for those changes happened in Ame.

A ninja walked through the streets of Ame. His name was Kant. Kanto was a chunnin ranked ninja. Kanto was a relatively normal ninja. He had no bloodlines or special abilities. He had few friends and he was an orphan. Due to Naruto's siege on the elemental nation, Ame was not giving out missions to low level ninja like Kanto. This left Kanto bored and with nothing to do.

Suddenly the ground started to shake in Ame. Civilians were thrown to the ground and ninja had to use chakra to stick to the ground. The ground then stopped shaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Kanto asked to his fellow ninja.

The ground once again started to shake uncontrollably. Villagers were screaming in fear. The sky started to darken even more and the rain stopped. This was the first time it has stopped in many years.

"THE RAIN STOPPED?" Kanto once again nodded.

Suddenly a giant object broke through the clouds. The giant object came hurtling towards Ame. People screamed in horror as the object came closer. Kanto stood in shock as the object came closer.

"Oh sh-" The comet slammed into the ground. Ending Kanto's life.

Naruto stood floating in the sky with his wings activated. He looked down as the comet crashed into Ame, leaving a giant flaming trench with dark chakra residue.

"I don't know where this guy is, so I guess I will just have to flush him out." Naruto said.

Naruto held his hands as if he was holding a bow and pulled back his arm. Naruto released and started to rain flaming light arrows upon Ame. Civilians started to run around in fear. The ninja started to group together in an attempt to defeat Naruto. They went through several hand signs before each releasing a stream of water towards Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on top of Ame's largest tower. He slammed his hands on the tower and black chains erupted from his hands. The chains started so sliver in and out of the tower, steadily going down. Once they reached the ground, they multiplied and started to run a rampage through the village. The first chain reached a running villager and wrapped around its ankle. The chain quickly rose the villager up into the air and slammed him back into the ground. It then flung him into the air. Naruto held his claw up and released a chakra bullet at the man. The bullet made contact and he burst into flames. Each chain would find a villager and fling him or her into the air. Naruto would then shoot the villager out of the sky. The ninja finally found Naruto and started to climb up the tower. Naruto noticed the climbing ninja and slammed his hands on the tower. Flames started to spread down the tower. The ninja had to jump down to avoid being burned. Naruto still stood on top of the tower. Naruto's chains still ran through the village, causing destruction through the village.

"I guess this guy doesn't really care about his village much." Naruto said while sitting on the tower.

"I guess I need to get a little more involved." Naruto said.

Naruto jumped down the tower. He was in free fall for about 20 seconds. He landed on the ground with a huge boom. The ground caved in and rubble went flying. Naruto stood up at full height. He noticed that he was surrounded by Ame ninja. He grinned and then disappeared. The ninja looked around, trying to figure out where Naruto was. Naruto appeared in the back of the group of ninja. He silently snuck up on a un expecting ninja and slit his throat. Naruto once again disappeared before anybody could see him. Naruto reappeared behind another ninja. He used his claws to stab through his heart and then disappeared. By this time, the crowd of ninja was getting scared. They had no idea where Naruto was and yet he was still killing them with practiced ease.

Naruto once again behind the crowd of ninja. He summoned a dark chain in his hands and flung it around one of the ninja's throat. He pulled harshly and the ninja went flying towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed him and then threw him up into the air. He then launched a chakra bullet at him and he exploded in a spray of blood.

"EVERYBODY SCATTER." One of the ninja said.

All of the ninja went in different directions. Naruto locked onto the fastest one. He lifted his arm up and launched a chakra bullet at the ninja. The ninja didn't know what hit him as he exploded in a flash of flames and blood. Naruto raised his arm and the chakra chains that were running through the village stopped. He then flicked his wrist and all of the chains started to give chase towards the fleeing ninja. Naruto sat on the ground and waited.

After about 5 minutes, the chakra chains roughly slammed the ninja on the ground in front of Naruto. Each one of them had some type of injury made by the chakra chains. Each one of the ninja's body was completely wrapped by a chakra chain. Naruto stood up and walked to the nearest ninja.

"I am going to ask you this once and once only. Where is your so called "God"?" Naruto said.

The ninja remained silent. Naruto sighed and he flicked his wrist. The chains that were holding the ninja started to tighten. The ninja screamed in pain as his organs and bones were being crushed. After several seconds the ninja's screams of pain stopped and blood oozed out of his mouth. His face was set permanently in a state of pain.

Naruto walked over to the next ninja. He looked down on him. Before Naruto could say anything the ninja tried to spit in his face. Naruto sighed and flicked his wrist. The chains that held the ninja quickly moved up to his neck. It then hoisted him up and kept him in the air. Naruto casually walked over to the next ninja.

"Now you see what is happening to your fellow ninja. Now I don't want you life to be wasted because you want to stay quiet for some fake god. So tell me where he is." Naruto said.

"I will never give up our god. He has token care of us for years. He will kill you when he sees you." The ninja yelled.

Naruto sighed once again and flicked his wrist. The chain that was holding the ninja suddenly let go. The ninja quickly got up and started to run. Suddenly a chain came under him and grabbed him by his legs. Another chain then came behind him and grabbed him by his neck. The chain that was holding him by his neck started to pull. After several seconds, his neck ripped open and his blood poured out of the stump that remained of his neck. The chain then dropped his dead body.

Naruto walked over to the last two remaining ninja. They were shivering in fear.

"Tell me. Where is he?" Naruto said.

The two ninja remained quiet. Naruto sighed and then grabbed the two by their head. He then started to roughly slam their heads into the ground. Naruto continued to do this for several seconds before holding both of their heads up.

"Now if you don't tell me where he is, I am going to do something to you that will make you wish you were dead." Naruto said

The two ninja still remained quiet. Naruto sighed once again.

"I actually feel bad about what I am about to do. I would not wish this on any man well except for one maybe." Naruto said.

Naruto slammed his hands down on the ground. Two chains appeared in front of him. Naruto thrusted his hands forward and the chains went inside the two ninja's mouth. The two ninja started to squirm around in pain and discomfort. Naruto twisted his arms and the two ninja face exploded in pain. The two chains seemed to be going through their whole entire bodies. Naruto recoiled his arms and the chains came out. The chains were holding a moving red thing. Naruto moved the chains in front of the two ninja. They realized that the chains were holding their hearts. They then fell dead, blood pooling out of their mouths.

Naruto looked down on the two downed ninja.

"You really must not care about this village that must. You just watched me slaughter your ninja and then torture some for information. I expected more out of you cousin." Naruto said.

Naruto turned around and saw that Nagato was several feet behind him. Nagato was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He was currently floating several inches off of the ground. His bones were showing through his flesh and his Rinnegan was activated.

"It is so nice to meet you cousin. It has been too long." Nagato said.

"It is nice to finally meet a relative that is not an asshole. This is why I am going to ask you. Will you join me cousin? We don't have to fight. We can purify the ninja world together." Naruto said.

Nagato remained quiet for a while. It seemed like he was really thinking over the offer.

"Unfortunately I cannot join you. Your methods to obtain peace go against mine. You slaughter and kill those who don't deserve it. You have killed thousands of innocent people. I cannot stand by and watch this." Nagato said.

Naruto sighed.

"A wise man once said," There can be no peace without war." That man was right. This world does not learn. It has been thrown into war for centuries now. Yet nothing has change. More people get slaughtered and this world remains the same. I have slaughtered almost all of the cancerous cells that infest the ninja world. War is the only path to peace. Because only through war, can you reach salvation. And since you don't believe in this you must die." Naruto said.

Nagato threw up his hands and blasted Naruto back. Naruto activated his wings and righted himself in mid-air. Naruto aimed his claws at Nagato and shot several chakra bullets at him. Nagato floated upward to avoid the bullets. Nagato went through several hand signs before launching several fireballs at Naruto. Naruto launched his own fireball that dwarfed Nagato's fireball. Nagato managed to dodge the massive fireball. Naruto slammed his palms together and a dark chain appeared wrapped around his arm. Naruto swung the chain at Nagato. Nagato repelled the chain using his gravity manipulation. Nagato lifted his hands into the air and then slammed it back down. Naruto suddenly felt a huge pressure on him. He was forced to the ground.

"My gravity manipulation allows me to change the force of gravity in any area. You are now feeling 5x the normal gravity." Nagato said.

Naruto grunted and then slowly started to lift his arms. He placed them in the shape of a bow and slowly leaned his arm back. He let his arm go and a giant light arrow went flying towards Nagato. Nagato was hit by the arrow and knocked out of the sky. Naruto felt the gravity lessen up and he slowly got up. Nagato was once again up. He had a gash on his shoulder. Nagato lifted his arm and shouted something at Naruto. Naruto was suddenly sent flying towards Naruto. Naruto managed to right himself in mid-air and was prepared to stab Nagato. Right before Naruto's claws could pierce Nagato, Naruto was stopped in mid-air. He was left floating in the air. Nagato lifted his arm and Naruto was sent flying up into the air. Nagato dropped his arm and Naruto was sent crashing into the ground. Nagato repeated this process before throwing Naruto's body hundreds of feet away.

Nagato waited for Naruto to return to his sight. Nagato suddenly saw the sky darkened. He looked up and saw a giant ball of dark chakra coming towards him. Nagato held his arm up and seemed to brace himself. The ball of dark chakra came several inches within Nagato before suddenly stopping. The ground around Nagato eroded several layers. Sweat was pouring down Nagato's head. After several seconds, Nagato's arm gave out. The giant ball of dark chakra came crashing down on his position. It exploded in a massive dome of dark chakra. Naruto waited on top of the building of Ame. The buildings surrounding their battle were completely destroyed.

Naruto looked up and saw Nagato floating in the sky. His cloak was ripped and torn in several areas. His breathing was harsh and he looked haggard.

"Just give up cousin. I don't want you to suffer in your last moments of life." Naruto yelled up.

Nagato shook his head and launched a fireball at Naruto. Naruto repelled the fireball with his bare hands. Naruto activated his wings and started to fly towards Nagato. Nagato continued to throw everything he had at Naruto. Naruto would either dodge or repel it. Naruto reached Nagato and sent a punch at Nagato's stomach. Nagato keeled over in pain. Naruto then threw a haymaker at Nagato's back. Nagato was sent crashing into the ground. Naruto gently floated down on the ground. He walked over to the still form of Nagato. He rolled him over. Nagato had blood leaking out of his lips. His breathing was heavy and long.

"It hurts me to see a relative likes this. It didn't have to be like this." Naruto said.

Nagato let out a string of coughs. He then looked at Naruto.

"It had to be like this. Our two ideas are too un alike. It had to happen like this." Nagato said.

Naruto held his head down. It seemed like he was truly affected by Nagato's death.

"I really wanted to know you Nagato. I wanted you to bring in a new era of peace with me. Unfortunately you cannot see the world in the way it will be. I apologize for that." Naruto said.

Nagato revealed a short smile.

"Maybe I can see it. Take my Rinnegan. Use its powers to bring peace unto the world. You will atleast be able to bring peace through my powers." Nagato said.

Naruto shook his head yes and Nagato slowly put his hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto was suddenly blasted back by a burst of purple charka. He quickly sprang back up and ran back over towards Nagato. He noticed that Nagato's eyes were slowly closing. Nagato's eyes were void of the Rinnegan.

"Kami gave me these eyes to bring peace unto this world. I was unable to achieve this goal so now it is your turn." Nagato said before his eyes closed.

Naruto blinked when he felt a rush of chakra suddenly appeared in his eyes. Naruto decided to deal with that later before kneeling over Nagato. Naruto waved his hands over Nagato and left dark chakra sprinkles over Nagato. The dark chakra slowly eroded Nagato's body completely. Not a single trace was left. Naruto then walked over to a puddle of water. He kneeled down to inspect his new eyes. He noticed that the had the ripple effect. His noticed each one of the ripples was either light blue or dark red. Naruto grinned and then decided to test out his powers. He activated his wings and flew to the village center.

As soon as he landed, he was surrounded by ninja. Naruto looked at each of the ninja.

"You all have 5 seconds to run. I am new at this so I am guessing it is going to be a very powerful blast." Naruto said.

All of the ninja started to charge at Naruto. Naruto sighed and then closed his eyes

"Idiots just don't learn." Naruto said while raising his arms.

The ninja continued to close in on Naruto. When they were just inches away, Naruto's eyes slammed open

"SHINRA TENSEI." Naruto yelled.

Time seemed to freeze as Naruto spoke the words. It suddenly sped back up when a shockwave started to come with Naruto's hand. The shockwave spread throughout all of the directions. It crushed the ninjas that stood it in its way. It destroyed every building it came in contact with it. Ame was officially wiped off the map that day.

Naruto stood in the center of all the destruction. He looked around and saw the dead and crushed bodies of ninja that surrounded the village. He saw the homes that the civilian children grew up in and that it was now destroyed. He looked around at all of the destruction he caused. At all of the lives he had ruined in one jutsu.

"That jutsu was fucking amazing!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto sent another blast out that continued to flatten the village. He then stopped and deactivated his Rinnegan. He activated his wings and then flew high up into the sky. He raised one hand above his head and a dark ball of chakra started to grow in his hands. After several seconds the ball was of gigantic size. Naruto threw the ball towards the crater that remained of Ame. The ball made contact and completely vaporized the land. NOW, Ame had been officially wiped off of the map.

Naruto activated his wings and took off into the sky

(In the forest)

Naruto had gotten tired of flying and was currently walking in the forest. He was working to, what he hoped was, the ruins of Kumo. He had ordered the biju to completely destroy Kumo.

Naruto suddenly stopped in the middle of his walking.

"You Akatsuki members just keep coming. I thought I ended your little crime organization." Naruto said.

Naruto slowly turned around and looked at the figure that stood behind him. The figure had an Akatsuki cloak. He had an orange mask that swirled into one eye. That eye revealed a Rinnegan.

"O, seems you got a little upgrade. I see now that you were the one who stole the other Rinnegan." Naruto said when he saw the Rinnegan.

"I advise you to quit. Go crawl under a rock and don't show your face. With the Rinnegan I am a god. I will crush you if you attempt to attack. I will make your revenge look like a slight temper tantrum." The figure said.

Naruto turned around and revealed his Rinnegan. The figure stepped back in shock.

"You are not a god. I honestly believe there is a god above me. I am just the god of everything else. I advise you to go crawl under a rock and start praying. If you go against me, I will rain unholy fury against you. I don't need other washed up Uchiha traitor to try to interfere with my plans. And yes I know who you are Obito Uchiha." Naruto said.

Obito threw off his mask.

"How dare you? You don't kno-" Obito was not able to finish before he was blasted against a tree. Naruto appeared with his hands wrapped around his throat.

"You shut your mouth you little insignificant pest. I am tired of hearing you Uchiha, spouting this "You don't know my pain" bullshit. I don't want to hear it and I generally don't give a fuck. Now shut the hell up, go crawl back under the rock you have been hiding under for the past 10 years and mind your own damn business. If I even see you or any trace of you I will hunt you down, torture you beyond the sense of pain and send you to the Shinigami personally." Naruto said.

Naruto slammed Obito's head against the tree once and then let him go. Obito got up holding his neck.

"You have made a huge mistake. You shall regret the day you messed with me. I will be back." Obito said before teleporting away.

Naruto sighed and then turned around. He continued his journey towards Kumo..

"Some people just don't learn." Naruto said before disappearing into a dark mist.

(At Kumo)

Kumo was always a proud village. It had a deep heritage and strong people. Unfortunately heritage means shit when you are being attacked by 8 demons. The demons suddenly appeared right in front of the village. They all charged biju bombs at the village and released them. The village was completely caught off guard. The biju bombs completely destroyed the village. The biju then went through the village destroying everything that they could.

Naruto arrived at the entrance of Kumo. Or at least what was left of it. Naruto began to walk through what remained of it. Most of the buildings were crushed or completely gone. Naruto whistled at the mass destruction caused by the biju.

Naruto managed to reach the very back of the village. The village was against a mountain. When he got to the back he saw a very strange sight. It seemed like one of the biju blasted water into a crater to form a lake. Most of the biju were now sitting in. Shukaku and Matabi was sitting on top of a mountain,

"I see you guys and girls are enjoying yourselves." Naruto said.

All of the biju turned to Naruto. They all gasped when they saw his Rinnegan.

"H-how did you get that?" Shukaku asked.

Naruto chuckled.

"Lets just say I borrowed it from a relative." Naruto said

All of the biju were still in shock that Naruto had the Rinnegan. Now that they looked at him he looked like the mirror image of the sage of six paths.

"I see that you all did your job. Thank god none of you got sealed. I didn't feel like unsealing any of you." Naruto said.

This snapped the biju out of their trance.

"We saw a small group of civilians and one or two ninja going towards Konoha. We decided to let them go. They weren't much of a threat." Gyuki said.

Naruto nodded and then took off his jacket. He then jumped into the pool the biju were staying in. The biju were confused at Naruto's behavior. They expected him to immediately order them to move. Naruto got comfortable in the giant pool and released a relieved filled sigh. He then looked up towards the confused biju.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We expected you to order us to Konoha. Why are you just relaxing? Don't you want Kurama back as soon as possible." Matabi said.

Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Everybody needs a small break. I decided to just relax for the day to regain my energy. After all I am about to wage war against a whole village filled with pissed off refuges and ninjas. Plus I feel like Kurama is having a lot of fun right now.

(In Konoha with Tatsumaki)

Things have been bad for Konoha. Survivors from Naruto's rampage through the elemental nations flocked to Konoha. They were over populated. Plus they were quickly running of food and water. Worse was Tatsumaki. Kurama had been taken extreme pleasure in torturing Tatsumaki. It was so bad that Kushina had demanded that the Yamanaka clan head send over a mind walker to help Tatsumaki. When the mind walker arrived at Tatsumaki's seal he was surprised to see that Kurama was not actually suffering in a sewer. It seemed like she was able to change the seal into something more comfortable. The gates were still there but instead of a dark sewer, it was a lush forest. Kurama was seen in her fox form running through the forest. When Kurama saw the mind walker, darkness overcame him. He felt an extreme pain in his head before he was ejected out of the seal.

From that point on, Kurama had stepped up her torture. She would make Tatsumaki see mirages of her father dying. When she saw the sun, Kurama would send the image of Naruto burning down the village. It had gotten so bad that Tatsumaki was taken off of ninja duty. She was confined to her home with her mother.

"You know he is coming right?" Kurama said suddenly.

This woke Tatsumaki up from her nightmare. She was watching Naruto torture her parents.

"W-What?" Tatsumaki said confused.

"He is coming, Naruto. I can feel it. I actually feel bad for you little girl. I can't imagine the tortures he is going to put you through." Kurama said.

Tatsumaki shivered at the thought.

"Shut up you stupid fox. Stop trying to scare me." Tatsumaki said.

Tatsumaki heard Kurama chuckle.

"I am serious. I actually fear for you. Believe it or not, Naruto is far more dangerous than you would think. Even I am scared of him. If I ever pissed him off, I can believe that he would wipe my existence off of this place. Even if all of us combine into… that monstrosity, I don't think we would be able to beat him." Kurama said.

"Why are you telling me this Fox?" Tatsumaki said.

Kurama remained quiet for a while.

"Because I want you to realize whom exactly you are messing with. You aren't messing with a little boy that wants revenge against his parents. No. You are messing with a man that has a ambition. His ambition is to cleanse this world. And he will let nothing get in his way. Definitely not his little sister." Kurama said.

Kurama then went silent. Tatsumaki was left to her own thoughts.

(The next day in Konoha)

It was a relatively normal day for Konoha. The masses of refugees were starting to get accustomed to Konoha's style of living. Tsunade was in her office going over the profuse immigration papers. Jiraya was sitting on top of the Hokage tower. He was looking over the village.

"I never expected it to be like this Minato. Who would of knew that your own offspring would cause this. The literal destruction of ninjas." Jiraya said.

Suddenly a giant shake tore through Konoha. It sends the civilians crashing into the ground. Ninja wobbled uneasily on the shaking ground. The villagers watched as the sky started to darken. After several seconds a comet came ripping out of the sky from nowhere. The comet came speeding towards the Hokage Mountain. The comet made contact and completely destroyed the mountain. Giant pieces of earth came flying out in all direction. Everybody was in panic.

Suddenly the village was filled with a laugh. Everybody looked towards the village gates. There stood Naruto on top of the Shukaku. The biju were lined up in a straight line. Each one of them looked murderous.

"I told you Konoha that I would be back. I hope that you didn't think I was lying. Enjoy the last seconds of your life because ill be taking them." Naruto said,

Naruto raised his arm and all of the biju started to charge up their biju bomb. Naruto activated his Rinnegan and then activated his wings. He started to fly up into the sky.

"Today is judgment day for Konoha. And the final verdict is GUILTY." Naruto said.

All of the biju let off their biju bombs.

The final stand for Konoha had begun

AAAAAAAAAAAAND Done. Not much to say. Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review with an Opinions, ideas or suggestions. Bye


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys Kdrevm is back with another chapter. As you can tell the story is nearing its end. With the destruction of Konoha, Naruto's "purification of the ninja world will end." Well on to thee story.

The biju bombs ripped through the air towards Konoha. The biju bombs made impact and exploded in a spray of rubble and demon chakra. A cloud of dusk rose up into the air. Screams of pain and fear could be heard from underneath the cloud. Naruto laughed.

"it really brings a good feeling into my heart when I hear the screams of pain coming from the guilty. It truly does." Naruto said.

Naruto lifted his hand above his head and closed his eyes. A ball of dark chakra appeared above his hands. When it got to a good size, Naruto threw his hands down and the ball of dark chakra went flying towards the village.

The cloud of dust was just lifting when the ball of dark chakra ripped through the sky. The dark chakra literally ate through the earth, leaving a giant hole in the earth. Naruto looked around and saw movement on the ground. Naruto saw the figures stop and suddenly slammed their hands on the ground. Two gigantic puffs of smoke covered the two ninja. Naruto waited patiently for the two clouds of smoke to disappear. Suddenly a giant fireball came ripping out of the cloud of smoke. Naruto threw his hand up and Isobu stepped forward. He seemed to take a deep breathe before releasing three high-powered water bullet.

The first bullet ripped through the fireball. The other two bullets went flying towards the now revealed Gamabunta and a giant slug. Gamabunta raised his sword and the bullet slammed into his sword. It sent him flying back several feet. The slug seemed to collapse on itself to dodge the bullet. Naruto clapped his hands and Gyuki and Chomei went charging towards the two. Gyuki went for Gamabunta while Chomei went for the slug. Gyuki charged in and shot one of his tails at Gamabunta. Gamabunta swung his sword and cut off the tail. The tails immediately grew back.

"My kind hunts your kind for breakfast you pathetic overgrown toad." Gyuki said.

Gamabunta growled and swung his sword at Gyuki. Gyuki wrapped two of his tails around Gamabunta's arm, stopping the sword. He then used his other 6 six tails to land heavy punches onto Gamabunta's body. Gyuki threw back his tail and sent a heavy punch at Gamabunta's face. Gamabunta was sent flying back. He landed on his back. Gyuki put his tails under him. He extended them to his full length and he went soaring into the sky. He positioned himself over Gamabunta and started to fall back to the earth. Gamabunta's eyes widen as he saw Gyuki come flying towards him. He quickly rolled over as Gyuki slammed into his past position. Gamabunta jumped and sent several water bullets at Gyuki. Gyuki swung his sword and dispelled the water bullets.

Gyuki quickly charged up a biju bomb and sent it flying towards Gamabunta. Gamabunta jumped and avoided the biju bomb. Gyuki charged up another biju bomb and launched it at the airborne Gamabunta raised his sword in a useless attempt to dodge. The biju bomb hit the sword and went right through it. The biju bomb then hit Gamabunta directly in the chest. Gamabunta fell to the ground with smoke rising from his skin. He dispelled in a giant puff of smoke

A similar battle was happening with Chomei. Chomei immediately went flying towards the giant slug. It picked the slug up and started to fly up into the air. The slug struggled in Chomei's arms. Suddenly the slug started to break up into even tinier slugs. The slugs fell back to thee ground where they reformed into the giant slug. Chomei growled when it saw that its opponent was still alive. It powered up a biju bomb and launched it at the slug. The biju bomb made contact and the slug once again exploded into a massive amount of slugs. Chomei growled in anger once again. It then began to let off massive biju bombs. Each bomb impacted the earth. After several dozen biju bomb , Chomei stopped. Suddenly it felt a wet sensation on its back. It started to hiss in pain when it felt burning. Chomei turned around to see a bullet of acid coming towards it. With one flap of the wings, the water bullet went up in a ball of steam. Chomei seemed to be concentrating until it suddenly broke into several thousands smaller versions of itself. The thousands of mini Chomei went flying towards the giant slug. The slug started to send waves of acid bullets towards the massive swarm. Each time a bug got destroyed, two more would form from its fallen corpse. Eventually the mini Chomei got to the slugs. They started to cover it from head to toe. Once it was fully covered, the mini Chomei started to bite into the slug. The slug let out a horrendous scream before disappearing in a giant puff of smoke.

Chomei reformed and grinned when it saw that the slug was gone..

Naruto was also enjoying himself. He had immediately jumped into the ruins of Konoha. He began to slaughter everybody in sight, civilians, Ninjas, adults and children. It did not matter for him. If it was moving, Naruto sliced it with his claws. Naruto was about to impale a helpless civilian but he was suddenly blown back by a very powerful punch. He managed to recover from the punch in mid-air and looked over to see who had dared interrupted his slaughter. He saw Tsunade. She looked completely the same but for one thing. The diamond on her forehead was glowing with chakra. Marks seemed to travel down her body. She looked really pissed.

"Why did you come here Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto laughed.

"I told this village I would be back. I told them I would slaughter every one of them. And the one thing I don't do is break my promises." Naruto said before launching himself at Tsunade.

Naruto appeared in front of Tsunade and launched a heavy punch at Tsunade. Tsunade managed to throw her arms up in time to block the punch. She was sent back skidding several feet. She quickly recovered and started to charge at Naruto. She suddenly had to duck when a chakra bullet came flying towards her. She then had to jump up because Naruto's chain came out of the ground. Tsunade was sent running throughout the ruins of Konoha in an attempt to dodge the chakra chain. Tsunade jumped into the air to avoid the chakra chain. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her and rocked her back down to earth. The chakra chain then picked Tsunade back up and brought her back up to Naruto. Naruto once again punched her backed to earth. The chain brought Tsunade back up once again. Naruto was about to punch her again but he had to dodge to avoid a massive water bullet. He looked over and saw Jiraiya charging at him with a Rasengan activated. Naruto flicked his wrist. The chain that was holding Tsunade moved and knocked Tsunade into Jiraiya. They were both sent crashing into the ground. Naruto floated into the air and held his claws towards the two. He began to let off an array of chakra bullets at the two. Jiraiya quickly recovered and then went through several hand signs. Suddenly his hair started to grow at a tremendous rate. His hair covered Tsunade and himself. Naruto continued to release a massive amount of chakra bullets. When he saw that his bullets were having no effects, he started to get agitated. Naruto held his claw up and a dark light seemed to be glowing from it. Naruto waited for several seconds before letting off another chakra bullet. The bullet was midnight black and was very small. The bullet rocketed towards the protected Jiraiya and Tsunade. The bullet made contact with Jiraiya's hair.

A loud explosion and a giant explosion of dark smoke appeared from the attack. Naruto heard coughing coming from the smoke. Jiraiya walked out of the smoke. His hair was completely gone. Tsunade soon followed. When Naruto saw Jiraiya he immediately started to laugh.

"Now you look like your age old man." Naruto said.

Jiraiya growled and then turned towards Tsunade. She gave a quick nod and then suddenly grabbed Jiraiya. She spun around several times before sending Jiraiya flying towards Naruto. Naruto chuckled and then held his arm up. He waited for Jiraiya to get several feet from him. He quickly activated his Rinnegan. Jiraiya had a split second to realize that Naruto had the Rinnegan before he was suddenly pushed back to the earth at extreme speeds. Jiraiya was launched back to the earth. He formed a crater where he landed. Jiraiya slowly crawled out of the hole. He had blood slowly leaking out of his mouth. He also had several wounds all throughout his body.

"How in the hell did you get a Rinnegan?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"I may of borrowed it off a relative. Too bad I had to kill him first, Nagato seemed like a good guy." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

When Jiraiya heard Nagato's name, his expression quickly changed. Naruto had killed Nagato.

"How dare you? You killed two of my students." Jiraiya said.

"Actually three. You know that Konan chick? I killed her also." Naruto said.

Jiraiya's eyes seemed to turn red at this news. He quickly went threw several hand signs before slamming his hands on the ground. A seal array started to surround him. A puff of smoke suddenly surrounded him.

"Why the hell did you summon us Jiraiya?" A voice came from the smoke.

The smoke cleared and Jiraiya stood in the same position. Except something was different. His dace had taken a more toad like look. He now had two toads attached to his shoulders.

"Jiraiya-chan why did you summon us?" A more feminine voice said.

Jiraiya pointed at Naruto.

"Shima and Fukasaku this is the boy. He has destroyed Konoha and killed three of my students. He must be stopped." Jiraiya said

The newly named Shima and Fukasaku turned towards Naruto. They both stared at him for several minutes.

"This boy… he has a stench of evil around him. But he also has a seemingly holy feeling also. It is very weird." Fukasaku the male toad said.

"The boy also had the Rinnegan. There is no possible we can win this battle Jiraiya-chan." Shima said.

"We have to try. This is the last stand for the ninja world. We cannot allow him to win." Jiraiya said

Jiraiya then turned to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, when you are ready you can go." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded and then slowly took a deep breath. A blue haze started to surround her. She started to wind up and sent out a heavy punch. A fist made out of chakra started to travel towards Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and casually caught the fist. The fist suddenly exploded in a cloud of chakra. At the same time, Jiraiya jumped into the air towards the cloud. He punched Naruto out of the cloud. Naruto managed to right himself in midair with the use of his wings. He started to dive towards Tsunade. Tsunade launched another fist of chakra at Naruto. Naruto managed to barrel roll to dodge the fist. Naruto reached Tsunade and swung at her with his claws. The claws made contact and left bloody streaks on her skin. Naruto was surprised to see that the wounds immediately healed. He sent himself flying into the air. He began to go through hand signs but had to stop to avoid another water bullet. Naruto turned around and saw a hail of needles come flying towards him. Naruto quickly flapped his wings and was sent flying high up into the air. The needles went flying below him harmlessly. Naruto continued to fly into the air. Once he got to a acceptable height, he stopped. He held his hands up and a ball of dark and light chakra started to form. The ball began to grow at a tremendous rate.

Jiraiya and Tsunade watched helplessly from the ground.

"Tsunade we cannot allow that thing to reach the village. It will kill us and everybody else." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed.

"I know that Jiraiya. I didn't want to do this but there is no other way." Tsunade said.

She began to go through hand signs. Halfway through Jiraiya began to recognize the hand signs.

"You are actually going to do that jutsu?" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade remained quiet. She finished the hand signs and slammed her hands on the ground. Three puffs of smoke appeared next to her. The smoke cleared to reveal three coffins. The coffins said 1,2 and 3 in that order. Tsunade stomped her foot and the three coffins popped open. Three figures walked out of them coffin. They were the first three Hokages. Tsunade walked up to each of them and healed any physical wounds they had.

"Thank you Tsunade. I just have one question though. How in the hell am I alive." Sarutobi said.

Tsunade looked down with a sad smile on her face.

"Naruto, Minato's son… He has gone rouge. He destroyed every single one of the other ninja villagers. He killed Minato. He has a strange bloodline that allows him to generate and control dark and light chakra. He also has the Rinnegan. I need your help." Tsunade said.

The three Kages of Konoha stood processing the information.

"Well that is a lot to take in." Sarutobi said

Hashirama and Tobirama both nodded in agreement.

"Well we will help you Tsunade-chan. Lets teach this boy a lesson." Tobirama said.

"Wait! Don't underestimate him. He is very powerful." Tsunade said.

Hashirama, Sarutobi and Tobirama nodded and then turned to Naruto. Naruto was slowly gliding back down to earth. He landed on the ground and looked at the two resurrected Hokages.

"Well, Well, Well look who we have here. The Hokages of Konoha. This will be interesting. I will be the first known person to kill all of the Hokages. This will be fun." Naruto said.

"How did you fall so low Naruto-kun. I never expected this from you." Sarutobi said.

Naruto chuckled.

"I haven't fallen. Your lovely village has fallen. They decided to take out their anger on an innocent child. I am only doing the right thing. These type of people don't deserve to live." Naruto said.

All of the Hokages got into a defensive stand.

"No matter what these people did there is no reason for you to kill them." Tobirama said.

Naruto felt a rumble underneath him. He flapped his wings and started flying into the air. Right at that same second, a tree sprung where Naruto was the tree began to chase Naruto. Naruto had to maneuver in order to avoid the tree. Naruto heard a giant roar. He looked up and saw a water dragon coming straight for him. Naruto dived down and the tree and dragon impacted against each other. Naruto landed on the ground. As soon as he landed, a staff slammed in front of him. Naruto looked up and saw Sarutobi. Sarutobi swung the staff up in a attempt to hit Naruto's chin. Naruto jumped up to avoid the staff. He landed on the ground and started to attack Sarutobi. Naruto threw a punch at his stomach but Sarutobi was able to block it with his staff. Sarutobi pushed Naruto with his staff. Sarutobi drew his staff up and started to go through hand signs. He slammed his hands down and the earth started to get muddy. The earth in front of Sarutobi started to become unstable. Naruto had to activate his wings in order to dodge it.

While in mid-air Naruto began to go through hand signs. He had to stop in order to dodge the giant wave that was coming from behind him. He quickly launched himself into the ground and dug a hole, which he disappeared in. The three Hokages waited for Naruto to reveal himself. Suddenly the ground under them started to shake. Suddenly lava came spraying out of a hole in the ground. Molten rocks and flames rain down on Konoha. All of the Hokages had to take cover in order to avoid the lava. Tobirama took a deep breath and shot out a powerful stream of water at gorge. The lava sizzled when it came in contact with the water. After a while, the water overpowered the stream of lava. All of the Hokages came out of their cover. Suddenly Tobirama stumbled. He began to get pulled underground until there was nothing by his head showing. Naruto popped out of the ground kneeling with his hand on top of Tobirama's head.

"Well here goes my first kill." Naruto said.

Tobirama looked confused when suddenly, he felt a pain in his brain. He started to scream in pain as he felt a pressure inside of his head. He let out one final scream before his head just … popped. Blood and Brain matter spread out. Naruto stood up and whipped his hand off.

"1 down three to go." Naruto said.

Naruto began to charge towards the two remaining kage. Hashirama charged at Naruto while Sarutobi started to go through several hand signs. Hashirama and Naruto met each other in the middle and they both threw a punch. Their fist impacted in the middle. When their fist impacted a shock wave occurred. Naruto suddenly un balled his fist and showed his palm. His eyes turned to his Rinnegan. Hashirama looked at Naruto's eyes and gulped in fear. Naruto gave a predatory smile before whispering a word under his breath. Suddenly Hashirama was blasted back. Sarutobi was interrupted by the shock wave. He was also blasted back. Naruto stood in the center of the shock wave. He stood smiling with his hand still up.

"Come on Hokages. I expected more of a challenge from you." Naruto said.

Naruto waited patiently for the kages to resurface. Suddenly he felt the ground shaking. He heard two roars. He looked up and saw an amazing sight. A dragon made entirely of wood was currently flying towards him. A equally as large earth dragon was flying right behind it.

"Now that is what I am talking about." Naruto said.

Naruto began charging towards the dragons. The earth dragon took the lead and headed straight for Naruto. It dived at Naruto. Naruto jumped and started to run along the dragon. When the dragon hit the ground, it seemed to meld into it. Naruto reached the end of the dragon and jumped off of it. The wooden dragon opened its jaw to eat Naruto dived right into the dragon's mouth. The dragon closed its mouth, entrapping Naruto.

The dragon lightly landed on the ground lightly. Hashirama appeared out of the dragon.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Hashirama said

Suddenly the dragon let out a roar. Hashirama looked down at the dragon with confusion. The dragon suddenly took off into the sky. When it was in midair, its eyes started to glow a light red and white. Cracks started to appear in its sky. It let out a final roar before exploding in a explosion of splinters of wood and fire. Naruto was in the middle of the explosion. He was surrounded by white chakra. Naruto held up his hands and a ball of white chakra started to grow. He threw down the ball of chakra at the remains of the village.

On the ground Sarutobi and Hashirama panicked. Sarutobi began to go through several hand signs. He slammed his hands on the ground. A giant earth wall sprouted from the ground. Hashirama ran up to the wall and touched it. Wood started to sprout from the wall. The earth wall was now completely encased in wood. The ball of light chakra impacted the wall. The wall stood strong for several seconds. Suddenly cracks started to form in the wall. After several more seconds, the wall crumbled. The ball of chakra advanced towards the village. Sarutobi and Hashirama stood motionless as the mini sun came closer and closer.

"This kid is not fucking around." Hashirama said.

Sarutobi nodded dumbly.

The ball of chakra crashed into the ground. It exploded in a dome of light and fire. Naruto stood above the dome.

"Wonder how they escaped that one." Naruto said.

Naruto heard a roar come out of the dome. He looked down and saw a surprising sight. The earth dragon had come back. In its jaws were Sarutobi and Hashirama. Hashirama was going through hand signs. He finished and then held his hands out at Naruto. A seed appeared out of his palm. The seed rocketed towards Naruto. In mid-air the seed sprouted into a full-blown tree. Naruto managed to dodge the tree.

"This bitch is throwing trees at me." Naruto said in amazement

Naruto looked back at the incoming dragon. He raised his arm and shot a chakra bullet at the dragon. The chakra bullet went straight through the dragon's mouth. Once it got to the end, it exploded in a burst of fire and ground. The dragon began to dive back to the ground. Naruto saw Hashirama and Sarutobi jump out of the dragon at the last second.

The dragon crashed into the earth and turned into a pile of dirt. Hashirama dropped onto the pile of dirt. Hashirama hit the ground and started to go through more hand signs.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto said.

Naruto raised his claw and shot a chakra bullet at Hashirama. The bullet hit Hashirama in the shoulder and sent him spinning to the ground. Naruto sent another bullet at Sarutobi that hit him straight in the chest. It threw him to the ground roughly. Naruto rocketed towards the downed two ninja. Hashirama jumped up and slammed his hands on the ground. A wooden wall appeared from where he touched the ground. Naruto continued to rocket towards the two. He slammed through the wall with his fist drawn. He slammed his fist into Hashirama's chest. Hashirama was sent flying back. Naruto landed on the ground and ran towards the still downed Sarutobi. He grabbed him by his legs and started to spin. He let go of him and Sarutobi went flying towards the still flying Hashirama. Naruto then raised his claw and shot three bullets at Sarutobi. The bullets hit Sarutobi in the chest, stomach and neck. Hashirama slammed into a boulder and Sarutobi slammed into him. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

Naruto quickly flew over to the downed ninja. He picked up Sarutobi and slammed his foot onto Hashirama's neck. He then looked Sarutobi in his eyes.

"At the beginning of this battle, Tobirama said that these people don't deserve to die. Let me tell you why they deserve to die." Naruto said.

Naruto looked Sarutobi in the eye. Hashirama looked up in pain and confusion as Naruto and Sarutobi just stared at each other. Suddenly Sarutobi recoiled in sight. Naruto dropped Sarutobi as he began to throw up. After several minutes Sarutobi looked up towards Naruto.

"H-H-how are you still alive? How have you not broken?" Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked down at Sarutobi. He kneeled down while grinning.

"It is because… I have already broken. Sometimes it takes a broken mind to see clearly." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed Sarutobi's head and started to put pressure on it. Sarutobi screamed in pain. After several seconds, Sarutobi's head popped. Naruto whipped his hand off and then blew a stream of fire at the remains.

Naruto then looked down at the still struggling Hashirama. He lifted his foot off his neck and then grabbed him back his neck. He started to spin Hashirama's head around to see the entire village.

"This is it. This is what remains of your village. Your once proud village that stood above everybody is now reduced to a pile of rubble and a handful of people. It is funny how far the strong has fallen. Any last words?" Naruto said.

Hashirama forced his head towards Naruto.

"Y-you are a demon. This village shall never fall. You cannot put out the will of fire." Hashirama said.

Naruto chuckled at Hashirama's little speech.

"Since you believe so much in the will of fire, You can die by it." Naruto said.

Naruto held his palm up and started to look at it intensely. A ball of fire started to appear in his hand. Naruto then looked at Hashirama.

"Well you were a disappointment Hashirama. Hope you have fun burning." Naruto said.

Naruto forced the ball of fire into Hashirama's mouth, Hashirama started to scream in pain as the ball of fire scorched the inside of his body. Naruto dropped Hashirama. Hashirama writhed in pain as the ball of fire burned through his body. A ray of light shot through his mouth and eyes. After several seconds, he exploded in a beam of light and fire. Naruto grinned as he saw that Hashirama was dead. He then looked at the stunned Tsunade. Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen.

"4 Kages down 1 more to go." Naruto said.

Tsunade held her head down. She suddenly shot it up with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Jiraiya now!" Tsunade said.

Tsunade slammed her hands on the ground while channeling chakra into her palms. The ground started to glow with chakra. When Naruto got a closer look at the ground, he realized it was a seal. Naruto looked back up at Tsunade with a smile.

"A reverse dimensional seal. It is supposed to send me to another dimension. Nice try but that is not happening." Naruto said

Naruto lightly placed his palm on the ground. He activated his Rinnegan then closed his eyes. Suddenly the ground around him started to get cracks in it. Suddenly the cracks started to spread. Fissures formed in the ground. The seal was deactivated. Tsunade was thrown to the ground and Jiraiya came to help her. Naruto got up from his kneeling position. He began to walk over to Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya turned around with half activated Rasenshuriken in his hands. He threw it at Naruto. Naruto ducked under the Rasenshuriken and it went flying over him. He continued to walk to the two exhausted ninja. The combination of Sage mode, summoning Gamabunta, the Rasenshuriken and trying to complete the seal had exhausted Jiraiya. The combination of summoning the slug, summoning the three kages, keeps up her healing abilities, and trying to do the seal had exhausted Tsunade.

Naruto finally got near the exhausted ninja.

"Well I am going to make this quick, since I have things to do. You two are pathetic. You were supposed to be my god parents and yet you did nothing for me. I do not want to hear any of your excuses. You two deserve to die. You deserve worse then death." Naruto said.

Naruto stomped his foot on the ground. The ground started to shake under Jiraiya and Tsunade. Suddenly 2 chains popped out of the ground. The two chains grabbed Jiraiya and Tsunade and started to drag them under ground. Right before they were completely engulfed the chains stopped. Naruto kneeled down to them both.

"I hope you both enjoyed your lives because it is about to become even more shittier." Naruto said.

The chains then completely dragged Jiraiya and Tsunade into the earth. The earth closed up over them.

Naruto stood up and closed his eyes. He suddenly opened them and grinned.

"Kurama-chan here I come." Naruto said.

He activated his wings and took off into the sky.

(With Tatsumaki)

Tatsumaki was currently with her mother in a guarder compound. One of the decisions Tsunade made was that Naruto must not get the Kyuubi. So she assigned guards to Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki had been nervous for a while now. It was because Kurama had been quiet for a while.

"He is coming." Kurama said suddenly.

Tatsumaki looked up suddenly. This confused her.

Suddenly the ground started to shake. The ninja became worried. They heard several roars. All of the ninja dropped into a defensive stance. Suddenly the wall blasted off. There stood Naruto in the doorway. Behind him were several tigers all with Rinnegan eyes. Naruto grinned.

"Time for you to die." Naruto said.

All of the tigers roared and charged at the ninja. The ninja were defenseless from the powered up Rinnegan tigers. Naruto walked through the carnage with a smile on his face. He got to the door at the end of the hallway. He raised his foot and kicked the door open. In the room there was Tatsumaki and Kushina. Kushina immediately began to charge at Naruto. Naruto stomped his foot and a chain shot out of the wall. The chain grabbed Kushina by the neck and dragged by to the wall. It roughly slammed her into it. Several more chains wrapped around the rest of her body.

Tatsumaki stood in the middle of the room.

"And so we meet again." Naruto said.

Tatsumaki slid into a defensive stance. Naruto chuckled.

"Do you actually believe you can defeat me? I have beaten the strongest ninja in history. What makes you think you can beat me?" Naruto said.

Tatsumaki said nothing and charged at Naruto. When she got near Naruto, she threw a punch. Naruto grabbed her by the forearm and then twisted her arm. A loud crack could be heard. Tatsumaki fell to the ground crying in pain. Naruto kicked her and she fell onto her back. Naruto stomped his foot onto Tatsumaki's chest. She started to cough up blood. Naruto his foot again and then slammed his foot back onto her chest. Another spurt of blood came rocketing out of her mouth. Naruto then kneeled over her.

"This is what my parents gave me up for? This is pathetic." Naruto said.

Naruto once again slammed his foot back into her chest. Naruto could hear a crack coming from her chest.

"Well I think that is enough waiting for Kurama-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto unsheathed his claws. He covered them in his white chakra. He then slammed his claws into Tatsumaki's stomach. Tatsumaki screamed in pain as the searing hot claws penetrated her stomach.

(In the seal)

Kurama was sitting by the cage. She had felt Naruto coming for a while. Suddenly a hand seemed in appear in the seal. The hand immediately went for the cage. The hand tugged and tugged when the cage ripped over. The seal that covered the cage fell to the ground. Kurama stepped out of the seal.

"Time for me to leave." Kurama said

(Outside of the seal)

Naruto had his claws dug inside of Tatsumaki stomach. He suddenly ripped his claws out and unsheathed them. He waited for several seconds before a red mist seemed to seep from Tatsumaki's stomach. The red mist started to form into a figure. After several seconds, the red mist was gone. Kurama was now hugging Naruto.

"Naru-kun I missed you." Kurama said.

Naruto grinned and then hugged Kurama. He then looked back at Tatsumaki.

"Today is the day you die. It is a shame that you couldn't live longer. Enjoy your stay in hell." Naruto said.

Naruto punched his fist into Tatsumaki's chest. He then unsheathed his claws while his fist were in Tatsumaki's stomach. He jerked his fist around a little and then recoiled his arm. A fist size hole was now in Tatsumaki's chest. Tatsumaki's eyes were clouded in pain. With one final kick to the head Tatsumaki lay dead.

Naruto grinned in triumph and then turned to Kushina. Her face was masked in disgust. Naruto snapped his fingers and all of the tigers crowded the room.

"Kushina, this is also the day you die. I find you a disgusting worthless waste of space that does not even deserve to die by my hands. And because of that, you will be mauled, eaten and killed by my tigers. I hope you enjoyed your miserable life. Say hi to Minato in hell for me." Naruto said.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the chains dropped. Kushina was dropped to the ground. At the same time, all of the tigers converged on Kushina. Screams of pain could be heard from the pile of tigers.

Naruto walked out of the room with Kurama comfortably wrapped in his arms. They began to walk through the ruins of Konoha. The Hokage tower lay in ruins. The Hokage Mountain was now reduced to a pile of rubble. All of the buildings were now gone.

'Wow you really did a number on the village." Kurama said.

Naruto just grinned and nodded. He finally made it to the remains of the village gates. All of the biju stood looking at the wreckage Naruto caused.

'Well looks like the family has reunited." Naruto said.

Kurama grinned and then turned into her biju form. All nine of the biju started to run through the remains of Konoha, playing and rejoicing in finally being reunited. Naruto grinned.

"I did a good thing today." Naruto said

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND Done. Not much to say but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review with any opinions or questions. Also there will be one more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoyed the story! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello peoples, I am Kdrevm and this is the last chapter for Naruto the unstoppable force. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Here is a little after story showing you what happens after Naruto destroyed Konoha. Enjoy!

It had been several months since the fall of ninjas. Things had really changed for the ninja world. Naruto had freed the biju as soon as he left the ruins of Konoha. He had assigned them lands to look over. If they were to find any ninja, they were to slaughter all of them. Naruto had immediately gone to Wave with Kurama. The village welcomed them both with open arms. Naruto returned to his hotel, which had actually been converted into a personal house for himself and Kurama and they were both not seen for days. When they finally returned outside, Kurama looked really satisfied and had a glow around her. Naruto could not stop grinning that whole entire day.

Naruto was currently hanging out with Shukaku in his human form. They had grown closer since the fall of the ninja world. They had become very close friends.

"So how has life been Naruto? I know things have changed since the fall of ninjas. I mean now you aren't slaughtering crowds of people." Shukaku said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing really Shukaku. I have been relaxing with Kura-chan. Enjoying the relaxation time." Naruto said.

"I would of thought I person like you would miss the whole "Killing off the whole ninja-kind" thing." Shukaku said.

"Actually I don't. I never really tell anyone but I am a lazy asshole. I would just like to relax." Naruto said

Shukaku let out a heart laugh.

"I do have one question though. You said that there was two people who wanted to control us. I know one was your cousin but who was the other one?" Shukaku said.

Naruto sighed and then closed his eyes.

"The other one was Obito Uchiha, my sensei's old team mate. He was the one who threatened me on the way to you guys after I obtained my Rinnegan. But don't worry about him. I took care of him a while ago." Naruto said.

(couple months ago)

Obito was chained to a wall in a random room. His chakra drained and his eyes had been removed. Now you may ask what got him into this predicament. Well it was Naruto. Naruto had personally tracked him down. Naruto had caught Obito by surprise and placed a seal on him. The seal had completely drained Obito of his chakra. It was still on him and was still now draining him of the little bit of chakra he had. Naruto had immediately chained him to a wall after he made sure that Obito was nullified. He had then began to pace back and forth.

"Obito Uchiha, you are the last of your kind." Naruto said.

"What? An Obito?" Obito said.

Naruto stopped pacing.

"No, an obstacle in my way." Naruto said.

Naruto started to pace once again.

"You are the last threat to me in any way. No matter how small that threat is, it is still a threat." Naruto said.

Naruto turned to Obito. He started to walk up to him.

"And I cannot allow any threats to me or this world to live. So unfortunately you must die today." Naruto said.

Naruto raised his right arm and grabbed Obito's chin roughly.

"First I am going to pluck out these pesky eyes." Naruto said.

Naruto suddenly shot his other hand into Obito's eye. Obito screamed in pain as Naruto's finger seemed to dig into his skull. After several seconds of hard tugging, Obito's eye popped out. Naruto looked at the eye for a second for dropping it. He then roughly stomped on it. Naruto then shot his other hand into Obito's other eye. Obito continued to scream in pain. After several more seconds, his other eye popped out. Naruto dropped it and then stomped on it. Obito was now officially blind.

"Now that I have gotten rid of those pesky things, I would like to say a few things before you die." Naruto said.

Naruto once again started to pace.

"Your plan, to capture all of the biju and to form them into the Juubi and use it to project your sharingan was pretty retarded." Naruto said.

Obito shook in rage when he heard the insult.

"While you may of enslaved everyone, what were you going to do after that? You would be the ruler of slaves. It would be no challenge, no fun." Naruto said.

"But there would be peace." Obito yelled.

"But I wouldn't be true peace. It would be just slavery. Mindless drones would walk this planet. The only reason there would be peace was because they would have no free will. Peace is the decision to get together and not fight while using your own free will." Naruto said.

Naruto then turned to Obito.

"And that is why I won. No matter who faced me, no matter how strong the opponent, I won. And that is why you lost. Your ideals were false. Now you die for your pathetic ignorance." Naruto said

Naruto kneeled down and touched the bottom of Obito's foot. A black mist exited from his finger to Obito's foot. The black chakra started to seemingly dissolve Obito's body. Obito started to panic as he started to lose feeling in his legs.

"Your body shall be dissolved on a molecular level. Your whole being will no longer exist. I hope you enjoyed your stay on this hell hole. See you In hell." Naruto said.

Naruto then disappeared in black flash leaving Obito alone in the room. Obito stayed quiet as his body continued to dissolve.

"Defeated by a brat." Obito said.

"No by a god." Naruto said as he suddenly reappeared in front of Obito.

The last thing Obito saw Naruto's claws entering his neck.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's it." Naruto said.

Shukaku looked amazed at Naruto.

"So you plucked a guy's eye out. Belittled his ideas, dissolved him into nothingness and then cut his throat? That is so serious shit Naruto." Shukaku said.

Naruto let out a laugh and then started to get up. He stretched.

"Well Shukaku, I got to go back to Kurama. Got to make sure she didn't burn down the village or anything." Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of black mist.

Shukaku lay in the sand alone.

"That is one fucked up person." Shukaku said.

(Late that night)

Naruto was tossing and turning in his bed. To him he was having a really weird dream. But in reality it was real.

(In Naruto dream)

Naruto's dream had started off normally. He was slaughtering some ninja and having fun with Kurama but then suddenly a ghostly hand popped out of the ground. The hand grabbed Naruto and pulled him under ground. Naruto was defenseless to the ground. After several seconds, Naruto was slammed into the ground roughly. He slowly got up and stretched. When he opened his eyes, they widened to an extreme length. There in front of him stood a figure. This figure was the Shinigami. Naruto knew this because of the deathly presence and the black mist coming from him.

"Uhhh, Hey?" Naruto said nervously.

The Shinigami chuckled at Naruto's nervous attitude.

"Don't worry Naruto-san. You are not going to die today." The shinigami said.

Naruto let out a sigh.

"I just want to show you something." The Shinigami said.

Naruto suddenly started to float. The Shinigami started to lead him through a door. On the other side of the door stood a surprising shock. There stood Kushina and Minato. Well Kushina and Minato were on the ground with literally thousands of tigers. The tigers were tearing the skin off of Minato and Kushina. Screams of pain could be heard from the both of them.

"You see, the crime of abandoning any child is token very seriously here. Your parents are to be tortured by tigers. There flesh shall be ripped from there skin for eternity. I designed it myself. I found it very fitting because of the way you killed Kushina." The Shinigami said.

Naruto let out a laugh.

The Shinigami led them through another door. In this stood the whole Akatsuki, Onoki, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. They all were attached to some strange type of machine. Naruto suddenly heard a humming sound and all of the ninja started to scream in pain. In union, all of the ninja's arm were ripped apart, then there legs. The machine was literally tearing the ninja limb from limb. They machine then magically put the limbs onto their bodies and continued the process.

"These people have done some bad things. Now you may understand why the Akatsuki are here but not the Kages and the Sanin. When you are in charge of a ninja village, you have to do some dirty things. Betrayal, murder and lies cover the path these ninja took to get to their positions of power. These power are the epitome of greed and power." The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami continued to lead Naruto through several more doors. Each one seemed to be worse than the other. After what seemed to be hours, the two entered a room. This room was completely white.

"This is purgatory. This is where the not completely evil spirits stay until Kami has decided whether they should come to her or me. The spirits memories are completely whipped and they wonder around here. Your sister is here. Due to her lack of a evil nature she was sent here." The Shinigami said.

Naruto huffed in anger but then nodded. He understood the knowledge.

The Shinigami snapped its finger and the two were transported into the room Naruto had arrived. This time the Shinigami was now sitting in a chair. A scale was now positioned behind him.

"Now Naruto, you may be wondering why I brought you here. I brought you here to prepare you for something." The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami got up and walked up to Naruto. He looked down at him.

"You saw the tortures these people have gone through. Just know that you have done horrors worst than them. You are guaranteed a spot in hell. I just wanted to tell you that I will be waiting. On the day you die I shall be there. I will drag your sell straight to hell and put you through unimaginable tortures. You will regret your living life." The Shinigami said.

Naruto let out a very loud chuckle. This confused the Shinigami.

"Why are you laughing? Don't you realize that your afterlife will be full of pain?" The Shinigami said.

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing. He looked at the Shinigami with a serious look.

"I have come to terms that I will definitely go to hell. But when I get here, I have no plans on being tortured. I plan on making this place my bitch. I am a god on a level you can't understand. Don't underestimate me or you will end up like those people in the rooms." Naruto said.

The Shinigami stood in shock at Naruto's bold statement. He then started to laugh.

"You know kid, I really enjoy you. You are not afraid to speak your mind and your arrogance is amazing. I just have one question though. Why do you call yourself a god when you obviously aren't?" The Shinigami said.

Naruto seemed to think for a second. He then turned to the Shinigami.

"A wise man once said," Kill a man, you're a murderer, kill a million, a conqueror, kill them all a god." I killed them all. I killed all ninja. I consider myself a god. Come back to me when you slaughtered off a whole entire species. Then maybe I consider you a god. Now send me back, I would like to enjoy the rest of my life.

The Shinigami let out a small chuckle before touching Naruto's forehead. Naruto body slowly started to disappear in a black mist. Right before Naruto was completely gone, the Shinigami said something.

"I will be waiting for you Naruto." The Shinigami said.

"I will be waiting for you Shinigami-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Naruto was completely gone leaving the Shinigami alone.

"That boy is going to turn this place around when he gets here." The Shinigami said.

(The living world)

Naruto suddenly jerked out of his bed. He looked around to make sure he was still alive. He looked over and saw that Kurama was still asleep. He sighed. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Just got threatened by the Shinigami…." Naruto said.

Naruto's face suddenly split into a wide grin.

"My life is fucking amazing." Naruto said.

Naruto then drifted into a deep sleep. The ninja world was destroyed and peace was brought onto the world.

Or was it?...

It was

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done. The story is finished! I hope you all enjoyed the story. I would like to thank HP802583 to be the first person to follow this story and Andre X-100 to be the first to follow. I would like to think Dracohalo, Rickjames, Lovelydragonfly, Kharaki, Darkend Dragon, Rikudou Dragon, Chibaku Naruto, Roboguy, Vendetta419, Cerulean Knight and Fire Templar for the constant reviews and ideas. I also would like to thanks everybody for reading my first story. I understand it was hard to get through the first chapter and I appreciate it all. I hope you all enjoyed the story and due to the success of this story I will most likely be making another one. I am probably going to be taking a Month or two hiatus and get back into it. Pm me with any ideas for what my next story should be on. It can be crossover but It has to be about Naruto. BYE!


	17. UPDATE

Hey Guys Kdrevm is back with a update. Yes, so a lot of people have been asking for an epilogue chapter. So I decided to quench their thirst and give them another chapter! Yes, you should expect this chapter by the end of this week. I have been working on another story I will have to put that one aside to make this one for you guys. It will be short bit entertaining (I hope). Well that's it BYE!


	18. Naruto's raid on Heaven and Hell

It has been one hundred and fifty years since the fall of ninja. It has also been one hundred and fifty years since Naruto took up the mantle of "Supreme, Magnificent, and Ultimate Ruler of the Elemental Nation. He had set up his capital in Wave. Now most people would think that having Naruto run a whole nation was a bad idea. But luckily for Naruto, he had the Biju to help and advise him.

The Elemental Nation really had the Biju to thank for the stability that spread through the Nation. Naruto, being the eccentric person he was, tried to pass insane laws. He wanted to make a law that forced people to build a statue of him holding the head of Fourth Hokage. Then the law would of forced the people to dance around the statue every hour and chant "Minato Sucks, Naruto-Sama rules!"

But still even through Naruto's eccentric rule of the Elemental Nation, it still managed to prosper. The fear of Naruto managed to keep all of the villagers somewhat peaceful or neutral towards each other. Each village prospered economical wise. It was great in the Elemental Nation.

But today was not a good day for the Elemental Nation. Their legendary leader was on his deathbed. Now while Naruto may be powerful enough to take own several Biju and whole Ninja villages, he was not immortal. He had to grow old.

Naruto was currently laying in the gigantic bed that was in the center of his palace. Kurama and Shukaku were sitting by his bed, looking as young as they ever looked. Kurama eyes were blood red from crying. Shukaku had a sad look as Naruto lay in his bed. Now while Naruto was 160 something years old, he looked like a middle-aged man. But his insides didn't seem to keep up with his outsides.

Naruto woke up from his sleep and saw that Kurama and Shukaku were sitting on his bed. He smiled.

"Its good to see you two. I have little time so just listen." Naruto said raspy.

"I need you two to take over ruling this nation. I have a feeling that some underground rebellion want to take over. I cannot allow all of my hard work to be useless just because I die." Naruto said.

Shukaku and Kurama sweat dropped at the casual tone Naruto talked about his death. But nonetheless they nodded. For several minutes the three stood laying on the bed reminiscing.

Suddenly Naruto's breath hitched. Kurama and Shukaku looked in concern as Naruto was seemingly choking. Naruto's eyes started to close as the oxygen that was needed for him to live was no longer getting to him. Kurama started to cry as she realized Naruto was dying. Shukaku wrapped Kurama in a hug as Naruto continue to struggle to breath. After several minutes, the two Biju heard Naruto take one last labored breath. After that they heard no more breaths come from him.

The turned around and saw that Naruto lay still on the bed. Kurama started to cry even more as she saw the dead body of her lover. Shukaku let out a few tears before going to pick up Naruto. But he got a surprise when Naruto's body started to disintegrate into dark particles. The two watched as the particles rose up into the sky.

Once the particles completely rose into the sky, the two looked at each other.

"You don't think…." Kurama said.

"Its impossible…" Shukaku said.

The two looked up at the roof in shock.

"He couldn't of possibly gone to heaven." They both thought out loud.

(In Heaven)

Naruto was currently very confused. As soon as he died he expected to be sent straight back to hell. But instead he was currently standing in front of a very godly woman. Literally, this woman was godly, because she was Kami. She had pure silver hair with light blue eyes. She looked to be at the age of a teenager. Also she had a very, very pissed off look on my face.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know why you are here?" The woman asked.

Naruto frowned when he heard her call him by his birth name.

"Actually I don't know but I would appreciate it if you would not call me by that name." Naruto said.

Kami looked even more pissed if that was possible when she heard him say this.

"I will call you by what I named you. I made you so remember I can destroy you." Kami said.

Naruto let out a small laugh at Kami's anger.

"Didn't know Kami had periods also. I'm guessing its your time of the month. Why don't you just send me back to the Elemental Nations and call me back when you are finished dealing with Mother Nature." Naruto said as he turned his back and started to walk around.

Kami seethed in anger at Naruto's insult before smirking. She flicked her wrist and suddenly chains came flying out behind her. The chains wrapped around Naruto, twisted him so he faced Kami and dragged him in a kneeling position in front of Kami.

Suddenly someone came walking out from behind Kami's throne. Naruto eye's widened when he saw who it was.

"Hey Tatsumaki! So nice to see you made it out of purgatory." Naruto said with a wide grin.

Tatsumaki was currently standing next to Kami. She looked relativity the same but she now had a Halo.

"Yes, it is so nice to see my older brother who slaughtered my father and mother. Then impaled me on his claws." Tatsumaki said with a massive amount of sarcasm in her voice.

Naruto smiled and then turned back to Kami.

"Now usually I would left Yami or the Shinigami take care of judging people of their sins but you are a special case." Kami said.

Kami snapped her fingers and a scroll appeared in her hands. The scroll unfurled and it was massive.

"Lets see, Murder, Genocide, Massacre." Kami started off.

"Aren't they all the same thi-" a chain that was wrapped around his mouth silenced Naruto.

"Rape, Blasphemy, Worshipping of a false idol, pillaging, using the lord's name in vain, stealing…" Kami started off.

This continued for several hours as Kami continued to read all of Naruto's sin. Sometimes when she read a sin, Naruto would gain a look that said "I remember that".

After several hours Kami finished the scroll and burned it.

"Now these crimes are severe. The most severe sins I have ever encountered in my life. So I will have to punish you accordingly." Kami said.

Kami snapped her fingers and the Shinigami appeared next to her. The Shinigami grinned when he saw Naruto.

"Several people who have been inhabiting hell have signed a little contract with me. They will no longer have to be tortured. In exchange their new jobs is to torture you." The Shinigami said.

"Take him away." Kami said.

The Shinigami went over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Suddenly the two disappeared from Kami's sight.

The two reappeared in hell. Naruto looked around and his eyes widened to extreme proportions. He saw Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Kakashi, the entire Akatsuki and the remaining Kages. And each of them were equipped with weapons.

"These are your tortures. If you haven't noticed by now, your powers have been sealed." The Shinigami said.

Naruto looked down and saw a demonic seal on his chest. He then glared at the Shinigami.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay in hell. Its eternal." The Shinigami said before disappearing, leaving Naruto alone with his tortures.

Naruto slowly turned around with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm guessing there wouldn't be a way we can talk this out right?" Naruto said.

Naruto got his response in the form of a chakra-enhanced fist to his face. He was thrown into a wall. He groggily looked up and saw that his attackers had all powered up their respective weapons. Jiraiya had Rasenshuriken powered up in his hand. Kushina had several chains slivering around her. Minato had a regular rasengan and a shuriken in his hand. Tsunade had chakra literally flying off of her fist. Onoki had his dust release powered up in his hand. A had his lightning chakra own. Orochimaru had his Kusangi out. Kakashi powered up his chidori. Kisame had fused with Samehada. Itachi had activated his sharingan. Deidara was making a clay statue. Sasori had an army of puppets behind him. Kazuka had all of his hearts out and was powering up jutsu.

"I'm am so fucked." Naruto said.

The first thing that hit Naruto was a high-powered Rasengan that literally buried him into the wall. The rasengan grinded against his skin and formed a whole straight into his stomach. Naruto looked down and saw that the hole had actually healed itself. It still hurt like hell thought

Naruto looked up and saw the Rasenshuriken come flying through the air towards him. Naruto tried to dodge but was held down by Kushina's chakra chains. The Rasenshuriken exploded mere inches in front of him. The blast managed to destroy all seven layers of his skin. Orochimaru's Kusangi blade buried itself into Naruto's unprotected stomach, filling it with massive amounts of poisons. Naruto's skin reformed around the embedded Kusangi. Naruto looked up but his face was met with A's lightning covered fist. A continued to assault Naruto with unrelenting vigor. He finished it off with a massive uppercut that sent Naruto several feet into the air.

Naruto slammed back onto the ground hurt and dazed. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw all of the elemental dragons come flying towards him. They all impacted him in a massive burst of chakra. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that the whole right side of Naruto's body had been completely evaporated. Naruto looked with half a grin as his skin started to reform.

"Is that all you pussies got? My wife hits harder than you." Naruto said.

Sasori growled and then twitched his finger. Over hundred puppets flew out over the group and converged onto Naruto. Naruto had several hundred weapons, all dipped with the world's deadliest poisons, stabbed into his body. After several minutes the puppets left Naruto leaving him with more holes in his body than skin.

Naruto looked up and saw that Onoki's dust release was flying towards him. Naruto had no way to dodge as the attack hit him. The attack completely vaporized his whole body. The tortures looked in shock at the fact that there was no more Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto started to reform out of his shoes. He looked horrified.

"I don't know if any of you have ever been completely vaporized but that shit is scary." Naruto said.

Naruto had a chain wrap around his neck and slam his head against the wall. He got to see as all of the ninja started to recharge their attacks.

"An eternity of this bullshit. Fuck that." Naruto said.

(1000 years in hell. 1 hour in the outside world)

Naruto had been dealing wit the tortures for the past 1000 years. He had learned that time in hell was faster than the real world. It still didn't stop his tortures from having fun. From what he could count, he had been decapitated at least 2357 times. His penis had been cut off a total of 589 times. He had been completely erased from existence a total of 154 times. And he has had his heart removed 677. Yes it has been a fun time for Naruto indeed.

But today was a special day for Naruto. You see Naruto always had a 8 hours break from his tortures since they needed to sleep. He used this time to take with all of the other tortured soul. Even with his powers sealed, he immediately established his dominance. They have been planning a revolt for the past 750 years. They had over 7 billion tortured souls all who were taking part. The one thing that Naruto had also done was to get his seal removed. He had a demonic seal master unseal him and then paint a fake seal onto his body. So for the past year Naruto had been faking his injuries.

But today was the day. His tortures had just entered the room from taking their brake. Naruto was still being held down by Kushina's chain.

"Are you ready for your tortures you little bitch?" Kisame said.

The torturers had take up call Naruto a bitch since Naruto made no clear effort to fight back. Oh how they were going to regret that.

Naruto remained quiet as he held his head down. The tortures looked confused and started to walk forward to check on him. Kushina gave him a harsh slap that sent his head flying off into one direction. But Naruto still remained unresponsive.

"Heh, I think we finally br-UGH." Kisame started to talk but had a pure black chakra chain wrap around his neck. The chain dragged him towards Naruto. Naruto's arms suddenly came flying forward and broke Kushina's chains. Naruto claws reformed around Naruto's hand and Naruto stabbed his whole arm through Kisame. Kisame fell to the ground in a bloody and twitching mess.

"I guess the Shinigami didn't give you the same powers I had." Naruto said.

The remaining ninja stared in shock at the fully healthy Naruto now stood in front of him. Naruto held his hand up and chains started to fly around each of the ninja. The ninja were hoisted up into the air. Naruto flicked his hand and the chains started to follow Naruto. Naruto opened the door the led to the room and was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Literally billions of souls were revolting against their tortures. Blood was literally flying through the air. Hell was in chaos and Naruto was the cause of it.

"Oh how I love fucking up things." Naruto said.

Naruto began to walk through the carnage killing any demon that tried to oppose him. He would also randomly stop to help out any of his fellow demon revolters.

By the time Naruto got to his destinations, the revolt was over. The torturers all lay dead or captured. Naruto now stood on the edge of the pit of hell. The pit led to the lower layers of hell that contained the worst of the worst. These souls have done things so bad that their existence had to be wiped from existence. Naruto was supposed to be part of this group but Kami wanted him to have a special torture.

Naruto stood on the edge of the cliff. His chains still wrapped around the ninja. Naruto turned to ninja as they looked on in shock. Billions of demons had surrounded them and had grins on their faces.

"This pit leads to the lower levels of hell. If you think the tortures you did to me were bad, you haven't seen nothing yet." Naruto said.

"While I would love to stay here and torture you guys myself, I have some personal shit to deal with. So I will let my friends down there deal with you." Naruto said.

Naruto flicked his hand and the chains moved out over the cliffs. The chains now extended over 100 feet from the edge of the cliff.

"I hope you enjoy your eternal stay in hell. It will hurt like a bitch." Naruto said.

Naruto clenched his fist and the chains let go. The ninja fell into the whole screaming. The captured torturers were also thrown into the pit. Naruto grinned when he heard the insane laughs and tortured screams come from the bottom of the pit.

Naruto heard all of the demons gasped and he slowly turned around. He looked up and saw that the Shinigami had appeared. He was currently floating above all of them with a grin on his face.

"Well, Well, Well you actually managed to lead a revolt in hell. Why in the hell am I not surprised?' The Shinigami asked.

Naruto grinned and then prepared his claws.

"So I am guessing you want a fight to." Naruto said.

The Shinigami laughed and then turned around. Suddenly a Hawaiian shirt replaced his robes and a massive suitcase appeared in his hand.

"No fuck that. I haven't had a vacation in over 20000000 years. I'm glad you actually did this. Now hopefully I can get some peace in quiet. Well since you seemed to be finished here I will be leaving. Bye!" The Shinigami said before disappearing in a cloud of black dust.

Naruto sweat dropped at the Shinigami's attitude before grinning. He put his hands to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly a winged demon came flying down and landed in front of Naruto. Naruto mounted the demon and then turned to the rest of the crowd.

"This is the final part of our plan. We shall take over heaven and I shall make Kami my bitch. Lets go." Naruto yelled before taking off.

A loud cheered followed his speech and the demons flew off towards the ceiling of hell. When the demons were 200 feet away for the ceiling Naruto hands went into the form of a bow. He drew his hand back and a massive arrow formed in between it. Naruto released his arrow and it flew towards the ceiling. The arrow impacted against the ceiling and exploded into a bright white light. When the light dissipated, it was revealed that Naruto had blasted a whole through hell straight into the overworld.

"Remember don't touch anybody on the overworld. If I find out that any of you killed or raped anybody, I will kill every single one of you." Naruto said.

(Overworld)

It has been a hour since Naruto's death. Massive memorials had been set up throughout the country. News of Naruto death spread quickly throughout the nation. Sadness seemed to rain down from the clouds in the form of rain.

Kurama and Shukaku had been walking through the wave village, paying their respects to the mourning.

Suddenly a hole opened up in front of them. Kurama and Shukaku watched in shock as billions of demon like figures seemed to come out of the hole. The man that led the demon had blonde spiky hair and different colored eyes.

Shukaku watched as the demons flew into the sky. They then looked at each other with confused looks.

"You don't think…" Kurama said.

"I wouldn't even be surprised at this point." Shukaku said.

(In Kami's courtroom)

Kami was currently sitting in her courtroom going over the reports she had gotten from her hidden angels. She was actually waited for a report from the Shinigami. The best part of her week was getting the reports of Naruto's condition. Unfortunately today the Shinigami was late. He was usually never late.

Suddenly Kami felt the ground under her shake. All of the angels were thrown to the ground. Kami looked down in confusing. It would a tremendous force to even move this palace.

Suddenly the ground before her split open. Kami watched in shock as billions of demons filled into her courtroom. She watched as they slaughtered everyone that was in her courtroom. The demons broke the doors and were set loose through the plains of heaven. Kami could hear screams of pain as Naruto looked down upon her.

"Well, Well, I bet you didn't think I was going to be here." Naruto sat as he flew out of the hole.

Kami looked at Naruto in shock as he landed in front of her. Naruto flicked his hands and chains started to wrap around Kami's body. Naruto flicked his wrist again and a chain slivered up Kami's body and into her mouth. Kami looked with a disgusting look as she felt the chains sliver around in her body. Her eyes widened as she felt the chain wrap around her life source.

"I learned a thing or two from the demons in hell. I know that even the great and might Kami has a soul. So if you even move, I will fucking kill you." Naruto said.

Kami huffed in anger when she heard this. She knew that even if she thought she had the speed to do kill Naruto, the chain would disintegrate and poison her life source. So for now she was at his mercy.

"Now I have some request. This first request is very simple for a being like you. I want you to remove chakra from every living being except for me and the Biju." Naruto said.

Kami sighed and then snapped her finger. Naruto felt a massive amount of chakra signatures back on earth disappear. He grin in happiness.

"Next I would like you to send giant statue of myself into every village in the elemental nation." Naruto said with a goofy grin.

Kami sweat dropped at the crazy demand but did it anyway.

"Next I would like all of your powers." Naruto said.

Kami growled at this request but did it nonetheless.

"And for my final request, I ask you politely to DIE." Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

Kami gasp as she felt the chains crush her life force. She watched slowly as her body to fade away. She looked at Naruto's grinning face. She let out one yell of protest before she was wiped from existence. Naruto grinned and then walked outside. He opened the doors to saw the Heaven was in shambles. Fires were spread all throughout the place. Naruto watched as demons shamelessly killed angels. After several minutes, Naruto decided to speak.

"DEMONS OF HELL." Naruto said.

All of the demons turned to see Naruto. They started to cheer when they saw the godly glow around him.

"I am the new Kami of this world." Naruto said.

All of the demons let out a cheer of joy as they heard Naruto were the new god.

"And as my first moves as Kami. I command you all DIE. **Holy Release: Ethereal Rain**!" Naruto said.

All of the demons looked in shock as billions of arrows seemed to block out the sky. The arrows fell upon the demons and destroyed them. Naruto's ears were hearing screams of terror now coming from the demons. Naruto kept up this technique for several minutes, sending several volleys of arrows to make sure he eliminating all of the demons. Once Naruto let go of the technique, he sighed in happiness. Littered through heaven was the body of demon and angel kind.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said

Naruto activated his wings and started to fly through heaven. At random times, he would drop little balls that were the size of marbles. Once he had reached the end of heaven, Naruto grinned and then dived into the clouds.

(Overworld)

Down below Naruto's funeral progression was going on. The funeral was place on a pyre and was about to be burned. Kurama was about to set fire to it but suddenly felt a powerful blast coming from the sky. Everybody that was attending the funeral looked up to see a gigantic flash of light. They saw a bullet like figure come flying towards them. The figure reached the ground and crashed right on top of the pyre. A cloud of dust was thrown into the air because of the high-speed impact.

The dust slowly cleared to reveal Naruto with his arms out stretched. Kurama Shukaku and the villagers all looked in shock as their village was seemingly back from the dead. Slowly a cheer starts to erupt. An uproar that could be heard through all of the Elemental Nations was coming from the crowd of people. Naruto give a bow and then stood at full height with a huge grin on his face.

"Naruto Otari, The Supreme Ruler of Heaven and Hell is back!" Naruto yelled.

(Epilogue)

It has been several thousand year since Naruto had token the reigns as the Kami of the Elemental Nations. It had been relativity peaceful. The Shinigami had come back and restored control to hell.

Naruto was current celebrating his 5478 birthday with his eternal wife Kurama, his immortal best friend Shukaku and the rest of the Biju. Shukaku tapped his glass and stood up; gaining the attention of the rest of the Biju.

"I would just like to take this time to say congratulations to Naruto-Sama. You took a harsh road to get here but you managed it. I would like to make a toast." Shukaku said.

The rest of the Biju stood up and raised their glasses. Naruto grinned and raised his own.

"To Naruto-Sama." Shukaku said while thrusting his glass into the middle.

"To Naruto-Sama."

**ITS OVER. DONE. This is the end of Naruto the Unstoppable force. I hope you all enjoyed this story. This chapter combined everything I thought every one enjoyed in the story. It was crazy and funny. Well this is Kdrevm signing off until August. Bye!.**

**(P.S I am looking for an artist. If you can draw Naruto inspired art, please Pm me!")**


End file.
